Boarding School Hell
by lexi-charmed
Summary: AU. Wyatt is sent to boarding school after he is expelled from school and meets his roommate Chris Perry. Wyatt and Chris are not brothers in this fic.. No Magic fic. WARNING: Does include slash. Rated M for later chapters
1. New School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or their characters. But I do own this story line and my own characters that were not in the show.**

**Warning: This does include slash so if it's not your cup of tea then don't bother reading it. It is WyattxChris**

**Summery:** AU fic. Wyatt Halliwell is sent to boarding school for his last year of school and meets his new roommate Chris Perry, who in this is three months older than Wyatt. They soon find they hit it off a little friendlier than expected. Wyatt and Chris are not related in this. Warning: Slash. No Magic.

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt Halliwell stared at the building before his eyes. It was large, too large for his liking and way too old looking. He was 17, 18 in five months, and was in his last year of high school, but had been expelled from his last high school. It was not like it was even his fault for the fight that had happened, it was Toby Jenning's, he started the fight, Wyatt had just finished it…by putting the senior, football captain in hospital, it served him right really. But of course he had been on his last warning, one more slip up and they would have no other choice but to expel him.

Somehow, well not really somehow he knew how, his family had got him into Trinity Boarding School for boys. It was not the boarding school bit that worried him, it was the 'for boys' bit, where his parents trying to turn him gay?

Wyatt let out a sigh, as he felt his father's hand on his shoulders.

"Please, do not get expelled from this school, Wyatt." Leo pleaded with his eldest son. Wyatt's too younger brothers Parker and Matthew had not come for the journey to see their eldest brother being, pretty much, locked behind bars for a year, only let out for school holidays. And Wyatt was actually relieved, he could do without his little brothers seeing him actually shed a tear as his parents left. Yes, even the great Wyatt Halliwell could shed a tear or two, but no more than two, he had a reputation to uphold.

"You'll be ok, sweetie," Piper smiled at her blonde-haired son, "You'll make new friends in no time."

"New friends I'm not so worried about," Wyatt sighed, "It's the enemies I make. C'mon, these people have been here for three years already. I'm going to be here for one."

Piper and Leo knew that their son was right, but like he had proved at his old school, he could look after himself and defend himself. When they heard about what had happened at the high school, both of them were livid with Wyatt. Not to mention shocked that their eldest, golden boy, could put a boy that was the year above him in hospital. After Wyatt had explained it to them at home, Piper and Leo were still not happy with their son, but it made it easier to know that their son did not intentionally start the fight, he was just defending himself, which unfortunately led to the 18-year-old being put in hospital.

Luckily, the parents of the other child were not pressing charges, but it was the middle of the school year, so it meant Wyatt had to be home schooled until Paige had managed to get in touch with the Headmaster of Trinity, who she was very good friends with, and talk him into letting Wyatt finish his schooling there, under the watchful eye of the school.

As it was the first day of the semester, everybody else was moving in, so Wyatt did not yet stick out like a sore thumb, it was just when he would meet his roommate, then he would. Wyatt grabbed his two bags, while Leo grabbed a box of school things, and followed Piper into the building, up the stairs to where his room would be for the year.

Room 4B, was on the door, and underneath read W. Halliwell, C. Perry. Piper pushed the door open to see a young brunette boy, with a suitcase on a bed, already unpacking his belongings.

"Oh hi!" Chris turned around upon hearing the door open. He quickly turned his music down to greet his new roommate and his parents, "I'm Chris."

"Wyatt." The blonde newcomer held out his hand to shake Chris', which was followed by Piper and Leo.

"Well, you can go now, mom." Wyatt sighed, now that they had got his things to his room and he saw Chris' parents were not here.

"You're going to be alright, sweetie, and we'll pick you up at Christmas."

"Thanks mom." Wyatt smiled as she hugged him, tears forming in her eyes, "You know anyone would think I chose to come here with you the way you are. You sent me here, remember?"

Piper pulled away from her son, to allow her husband to say goodbye, eyeing her son carefully.

"Well if you didn't get yourself expelled…" Piper started, but realised that Wyatt would not need his roommate hearing that, "Never mind, just stay out of trouble, please Wyatt. I'm begging you this time."

Wyatt rolled his blue eyes and nodded, "I'll stay out of trouble, scouts honour."

"That would help if you had been a scout." Leo ruffled his son's hair, as if he was still a child and then pulled his wife to the door.

"We'll see you soon, sweetie." Piper finally left the room, and with Leo giving a quick wave, left too. Wyatt was left in the room with his new roommate.

"Expelled hey?" Chris eyed is roommate, with a mischievous smile, "What did you get expelled for?"

Wyatt looked at the brunette, laughing slightly, "I got into one to many fights, I'll just say that."

The Halliwell watched as Chris nodded his head and went back to unpacking.

"So, your parents already gone?" Wyatt asked, as he went to unpacking his suitcase, and looked up to see the look on Chris' face.

"My folks died when I was fourteen," the 17-year-old brunette sighed, "I live with my grandpa, but I make my own way back and forth from here."

"Oh, God!" Wyatt felt like kicking himself, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry…" Wyatt was lost for words but saw a smile on Chris' face.

"It's ok, I deal," Chris shrugged, but seemed to be covering something up, "My grandpa was a great help through it, and anyway, it's not like you knew."

Wyatt allowed himself to breath again upon hearing Chris' words, just as there was a knock on the door, and a young, small blonde boy put his head around it.

"Yo, Perry, how was your summer?" The blonde boy walked into the room, ignoring Wyatt.

"Good, fucking ace in fact. How about yours Titch?" Wyatt could see that this boy had obviously received his nickname for his height. The boy could not have been more that 5' 4'', very small for a 17-year-old boy, and especially against Chris, who Wyatt was guessing to be about 6' 1'', just a few inches smaller than himself.

As he watched the two friends engage in their conversation, he finished unpacking everything that he came with and sat on the bed, a little lost for things to do.

"Oh, dude," Chris laughed, "Completely forgot, this is my roommate Wyatt. Wyatt, this is Titch."

"Hey, you're the new guy then." Titch outstretched his hand to shake the Halliwell's.

"That would be me." Wyatt nodded his head to the blonde boy with a smile.

"Cool," Titch laughed, "New blood. So how come you've got here in your senior year? I'm guessing you're a senior sharing a room with Perry."

"Yeah, I'm a senior," Wyatt nodded, wondering if there was any reason why Titch called Chris by his surname, "I was expelled from my last school, and my aunt just so happens to know the headmaster and managed to get me in for this year."

"What you get expelled for?" Titch asked, with the same grin Chris had had earlier.

"One too many fights." Wyatt replied the same reply as before. He could not tell these people he had put someone in hospital, he did not need that reputation this early on in a new school.

Titch seemed to take the reason and turned back to Chris.

"Oh, you'll never guess what," Chris just seemed to look on, waiting for Titch to carry on, "You know that Chelsey chick I was telling you about, the I met over spring break…" All Chris could do was nod his head, "Well, we met up over the summer."

"You get laid?" Chris asked, with a slight smile, but Wyatt noticed something else coming from the boy, but could not quite put his finger on it.

"Of course!" Titch almost sounded offended at the question, "Hey, how are you and Bianca? You get some?"

Chris just sighed, "We broke up. But yeah I got some before we broke up."

"When did you break up? Please tell me you got some within the past week."

Wyatt was in awe at the conversation. Did they really spend their time talking about this? They were actually no different from his friends back at Baker High School. And here, Wyatt thought they would be all prim and proper. He just saw Chris nod his head and then Titch turned his attention back to the newbie.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not as of three hours ago." Wyatt smiled, he had just broken up with his short-term girlfriend before he came here, knowing that their relationship would suffer while he was stuck behind four walls, "But we're still friends."

Titch seemed to get the right enforces on the sentence and nodded his head with a smile.

"I'm telling you now, never leave home without getting laid at least a few nights before you're back. You'll be gagging for it while you're in here. It's actually worse than a jail."

The Halliwell just laughed slightly at the comment, realising it was going to be some ride here at Trinity Boarding School for Boys.

* * *

ok, so this was just a little idea i was coming up with. So please review to tell me what you think.


	2. New Friends

**I'll apologise now for the shortness of this chapter. I'm trying to not rush the story, but i want to get to the juicy bits at the same time, so just bare with me :D Anyway, this is just setting a bit more to the story, I hope you like it.**

Boarding School Hell

After Titch had finished catching up with Chris, they decided to see who else was back, after all they did not have to be back at the school for another four hours, so not everybody would be back yet.

"You coming, Halliwell?" Titch called out as they began to leave the room, "You can meet the gang."

Sure enough, did Wyatt meet the gang, well most of it. They all congregated in one of the rooms on his floor, the door read J. Read, N. Smith. This was James and Nick's room. Also in the room was Frank 'Speedy' Speed, Luke 'Teapot' Watson and Dane 'Naff' Naffelitie. Wyatt relaxed when he realised none of Chris' friends seemed to hate that fact that this was his first day and he was in his senior year. He only had one year to endure of boarding school, whereas they had already done at least two years. It turned out that James and Nick were Juniors.

"So, you play any sports?" Speedy asked the newbie, as he leaned back on James' bed, sitting on the floor. James and Luke were leaned forward on James' bed. Nick, Dane and Titch were all sat on Nick's bed, leaning on the wall while Chris and Wyatt took the two desk chairs.

"Played basketball at my old school," Wyatt nodded, "Was thinking of trying out for this team."

He caught a look that Speedy gave Chris, but was not sure what it meant. Speedy must have mouthed something, because the Perry shook his head with a slightly snigger.

"You wanna be careful with the basketball players," Naff smiled, "Especially with you being new and all. Some of the seniors won't like it too much if you get on the team."

"Naff knows because he got here the start of last year and made the basketball team," Chris began to explain to his roommate about how harsh the basketball players could be, "But then again, you should be able to handle yourself, if you got into fights at your old school."

"Why were you expelled then?" Luke asked, all the boys shared the same mischievous grin that Chris had had earlier on. The blonde-haired boy sighed with a shake of his head, he should have been ready for this question and should have made up a story, one that would not give him such a reputation.

"I just got into a fight at school."

"A fight?" Teapot's eyebrows raised.

"Ok, I was on my last warning for fights, and one of the senior football players started a fight and I just finished it."

"Finished it how? Some teachers pull you apart?" All the boys in the room seemed eager to hear this story, they were as bad a girls for the gossip.

"Eventually they did," Wyatt bit his lip, wondering whether to tell them, "The guy ended up in hospital."

Everybody in the room started laughing, except Wyatt and Chris. The Halliwell looked over to his roommate, who's green eyes were wide and seemed to be taken a deep breath. Was he worried of something?

"In hospital? You put the guy in hospital!" Speedy laughed surprised at the story. He was expecting a big fight, but not to hear that the other person had been hospitalised. He shook his head, his blonde bangs flying in front of his face.

"Watch out, Perry," Titch laughed, "Don't piss him off, he could do the same to you."

Wyatt felt himself turning red, this was the reason he did not want people really knowing. He did not need this reputation, not on his first day anyway.

"Hey, do you fancy going for a smoke?" Nick looked to the guys, "Do you smoke, Wyatt?"

No, he didn't, but what was the harm in going with them? What was even the harm in trying?

"Not really."

"Not really?" Chris asked, tilting his head to the side, as everybody started to stand, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, not anymore." The Halliwell answered, falling into the trap of making himself seem cool to his new friends. And what was he just saying to his mother earlier on? No more trouble. Yeah right, no more trouble. Wyatt Halliwell knew he would never be able to keep to that promise. His middle name should have been Trouble.

* * *

"Where are we going?" The group of teenagers walked through a small wood, all of them, except Wyatt of course, came this way all the time. This was the one place where they could get away from the school when they needed to, or when they wanted to smoke. Of course, the school had a 'no smoking' policy, along with a lot of other things, but it would never stop the students finding somewhere to go to hide away from the teachers. The teachers would probably know where they were and what they were doing, but they never purposely came to check on the students.

"You'll see." James answered, he was the baby of the group, only turning 16 in August.

As they walked past the woods, they came across a playing field and a small hut.

"It's the old football pitch," Naff explained to the newbie, running his hand through his long brunette hair and tying it back into a ponytail, "It stopped being used about six years ago, so we always come down here to get away from that place." The Halliwell nodded his head towards the red-haired teen and followed them into the hut.

It was dark and musty in here, and full of dust. It was obvious it had not been used for years, he was surprised they dared to come in here now.

"You've had your tetanus jab, right?" Chris joked with his new roommate, as he took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and a lighter. Once he had taken a cigarette out of the packet, he lit it and then passed the lighter to Speedy who was sat next to him. "You want one?" the 17-year-old brunette offered to his blonde haired roommate, who declined. Chris watched the male in front of him, secretly admiring his muscled body. He would have said he was a football player not a basketball player at his old school.

Wyatt could see a smirk playing on Chris' face, as he took a drag from his nicotine stick, "You'll take it back up in a few weeks, trust me." Wyatt just nodded his head towards the brunette, how could he take back up something he had never tried? He actually began to feel a bit out of the group now. He thought he had caused trouble at his school, but all he had done was get into the odd fight here and there, if these guys were sneaking to this unused hut on the first day back, what were they going to be like for the rest of the year? How much trouble would they help him get into?

"So, you got a girlfriend?" Luke asked, looking carefully at Wyatt.

"He's only asking because he's gay." Titch smirked and then laughed at Wyatt's upraised eyebrows.

"Well do you? Or do you have a boyfriend?"

"I had a girlfriend," Wyatt managed to answer, slightly taken aback by the brunette teen's question, which just seemed to have everybody laughing, "I'm straight, dude." That comment just made everybody laugh even harder.

"Just ignore him," Speedy smirked at the newcomer, "Luke's like this all the time. And I'll warn you now about Ben, he's Bi, a few guys here are you know with it being a bit of a prison, aren't they, Chris?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chris answered, seeing that Speedy was actually scaring off his roommate, but he could not help a smile playing on his face as he laughed at Wyatt's confused face.

"Yeah, Chris, did Bianca ever find out what you did?" Wyatt looked to see Nick smiling at the senior. Bianca? Oh right, Wyatt remembered now, Chris' ex-girlfriend.

"No she didn't," Chris smiled, "And she never will now. We broke up over the summer."

"Bad time to break up in your senior year." Speedy commented shaking his head, again allowing his blonde bangs to fly in front of his face, "What about when you get stressed from the exams while you're at home? You need some way of relieving the frustration!"

Chris smirked at his friend, with a slight laugh, and then looked at his roommate. Luckily Wyatt was not looking at him, otherwise he would have been caught out. He like this guy, he was hot, but he was straight he had just said so. Great, now he was thinking about his roommate, what a great start to the year.

The blonde haired newcomer was still trying to focus on the conversations going on in the group. Everybody still catching up on the summer vacation and telling Wyatt horror stories of the school, letting him know the people to stay away from and the teachers to stay in the 'good books' with. Everything on the first day was too much for his head, and he could not remember everything.

"Hey, do you think Ben and Stick will be back?" James asked the boys, as they all started to leave the hut.

"Let's go and find out."

* * *

ok, there's the end of the chapter. There will be a little more in the next. I just wanted to get a few of the characters in now and really get on with the story later. Hope you guys don't mind. :s

Anyway, review and you can let me know.


	3. And New Enemies

**Ok, thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Finally I have the next chapter finished so here it is for you. There's a little more to this so I hope you like it, it took me ages to write, just to get it write and not make it all go too fast :D.**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt sat at his desk, looking at his timetable he had picked up earlier on in the day. _Geometry first thing Monday_, Wyatt stared at the piece of paper he held in his hand, _Great_, he just hated geometry.

"What's your timetable looking like?" He heard his roommate's voice behind him just before the door shut. The Halliwell turned around, to see the brunette 17-year-old biting into an apple.

"Crap," Wyatt sat back into his chair and watched as his roommate sat at his desk, picking up a piece of paper, "Geometry first thing Monday morning. I can do without that."

Chris Perry looked at his timetable with a smile. Geometry first thing Monday morning, he had exactly the same thing. Maybe that was crap, Chris never liked Geometry either, teh only part of math he could not understand for some reason, but they were both going to be in the same class something Chris liked the idea of.

"What are you majoring in?" Chris looked up to his blonde roommate. He watched as Wyatt's blue eyes were still studying his timetable, he had obviously not heard him. God, did Wyatt look good.

_No, Chris,_ he told himself, _he's your roommate. Remember the first rule, never get with your roommate, it can cause hell in this place if you both fall out._ But he was finding it hard to resist the temptation, and plus he had already done that once before last year. But still, he had only split up with his girlfriend last week and already he was thinking about someone else…and a bloke at that! But he had cheated on her...Snapping himself out of his thoughts he saw the blonde 17-year-old stand up and grab a towel.

"I'm just going for a shower." Wyatt started walking to the door. He looked back to see Chris watching him carefully. He looked straight into his green eyes, finding the transfixing.

After a few seconds, which seemed like minutes to Chris, the Halliwell finally broke their eye lock, and left for the shower. The brunette male walked to his bed and laid back, closing his eyes. He had to find a way to stop thinking about Wyatt, and fast. But then again it was only the first day, and he was just the new guy, that had to have something to do with the sudden infatuation, he had had the same thoughts last year when he first saw Dane. But everything with Dane was different, he was not sharing a room with him for the whole year, he was with Wyatt.

* * *

The sound of the bell ringing sounded down every single corridor in the school, even the dormitory corridors, even though every student should have been out of bed by now. 9am, time for the first lesson.

Wyatt and Chris both made their ways to Geometry from breakfast. Chris had taken it upon himself to make sure Wyatt got to his classes all right today, since it was his first day, little did Wyatt know there was another motive to everything Chris was doing.

"Oh, is he going to be your little lapdog, Perry?" a boy asked, as they both sat down at desks one in front of the other. Perry sat in the one behind Halliwell, mainly so he could stare at the muscles in his back that were standing out from the shirt of the school uniform. Of course, they had to have a school uniform, which made everybody look fat and ugly, but Wyatt Halliwell could pull it off. The grey trousers showed off his toned ass perfectly, and his broad shoulders stood out from underneath the navy blue blazer, when he wore it outside of lessons.

Wyatt looked up at the blacked hair boy sat at the desk to the right of Chris'. All his roommate was doing was staring at the boy and then looked away, rolling his jade green eyes.

"I'm Lee Newns by the way," the boy outstretched a hand to the blonde haired Halliwell, "You're the newbie, right? Halliwell?"

"Wyatt Halliwell, yeah." The 17-year-old answered, shaking the teenager's hand, quickly glancing to Chris to see the look of anger in his eyes.

"A little bird told me you were trying out for the basketball team."

"I was thinking about it."

"Well just so you know, you'll not get on if you hang around with Perry here. I know you can't help sharing a room with him, but don't become his lapdog."

"Lee, get a life, will you?" Chris finally spoke up, a pure look of hate coming from his eyes towards the black haired teenager. Wyatt could tell there were issues between the two boys, and decided to stay out of it.

"You are so easy to wind up, dude," Lee laughed, smugly to the 17-year-old brunette, "You need to loosen up a little. You should ask Ben to give you another hand."

Chris wanted to stand up and say something but the teacher had just walked in. He was not about to get in to any trouble on his first day back for his senior year, no matter how much Lee Newns provoked him. He just hoped Wyatt would ignore a word this jock said.

As the class began, Chris could see Lee pass a piece of paper to Wyatt out of the corner of his eye. Rolling his eyes, he tried to push it to the back of his mind, but it did actually bother him. Lee was his worst enemy, and now he was trying to turn his roommate against him, this was not good. He watched carefully as the blonde teenager in front of him read the note. He waited for him to start writing a note back, but instead the Halliwell put the piece of paper on the desk in front of him and leaned back in the chair, seemingly concentrating on the board. Christopher Perry smiled, maybe it was not going to be as bad as he thought.

* * *

"Hey Teapot, where you been?" Speedy shouted as the group sat at the table.

"Random question," Wyatt asked, as he watched the brunette teen sit down, "Why do they call you Teapot?"

The whole table started laughing, just as they were joined by two more teenage boys, who Wyatt had not met yet.

"What's up, boys…" the first boy, an African-American, started as he sat down and then looked at 'Teapot', "And Girls?"

"What's so funny?" The second boy asked.

"Wyatt just asked why Luke was called Teapot." Naff explained, "You've met Wyatt, right?"

"No!" 'Stick', that African-American held out his hand to shake Wyatt's, Wyatt wondered if he was called Stick because he looked like one, being so tall and lanky, "I'm Jack Fox, but you can call me Stick, everybody else does, and this is Ben Davidson."

"Wyatt Halliwell." The blonde haired teen shook the two hands, still waiting for an answer to his question, "So, Teapot's nickname…"

Chris looked at his roommate with a smile, as he took a bite from his pizza, the inquisitive look made him look hot. In fact, any look made him look hot. Wyatt Halliwell was hot!

"It's all to do with some stupid drunken thing." Luke started to explained his nickname to the newbie of the group, but Naff cut in.

"A few little games were played and he had to sing a song…"

"Of his own choice…" Nick interrupted, receiving a nod from the whole table.

"And what did he choose to sing?" Speedy smiled as Luke began to turn a shade of crimson, "I'm a little Teapot, short and stout…" He did not need to say anymore, he could see the nod of understanding coming from Wyatt.

As the bell rang for the end of lunch, the group began to stand up. 45 minutes for lunch seemed to speed by, Wyatt would have been grateful for a little of extra time out of lessons, it was only his first day and he was already trying to find ways of skipping school, which was not so easy with being in a boarding school, there was nowhere to go and hide, expect for the hut.

"So, what's your nickname?" Wyatt asked his roommate, as they both walked to their next lesson. Wyatt managed to look into Chris' green eyes and quickly dodged his gaze. He could hear Chris laugh slightly and then shake his head, out of the corner of his eye, "Is it that bad?"

"I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later," Chris sighed, "And yes, it is that bad. It was started by that all wonderful Lee Newns who you met in Geometry."

The Halliwell mouthed an 'oh' and then nodded his head. It was strange, Wyatt had been a jock in his old school and thought popularity was everything, but now at Trinity Boarding School he had found a group of boys that were not the most popular group in the school but were a good laugh and seemed great friends to each other. He had the chance of joining the popular crowd, but he was going to give it away to hang around with Chris. He still could not put his finger on what it was about Chris that made him want to hang out with him, but part of him did not care.

"So, why did Lee ask if I were your new lapdog?" Wyatt asked, that had completely skipped until now, probably hearing the name Lee brought it back. Both the boys sat at their desks in their next lesson as Chris explained.

"Ok, I'm trying not to freak you out here," Chris sighed, "But, you know they guys yesterday mentioned something about Ben being Bi and then looked at me?" Wyatt simply nodded his head, ideas of where this was going, "Well, me and Ben, we, well, sort of had a little thing going on last year when we were roommates…"

"Thing as in you two were sleeping with each other?" the blonde teen thought it would disgust him, but strangely it did not. It did, however, give him butterflies in his stomach, and the good kind.

"No, no…We never slept with each other, it was a few blow jobs here and there," Chris stopped and looked at Wyatt to see how much more he should really say. Seeing that Wyatt seemed to handle it well, Chris went on, "Lee found out about it and since then went on about me being gay and hiding it with having a girlfriend, and then went on about Ben being my lapdog, doing everything I asked him to, since he was the one giving the blowjobs not me."

"Right." Wyatt nodded his head, frowning slightly, "But you're straight?"

"You're freaked out. I shouldn't have said anything, not on your second day here, anyway." But the Halliwell shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Not freaked out…really. Just not expecting it to be honest. A couple of my friends at my old school were gay, it doesn't bother me…I've just, well…"

"Never had to share a room with one?" Chris smirked, Wyatt could see his green eyes glisten, "I'm not gay though, Bi – I think – I'm not sure. I don't know whether it's this place or not, but just a little bit of frustration causes you to do things you wouldn't normally."

Wyatt leaned forward again, feeling the beginnings of a hard-on. How was he getting a hard-on now? He was talking to Chris about whether he was gay or not, how the hell could he get a hard-on? This was crazy! Willing it to go away, he decided to try and change the conversation.

"So, what's this guy like as a teacher? Since you've told me about all the other ones."

* * *

_So, if x 2, then sub that into there and…_

"Oh my God, this is impossible!" Wyatt moaned, throwing his pencil down and putting his head on the desk. He heard a short laugh coming from the other side of the room, and looked around to see Chris watching him.

"You want some help? Algebra is one thing I can do." Chris stood up, grabbing his chair and moving it to his blonde roommate's desk. He looked at the equation, and then at the question in the textbook Wyatt had.

"You've copied the equation down wrong, dude!" Chris suddenly realised.

The Halliwell looked at the textbook and then his own work and groaned, "It still doesn't help me understand the crap."

"Ok, it's simple. All you're doing is making one equation so Y is on the left hand side, and then you sub it into the other equation."

As Chris explained the most simple form of algebra to the younger teen, Wyatt felt his mind trailing to Chris rather than the work. He looked at the Perry's soft, moist lips as he was speaking, thinking what it would be like to kiss him. Feel his lips on his own body…

"Yo! Dude! You listening? No wonder you don't get it, if you don't listen." Chris' fingers snapped in front of Wyatt's blue eyes. The blonde teen shook his head, out of his thoughts, and focused on Chris as a whole. He could see a smirk playing on Chris' face, "Thinking about your ex back home?"

"What makes you think that?"

The Perry shook his head just as there was a yell from down the corridor. Chris looked at his watch, to realise a party was starting in one of the rooms down the hall.

"Ok, we can either go to the hut to finish this off, or we can join the unauthorised party down the hall. Either way if we get caught we're in the shit, but maybe doing work we may get in less shit than joining the party."

The blonde 17-year-old was in two minds. He really wanted to go to the party, get to know more people, but he also wanted to spend some time with just Chris. He had realised this whole day he was starting to like Chris, and in more ways than he really should, in a way that he initially feared.

"Go for the work," Wyatt finally smiled, "I did promise my mom no trouble after all."

"Yeah, I thought your dad said you weren't a scout though?" Chris rolled his eyes as he stood up, thankful that Wyatt wanted to go to the hut. This meant more time to get closer to him, "Follow me." The brunette stated once both boys had put a few things in their bags. Chris climbed out of the window and shimmied down the side of the building, using the moss and the drainpipe, looking up halfway down to see his roommate following him. Once they had got to the ground, they made their way to the abandoned hut.

Straight away, Chris pulled out his packet of cigarettes and lit up, again offering Wyatt one. This time, the Halliwell took the offer now that there was only Chris here to realise he had never smoked before.

"You wanna get on with it?" Chris asked, looking into Wyatt's blue eyes. All he wanted to do was kiss him, but he could not. One, this guy was completely straight and two, he was his roommate. There was an unwritten rule of never getting with your roommate, and even though it never stopped Chris and Ben last year, what they had was only casual. Chris had never had the butterflies in his stomach with Ben like he did now for Wyatt.

"Let's get on with it. I do need to get this sometime this year."

An hour and half later, and Wyatt was finally grasping the idea of algebra. His 17-year-old roommate had managed to explain it in ways that he would understand, rather than a teacher having to teach to a class of different abilities.

"Crap!" Chris said, as he looked at his watch, "We have headcount in ten minutes, better get back." As Perry reached out for his pencil he had put on the text book, Wyatt was reaching for the textbook, their hands touching, sending shivers down both the boys' spines.

Chris looked at the blonde teen, into his blue eyes again, this time seeing a hint of lust. Pushing away his anxiety, he moved closer to Wyatt, letting their lips touch.

Wyatt felt Chris' soft lips meet his, but never pulled away. Instead he returned the kiss, opening his lips to allow Chris' tongue access to explore the unknown territory. The Halliwell felt his roommate pull away, so opened his eyes to find himself looking into a pair of sea green eyes.

"We should go." Chris whispered, not wanted to leave now, not knowing whether they would continue this back in their room. Wondering whether they really should continue this back in their room.

"Yeah," Wyatt agreed, his lips tingling from the kiss, "Before they find out."

The two teenagers had just got into their room and got to their respective beds as there was a short knock at the door and the on-duty teacher opened the door. Wyatt smiled as the teacher looked at him and gave a short wave as he left, leaving the two boys looking at each other in silence.

Just as Chris was about to say something, Naff and Luke walked into the room.

"Where were you two?" Naff asked, jumping onto Chris' bed with him.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear the party down the hall?" Chris looked to his roommate and then back at his two friends.

"I was helping Wyatt with his algebra," well, it was a half-truth, "We both decided it was more important."

"You decided work was more important than a party? You been for a smoke too?" Teapot piped up, smelling the smoke from the two boys.

"Yeah, went down to the hut." The elder of the four boys nodded, "Since the party was going on."

"Well come down in five minutes, the party's getting started back up now Tomlin is gone." Naff said, as he and Luke started to leave the room.

"Maybe." The brunette nodded to his two friends, smiling as they left. He turned his attention to Wyatt, realising there was going to be some awkwardness between them both, "So…"

"So…" Wyatt watched, waiting for Chris to say something to him. Chris had been in this situation before, he himself had not.

"The kiss, back there, I'm sorry if it freaked you out," the Perry was at a loss for words, "If you want to forget about it just tell me and…"

"I don't want to forget about it," Wyatt admitted, "But I'm not sure…I'm just…well…"

"Confused?" The youngest nodded his head, leaning on the headboard of the bed, "Yeah, I know how you feel. Been there before, dude."

"How did you cope with it?"

"I just did whatever felt right." Chris shrugged, trying to make it sound casual, even though it was not. This was not an everyday thing, even in Trinity Boarding School.

Wyatt sighed carefully and then looked into his roommates eyes, "What if that felt right?"

The eldest teenager bit his bottom lip with a slight smirk, as he sighed, "Did it?" Seeing a nod from his roommate, Chris walked over to the bed and sat near him, "Then we'd best do it again." Chris placed his hand gently on Wyatt's cheek as their lips met for the second time that night.

* * *

ok, so the story is getting on with it now :D so review review review, please?


	4. Advice: Never Get With Your Roommate

**Another thank you to those who reviewed. yes it is getting more juicy now, so I hope you keep reading :D**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt Halliwell woke up from the sound of an alarm blaring. The sound was coming from Chris' nightstand, but Chris was nowhere about. As he slowly got up and turned the alarm off, he heard the door shutting behind him. The blonde 17-year-old turned to see his roommate in just a towel wrapped around his waist and water all over him. He could see his well-toned abs and arms, he may not have been as muscular as Wyatt but his body was definitely nothing to complain about.

"Morning." Chris smiled as he watched Wyatt moved to his wardrobe to get the towel that was hanging on the door.

"Morning." The Halliwell replied, yawning slightly.

"There's no-one in the showers, I'd go now and fast." Chris just stood still as Wyatt walked towards him and stopped inches away from him.

"What if I don't wanna go right now?" Wyatt pulled the boy in front of him in for a kiss, to which Chris responded but only for a second.

"Go on mister," the brunette smiled, "Shower, now." He watched as Wyatt left the room and then sighed. This was going to get awkward at some stage and he knew it. They had already said last night that nobody could find out about this, especially not yet. They were into the third day back, well Wyatt was on his third day here, and they were already starting a relationship, too many people would have too much bad stuff to say about it, even Chris' own friends would have something bad to say about it, namely 'you should never start a relationship with you roommate'.

Chris was just putting his shirt on when Wyatt walked back into the room, in a towel around his waist. He stared at the body in front of him, it was nothing he had not seen the past two days but now there was more behind it. Now, Chris could be open with what he was feeling and Wyatt would not freak out if Chris stared for that second too long.

"Like what you see?" Wyatt asked, seeing that his brunette roommate was staring at him. He saw as Chris smirked and finished getting dressed, "Random question, is there anywhere to go running around here?"

"You run?" Chris tilted his head to one side, with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, why? Bad thing?"

"Good thing. I go running all the time. We can go later on today if you want, I'll show you one of the best routes."

"Is that a good idea?" Wyatt smiled, raising his eyebrows, to which Chris laughed at.

"Just go for a run, that's all."

Interrupting their conversation was a knock at the door and Titch and Stick popping their heads around the door.

"You ready?" Titched asked and then looked at Wyatt, "Maybe not."

"Give us two seconds."

* * *

The day seemed to go without a hitch, Wyatt decided against trying out for the basketball team. He would rather have Chris as a friend, well a little more than a friend, than play a sport that even though he enjoyed it was going to compromise who he really was. Something he never though he would do, but boarding school really was changing him. During his free period he decided to go to the library to catch up on some work, since he had realised just how much he had missed while being home schooled. As much as Piper and Leo were great parents to him, they were useless teachers. Leo was a doctor and had to spend most of his time at the hospital, which was not his fault, and Piper had her own restaurant and often left it to Wyatt to do a problem himself while she checked on it. He loved them both, but was actually relieved he was going back to school, even if it was going to be a boarding school. As he sat down and got his books out of his bag, he started to think about last night. The kiss with Chris was absolutely amazing, but he still could not help feel that there was something wrong. He had never had a thought about a guy like that once, purely female, and now not only was he checking out his roommate's body, he was kissing him, getting turned on by Chris' touch. Wyatt was confused, as much as everything should have seemed totally wrong to him – after all he was straight – it still seemed right, and like Chris had said last night, do what seems right.

"Halliwell, wasn't expecting to see you in here." Wyatt looked up to see Naff walking over to him, "Mind if I sit?" The Halliwell shook his head, allowing the brown haired male to sit down. He looked around, there were plenty of free tables, Naff obviously had something to say to him.

"How you finding it?"

"Finding what?"

"The school? It's a change from being at a normal public school, trust me I know." Dane was talking from experience, and Wyatt knew, the first day he had found out that he had come to the school a year later than most, after moving from Boston, "You get scared of losing who you really are."

"Where is this going?" Wyatt shook his head, realising how harsh he had just sounded. He just watched as Naff sighed and then looked into his eyes.

"You and Chris, that's where it's going."

"Me and Chris?" Wyatt laughed, "What about me and Chris?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you," Naff explained to the blonde haired teenager, "He likes you and I know you're struggling to figure out in your head what you feel. But I'll tell you now, getting with your roommate is one of the biggest mistakes you could ever make." Wyatt gasped in shock at what the 17-year-old was telling him. What did he really know?

"Me and Chris are roommates, and I'm completely straight…" Now who was he trying to convince? Naff or himself? "There's nothing there for Chris, just friendship, ok." He could see a small smile playing on Naff's lips as the brunette sat back in his chair.

"It's cool, dude, none of us have any problem if you're gay, bi, whatever. I'm just telling you that this place can make you doubt who you really are. It did with me when I first got here. Back in Boston I played football for my high school, well junior football, I was only a freshman, but still I got here and thought that that was what I'd do here, but then I got hanging around with Chris and Titch, and realised that the whole jock scene really wasn't me. And I know you're going through the same thing."

"You don't know what I'm going through." _I bet he never kissed his roommate_.

"Ok, maybe not completely," Naff nodded, "But trust me, don't do something that you don't think is right. Just go with the flow and don't fight anything."

"This is going back onto me and Chris, isn't it?" the blonde haired 17-year-old sighed, now leaning back in the chair and folding his arms. He could see his friend nod slightly and then titled his head to the side.

"I'm just saying that if it feels right then don't be ashamed of it, who cares what people around here think," Naff sat forward, placing his hands on the table, "But getting with your roommate is a bad idea, and Chris should know that, and should have warned you."

"Why is it a bad idea?" Wyatt laughed slightly, starting to feel nervous that Naff had somehow found out. Had Chris said something to him? Or was it that obvious?

"Because if you two fall out, you still have to live with him, right?" Naff answered, "You still have to share a room with him, and there's no way around that. Hating your roommate is never a good thing."

* * *

For the rest of the day, Wyatt thought about what Naff had said in the library. He had to think about what he was feeling. Was it all just because it was something new? Or maybe he did really like Chris.

By now he was sat back in his room, waiting for his roommate to get back so they could go for their run. Maybe he could talk to him then about it all. The door slamming took Wyatt out of his thoughts. He looked around to see Chris grabbing a bag and packing.

"What's up?"

"Can we take a rain check on the run, I gotta get home."

Wyatt looked towards the brunette, he could see flashes of worry in his sea green eyes.

"What's happened?" The Halliwell knew there was only one person back home for Chris and it was his grandfather. The only reason he would have to go home would be for him, which meant something had happened for him to have to go home three days into the semester.

"It's nothing," Chris shook his head, his heart racing as he tried not to show what he was really feeling, "Really nothing." But that was a lie. Chris had the worst news he could have had. His grandfather was in hospital with lung cancer and there was nothing anybody could do to help. He had been given a month to live, something Chris did not need to hear. His granddad was the only person left in his family, the person that looked after him for the last nearly four years. The Perry threw some clothes into the bag, but they missed landing on the bed. He picked the clothes back up and threw them back to the bag, this time going where he wanted them to.

"Chris?"

"IT'S NOTHING!"

Their eyes met, and finally Chris let the feelings come to the surface. The fear, the worry, the sadness. The thought of losing his grandfather scared the life out of him. Wyatt's hands went to Chris' shoulders, as their eyes stayed locked.

"Chris, what's happened?" Wyatt looked straight into the sea greens eyes, searching for answers, but not receiving any. Suddenly, tears formed in the 17-year-olds eyes, "Chris, talk to me."

"I've got to get home," Chris shook his head, trying to pull away from the muscular blonde, but Wyatt would not loosen his grip on the brunette's shoulders, "Wyatt, I have to get home. My grandpa's got a month to live, I have to see him."

Wyatt felt as if his heart stopped beating as Chris finally explained the problem. His eyes grew wide with shock, fate was playing a cruel game with the boy, taking away his only family away from him.

Chris wiped a stray tear that was falling down his cheek and moved away from his roommate, going back to packing his bag.

"I'm just going home for a few days, see what's going on. He's the only family I've got and vice versa," Chris felt the tears running down his cheeks, and kicked himself for doing it in front of Wyatt, "I just…damn it!"

But Wyatt never saw his emotions as weakness, instead he pulled him into a hug and sat him down on the bed, pushing the bag to the floor.

"Talk to me, what's actually happened?"

"He's…erm…got lung cancer and never thought about telling me. He thought he could beat it, but I just got a call from the hospital. I don't understand why he never told me, what did he really think he was going to achieve from it?" Chris burst into tears from the fear and the anger, and allowed Wyatt to hold him, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be…"

"Don't be sorry," Wyatt interrupted his roommate, "You can cry all you want. God, Chris, I don't know what I'd be like in your position, just talk to me if you need to." Chris leaned forward, running his hands through his brunette hair, while Wyatt rubbed his back slowly in circles.

"Thanks." He whispered slightly, scared that if he spoke any louder, Wyatt would hear his voice crack from the lump at the back of his throat.

"What are friends for?" Wyatt smiled, making Chris sit up and look into his blue eyes again. Wyatt moved his hand, to wipe a fallen tear from Chris' cheek with his thumb, but left his hand on his cheek. He could see a weak smile forming on the brunette's face and kissed it lightly, "What are boyfriend's for?" Wyatt finally said, making Chris' eyes glisten under the tears. Wyatt moved closer, so their lips touched again, this time a little heavier than a few seconds before, and moved his hand from Chris' cheek to the silky brown hair.

Chris felt comfort as Wyatt kissed him gently, and opened his lips to allow Wyatt's tongue to snake it's way in to the fairly new territory. The eldest teenager felt himself being laid on the bed by his roommate, and a hand on his thigh, making him moan slightly.

As Wyatt heard the moan escape from Chris' throat, he moved his hand further up the teen's leg, rubbing it gently as his kisses became more passionate. Everything that Naff had said to him began to come back, Do what you think is right, and don't fight anything. _This is right,_ Wyatt thought to himself, as he felt Chris' hand touch his own, _This definitely feels right._

"Hmm…Wy…" Chris moaned through the kisses, "Wy, stop…"

"Why?" Wyatt stopped kissing and looked into Chris' eyes, slightly worried, did this not feel right to him?

"I seriously have to pack, I'm leaving in an hour."

"It won't take you an hour to pack, will it?" The Halliwell kissed his lover again, this time moving the kisses to Chris' neck and ear, hearing more moans coming from Chris.

"No…but…I gotta…Oh fuck, Wy!"

Chris rolled Wyatt onto his back and climbed on top of him, kissing, sucking and biting his neck, ear and lips, while his hard member began to throb. Chris began laying kisses on Wyatt's chest as he undid the buttons of his shirt hungrily.

Wyatt sat up to take off his shirt, and wrapped his strong arms around his lover, pulling him towards him and then began to undo the buttons on his shirt, lust getting the better of them. Their kisses stopped being gentle, and were hard and hungry, both never wanting their bodies to part each other.

Chris laid his lover back on the bed, sucking on his nipples gently at first, teasing him.

"Chris…" he heard Wyatt moan his name, "Fuck me…" Chris smiled and moved up to his ear. Wyatt felt the warm breath of the 17-year-old on his ear and neck, turning him on even more his hard-on now aching.

"Not today, when I get back," Chris whispered and slipped his hand down Wyatt's pants, "But I will give you a hand."

Wyatt gasped in pleasure, as he felt Chris' hand grasping his hard member. The bed began to move, so Wyatt opened his eyes to see Chris now laying at the side of him, watching his face while he played. His face in a smile, as Wyatt's showed the pleasure he was receiving. Their eyes locked again, as Chris moved his free hand to brush part of Wyatt's blonde curls away from his eyes.

"You ok?" Chris smiled, but all Wyatt could do was nod in reply. Anything he was saying was coming out as moans of pleasure. Soon, the pleasure was too much, and Wyatt grabbed the bed, biting his lip, as he felt himself explode into Chris' hand. As he slowed his breathing down, he saw Chris stand up, clean his hand off and go back to packing.

"Oh no…" Wyatt smiled pulling Chris back to the bed, and unfastening his trousers, returning the favour.

"Wy, you don't have to," Chris said as he felt Wyatt grasping his still hard member, "I can sort myself out."

"No chance," Wyatt answered, as he kissed Chris' neck gently, "Not after that."

* * *

Once Chris had gone, Wyatt laid on his bed that night alone in his room, thinking about the day. Any thoughts that he had against his relationship with Chris had gone out of the window in the hour before Chris had left. Everything he had done with Chris felt right, now he just had to find a way of telling his parents.

* * *

ok there will be a little more in the next chapter, i just had to throw all that in, to show that Wyatt was still confused about everything. :D So what did you think? Review to let me know, please?


	5. Busted

**disclaimer: Just like I don't own Charmed, I don't own Panic! at the Disco or their lyrics to But It's Better If You Do either.**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. Yes, poor Chris, but it had to happen for a reason, like so much does in my stories...Anyway, on with the chapter.**

Boarding School Hell

'_And isn't this exactly where you like me,_

_I'm exactly where you like me you know._

_Praying for love in a lap dance,_

_And paying in naivety, oh!_

_Isn't this exactly where you like me,_

_I'm exactly where you like me you know…'_

Wyatt sang along with the song whilst doing some work.

"Yes, you're exactly where I like you. But don't go for a career in the singing business."

The 17-year-old turned around from his desk to see his roommate stood at the door with a soft smile. Chris stepped over the threshold finally and threw his bag on his bed.

"How was home?" Wyatt asked, wondering whether Chris really wanted it bringing up, as he turned his music player off. The brunette just went straight to the bag to unpack his clothes. Wyatt sighed and stood up, it obviously had not gone well at home. He walked behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Hey, Chris, talk to me."

Chris turned around as he felt Wyatt's arms wrap around him. He looked into the blonde haired teen's soft blue eyes.

"Can we go for a smoke, I really need one." Wyatt frowned slightly, realising that Chris was hiding his pain, but decided to agree. Maybe once they were in the hut Chris would talk to him. The Halliwell gave a roommate a quick kiss on the lips and flashed a soft smile.

"C'mon then, for a smoke we go."

The two boys made their way to the hut in silence, Wyatt wanted to talk to Chris but could see that he was not ready to say anything yet, and Wyatt could not bring himself to start the conversation, this was up to the eldest of the two.

Once they made it to the hut, Chris took out his packet of cigarettes, and lit one up. Both boys just sat opposite each other, still in silence. Chris had his eyes to the ground, not daring to look at his lover, he could feel his eyes burning into him wanting to know what had happened.

"He's not got long," Chris finally said after taking a few drags from the cancer stick, "He looked really bad. I can't believe I never saw it over the summer. I just thought it was all old age, but he was really ill and I never saw it. I'm the worst grandson in the world."

"No, you're not, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, "You didn't see it because you didn't think you had to look out for it. Was he that bad?"

"He'll get worse, or so the doctors were telling me," Chris still could not meet Wyatt's gaze, scared that his tears would come back, "I don't know what to do now. He's told me to get on, don't let it affect me, but he's all I have left Wy…Without him…"

Wyatt slid over to his brunette lover and pulled him towards him into a hug, as he felt his body begin to shake, "Hey, Chris, it's ok. You don't have to deal with this on your own, let me help you."

"How can you help? My grandpa is dying and there's nothing I can do about it," Chris finally met Wyatt's gaze, tears running down his cheeks, "I'm gonna be left all alone, Wyatt, how can I let you help me with that."

"Because I won't leave you all alone," Wyatt sighed speaking in a whisper, "I'm not about to let you feel like you've got nobody in your life to help you. And even if we hadn't kissed and started fooling around, I'd still be saying the same thing."

Chris let himself smile at Wyatt's words, he really had found a great friend, someone who was sweet, caring and loving, which was something Chris really needed right now. As he took the last drag from his cigarette and put it out, he leaned his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Thanks Wyatt," he said softly, "I'd be going crazy right now if it wasn't for you."

"You'd probably still be at home if it wasn't for me." Wyatt laughed gently, since he had only been away for a week, Wyatt was expecting him to be away longer.

"Yeah, maybe," Chris smiled, "But I couldn't stay away from you too long and needed comfort from you."

"And you've got it." Wyatt replied, kissing the top of the brunette's head. The hand that was wrapped around Chris' body moved to his neck, stroking him gently, and Wyatt could tell from Chris' breathing that Chris was becoming turned on from the touch, "You ok?" Wyatt whispered kissing his silky brown hair again.

All Chris could do was mumble a yes, and let out a sigh as he felt the pleasure from Wyatt's touch on his neck. He looked up, meeting Wyatt's blue eyes, and then kissed him. He ran his hand through Wyatt's blonde curls as the kisses became more passionate, their tongues battling for control and Wyatt's winning. Chris moaned into Wyatt's mouth, as the youngest male's hands moved to underneath Chris' T-shirt, stroking his toned abs. Slowly, Wyatt pushed Chris' T-shirt, nudging the elder to take it off. Once Chris did, they resumed their kissing, but this time Wyatt moved his lips to Chris' ears and neck, while all Chris could do was moan and curl his fingers around Wyatt's blonde hair. As the brunette felt Wyatt's lips and tongue on one of his nipples, he also felt his member growing hard.

"Oh…Wyatt…" Chris let out a sigh, arching his back as Wyatt began to lick, nip and suck down Chris' stomach and to the top of his jeans. The sound of a belt unfastening could be heard clearly around the hut, making Chris look up to his lover, "Wyatt?" But there was not response from the youngest 17-year-old, just Chris' jeans being unfastened and pulled down to reveal his black boxers.

By now, Wyatt was aching inside. His rock hard member was throbbing and aching against his restricting jeans. He was about to lay more kisses on the brunette's body, but felt himself being rolled over, and Chris sucking on his neck, making his hard-on worse. He was stripped of his T-shirt straight away, but Chris took his time on Wyatt's nipples, teasing him before he stripped him of his jeans, revealing that the muscular blonde was wearing no underwear.

The Perry let out a low moan, as he realised that he had such easy access and went straight to work taking Wyatt's throbbing member into his mouth.

Wyatt let out a gasp as he felt Chris' warm mouth around his member, sucking him like a hungry child with a Popsicle. He had had girls do this before, but it had never felt this good. Chris knew exactly what he was doing, and knew exactly which buttons to press.

"Chris…" Wyatt moaned, feeling the pleasure running through him, all his blood rushing south, making him feel he could release any second. He ran his hands through Chris' soft brunette hair as his back arched because of the pleasure running through him, "Chris…I'm go…gon…gonna come." The Halliwell managed to say just as he did. His semen spurting into Chris' mouth, who swallowed every last drop. Wyatt stayed laid on his back as Chris kissed back up his body until their eyes met again.

Chris gazed into his lover's baby blue eyes with a smile, as he felt himself being rolled onto the bottom.

"I don't have a clue on what I'm doing here." Wyatt whispered truthfully

"You don't have to do it if you don't want." Chris replied. Wyatt was about to say something, but Chris put his hand to his mouth. Wyatt's eyes asked Chris what was going on, but all Chris did was put a finger at his own lips to tell Wyatt to stay silent. That was when Wyatt heard it, the sound of the bushes around them rustling. Wyatt's heart rate rose as he realised that they could be caught. Both teens shot up from the floor, quickly getting dressed, before whoever it was outside came into the hut, only just putting their T-shirts on as the door to the hut opened. The two 17-year-olds looked to the door to see it door.

"Mr Perry, Mr Halliwell, my office. NOW!"

* * *

there's the end to another chapter, so tell me what you thought?


	6. Suspended

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. Yay! a new chapter is up, and this took me ages to write, just to get the ending just perfect. I hope it's just perfect anyway, it took me three or four times or writing, deleting and writing again. Anyway, I'll leave you to it to decide for yourselves. Hope you enjoy...**

Boarding School Hell

"I don't care what you two were doing in there, you know that it is against the rules," Mr Hallings, the on duty teacher and the deputy headmaster told the two teens that were stood in his office, "And I know for a fact that you were smoking down there! I can smell it on you!"

"Actually, sir, I was smoking," Chris piped up, "Wyatt wasn't. He was just there…"

"Chris, I expect more off you. Wyatt I can just about let off that he doesn't know every single rule, but you…you've been caught down there one too many times…"

"So you're gonna suspend me." Chris rolled his green eyes.

"I don't want to, but I…"

"Look, sir, I took him down there," Wyatt interrupted, "I got him there so he'd talk to me. He's just got back from home and…"

"Wyatt, I know it wasn't just you," The aging teacher shook his head as he leaned back in his chair, "Chris should know better…"

"Chris was not in the state to know better, sir," Wyatt argued, "He's just got back from home after some bad news and you're telling him he shouldn't be messing up. That's ridiculous."

"Mr Halliwell, I suggest you calm down."

Wyatt knew he should calm down, but he was starting to hate this teacher. He had no idea what Chris was going through, and if they had not gone down to the hut Wyatt seriously doubted that he would have opened up about it.

"Calm down…" Wyatt started but was cut off by his lover.

"Sir, yes I should have known better, and I shouldn't let what's going on at home affect me so much, but I can't help it. I'm only human. And if you want to suspend me for making that stupid mistake then fine, do it. Just send me back home where there's nobody there for me…" Chris felt his chest tightening around him and the lump growing at the back of his throat. The thought of being at home now scared him. Sure, he could spend his time at the hospital with his grandfather, but the state he was become meant that he would not fully know who Chris was and that he was there.

"Chris, I have no other choice. You were on your last warning." Mr Hallings said, sitting forward in his chair. He could see the look in Chris' eyes, and knew the trouble he was going through. After all, he had just got back today from being at home.

"If you're going to suspend him then suspend me too," Wyatt spoke up, "I was the one that got him to go down there."

"Mr Halliwell, I'm warning you to calm down. I know what you were expelled for at your old school, and this temper will only…"

Wyatt blew up inside, what was it that this guy did not understand? The blonde 17-year-old leaned forward on Mr Halling's desk, without thinking of the consequences.

"You know what I did at my old school, do you? Well, guess what I can quite easily do it again."

"Mr Halliwell!"

"Wyatt!" But he ignored the calls from both the other males in the room.

"I took Chris down to the hut, it was my fault. You can't suspend him for that. But if you're going to, you're gonna have to suspend me too. Both of us were down there, so both of us are in trouble."

"I'm not going to suspend you for being down in the hut, Mr Halliwell," Mr Hallings now stood up from his chair, "But I am going to suspend you for threatening me."

Wyatt's blue eyes met his teachers, a triumphant smirk played on his lips.

"Both of you are suspended for a week, I suggest you start packing."

* * *

"Hey, Parker, what's going on?" Wyatt smiled into the phone, hearing his brother's voice. He was relieved, he could not hear his mother's voice right now, he needed to get through the phone before Mr Hallings did, before his mom could find out he had been suspended. A week and a half into the school semester and he had already been suspended, and he said he was not going to get into trouble. But technically he did not get into trouble, he put himself in it to help Chris, "That's great, Parker, really great. Now I need you to do me a favour," Wyatt looked behind him to see Chris leaning on a wall. He winked with a smile and then turned back to the phone, "I need you to keep mom and dad away from the phone, ok? No, I've been suspended, don't tell them…yeah, yeah, I know, I said no more trouble, but this is me. I can't stay out of trouble, can I?" Wyatt chuckled into the telephone, "I don't have long, but I need you to keep mom and dad away from the phone, I'm not coming home so they won't find out. Two seconds," Wyatt turned to his lover, "Do they send letters home?" Seeing Chris nod his head, Wyatt spoke back into the phone, "And anything that comes from the school for mom and dad, I need you and Matt to grab it, ok? You know I'd do the same for you. They can't find out I've been suspended, ok? No, I'm staying at a friend's house…yeah, there's a couple of us been suspended so it's ok. Promise me you won't tell mom and dad? I'll be forever in your debt, Parker, please?" Wyatt sighed as his brother agreed to hide his secret, "Thank you, you're a star, Parker. Don't tell Matt either, he can't keep a secret to save his life, just tell him to keep an eye out for the letter. Thank you, see you soon bud. Bye."

Wyatt hung up and turned to the brunette behind him.

"You shouldn't have done that, you'll end up in more trouble." Chris sighed, as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist, burrowing his head in his neck.

"You can't get suspended on your own, you can't go home on your own," Wyatt pulled his brunette lover as close as he could to him, and kissed him gently on the head, "C'mon, let's get going."

* * *

"Thanks." Chris smiled as he paid the taxi driver once he had got out of the cab. He turned, holding onto his bag, to see Wyatt looking at the apartment, "It's nothing impressive, but it was fine for me and my grandpa." He stated as they both climbed the stairs to the front door. Wyatt took Chris' bag so he could unlock the door, allowing the two in.

"You're gonna tell me you live on the top floor now, aren't you?" But he saw Chris shake his head with a smile.

"We live on the fourth." _We?_ Chris thought to himself, _It's just me now, well will be soon._

As they made their way up the stairs to the apartment, Chris was stopped by a young woman.

"Oh, Chris sweetie, I thought you said you were going back to school today?"

"Yeah, I was going to, Sam, but decided not to in the end." Chris smiled at the young female, who Wyatt decided must have been in her early twenties. She was cute and blonde, someone that Wyatt would have gone for if he had not have met Chris. Chris had changed everything for him, Wyatt would never have got himself suspended too for a friend but for Chris everything was different.

"Well, I've got to rush, Chris, give my love to your grandpa will you?"

"Course I will, Sam. Have you got a date?"

"Yes, and he'll be waiting outside for me."

As Sam ran down the stairs, Chris saw his lover's gaze follow her. He rolled his green eyes with a slight snort, which got Wyatt's attention.

"What?"

"You checking her out! She's too old for you, anyway."

"And she's taken, Chris, and so am I if I remember right." Wyatt snaked his arm around Chris' waist once they had got to the front door of the apartment. The blonde 17-year-old got as close behind his lover as he could, while Chris tried to unlock the door.

"Wy, don't…" Chris moaned as his boyfriend kissed his neck, gently sucking at times. Chris bit his bottom lip as he finally got the key in the door and unlocked it. The door opened, so both boys could get through the door with their bags, and then was closed behind them. Wyatt pinned Chris against the door and kissed him hungrily.

"And they think suspending us is punishment." Wyatt smirked, looking deep into the Perry's sea green eyes. He could tell from the look in his eyes a smile was playing on his face. The younger off the two leaned in for another kiss, his hand slipping underneath the other's T-shirt resting on his hip. Wyatt moved his mouth to kiss Chris' ear and started sucking and biting his neck, while both hands lifted the T-shirt up so Chris would take it off. Once Chris was stripped off his T-shirt, the two 17-year-olds began to move further into the apartment, Chris leading Wyatt to the living room while stripping him off his T-shirt. They both collapsed on the couch, kissing each other passionately, their tongues fighting for dominance. This time Chris won, as he straddled Wyatt, teasing him while rubbing his nipples with his thumbs. Wyatt moaned into Chris' mouth, just as Chris moved his hands to unfasten Wyatt's jeans.

Hearing the zipper, Wyatt picked his lover up and laid him on the couch, climbing on top of him, sucking on one nipple while playing with the other, making them both go hard under his touch. As he heard Chris moan his name, Wyatt used his free hand to unfasten Chris' belt and jeans, then pulled them and his boxers off in one.

Chris looked down, he knew Wyatt was nervous about this, he could see and feel his lovers hands on his thighs while he met his gaze.

"You don't have to if you don't want." Chris smiled and sat up on his elbows.

"I want to," Wyatt whispered in the brunette's ear, "Just tell me if I'm doing it wrong." He gave his lover a soft kiss on the lips and then worked his way down his body, until he got to his hard member. Wyatt took the member into his mouth, alternating between sucking and licking.

As soon as Chris felt the blonde's wet mouth around him he was in ecstasy, to say Wyatt did not know what he was doing, he was pushing all the right buttons. His back arched as Wyatt sucked him harder, his tongue teasing every now and again. The eldest teen wrapped his fingers round the youngest's blonde curls with one hand, the other hand gripping the back of the couch as waves of pleasure ran through him. He felt like he could explode any minute, and grabbed Wyatt's hand with his that was playing with the curls before, interlocking their fingers.

"Fuck, Wy…I'm gonna…oh fuck, I'm…shit." Chris could say as his back arched with the final wave of pleasure, shooting his seed into his lover's inviting mouth.

Wyatt swallowed the semen, leaving a salty but yet sweet taste in his mouth, and then looked up to his brunette lover who was still panting on the couch.

"Good then?" Was all that Wyatt could say with a smile on his face, while Chris got his bearings back. The brunette 17-year-old looked up to see his boyfriend's eyes on him. He sat up slightly, kissing Wyatt hard, pulling him back on top of him.

"Maybe, we should go to your room." Wyatt whispered. He was not quite sure why he was whispering, there was nobody else in the apartment, but it just seemed appropriate. Chris smiled and nodded as they both sat up. Wyatt stood up, holding his unfastened jeans up with one hand, and pulling a fully naked Chris up with the other.

"Let go." Chris smiled, still sat on the couch. Once Wyatt had let go of his jeans, they gave into gravity and began to fall, Chris assisted them so they fell completely.

Wyatt rolled his baby blue eyes as he stepped out of the fallen clothes, but then gasped as he felt Chris devouring his aching member.

"Chris…bedroom…" But the brunette was ignoring him, teasing him with his tongue, lightly licking the head. He looked up with a mischievous smile, to see a look of lust in Wyatt's eyes. He kissed, sucked and licked his way up the muscular body to a standing position.

"C'mon then, bedroom."

Wyatt groaned slightly frustrated, sexually of course, as he followed the eldest to his room, wrapping his arms around him, pressing his rock-hard member into the back of him.

Chris smiled at what he was feeling as he put his hand on his bedroom door handle. He stopped before he turned to face his lover, now having Wyatt's throbbing member pressing against his own. He kissed him gently on the lips and looked into his eyes.

"Tell me if you want to stop." Chris knew where it would lead to in his bedroom, but feared Wyatt was not ready for it. After all, they had only been together a week and a half, and Chris had been away for a week of that. Sure, Wyatt had had sex, but it had always been with girls, this was his first time with a male, and Chris did not want to rush him.

Wyatt knew he was giving into the lust as he shook his head, kissing Chris, snaking his tongue into the fairly well known territory. The bedroom door opened with a squeak and Chris led them both into the room, crashing into the bed. Their kisses never stopped, even as they both landed on top of the bed. Once they climbed onto the bed properly, the only light coming from the moon and the still open bedroom door, Chris took control, straddling his lover, their fingers entangled with each other's. Chris moved to kiss and suck on Wyatt's neck and collarbone, causing him to moan in pleasure. He knew Wyatt needed release, but was still in a teasing mood. As he gripped Wyatt's throbbing member with one of his hands, he sucked on his nipple, masturbating Wyatt, slowly, teasing him still.

"Chris…fuck me…" Wyatt moaned, looking down to watch his lover. Chris looked up with a smile and stopped what he was doing to reach over to the top draw of his desk. Wyatt watched, confused at what his lover was doing, but then saw Chris place a tub of lube on his nightstand and he felt his heart rate rise.

Chris leaned over to kiss Wyatt again, "Are you ok?" He could see flashes of worry in the Halliwell's eyes and wanted to comfort him.

Wyatt sighed, they had got this far, and as much as he wanted to sleep with Chris he was beginning to worry. What was it like? Who was going to do who? Had Chris done it before? So many questions ran through his head, questions that could only be answered if he actually asked the brunette on top of him.

Chris climbed off Wyatt, and laid on his side next to the blonde. He put his hand on his blonde lover's cheek and smiled gently.

"You're disappointed." Wyatt sighed, almost speaking to himself, but Chris heard him and frowned.

"I'm not disappointed," Chris whispered, "I told you to tell me if you want to stop. We have plenty of time to go further, you just told me to fuck you so…"

"I know, I'm just…God, I sound like a girl!" Wyatt shook his head, and then felt the cold night air in the room. He started to get under the covers and heard Chris laugh slightly, "What?"

Chris climbed into the bed with his lover and then pulled him to him, so Wyatt laid with his head on the brunette's chest, "Nothing. You don't sound like a girl, don't worry."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Disappointing you."

"I've already said, I'm not disappointed. There's plenty of time for it. We have all week here and we share a room at school. Just because we're together doesn't mean we have to have sex."

Wyatt sighed, while Chris stroked his hair, as they laid in bed in silence for a few minutes.

"How many guys have you slept with?" Wyatt asked, "I mean, you said you've never slept with Ben, but you've done it before right?"

"I've done it once," Chris sighed, "Just once, but nobody at the school."

"Is that the reason you broke up with your girlfriend?"

"Partly," Chris laughed, "I broke up with my ex for lots of different reasons. What are you worried about, Wy?"

Wyatt sighed, closing his eyes as he entwined his fingers with Chris'.

"Not worried as such, just…I don't know, it's different. Everything about us is different to what I'm used to and…I just…well, want to take it a little slower." Chris smiled and kissed Wyatt's blonde curls.

"We'll take it as slow as you want."

They both laid in silence again for a minute or two until Chris felt movement coming from his boyfriend.

"Wyatt?"

"Sorry, I'm just still hard and...Oh Chris..." Wyatt began but then felt Chris' hand grip his still hard member, masturbating him, causing Wyatt to feel the waves of pleasure running through him, "Chris..." Wyatt moaned, turning his head so he could suck on Chris' chest to muffle the moans he knew was coming as the pleasure factor increased.

Chris felt Wyatt's body tensing on top of him, and used his spare hand to stroke the blonde's neck and back, whilst he continued to rub Wyatt's throbbing member with the other.

"Oh, Chris...I'm go..gonna...I'm...gonna come..." And with that, Wyatt spurted his seed all over Chris' abdomen, letting his body relax from his orgasm.

"Better?" Chris asked in a whisper, kissing Wyatt's head, but there was no reply. He looked down slightly, to see Wyatt's eyes closed, his breathing gently. He laid back, with a smile on his face as he fell asleep with his lover wrapped in his arms.

* * *

So, what did you think? I know Wyatt seems to be back and forth, but I just figured that's what he'd do. I know someone who acted similar, so I'm trying to use him for help in writing this. Please let me know how it reads :D


	7. Wyatt's First Time

**Thanks again to those who reviewed, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy...just to let you know their whole week isn't going to be shown, I need to get on with the story...but after this you won't really need the rest of the week... :p**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt woke up with a start the next morning. Looking around the room he remembered the night before, the talk with Chris standing out in his mind. As the morning light shone through the window, Wyatt realised that the sun was only just rising. He looked around at the clock to see it was before six. He put his head back on Chris' chest, willing for sleep to come back to him, but Chris moved slightly, moaning in his sleep. The Halliwell sat up, frowning as he saw Chris' face.

"No…please…" He could hear him whisper slightly, "Please, don't leave me…" Then Wyatt realised, he was having a nightmare.

"Hey, Chris," Wyatt whispered gently into his lover's ear, while stroking his soft bangs out of his eyes, "Chris, wake up. It's all a dream, Chris…" But Wyatt did not have a chance to comfort him any longer, Chris shot up in the bed, making Wyatt jump back.

"Fuck…" Chris swore to himself, as he rubbed his eyes, trying to take his mind from his nightmare. He felt a hand on his back, and turned around quickly, to see his blonde haired lover sat up just behind him, "Oh, sorry…" Chris trailed off, ashamed of himself that he had managed to let his dreams get the better of him again. He had been like this for the past week, fearing that his grandfather would die, leaving him all alone. He had hoped that being back at school would stop the dreams, but he was suspended before he could test his theory.

"What are you sorry for?" Wyatt asked, running his fingers along the brunette's back.

"Waking you up like that."

"I was already awake."

"Oh." Was all Chris could say, as he looked into the crystal blue eyes of the Halliwell.

"Wanna talk?" Wyatt had an idea what his nightmare was about. He had shared a room with Chris for three nights and never once heard him have a nightmare, he realised that they had started because of his bad news.

"Not really." Chris shook his head, as he laid Wyatt onto the bed and then placed his head on his chest, to hear his heartbeat.

Wyatt wrapped his strong arms around his lover, pulling him as close to him as he could. He kissed the brunette on his head. After a few minutes of silence, Wyatt finally said; "What do you want to do today then?"

The Perry looked up with a smile and pulled himself up the bed so he and Wyatt were eye level.

"I have an idea or two."

* * *

"You do realise that if we go out into town then we could bump into any member of my family and then I'm screwed." Wyatt laughed as the two laid in bed, three hours later.

"How big is your family?" Chris looked slightly worried at what he was getting himself into.

"Very," Wyatt rolled his eyes, "There's my mom, dad and two brothers at my house, then there's my Aunt Prue, her husband, Andy, and her three sons and one daughter. My Aunt Phoebe, her husband, Coop, and her three daughters and then my Aunt Paige and her husband, Henry, and their three daughters and one son," Chris' eyes grew wide as his lover rattled off his family, "Too many that I could get caught out by. My brother Parker and possibly a couple of my cousins not too bad, they can keep secrets, but the rest really can't."

"Well, we could take my grandpa's car and go out for a drive somewhere," Chris suggested, "We can't stay here in bed the whole week, as much as I'd love to, and I don't fancy going to the hospital, I don't want my grandpa to find out I've been suspended the state he's in."

"I wouldn't be able to risk going in anyway," Wyatt answered with a sigh, maybe he should not have lied to his parents, they were getting stuck on what to do here, "My dad's a resident there."

"So a drive?"

Wyatt agreed but first of all pulled Chris to him and kissed him. Chris was slightly taken aback by the kiss, so it took him a few seconds to reciprocate it. Once he did, he opened his mouth enough for Wyatt to slip his tongue in, caressing Chris'. The brunette 17-year-old, let one of his hands trail down Wyatt's bicep, forearm, chest and then abs, across his lower abs to rest on his hip, which seemed to get the blonde excited, as he felt himself being rolled so he was fully on top of him.

Wyatt let his lover take control, letting him kiss down his neck and chest to his nipples, sucking and nipping at them, making Wyatt moan in pleasure. Chris soon stopped playing with Wyatt's nipple and moved down his toned abs then skipped his semi-hard member, to kiss, lick, suck and nip on his inner thighs, causing him to moan slightly louder, his member growing harder.

Wyatt ran a hand through Chris' brown locks as his back arched, he suddenly felt Chris play with his balls, making the pleasure increase more.

"Chris…fuck me, please."

The Perry moved up the bed to look into his lover's lustful eyes.

"You sure?" As he saw Wyatt nod his head, Chris began kissing his lover's body again, the sound of moans turning him on more, the excitement growing inside of him. He reached over to grab the tub of lube just before he took Wyatt's not hard member in his mouth, sucking and licking his way up and down the shaft while he coated his fingers in the lube. Very slowly, he pushed his middle finger inside Wyatt. He stopped sucking the erect member, too see Wyatt's face, to know whether to stop or not. He could hear the moaning, but needed to see his eyes to know whether to stop or not. As Wyatt's body arched in pleasure, Chris placed a second finger inside his lover followed by a third. He knew he had to take his time, he could not hurt Wyatt.

Wyatt whimpered in pleasure, the feeling of Chris so new so…Wyatt let out a loud moan as Chris hit his prostrate, his whole body relaxed at the sensations running through him as he felt Chris remove his fingers. He opened his eyes to see Chris applying he lube to his penis, and then began to spread Wyatt's legs.

"Definitely sure?"

Chris watched as Wyatt nodded his head and then positioned himself perfect, so he could push into Wyatt. Wyatt pulled a face of pain, so Chris leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Just relax." Chris spoke softly, sucking on Wyatt's neck, to help him. As he felt Wyatt relax around him, Chris slowly began to move, pushing in and out of his lover.

The Halliwell's pain soon turned to pleasure, as he felt the brunette on top of him moving slowly. He heard Chris moan, as the movement got faster, he gripped his lover's shoulder blades as Chris kept on hitting his prostrate. The feeling of the ultimate pleasure getting closer and closer.

Chris, in the meanwhile, felt how tight Wyatt was around him and it felt so good that all he could do was keep pumping, getting faster and faster. He knew he was about to come any minute, so gripped Wyatt's throbbing member and began to masturbate him as he continued to push faster, harder and deeper inside his lover.

Wyatt felt Chris' hand cupped around his erect member, which took him over the edge and he blasted his seed all over his own and Chris' stomach and chest. It was the most amazing orgasm he had ever had.

As soon as Wyatt came, Chris felt his lover tighten around him, causing his to come powerfully inside him then collapse on top of Wyatt panting once his orgasm had subdued. Once he had got his senses back, he rolled over, pulling out of his lover, causing his to gasp.

Both the boys laid on the backs staring at the ceiling, both still breathing heavily.

"God, that was good."

"You can call me Chris." The brunette smirked, turning his head to see catch the roll of eyes coming from his boyfriend, "You ok?"

"I'm good," Wyatt sighed, "Very good in fact. Are you?"

"I'm great."

And with that, they both laid there in silence, reeling from the actions just moments ago.

* * *

Ok, thats my first full slash scene that I've written so I hope it comes across alright. It took me a while to really think of how to write it. Please review to let me know what you thought, then I can work on it if it was really crap


	8. The Hospital

**Thank you everybody who reviewed :D Yay! Another chapter up. I will warn you this chapter may tear you up...Anyway, I'll let you read on. It's set at the end of the week of supension just so you don't get confused.**

Boarding School Hell

"When? What! Ok, ok, thanks, I'm on my way over." Chris hung up the telephone and looked to his lover, "Change of plan. I need to get to the hospital…"

"You ok?" Wyatt put his bag down as he saw a look of worry flash through his lover's green eyes. Chris diverted his eyes away from the Halliwell, feeling his chest tighten and a lump grown at the back of his throat.

"I've just got to…I need to…I just…" Chris broke down, feeling his world crash around him, "It's my grandpa, that was the hospital…he's had…a…a…a turn…for the worse." Wyatt frowned as he wrapped his arms around his brunette lover. They were getting ready to go back to school, but Chris was right he did need to get to the hospital.

"C'mon then, let's go now."

Once they got to the hospital, the two lovers stood outside the door.

"You can wait outside if you want," Chris sighed heavily, bracing himself for what he was about to find out, "With your dad here and…"

"Screw that, I'm coming in, you can't face this alone," Wyatt shook his head, "We'll just tell him that they let me come with you if we see him." But the blonde 17-year-old just hoped his father was not in today, maybe it was his day off.

As the two walked through the hospital, towards the room that Chris was told to go to, Wyatt kept an eye out for his father. _Chris needed someone to come with him. I would have called but it was a spur of the moment thing._ Hopefully Leo would buy that, maybe not Piper, Wyatt could never lie to his mother, but he never did a bad job with his father, then Leo could be the one to tell Piper if it came up.

Chris sensed his blonde lover just behind him, there for him as soon as he needed him. He had never had someone do this for him before. First, Wyatt got himself suspended and now he was risking trouble with his dad by coming with him, ready to help him through the worst. Chris stopped at the room, the room that he had been in just a week ago, but now the man looked nothing like who he really was. His grandfather had changed so much, and in just a week, it was heartwrenching. He was a quarter of the man he really was, and Chris felt his breathing getting harder as the tears threatened to spill over the rim of his eyes. The 17-year-old stayed in the doorway, staring at his grandfather, now understanding why the hospital had called. There was a change for the worst, there were machines all around to help his grandfather breath, but they were no use. Chris could tell he just wanted to give in. His body was frail, his eyes just looking like two dark holes. As he felt a hand on his shoulder he took a deep breath, stepping over the threshold and over to the hospital bed.

"Grandpa?" Chris managed to choke out, but he could tell that the cancer had taken over the man's body. He could no longer talk, and Chris doubted he really knew who he was, "Grandpa, it's me, Chris." The man's eyes looked at the brunette and strangely seemed to smile through the black rings around them, Chris looked into the old man's blue-green eyes seeing that it was the only thing left that resembled his grandfather's spirit, "Hey," Chris did not know what to say, what can you say to a dying man? The 17-year-old brunette knew his grandfather was dying, he did not need to be told by the hospital, he knew that all his grandfather wanted was to see Chris before is gave up the fight against the cancer. Maybe that was what Chris needed to tell him, that it was ok to give up. But it was not ok to give up, then Chris would be left alone, he would be alone in the world. The Perry closed his eyes tight, trying to stop the tears from falling, but it did not help since as soon as his eyes were opened, more tears formed and fell anyway. He gripped his grandfather's withered hand, everything was withered now. He looked like he had not eaten in months, but that was not true, though Chris knew what had happened, the cancer had eaten away at the man's body, "I love you," Chris managed to choke out, his voice weak and quiet, shocking himself. He felt Wyatt just behind him, ready to catch him when his grandfather gave him, he just had to tell him it was ok, that he would not blame him, but he did not know whether he could.

"It's ok," Chris finally said, "You can let go, say hi to mom and dad for me, and grandma and…" Chris sighed to stop his voice from breaking, "I love you, I really love you grandpa." He felt his grandfather's grasp tighten, and knew he was trying to say 'I love you' back. Chris could not watch as his grandfather closed his eyes for his last time and then the monitors began to beep in one continuous tone. As doctors ran in, Chris staggered back, his breathing erratic as his blonde haired lover pulled him towards him.

Wyatt held the brunette as he cried, his own eyes watering at the scene, as the doctors pronounced the time of death. That was when his vision focused on one doctor, a blonde haired one, one that he was hoping he would not see.

"Wyatt what are you doing here?" The doctor shouted at the teenager as the doctors began to leave and the body was covered, "Outside now."

"Dad…" Wyatt protested, but now was not the time or the place. He pulled Chris away from him and looked into his teary green eyes, "Do you want to stay here or come with me?"

"Don't leave me alone." Chris shook his head. Wyatt sighed with a nod and then looked at his father, who was still scowling. As Leo stepped out of the room, Wyatt stayed with Chris. He knew he was going to be in some trouble, until he 'explained' his lie, but Chris was more important right now. He had just lost his last family member. The blonde teen began to lead the Perry out of the room, knowing that Leo was waiting for him, but did not care. He could not care less if his father found out the truth now, he just needed to be there for his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here, Wyatt?" Leo asked firmly, "Please don't tell me you got into trouble again?"

"No dad," Wyatt lied, why did he find it so easy to lie to his father, yet it was like Hell to lie to his mother? "The school got a call about Chris' grandfather, you know my roommate Chris…" He saw Leo nod his head with a frown, "Well, he couldn't go on his own, he was all Chris had left, so I said I'd come with him."

"And the school let you?"

"Under the circumstances, yes." They probably would have let him under the circumstances, it made some sense, but he had to get Leo to believe that so he did not call the school. Chris still had to inform them, and sort out the funeral and…there was going to be so much he had to do, and he would be all alone in doing it.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"I couldn't call," Wyatt shook his head, "Chris got a call this morning and we came straight out since he was told to get here as soon as possible."

Leo seemed to buy the excuse, after all he did know about Chris' situation, although he had never realised that he was Wyatt's roommate at school. He nodded his head as he went back to work.

"When are you going back? I can tell your mom you're…"

"It's ok dad, I'll stay with Chris and…" But Wyatt did not need to say anymore, Leo understood. His pager beeped, stopping the conversation.

"I have to get back to work."

"I'll see you later, dad." Wyatt waved, the story of his life, his father always having to go back to work. The Halliwell sat down with his lover, as they watched the body being taken from the room. He could feel Chris' breathing growing again, the tears were coming back, "Hey, it's ok, I'm here." He soothed to his lover. He had to get him out of the hospital and back home. He needed to get a hold of the school for Chris, explain the situation, help Chris organise everything…this was something a 17-year-old should not have to go through, Chris really had been dealt a crappy hand in the game of life.

* * *

The two teens had finally got back to the apartment. Wyatt led the eldest teen over the threshold and closed the apartment door.

"Go and lay down, Chris," he sighed, "I'll call school." Thinking that the Perry would follow his instructions, he walked straight over to the telephone and dialled the number for the school principal, to explain everything that had happened. Once he was told he should stay with Chris and take another week off, until the funeral, Wyatt hung up the phone and turned around to see Chris in the doorway of a room, but it was not his room, it was his grandfather's.

"Chris?" Wyatt called out, rubbing his eyes. He was tired, but he needed to look after the grieving teen. He walked behind his lover and wrapped his strong arms around his waist.

"He's really gone." He heard a small whisper coming from the teen, causing him to swallow hard to get rid of the lump growing at the back of his throat.

"You wanna talk?" Wyatt asked, he had never lost anyone yet, and was struggling with how Chris would be dealing with it, what he would need, what he could do to help. Luckily, Chris seemed to answer his questions by turning around and kissing him.

"Thanks."

"What for?"

"Being there for me today, looking out for me." Chris' heart began to race as he looked into his lover's blue eyes. His feelings were growing for him, and he realised from today just how much Wyatt meant to him, he was just unsure of how Wyatt felt and then whether the feelings were real, or he was just trying to latch onto something now that his grandfather had gone.

"I'm always going to be here for you, Chris." Wyatt replied, running his hand through Chris' brunette mop of hair and down his cheek, never breaking eye contact. The brunette 17-year-old finally broke it to kiss the younger of the two on the lips, snaking his tongue between Wyatt's lips. He allowed lust to take over him and pushed Wyatt to the sofa, straddling him as they both landed on it.

"Chris…" Wyatt tried to speak, but Chris stopped him, continuously kissing him while unfastening his shirt, "Chris…" Wyatt knew the buttons of his shirt were being unfastened, and put his hands to Chris' hands to stop him, but the brunette's kisses just got more passionate, causing Wyatt to forget how to stop Chris' hands just for a moment. As the Halliwell got his senses back, he realised his shirt had been completely unbuttoned and now Chris had moved onto his jeans, struggling to unfasten the buttons. The Perry had stopped kissing him, to see what he was doing, but it just gave Wyatt the advantage. The blonde teen grabbed the other's wrists with one hand and placed the other hand on his chest to hold him back, "Chris are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." The brunette tried to move in for another kiss, but Wyatt still held him back.

"Are you positive, because with everything that's happened today, maybe you should just go to bed, sleep on it and…"

"I just need things to be normal."

"Not going to happen if you sleep with me tonight," Wyatt shook his head, trying to make some sense, "You need to grieve."

"And I will do," Chris nodded his head, "Tomorrow." Again, Chris tried to kiss his lover, but was held back still, "Wyatt…"

"No, not tonight, you need to start grieving…"

"I don't want to start grieving," Chris shouted out, "If I start grieving then what happened today was all real. My grandpa's dead and I've got nobody…nobody in my life." Chris got up from the couch, as his anger came to the surface, "There's nobody to look out for me, nobody to tell me when I've done something wrong, I'm all alone…"

"No you're not, you've got me. I'm here for you," Wyatt stood up and looked into his lover's eyes, "I'm never going to leave you."

"I don't want to be alone Wy," Chris began to cry softly, "I can't be alone. My grandpa helped me through so much, he was there after my folks died, and now he's gone and there's no-one to help me."

"I'll help as much as I can," Wyatt soothed, pulling the Perry in for a hug, "Talk to me, scream at me…anything you feel like doing, I'm here and I can help."

As Chris sobbed, Wyatt stood in silence, holding the elder as his body shook.

"Come on," Wyatt finally whispered, "Come to bed."

Chris allowed himself to be led to his bed, and stayed in Wyatt's arms, crying until his body was too exhausted to cry anymore. Once that happened, he laid in silence, while Wyatt stroked his back and neck. Chris did not want to sleep, he did not want to go to his dreams where his nightmares had come true, but his body's needs took over.

Wyatt watched over his lover for as long as he could that night, watching the teen sleep until he himself gave into the exhaustion from the day.

* * *

ok, very sad chapter, but don't worry the next one will be lighter. To be honest, I'm thinking of skipping the funeral. I hate funerals, and can never write them (mainly because I don't like thinking about them), so there won't be any more heavy, depressing stuff for a long while...if you guys are ok with that.


	9. A Funeral and an Argument

**Ok, very quick apology for not getting this up a little sooner. I was trying to get it up last night, but ended up going out with some friends and by the time I got back I was in no state to finish it off and get it posted, so I've had to do it now. Really sorry...**

**Anyhoo, thanks to those who have reviewed the story so far, I hope you keep reading and keep reviewing.**

Boarding School Hell

Christopher Perry was stood, looking down at the ground that now held the coffin of his grandfather. Dirt covered the coffin, dirt that he had placed there as a final goodbye. He had no idea how long he had stood here, but he knew there was only himself and Wyatt there now.

"Hold me." Chris quietly asked his lover, he knew he had to pull away from the grave, but he could not. He knew that if he walked away now then it would all be over. Or at least he felt like it would all be over. He would have to get on with his life, go back to school, go on to college…college, he doubted he wanted to go when his grandfather was alive, let alone now. Although, maybe college would be good to go to now, get him away from San Francisco, maybe he should start looking. He could feel Wyatt's arms wrap around him, giving him the comfort he needed, being his rock at his time of needed stability.

"We should go," Wyatt whispered, resting his head on Chris' shoulder, "It's getting cold and…"

"I know," He could hear Chris' weak voice, and knew it was about break, "Take me home."

As the blonde teen lead his lover out of the cemetery, he could feel Chris leaning on him, and knew he was trying his hardest not to shed anymore tears.

* * *

As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Wyatt made sure Chris went straight to the couch while he could make something to eat. His lover had hardly eaten in the past week, making the Halliwell worry.

"I don't want anything." Chris said, as Wyatt put a bowl of soup in front of him.

"You need to eat something, Chris, please," Wyatt begged his lover, sitting next to him, "Please, Chris, eat for me." But the brunette just stared at the food, not saying a word, causing Wyatt to sigh a little too loud.

"What do you want me to do, Wyatt?" Chris finally asked, "Act like nothing's happened? Act like I'm fine? I can't do that, Wy…you have no idea what it's like for me!" Chris stood up to see the look of shock on the blonde's face, "You've never lost anybody Wyatt, have you? You don't know what it's like to lose anybody, let alone the last person in your life…To know that there's nobody out there for you…"

"I've already told you, Chris, you've got me."

"Maybe I need more than that!" Chris shouted, his tears falling down his cheek, "I need more than someone who only wants me for sex."

"What!" Wyatt stood up and shouted, "I don't just want you for sex, Chris, if I just wanted sex I wouldn't have stopped you from sleeping with me so many times in the past week…" He could see his lover roll his beautiful jade green eyes, so took a deep breath, "I love you Chris, or at least I think I do. I feel things for you I've never felt for anyone, ever. And for you to tell me that all I want from you is sex is fucking ridiculous, and it hurts." His breathing became heavy as he let out everything he was feeling, it was all that could be heard in the room as the two teens looked at each other.

Chris had been taken aback by Wyatt's words, he had never expected to hear him say 'I love you', with or without the rest of the sentence. He looked deep into his lover's ocean blue eyes, searching them to find if everything that Wyatt had just said to him was the truth.

"I…I…I'm…" He did not know what to say in return. He could say 'I love you too', but with everything that he had been through in the past week, he was not sure. He did know, however, that Wyatt did not want him just for sex, that there was something more between them, and he knew it before he had said it. The Halliwell had helped him through so much, he had been there for him at his darkest times during the week, and now he finally admitted he loved him, and Chris had thrown everything in his face.

"You don't need to say it back, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, "I just want you to know that there is more to us than sex. I want to be there for you, I want to protect you and help you. Yeah, I may not understand what it is like to lose someone and definitely to feel like you've lost everyone, but it doesn't mean I can't be there for you," He took hold of his brunette lover's shoulders and locked their eyes together, "I love you, Chris. I love you."

Giving in to everything, Chris pulled his lover towards him and kissed him passionately, wrapping his arms around his neck. The Halliwell allowed himself to give into the lust growing inside of him and returned the kiss, pushing the elder of the two back into a wall, trapping him between the wall and his own body.

"I love you, Chris." Wyatt whispered in his ear, as he began to kiss and suck on his neck, slowly removing the black jacket. The more he said it, the more he knew deep down that it was true.

Chris could only moan, as the soft touches from Wyatt turned him on. He soon felt Wyatt stripping him of his shirt and tie, their kisses getting harder, their bodies getting closer, never wanting to lose contact with each other. The Halliwell moved his lips to the bruentte's nipples, sucking and gently biting, making Chris moan slightly louder, turning him on immensely. After a while, he moved onto Chris' other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first, as he felt Chris' hands begin to unfasten his shirt. Once he felt his shirt complete unfasten, he stood up capturing Chris' lips in another kiss so Chris could slip his shirt off his shoulders.

Chris pushed Wyatt back to the couch, sitting him down and straddling him. He let his lips go to work on Wyatt's ear, neck, chest – cover as much bare flesh as he could. He let the Halliwell's moans turn him on more, as he unfastened Wyatt's belt and trousers. He knew what he wanted to happen, and would not let his lover stop him. As his hands moved underneath Wyatt's boxers to grasp his hardened member, he heard his blonde haired lover moan.

"Oh…Chris!" Wyatt moaned, biting his lower lip. There had hardly been any touching throughout the week, Wyatt had not wanted Chris to do something through grief and a feeling of want, but now he had no way of stopping him and did not want to stop him. He grabbed Chris' face, his fingers grasping the back of his head, close to his neck, pulling him close to devour his lips, snaking his tongue into Chris' mouth, still moaning at his lover's touch. The 17-year-old blonde snaked his free arm around Chris' back so he could pick him up. Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and his legs around his waist, as his lover carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. The Halliwell stripped himself of his trousers and boxers, never breaking eye contact with his lover, who just watched him, and then climbed on top of Chris, once again devouring his mouth as his hands unfastened Chris' trousers. Moving his lips down the toned body of the brunette, Wyatt kept his hands a one stage lower, so that while he worked on making Chris' nipples hard, he could slowly begin to push the material on his lover's legs down, trousers and boxers in one. As the material got lower, his lips moved further down the toned stomach, kissing every inch further and further down his body as he stripped his lover completely, and then moved back up to take the brunette's aching erection in his mouth.

Chris felt the wet warmth of the blonde's mouth around his member, his tongue licking, his lips moving up and down the shaft, making the brunette moan out loud as he ran his fingers through his lover's blonde curls.

"Wy…fu…fuck me…"

The Halliwell heard what he was asked, and instantly looked up into Chris' jade green eyes, his heart racing.

"You sure?"

"Definitely."

Remembering what Chris had done to him, he took the tub of lube that was still sat on the nightstand and coated his fingers in it. He kissed his lover on the lips as he pushed one finger inside him. Chris bit his bottom lip from a mixture of pain and pleasure, but arched his back in pleasure as he felt his lover probing. Wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, he kissed him, deepening it as Wyatt pushed another two fingers into him, making him moaned huskily.

Wyatt continued to use his fingers until he hit Chris' prostrate, causing the elder 17-year-old to call out his name. With his free hand, he coated his throbbing member in lube and then positioned himself correctly, as he took out his fingers. Without thinking, he pushed straight into his lover, which made him cry out in pain. Starting to panic, Wyatt began to pull out, but then felt Chris' hands on his bum, keeping him inside of him. That was when the Wyatt could feel Chris relax around him and Chris' hands move up the Halliwell's spine, sending shivers down him as he began pumping in and out. The blonde 17-year-old could not believe how great it felt, Chris was so tight, it was nothing like he had ever felt when having sex with a girl, he felt like he could burst any second, but had to hold on for his lover.

"Fas…faster…" Chris moaned from underneath, making Wyatt's speed grow, hitting Chris' prostrate. The brunette's moans became louder, causing Wyatt to kiss him to quieten him down, so the neighbours did not complain or realise what was really going on.

"Oh God…" Wyatt let out in a moan as he began to masturbate Chris' rock hard member, still pushing in and out of him as fast as he could, feeling the sweat on both of their bodies. He could feel the Perry's body tense around him, as his fingers clung to his shoulder blades, "I'm…I'm gonna….gonna come, Chris…" Wyatt whispered as he felt Chris' legs wrap around him.

"Ju…Just…Just a few mo…" But Chris did not have to finish his sentence as he burst his semen all over his own and Wyatt's chest and abdomen, moaning loudly. Wyatt was not far behind, after feeling the muscle tighten around him he came instantly, flooding Chris with his seed, biting his lip so to muffle his need to add to Chris' moans. He collapsed on top of his lover, panting, feeling his heartbeat pounding in his chest, "I love you." The Halliwell looked up to look into Chris' eyes after hearing that. He needed to know if he was hearing things, and if not, whether it was genuine.

"Chris…?" He began to ask, but did not know what to actually say to him.

"I love you. And I mean it." Chris replied, as if knowing what the blonde was really wondering. All Wyatt could do was smile and kiss his angel passionately. He pulled out of his lover and rolled over onto his back, pulling Chris to him and entwining their fingers with one hand while stroking the brunette hair with the other.

"I love you too, Chris."

And they laid there for the rest of the night, neither saying a word to each other, just allowing themselves a night of happiness.

* * *

I know this chapter was a little shorter than the rest and I'll apologise for it, but it just seemed to end perfectly there. Anyway, you can tell me what you think in a review :D


	10. Back At School

**thanks again to those who have reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying it so here's the next chapter just for you all.**

Boarding School Hell

"Perry! Halliwell! You're back!" Titch shouted down the corridor of the dormitory area as the two teens walked up, bags in hand, "Perry, man, I heard about your grandpa, I'm really sorry dude."

"Thanks Titch." Chris smiled weakly as the three of them reached the lovers' room. Titch was the first one in, so never saw Wyatt take Chris' hand slyly, just for a minute to remind him that he was there.

"Where's everyone else?" Wyatt asked the small teen, as he put his bag on his bed and started unpacking.

"James, Nick, Naff, Teapot and Ben are all in detention," Titch stated as he sat on Chris' desk, his feet on the chair, "Last time I saw Stick he was heading to the practise rooms to bash out some frustration on the drums, and Speedy's being Speedy."

"So he's in the hut for a smoke." Chris nodded his head, understanding the statement much more than his blonde lover.

"Better watch out so Halling's doesn't catch him." Wyatt smirked.

"How was suspension?"

"Sweet until everything with my grandpa." Chris sat on his bed, to look at his friend. He saw as the blonde on the desk nod his head and then smile.

"What did you both get up to?" At first, Chris and Wyatt wondered whether he had clicked on to their relationship, "Please tell me you went out and got yourselves laid by some hot girls."

The two roommates shared a look and then smiled.

"We got laid." Chris answered.

"Who got laid?" The sound of Speedy's voice could be heard from just outside the door, "Dudes, you're back! When did you get back?"

"Just now." The Halliwell smiled, looking over at his brunette lover, subconsciously liking his lips. Chris' eyes met his gaze, his eyebrows raising suggestively, turning Wyatt on. Wyatt put his head down, to break the eye lock, and shook his head, he could not think while the other two teens were in the room. As soon as they were gone, he could look and get turned on by Chris all he wanted, because he could take him there and then.

"What did your folks say when you told them you were suspended?" Speedy asked the Halliwell, "Didn't I hear you had told them no more trouble?"

"They still don't know," the muscular 17-year-old answered, "I crashed at Chris'." He could see Speedy look between the two teens, squinting his eyes slightly, and then shake his head.

"Oh, c'mon down to my room," Titch stood up and made his way to the door, "I managed to get some alcohol on the grounds."

"How the fuck, man?" Chris asked, standing up as Titch and Speedy made their way out of the room. He never heard the answer, he was too busy looking at his blonde haired lover, begging him with his eyes to come with him, "I'll make it up to you."

The Halliwell rolled his crystal blue eyes and left the room, following the brunette to another room. Not that he did not want to drink, he just wanted to be all over Chris. Since the funeral, they had not been apart until they stepped onto the grounds of the school.

The four teenagers sat around in the room, with the door closed, while the alcohol was passed around.

"I can't believe you were suspended for being down in the hut, Halliwell," Titch shook his head, "I mean, I've been caught there three times and still not been suspended for it. I can understand Perry, how many times have you been caught down there?"

"It's not the number of times," Speedy corrected his friend, "It's what he was doing."

"What were you two doing?"

"I didn't get suspended for being in the hut." Wyatt shook his head at Titch's question, they were lucky the deputy principal had not walked in a few minutes earlier than he had, and that Chris had heard him, that one would have been hard to explain. He could see the inquisitive look on both Titch's and Speedy's faces so looked to Chris.

"He threatened Hallings." Chris answered with a smirk, the teens' looks changing to shock and surprise instantly.

"What the fuck, man! What? How? Oh my fucking God!" Titch laughed, high-fiving the Halliwell.

"Nice one," Speedy laughed, "What did you threaten him with?"

"What I did at my old school."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened, causing the four teens to stop and look at it, to see who it was. The door flung open with force as Ben stood in the doorway and threw his schoolbag to his bed, nearly taking Speedy's head off.

"Watch it, dude."

"Sorry, didn't think anyone…" Ben stopped in his tracks to see Chris sat at his desk, "Dude!" He smiled and stepped back in the corridor, calling up it, "Hey, C and Wyatt are back." The black haired 17-year-old finally walked into the room and sat on his bed, seeing a bottle of vodka in Speedy's hands. He took the bottle and took a drink from it, just as Teapot, Naff, James and Nick walked into the room and threw themselves in various places.

"How was it?" Teapot asked, not being specific in anything, making Chris wonder whether that was on purpose, but thought he would clarify.

"How was what?"

"Suspension?"

"Interesting." Was all the Perry answered, so the teens looked to Wyatt for a little more.

"Just interesting." The eldest's roommate smiled.

"Get up to much?" Naff asked, kind of clicking on to what they meant, "Get laid?" The two teens nodded their heads, which meant Nick asked if 'they were hot', again the teens nodded their heads.

"How was school?" Chris smiled, taking a bottle of rum from his lover, catching his hand slyly in the process, and then drinking from it.

"There's a lovely rumour going around," James answered with a roll of the eyes, "That you and Wyatt were caught shagging in the hut." Wyatt sniggered slightly, knowing that they were not far from being wrong.

"Gotta love this place for the rumours," Chris smiled, "Let me guess, Lee Newns started it."

"You got it in one." James replied with a smirk. Newns had it out for Chris for the past year, and would stop at nothing to make him seem like dirt.

"Oh well," Chris sighed, taking another swig from the bottle of rum in his hand, "He can go fuck himself. Like I'm gonna let some rumour get to me, I've got more problems on my mind."

"Oh yeah," Ben bit his lip, "If you need somewhere to crash at Christmas or well, whenever, you can at mine. Like my folks will care."

"It's ok, dude, I got somewhere." He and Wyatt had already talked this over, after all Wyatt had said he would be there for him.

"Fancy going for a smoke?" Nick asked the group and then looked at Perry and Halliwell, "Get you breaking the rules again."

"Already breaking the rules, dude." Wyatt laughed pointing at the alcohol, "And won't they expect us to be there since we've just got back? You know, check to see."

"Probably, actually." Titch agreed, "Can't have you suspended again. Not yet, anyway."

"We've got to get down to the Principal's office anyway," Chris stated, then looked at his roommate, "Let him know we're back and everything." As much as it was true, Chris was also trying to get out of the room for other reasons, but nobody else needed to know that, not quite yet anyway.

The two teens stood up and made their way out of the room. As the door shut behind them, Chris quickly looked up and down the corridor. Noticing it was clear, he kissed his lover, snaking his tongue between Wyatt's lips. He pulled away at the sound of someone coughing behind him and looked around to see Naff stood with the door shut behind him.

"Thought so."

* * *

Uh oh...hehehe

Just a little filler chapter, I know, but I did add a sort of cliffy for you at the end. So review to tell me what you thought, from here is where it gets interesting.


	11. I Don't Want To Hear You Both

**And again, thank you to those who took the time to review. It's very much appreciated :D Here is the continuation of the next chapter, to find out how Naff really will take it...**

Boarding School Hell

"Thought so, what?" Chris asked, slightly nervous, knowing he had been caught out by one of his friends.

"You two," Naff smiled, "I could tell as soon as I saw you both." The two lovebirds shared a look and then looked at Dane Naffelitie.

"What are you talking about?" Wyatt folded his arms, squinting his eyes slightly.

"Don't bother with hiding it," Naff shook his head, "But don't worry, I won't tell a soul, as long as I don't hear you both when you're at it – you know, with being in the room next door to you?"

The two busted teens looked at the brunette, who was still smirking, and laughed.

"Thanks, Naff," Chris smiled, "You won't hear us…"

"You won't hear me." Wyatt corrected, earning a slap from his brunette lover.

"We had better get going now," Chris shook his head and his lover's comment, it was not his fault Wyatt could have him pretty much screaming in pure ecstasy, was it? "We do actually need to see the principal."

"Cool man," Naff smiled as he started walking up the hall, "Oh, and party in mine and Teapot's tonight, celebrate your return."

* * *

"Catch up with the work you've missed, and I don't want to see either of you in my office for the rest of the year…" The Principal then looked at Chris, "Well, at least for a month, possibly two Mr Perry?" 

The comment had Wyatt sniggering slightly, he never realised how much trouble Chris must have caused in the school.

"Ok, out you go."

Once the two teens left the office, Chris turned to his lover.

"You found that funny then?"

"Like to cause trouble do you?"

"You know it." Chris smiled seductively, wrapping his arms around the Halliwell's neck pulling him in for a kiss, but Wyatt stopped him.

"Not here," Wyatt looked into the hurt eyes of his lover, "Back in the room." They had already been caught once today, luckily by a good friend, God only knew what would happen if they were caught by one of Chris' enemies or a teacher.

As they made their way back, they bumped into Stick, the only one they had not seen since their return.

"Yo! Dudes! When did you get back?" The 16-year-old questioned, slapping them both on their backs standing in between them.

"Not too long ago," Chris answered, trying hard not to sigh in disappointment, were they going to get any time alone? "Where you been?"

"Playing the drums," Stick answered as they walked down the hall, "You see Titch and the guys?" Chris just replied with a nod and then heard the African-American say something about a party tonight, he already knew about a party tonight, Naff had already said to them, "I'm gonna have to love you and leave you both," Stick stated as he seemed to look down a corridor, "Got something to do before I come along for the drinking session." The two roommates said their goodbyes and watched as he ran down the corridor and high-fived one of the teens stood there, then continued down he corridor. Chris finally sighed 'finally' but resisted from taking his lover's hand in his own until they made it to their room.

As soon as the door was closed, the kisses and touches started, sending both teens in a wild frenzy of passion. The Perry perched on his desk and wrapped his legs around his lover's body, pulling Wyatt as close as possible, while Wyatt began to nibble on Chris' ear, making him moan. Chris quickly unfastened Wyatt's shirt, stripping him off it before he could say anything. He threw the discarded shirt to the floor and looked into the blonde's eyes. Nothing needed to be said, as Wyatt stepped back so Chris could get off the desk and push him to the bed. Wyatt instantly laid down as Chris removed his own T-shirt and climbed on top of his lover.

The Halliwell moaned as he felt Chris' lips, tongue and teeth all over his upper body, especially when he stopped at his nipples, teasing him by licking the small pink buds and then sucking them. Chris continued on Wyatt's nipples as one of his hands felt up the blonde's thighs, rubbing through the denim material, feeling Wyatt's erection growing. All Wyatt could do was run his hand up Chris' bare back and then play with his hair while he felt himself growing uncomfortable in his jeans. He moaned low and huskily as he could feel his lover's lips moved down his six-pack and kissing along the line of his jeans, the hand still feeling through the material of his jeans.

Chris moved his hand away from Wyatt's groin and began to unfasten the jeans, slowly, in fact painfully slowly, just to tease the blonde. Once the jeans were unfastened, the 17-year-old brunette moved back up his lover's body and looked into his blue eyes while his hand slipped beneath the material of the jeans so he could feel Wyatt's hard-on through his boxers. He smiled as the blonde bit his lower lip, trying to conceal a moan, but it did not work.

"Please…Chris…" Wyatt groaned and then gasped as Chris' cold hands took hold of his full erection. The Perry moved his hand up and down the shaft, fast to please his lover, kissing Wyatt's lips as his back arched in pleasure. The Halliwell's hips bucked as the pleasure increased, causing his moans to get slightly louder, "Aw…Ch…Chris…st…stop….stop."

"Stop?" The brunette questioned, but did as he was told, slightly confused, until he saw Wyatt grab the tub of lube from his bag and kissed him, "Wyatt? The door isn't locked." But the blonde seemed like he did not hear. Wyatt quickly unfastened Chris' jeans and stripped him, stripping himself in the process and he rolled the brunette on his front, asking him to get on all fours. As Chris did as he was asked, Wyatt applied lube to his hard member.

"Do you trust me?"

Chris bit his bottom lip, looking around to see into Wyatt's eyes and nodded his head. The blonde 17-year-old put the lube to one side and positioned himself so he could push straight into his lover, kissing his neck to make the pain seem easier. Chris cried out in pain, as he grabbed the headboard of the bed with one hand, grasping it as hard as he could. Wyatt never moved inside of him, just allowed him to get used to it, this was the first time that Wyatt had not used his fingers first, although Chris did this to Wyatt a few nights ago, and he was obviously getting his own back. Once Wyatt felt his lover relax around him, he began to move in and out, his hands on Chris' shoulders to help him bury deeper inside, hitting Chris' prostate straight away, causing his moans of pain finally turn to pleasure.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked in a moan, it was different not being able to see his face. Making out a 'yes' in a moan, Wyatt pressed on, pushing harder and faster, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm rising inside of him.

Chris' grip on the headboard had loosened slightly once the pain had subdued, but as soon as his lover began to catch his prostate just right, the grip began to tighten, this time in pleasure. He bit onto his arm, muffling his moans, as he felt Wyatt getting harder and faster inside of him. He could feel a hand on his erect member, and the pleasure increased, he was in pure ecstasy as his blonde haired lover masturbated him. He began to feel his legs going weak as he reached closer to the point of no return, pushing back onto Wyatt every time he pushed into him, their bodies moving as one. The brunette threw his head back, moaning slightly too loudly, causing Wyatt to move his free hand to his lips to quieten him. Wyatt kept pushing, feeling a new sensation as he felt Chris suck on his fingers, helping him to stifling his moans. It was something so innocent, but turned him on so much, and just made him continue as fast as he could pushing in and out of his lover and rubbing his member at the same time.

Chris felt his body tense as his orgasm got closer. His fingers grasped the headboard and the sheets as he sucked harder on his lover's fingers. Once again, he threw his head back, letting out another moan.

"Bi…bite…m…my…my hand…Chris." Wyatt moaned, feeling the same as his lover, stifling his own moans by biting on his lip, his eyes closing tight.

Chris did as he was told, but only bit lightly, as he finally came, blasting all over the sheets. His legs and arms felt so weak, but he kept himself up, while Wyatt finished.

Feeling his brunette lover come, his muscle tightening around him, Wyatt instantly filled him with his seed, moaning into Chris' back, hoping nobody would hear him. As he felt Chris' body begin to shake, Wyatt pulled out of his lover and laid to the side. Straight away, Chris collapsed on the bed, both boys still panting, trying to get their breaths back. The blonde 17-year-old rolled on his side, and ran his finger up and down Chris' spine, hearing a slight whimper of pleasure coming from him.

"Wy…not again…" Chris turned his head, their eyes locking, "I don't think I can right now. Not after that." Wyatt had to admit, that was hotter than their love making had ever been. Probably the change in position, or maybe the thought of being caught at anytime.

Their conversation was stopped by a knock at the door, causing both the teens to look at each other searching for what to do. Wyatt quickly jumped off the bed to throw his jeans back on and hide the discarded clothes while Chris grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist to open the door. On the other side stood Ben.

"Thought you'd be back from the principal's office," Ben stated, "Wondering if you were coming down to mine and Titch's room."

"We'll be there in a bit," the brunette smiled, he knew there was still something that Ben felt for him and began to feel guilty for leading him on last year, "We decided to finish unpacking and go for a shower, you know, being on a train all day." Ben nodded and left the two roommates alone. As Chris closed the door behind him with a sigh, Wyatt trapped him between himself and the door.

"Nice lie."

"Yeah, well, shower time."

"Shame I can't join you, hey?" Chris smiled and rolled his eyes as he kissed his lover gently.

"At least we're in the same room."

As Chris left, Wyatt thought back to what Naff had said a few weeks ago about falling for your roommate. He began to wonder whether they would be able to go back to how they were the first couple of days if something happened between them, but with how Wyatt felt for Chris he highly doubted it.

* * *

"Guys, 15 minutes to headcount," Teapot said, looking at the clock on his nightstand and then back at the group of teenagers in the room, "Start getting ready to go." 

"Back in here after, right?" Speedy asked, taking a swig from the vodka bottle. They were getting to the bottom of their alcohol stash.

"Of course." Teapot laughed. Wyatt sat on the floor, with his back against the frame of one of the beds, still tired from his activities with his roommate a few hours ago. He looked around the room to see Naff looking at him, as the brunette motioned for Wyatt to follow him outside, he stood up and left the room. Confused, Wyatt stood up and shut the door behind him as the two stood out in the hallway.

"I said don't get with your roommate."

"You also said to do what feels right." Wyatt replied, folding his arms, wondering where this was going

"Just be careful with him at the moment, he's vulnerable…"

"Don't you think I know that!" the Halliwell exclaimed, "I was there when his grandfather died, I was with him every night after his death and after his funeral, looking out for him, stopping him from doing something he'd regret."

"So you stopped him from sleeping with you?" Naff laughed, "Because they way you are around each other, I don't think so."

"I did, actually," the 17-year-old answered with a smug smile, "And if you don't believe me you can just ask him. I know you warned me about getting with my roommate, but what can I do? It felt right."

"Do you love him?"

"Naff, we've been together for less than a month!"

"I can see the way he feels for you," the younger 17-year-old stated, "And I don't want him to get hurt. He was my first friend here, just like yours, and I like to look out for my friends."

"So do I," Wyatt argued, "And why are you putting all of this on me? Chris was the one who kissed me, not the other way around. I was straight until he did that." He could see Naff shake his head, but nothing more was said as the teenagers piled out of the room to their own rooms. They both found Chris standing in front of them both, looking suspiciously at them.

"Wh…what are y…y…you two talk…talking about?" Chris slurred to the two, obviously having had too much to drink. Wyatt sighed, realising he was doing it to hide his pain from the funeral while he was around his friends. He put his arm around his waist as Chris stumbled back slightly.

"Not here, Wy…Naff's watching…"

"C'mon, bed."

"What are you gonna do to me?" Wyatt refrained from answering as he helped the brunette down the corridor and into the room, avoiding Naff's gaze.

As soon as they made their way into the room, Chris collapsed on his bed.

"Chris, you can't sleep in there tonight, you still haven't changed the sheets."

The brunette 17-year-old pulled himself off the bed and stood again, looking into Wyatt's crystal blue eyes, almost losing himself.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"You can sleep with me," Wyatt nodded, "But no sex." He was still not going to let Chris do something he may regret in the morning, and plus he was still to tired to do anything after their session earlier, "But first I just need you to sit on the end of your bed for when Jenson walks in." Sure enough, just as soon as Chris sat on his bed, there was a knock at the door and a tall, dark haired, young looking teacher opened the door. Wyatt smiled at the teacher, hoping he did not see that his roommate was drunk, and then sighed as he left and shut the door.

Even though the party was continuing in a few minutes, Wyatt decided against it and just decided to put Chris to bed. He moved to lock the door and when he turned around he found the brunette already shirtless. Beginning to wonder if he would be able to refrain himself tonight, he took his own shirt off and then his jeans, moving closer to his own bed, getting his lover to follow him. Chris was in no state to think for himself, so Wyatt began to unfasten his jeans and he felt the lust begin to grow.

_Not tonight,_ Wyatt thought to himself, _Control yourself._ He quickly kissed Chris, as his jeans came off and then moved back to the bed. The Halliwell climbed into the bed, and moved over for Chris to join him. As soon as Chris was in the bed, the covers were pulled back, then Wyatt thought about the light.

"Stay here, Chris." Wyatt said as he got back out of the bed to turn the light off and climbed back in, pulling his lover to him, feeling his head on his own chest.

"I love you, Wyatt." Chris mumbled quietly, as he fell asleep, making Wyatt smile in the dark.

"I love you too, Chris." He replied, kissing the top of Chris' head, closing his eyes, letting exhaustion take over his body.

* * *

ok then, what did you think? Please review to let me know. 


	12. Happy 18th Chris

**So, another thank you goes out to all those who reviewed, and now I continue with the story...**

Boarding School Hell

"Morning." Chris whispered as he opened his eyes to see his lover watching him and smiled.

"Happy Birthday." Wyatt smiled back. Almost two months had passed since the two roommates had returned from suspension, and had managed to stay out of trouble and out of the teachers' eyes the whole time. They had also managed to keep their relationship hidden from their friends, except Naff of course, which slightly surprised Chris at how nosey his friends really were.

Wyatt had not forgotten the conversation with Naff the night that they got back from being suspended, but nothing more had ever been said between them, Wyatt just knew he had to stay civil.

Chris laid his head on the blonde's chest with a sigh, causing the younger of the two to frown.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," Chris answered, "I just don't want to get up yet. How long we got?" Just then the alarm clock blared from Wyatt's nightstand, "Great." The Perry sat up, the sheets to fall down his abs, allowing Wyatt to turn off the alarm clock. He moaned lightly as he felt the Halliwell's lips on his neck and shoulders, "Not fair…" He whispered with a slight smile as his eyes met his lover's.

"When have you known me to be fair?"

The now 18-year-old leaned back and kissed Wyatt's soft pink lips gently, just as there was the sound of somebody trying to get into the room.

"Damn it!" The two heard Speedy's voice on the other side of the door and laughed. The main reason their door was locked was for their activities last night, but Chris knew that there was going to be a prank on him today for his birthday and realised now that they were trying to pull it now.

Chris got out of the bed and wrapped a towel around his waist, while Wyatt laid back on his arms, the sheets only just covering him. The Halliwell watched as his brunette lover opened the bedroom door and smirked at the three stood on the other side.

"I can't believe you locked it, dude!" Speedy laughed as he walked in, followed by Titch and Ben, all three just in their PJ bottoms.

"Go on, what were you gonna do?"

"Oh, the pranks later, dude, we were just going to wake you up." Titch laughed, seeing the roll of Chris' jade green eyes.

"Well on that note, I'm going for a shower," Chris stated and started to walk out of the room, "Unless you've done something to the showers…" He looked at Ben to see him shake his head so completely left the room towards the showers.

"You gonna help us to get him down there today?" Titch turned to the Halliwell, once he knew Chris would be out of earshot.

"Course I will." Wyatt smiled with a nod, knowing the prank that was going to be played.

* * *

"How's the birthday boy?" Chris heard a familiar voice next to him as he sat down in Geometry, "What have you got your lapdog doing today?" Deciding to ignore it, Chris opened his textbook and leaned back in his chair, keeping his eyes on the back of Wyatt's head, "Oh right, is he not your lapdog anymore? Has he finally seen some sense?" Chris wanted to say something, but refrained himself, he would not stoop of the level of Lee Newns, "Or have you just had a lover's tiff?"

The Perry just watched as he saw Wyatt turn around, his blue eyes narrowing, "Do you ever shut up?" Wyatt asked, shaking his head, "He's obviously ignoring you, and all you're doing is pissing us all off." Lee smirked at the mini outburst and was about to say something but he heard a voice behind him say; "Finally, someone's told him to shut up." Instead, the 17-year-old decided to stare at his new found enemy, and if looks could kill Wyatt would be dust. The Halliwell just rolled his eyes and turned back in his seat, deciding against looking at his boyfriend, that could cause more attention than he had done already.

Chris just sighed, with a slight smile, at what Wyatt had just done and also slightly at what another teenager had said.

As they began their work, he looked up to see Wyatt looking at what he was writing.

"Which one are you stuck on?" Chris asked with a smile, geometry really was not one of Wyatt's strongest subjects, but he was getting there with it.

"Number one," The 18-year-old just looked at his lover, slightly dumbfounded that he was still on question one and he was now on question seven, "Can I see the answer or not? You may need to go over this with me later on today?"

"Sure." Chris laughed slightly, showing Wyatt the answer.

"How about down at the lake, since it's a nice day for the middle of November?"

Not thinking anything of it, Chris nodded his head and laughed at the grin he had on his face as he turned back around. The brunette sighed, he had not been looking forward to his birthday, not after everything that had happened, but he was happy now, he was going to spend his day with the one person he wanted to be with. Wyatt.

* * *

"So, if you look at the equation you can…Wyatt are you even listening to me?" Chris looked up to see his lover gazing at him. He snapped his fingers in front of Wyatt's eyes, causing him to blink, "I can't teach you if you don't listen."

"Sorry." Wyatt replied sheepishly, as out of the corner of his eye he could see a group of boys creeping up on them. Knowing what was going to happen, Wyatt asked Chris to explain it all again to him, this time promising to listen, but could he help it if his boyfriend was the most gorgeous person on the planet?

As the group got closer, Wyatt blocked Chris' view from them, just until the group of teens' shadows covered him and he looked up.

Chris saw Speedy's mischievous grin as he was picked up by four others and taken closer to the lake. He knew exactly what was going to happen and tried to get out of the grasp of his four friends, but it was no use, the only time he got out of their grasp was when he ended up in the lake.

Wyatt watched and laughed as the brunette was thrown into the lake, fully clothed, by Teapot, James, Nick and Stick all under the orders of Speedy and Titch, who stayed at the side with Wyatt just watching the scene. As Chris climbed out of the lake, he could see the look of playful anger.

"I can't believe you guys…" Chris yelled, laughing at the same time, he had to admit it was amusing. As he got to the group of four who threw him into the lake, "Actually, I suppose I can." The five teens joined the three further up the back, and Chris saw the smile on his lover's face.

"You're not struggling in geometry at all, are you?"

The Halliwell laughed slightly, "Not as much as you think." The birthday boy shook his head, surprised that he had walked straight into his friends prank and then looked around.

"Where's Naff?"

"Cycled into the town to get some alcohol for tonight," Speedy laughed, "You should get changed, you look a little wet."

Chris narrowed his eyes at his blonde haired friend and then pounced on his back, wrapping his arms around him, "I'm all wet? I think you are now." He laughed as he got off his back and then turned to his lover, who was putting some books in a backpack, "And as for you."

Wyatt looked into the brunette's jade green eyes and saw a mischievous smile.

"Oh shit!" Wyatt said as he began to stand and back away, leaving the backpack, "Titch, take the bag to your room." Wyatt shouted as he ran off, behind chased by the 18-year-old.

As Titch picked up the school bag, he dropped behind the group as they walked back into the school.

"Something's going on between them, right?" He quietly asked Speedy, knowing Speedy knew everything.

"I think so," Speedy answered, "We'll find out tonight."

* * *

The group of eight teens sat in the cafeteria, eating their supper. Wyatt and Chris had not met up with them yet, they had not seen them since the lake incident a few hours ago, which added to Titch's suspicions that something was going on. Not that he would have minded, but it would have been nice for his friends to tell him.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Nick's voice was heard, making everybody look up to see both the teens sitting down at the table each with food, "We haven't see you since we threw you in the lake."

"I took an extremely long shower," Chris replied, "God knows what's at the bottom of that lake, but it's horrid."

"And by the time he'd finished getting me back for getting him down there, I seriously needed a shower too." Wyatt smiled, shaking his head. He caught Naff's look at him disapprovingly, but shrugged it off. He and Chris had been solid for the past two months, just over, and Wyatt could not see something bad happening anytime soon.

Chris looked at his blonde haired lover, to see him look away from someone. As he looked around the table, he still could not pinpoint what he was looking away from, so got his attention by running his leg up Wyatt's. He frowned when Wyatt just shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"So, tonight…" Chris attention was drawn back to the group at the sound of James' voice, "Who's room?"

"Birthday Boy's of course." Teapot answered, causing both Chris and Wyatt to look at him.

"Our room?" Chris questioned.

"What's wrong?" Titch smirked, "You two hiding something?" Chris flashed Titch a look of shock.

"No." Chris replied finally, but could see Titch roll his grey eyes blatantly not believing him. His eyes moved to Speedy, who seemed to think the same as Titch, but everybody else just seemed to take his answer.

"So, is there anything wrong with your room?" James asked.

"There's nothing wrong with our room," Wyatt shook his head, since Chris was too busy at watching intently his two friends, "Party in ours then."

As they all began to leave the cafeteria, Titch and Speedy pulled the 18-year-old to the back, hanging back slightly so the others could not hear.

"Ok, spill." The taller of the two friends stated.

"Spill about what?"

"You and Wyatt," Speedy continued, "What's going on?"

"You think…"

"Chris, we're not bothered if something is," Titch sighed, "We're more bothered you didn't think of telling us. C'mon, us three have been buddies since we first stepped through those gates, the least you could do is tell us when you finally decide you're gay."

"Finally decide I'm gay?" Chris asked, making both his friends laugh.

"C'mon C!" Speedy shouted, but then quietened down, "You and Ben last year, you dumping your girl, who you'd been with for what was it, nearly two years? You're trying to tell us that you weren't gay but still trying to figure it out?"

"You could see that?"

"Chris, we're your buddies, course we could," Titch nodded, "Which is why we really couldn't give a damn about you and Wyatt, just please tell me it didn't all start because of your grandpa."

"No, no, no," Chris shook his head, "It started before we were suspended to be honest."

Both teens stopped, but Chris carried on walking until he realised his friends were now behind him, "What are you two doing?"

"Before you were suspended?" Titch asked, slightly gobsmacked, "That was only, wait you were away for a week before that…was it before that? No, it couldn't have been before that, that was like less than a week into the school term…that was like…"

"Oh my God, I thought Wyatt said he was straight." Speedy cut his vertically challenged friend off.

"He was." Chris beamed, causing the two to shake their heads.

"You turned a straight guy gay," Speedy finally said, "Impressive."

"So, do you loooovvvee him?" Titch sounded like a high school girl, which made Chris and Speedy crack up, which then made the group of seven in front of them look around to see what the commotion was. Once the seven had carried on walking, Chris finally looked at Titch with a sly smile, which the 17-year-old took as a 'yes' and nodded, "Alright then."

---

"I'm just trying to tell you that I don't want to see him hurt," Naff argued with the Halliwell, they were further ahead of the big group, but still close enough to hear Chris, Titch and Speedy laugh to turn around and look at them, "And that's what I was trying to say before."

"You pretty much threatened me before…"

"How the fuck did I threaten you?" Naff asked, "I asked if you loved him and you dodged the question, which made me wonder how you feel about him, why you're actually with him," Wyatt wanted to say something but Naff just continued, "He was fucked in his head after his grandpa died, I knew that as soon as I saw him, but I also saw how he looked at you. He was fucking crazy about you, and you just act like it's all a game, that you're just using him while you're here to get laid. That's not the way to…."

_Smack!_ Wyatt breathed heavily just after his fist connected with Naff's jaw. He could see everybody around them both, looking in shock at what had happened.

Naff's dark brown eyes stared intently at the Halliwell, as he grabbed his jaw with his left hand and clenched his right. Naff swung his arm, connecting with the Halliwell's cheek bone but it did not seem to phase him. Instead, Wyatt moved forward and grabbed the other's shirt with one hand and punched him again with the other.

"I'm not just in it to get laid, ok?" Wyatt spat and then threw the 17-year-old to the floor, "I love him. There are you happy now I've said it." He felt two people pulling him back, and that was when he realised the commotion their mini fight had caused as he saw the group of students standing around them. Wyatt closed his eyes as he felt his back touch a cold wall, as he opened them again he saw Chris and Speedy in front of him, Titch not too far behind, and the rest of their group helping Naff up, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What was that?" Chris asked, his eyes searching Wyatt's for answers, but all he could see was anger.

"Does it matter?"

"It does when you hit one of my friends," Chris answered, "Any reason for it?"

The Halliwell just stared at his lover, his breathing still not calming, his anger still rising and now at Chris. But why? Naff was in Chris' life much longer than he had been, but Naff had not helped him through his darkest time like he had himself. The blonde haired 17-year-old just looked into his lover's eyes without saying a word and then started to walk away.

"Wyatt, where are you going?" Chris asked him, grabbing his arm to pull him back, but the younger of the two got out of his grasp, just looking at him.

"I'll see you later."

Confused, Chris looked at his friends, the crowd now just about leaving. There was something behind this, he knew Wyatt and he would not hit someone unless he was provoked. He walked over to Naff and looked into his dark brown eyes; "Do you wanna tell me what it was about?"

* * *

ok then, a lil bit of action in there. nows where the story really gets going and secrets are spilled. So review and I'll update sooner :D


	13. The Aftermath of the Fight

**Thank you to those whoe reviewed. This is a little short but I hope you like it none the less.**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt Halliwell had made his way to the disused hut alone. He knew if he got caught he was in trouble, but he was probably in trouble anyway after his little fight, may as well add insult to injury. As he sat on the floor of the hut, he took a packet of cigarettes out of his pocket, sighing realising that Chris had managed to get him into the habit. As much as he used to hate them back home, he found they had helped him to relax while he were here. Laughing slightly, he realised that Chris had pretty much told him that would happen. As he lit a cigarette up and took a drag, he leaned his head back, closing his eyes letting the smoke out then opened his eyes to watch it dissipate around the room.

_Stupid, you're so stupid,_ Wyatt thought to himself, thinking back on the mini-fight. He had promised himself no more fights since he had got here, and definitely not to start the fight! But Naff was asking for it, _never an excuse, Wyatt._ The Halliwell could almost hear his mother's voice telling him in his head. Something she had always told him, after he was sent home for another fight that he had been 'roped' into. Taking another drag, he laughed slightly at the thought, listening to the sounds around him, the wind blowing through the trees, he would stay here all night if it was not for the little matter of headcount in just under four hours. Oh well, he could stay here until then, then. It was not like he could go back anyway, not yet anyway, there were too many people going to be in the room. Of course, Chris was going to take Naff's side, he had known Naff longer and knew Wyatt's temper. He took another drag on the cigarette between his index and middle finger of his left and hit the side of the hut with the side of his right, letting the frustration out. Nobody would hear the metal clanging around him, the school was too far away, unless another teacher was searching the hut to catch people out. The teachers knew at least one person would be down here every night, but had learnt that they would not check, unless they saw someone walking that way. Right now, Wyatt did not care if he was suspended, at least if he was suspended he would have a week for everybody to forget what had happened. As soon as he finished his first cigarette he got out a second. At first he looked at it, did he really need another? No, but he wanted it. He was about to light it when he heard a twig snap from outside the hut. Somebody was there, probably a teacher to bust him.

_Oh well,_ he thought with a visible shrug, lighting the cigarette, _Might as well get suspended for actually doing something._ He watched the door, waiting for it to open, but it took too long for it to be a teacher. Maybe it was not a teacher, maybe it was another student coming down here for a smoke, or maybe it was Naff coming down to finish the fight. At least if they were here, there was going to be nobody to pull him away from killing him. _Kill him,_ Wyatt shook his head, _Not kill him, just hospitalise him. Permanently._ Actually, he was finding his thoughts shocking and scary, he had never even thought this about Tobey Jennings when they had fought, all he cared about was winning the fight now seriously hurting him. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the door open. Looking up, ready for a teacher to tell him to get to his office, Wyatt was slightly shocked to see a teenager stood there and not just any but Chris. As the door was closed behind the teen, he sighed heavily and looked away, rolling his blue eyes. He could do without this right now.

Chris stood still at the door with his hands on his hips, almost ready to shout at his lover, but wanting him to stay calm at the same time. He still had not found out the whole truth from Naff, instead of talking to him, he had the rest of his friends questioning him about his relationship with Wyatt. He swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry, as he walked over to Wyatt and sat next to him. Wyatt offered the half-spent cigarette to Chris, who took it, but they still never said a word. The cigarette went between the two until it was gone, but still the two teens did not say a word, until Wyatt took another cigarette out of the packet and lit it.

"Another?"

"I'm on my third, dude." Wyatt simply stated.

"Anybody ever tell you smoking causes cancer." The Halliwell just looked over to the brunette and shook his head, taking a drag. Chris could be such a hypocrite at times.

"I don't see it stopping you," he said and then took a breath, "And anyway, this is all because of you. I never smoked until I got her."

"I though you said you did."

"I lied."

"Anything else you lied about?" Chris eyed the 17-year-old carefully, he had had an idea Wyatt had lied about the smoking, he definitely proved a few months ago he had never smoked, that was not the problem, it was more the little fight earlier on. Maybe finding out Wyatt's side first would be a bad idea.

"Like what?"

"Your temper."

"You knew I have a temper, Chris." Wyatt sighed, taking another drag from the cigarette, this time holding the smoke in as he looked at the ceiling, waiting for Chris to say something to him.

"What did Naff actually do to deserve you punching him?" Chris asked, "Did he do anything at all?" He looked over to the blonde, who just let out the smoke slowly towards the ceiling and then looked at the brunette.

"It's a long story, but trust me he deserved it."

"What did he say Wyatt?" Chris asked, raising his voice, "Don't you think I have a right to know why my boyfriend punched one of my friends?"

"Chris, not now, we're both still worked up."

"No, Wy, you're still worked up. You've been like this since he found out about us, is that what it is? Because I'm telling you now, the rest of them have now found out after your little outburst, probably the whole school by tomorrow, so are you going to do that to everybody else?"

Wyatt stayed silent, not daring to look at the 18-year-old in case he said something he would regret, but Chris kept pushing and finally Wyatt had had enough.

"He thought all I wanted from you was sex," Wyatt shouted, standing up and walking away from Chris, "And I'm sorry if that gets me worked up, but I got beaten up by a girl's dad when I was 15, because that's what he thought…and that's not how it was then and it isn't how it is now." Wyatt punched the tin hut with his free hand hard, knowing that it would hurt later.

"And that's why you got worked up at me the first time I accused you of it," Chris suddenly caught on that Wyatt did have problems beneath the skin, they had just never showed themselves until now, or was it that Wyatt would not let them show until now. The Perry stood up and made his way to his boyfriend, standing behind him and rubbing his shoulders. Feeling Wyatt's breathing slow down, Chris turned him around, "Anything else that causes that little switch to flick? Anything at all that I may accidentally say or do without knowing and end up where Naff was tonight?"

Even though there was a smile playing on Chris' face, he could see Wyatt's piercing blue eyes grow wide.

"I would never do that to you Chris," Wyatt grabbed his shoulders, "Never, ever…"

"I know," Chris interrupted, "I never thought for once you would, I was joking."

"Please, don't joke about that…"

"So that's another one," Chris tilted his head, realising he was only just getting to know his boyfriend, there was so much inside of him that he was bottling up, and Chris needed to know about it, "Anything else? Talk to me, Wy, trust me," But the Halliwell would not talk, he just avoided eye contact, "Ok then, do you want to tell me why me saying you'll beat me up caused you to go slightly skittish?"

"You don't wanna…I don't wanna think about it."

Wyatt slid down the wall of the hut, taking a drag from his cigarette, with a shaky hand. Chris saw the shakes and knelt down, his brow frowning, his jade green eyes full of worry.

"Wyatt, tell me, please," Wyatt still avoided his lovers eyes, staring at the floor between his legs, which were bent up, his arms resting on his knees, "Wyatt," Chris called out, his fingers beneath the blonde's chin, lifting his head finally making eye contact, "Please, talk to me. I love you and I want to know."

"My dad, he's not my real dad," Wyatt started, searching for the courage inside of him to tell Chris this, "My mom left my real dad when I was four. She left with me and Parker…" Wyatt took another drag of the cigarette to calm his nerves as he was about to reveal his darkest secret, "She left because he hit her, he fucking hit her and I saw it, and when I saw it I knew it wasn't the first time and it definitely wasn't the last. It's still in my head," he could see Chris' eyes grow from the revelation, but was still there, listening, wiping tears away from Wyatt's cheeks as they spilt, "And you wanna know the scary thing, I think I'm turning into him."

* * *

So, what did you think to that little revelation? Bet you didn't see it coming...I thought I'd spice things up for you... 


	14. The Green Eyed Monster

**Another thank you to those who had the chance to review. I've got the next couple of chapters written so I thought I'd post this chapter now and make room in my documents page for more chapters :D Enjoy!**

Boarding School Hell

"I'm terrified I'm going to. I mean, I just punched Naff for pretty much no reason, I have the shortest temper imaginable and…"

"You're not like him," Chris shook his head, finding his voice, "Ok, I didn't know him, but I know you. You're not abusive. So what, you have a temper on you, that's nothing, it's not like you seriously hurt Naff and he can look after himself. You've never touched me in that way, have you? Have you?" Wyatt shook his head slowly, now looking back at the floor, finishing his cigarette his hand still shaking, "And I know you never will. I was only joking when I said that, I know you're not capable of it, you proved that when we fought at my house."

"That 'fight'," Wyatt started using quote marks with his fingers, "At your house was nothing, Chris, and you know it. We ended up in bed, happy, because of it…But you don't know what I'm capable of."

"Sure I do, you put a guy in hospital at your old school."

"You didn't see him though," Wyatt stated, "You never saw the state he was in, what could have happened if I wasn't pulled away from him…" Wyatt shook his head away from the thoughts and ran his hands through his golden locks, "I could see it in my mom's eyes when she found out. I know she thinks my dad traumatised me when I saw what he did, when I saw him..." the Halliwell trailed off, his eyes going to the ground. He could not make eye contact with his lover, dared not to.

"You didn't just see him hit her, did you?" Chris was starting to catch on, his green eyes growing wide in horror, "You saw something more…" But the Halliwell could not reply, so Chris nodded his head and swallowed hard, "Look, it's not who you come from, it's how you were raised, and I know you love your dad to bits. Leo, I mean, I saw it when you saw him. You treat him as if he's your own dad, right?"

"Yeah, course I do," Wyatt nodded, "He was the whole reason my mom got out of the relationship she was in. He's great, always has been with me and Parker even though we're not his own…"

"So you're nothing like your real dad," Chris smiled, "Because if you were, you'd hate Leo, you'd resent him…but you don't. And plus, you're capable of love, no man that hit's his partner can be capable of any love, it's just gratification, lust," the 17-year-old still sat in silence, frowning slightly, trying to get everything into his head, "And I know there's more than lust between us, you wouldn't have been there for me when I needed you otherwise. And I promise, no more jokes about you hitting me, ok?"

Hearing the last line made Wyatt smile finally since Chris had seen him. The Perry smiled back, and kissed his lover gently, as he pulled away he looked into his blue watery eyes.

"So, is there anything else I need to know about?" The Halliwell just laughed slightly with a roll of the eyes, "No?" Wyatt shook his head with a smile, "Good, c'mon then back to the room where I can make love to you."

"Shouldn't it be me making love to you tonight, since it's your birthday."

"But what if I want to go on top?" Chris asked, as they both stood up and started to make their way out of the hut.

"You can always ride me," Wyatt suggested, "We haven't tried that one yet." Chris smiled, happy that they had got back to normal, they could face everything about Naff tomorrow morning.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

The alarm clock blared around the room, causing both boys to groan until it was turned off.

"Please tell me it's Friday." Chris sighed, still laying on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"It's Friday." He heard Wyatt's sleepy voice, so he looked over to see his eyes closed again, the bruise on his cheekbone fully formed, making him smile slightly (at his eyes closed, not the bruise).

"Are you just telling me that because I asked you to?" He could see that Wyatt was on the verge of falling back asleep, so rolled onto his side and stroked the purple bruise lightly, letting his fingers stroke the rest of his face and down his arm.

"Hmm, that feels nice," The 17-year-old's voice mumbled, but his eyes shot open as he felt a hand on his soft member. He looked at his lover with a gentle smile, "Now that feels super-nice."

"Good, because that's all you're getting today," Chris moved his hand and started to get out of the bed, "Until everything gets sorted out with Naff and the rest of the gang."

Wyatt groaned, putting his hands to his eyes and rubbed the sleep away, he had completely forgotten about last night until Chris mentioned it, but knew nobody else would have done. There was going to be a lot of apologising today.

The Perry turned to look at his lover, as he wrapped a towel around his waist. He frowned slightly, wondering what was going through the blonde's head, but then decided against asking and opened the door. As he walked down the corridor and into the showers, he bumped into Speedy.

"Morning." Speedy smiled at the brunette.

"Hey." Chris replied with a short wave.

"Did you talk to Wyatt last night then?" the blonde asked, leaning on the wall as Chris walked past him. Once Chris nodded, Speedy sighed, "Not good?"

"Don't know yet." Chris replied, not meaning about him and Wyatt, but what it was going to be like later on, especially around Naff.

"I spoke to Naff last night," Speedy said, just as both had started to walk away from each other, "You may want to talk to him later." The 18-year-old simple nodded his head and left for the showers, leaving Speedy alone in the corridor, however he was not alone for long as Wyatt stepped out of his room in his PJ bottoms, yawning, holding his towel. Speedy smirked slightly, he had an idea why the Halliwell was so tired, but decided not to say anything.

"Morning." Wyatt yawned as he walked past Speedy, this was when he was going to find out who was talking to him.

"Morning." Speedy laughed, shaking his head slightly at the sight of the purple mark. The muscular blonde stopped in his tracks to look at his roommate's friend.

"What?" His voice croaked slightly, then he realised that was what Speedy was laughing at and groaned.

"Tiring night?" Wyatt rolled his eyes and continued his journey into the showers, thinking that the teen was taking the piss, "Oh, I spoke to Naff by the way and know that you're not completely to blame for the fight," That made the 17-year-old stop and turn to the other, "You still have two friends, me and Titch, at least."

"Thanks."

* * *

Later that morning, Chris finally found his 17-year-old friend, to talk to him about last night's fight. He had heard Wyatt's side, and heard what Speedy had found out, but now he needed to talk to the man in question. Dane Naffelitie. Luckily, he had found him outside, by a tree, his lip bust and a bruise on his right eye standing out.

"How many people have asked what happened?" Chris asked, trying to ease into the conversation. The brunette looked up from where he was sat, underneath a tree, and groaned.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to find me today," Naff stated, "Was half expecting you to wake me up this morning."

"Nah, had to look after Wyatt, you left a nice bruise on his face."

"He deserved it for hitting me!"

"Naff!" Chris sighed, "I know you said something to him to make him hit you. He wouldn't loose it for no reason."

"You would take his side." The Perry thought it was as if Naff resented him for it, but he knew Wyatt would not lie to him, not the state he was in last night.

"Well, do you want to tell me your side?"

"I was just looking out for you," Naff sighed, running a hand through his brunette locks, "Just one friend for another. I thought he was using you, ok. I mean how much can you trust him?"

"A lot, actually," Chris replied, "He was there for me when I needed someone, he got himself suspended so I wasn't alone, nearly got himself in trouble with his dad when he came with me to the hospital, and he didn't have to…"

"Got himself suspended? I thought he got caught down in the hut."

"He did, but he wasn't going to get suspended for it," Chris sat on the grass next to his friend, "He threatened Hallings so he'd get suspended. He risked some trouble for me, and not so he could sleep with me, because he cared. I know he's not just using me for sex, I trust him. I love him, Naff…" Chris could see a glint in disappointment in the brunette's brown eyes and then realised what it was all really about, "Naff…what did you have a go at Wyatt for?"

"I…well…it's nothing, Chris. Look, I'll let everyone know the fight was my fault and then everything can go back to normal," But Chris was not having any of it, and kept pressing, just like he did with his boyfriend last night, but he hoped he would not have the same reaction from Naff. Finally the 17-year-old sighed, "I guess I'm a little jealous, ok."

"Of what? Wyatt?" As he saw Naff nod his head, the Perry sighed.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, I'm sorry, I didn't realise until I saw how you looked at Wyatt in the first few days of the semester," Naff shook his head and got up to stand away, "Anyway, I'm going to apologise to Wyatt. He doesn't hold grudges, does he?" Chris never answered the question, he was too busy stunned from the revelation of his friend, staring at the ground. Once everything finally clicked into place, he looked up to find Naff gone. He stood up, dusting himself off, to find him again. Naff's honesty could not effect their friendship, nor Chris' own relationship with Wyatt.

* * *

I know, some of you already saw that bit coming and whole Naff and Chris thing, so there's the answer to your suspicions :D Anyway, please review...


	15. Now That Was Hot

**Thank you again to those who took the time to review, well had the chance to review actually :D**

**Here's the next little installment, and I think it's a little longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

"Can we talk?"

Wyatt Halliwell looked up to see Dane Naffelitie stood above him, as he sat in the library, trying to catch up on work that he never did last night. He was in a mind to tell him where to go, but decided against it and it would seem better to everybody if he spoke to him now. His eyes stayed focus on the black eye that he had caused from his second punch, but never questioned if it hurt.

"Do you wanna talk here, or go some…"

"Here's fine." Naff sat down at the table, since there was hardly anybody in the library this afternoon.

The Halliwell sat back in the seat, and folded his arms, waiting for the brunette 17-year-old to say something since he was the one who wanted to talk.

Realising he was going to be starting off, Naff sat forward and cleared his throat.

"I…erm…well, I wanted to apologise for last night," the brunette stated, looking at the bruise on Wyatt's cheek, it seemed to look worse than it felt though, but he remembered it hardly phased the Halliwell, but wondered whether that was just because he had been in a number of fights and was used to somebody throwing punches at him, "What I said, I…well…I shouldn't have. There's reasons, but I don't really want to go into them, I've explained to Chris, but I wanted to apologise to you in person, you know."

Wyatt sighed with a frown, a little taken aback by the apology, however refused to show that. As he nodded slowly, he could see the teen in front of him sigh with obvious relief.

"Anyway, so I've apologised, and I can see you working so I'll leave you be." Naff began to get up, but turned back around as he heard Wyatt talking to him.

"I know you're protective of Chris, and I know you were a bit dodgy about my intentions, but it takes a lot for a guy to apologise to another guy for being wrong, so thanks," Wyatt stood up, holding his hand out, to which Naff shook, "And, I'm sorry for punching you. There were probably better ways of dealing with it, and I just let my temper get out of control."

"It's cool, dude, I just said I got in a fight with a door."

"Yeah, mine was a fight with a tree while I was running."

The brunette smiled slightly at the Halliwell's comment, at least there would be no trouble there, teachers could not do anything if the two parties never said anything, and he left the library. As Wyatt sat down to get back to work, he thought back on the conversation, 'there's reasons, but I don't really want to go into them'. _What sort of reasons,_ Wyatt thought to himself, picking up his pen to get back to work,

* * *

After two weeks, everything began to go back to normal between the group. No grudges were held, which meant everybody was happy again. Even Chris and Naff went back to their usual larking about, despite Naff's feelings for Chris. And even though the whole group now knew about the two lovers, Chris and Wyatt still kept their touchy-feely activities to themselves, never showing affection while they were still around their friends, but it always made it worth it for when they were in the bedroom. 

Of course, with the students around the school finding out about their relationship, things were made harder for the two but nobody dared to say anything to the Halliwell, after what they saw in his fight with Dane Naffelitie, all except Lee Newns of course, but Wyatt knew he could take him if he had to, but had promised Chris that it would only be as a last resort.

"Are you sure they don't mind me being around?" Chris asked again. It was now the day that everybody was leaving for Christmas Vacation, and Chris was going with Wyatt, since he had nobody else to spend the holiday with, but he was worried about meeting the family, after all Wyatt had a BIG family.

"I'm sure," Wyatt smiled, as he finished packing his bag and pulled his lover into a hug, "My family's massive, my mom won't even notice she has to cook for one more."

"I mean being there the whole time." Chris rolled his sea green eyes with a smile.

"My mom and dad said it was fine," The 17-year-old sighed, "C'mon, it's not like my dad doesn't know what you've been through, he was there remember." As the Perry nodded, Wyatt kissed him, "What was that for?"

"Will be the last one until tonight, when I have you all to myself in my room." the two boys laughed slightly and shared a kiss, until Chris pulled away, looking at the clock.

"When's your mom getting here?" He asked, a mischievous look in his sparkling eyes.

"She's not. My cousin, Patty's coming to pick us up on the way home from College," Chris just looked at him, no expression at all, "It saved my mom a journey and Patty has to come this way. She's my Aunt Prue's eldest," Chris just nodded, still waiting for an answer to his question, "She'll be here in about an hour."

"Ok." Chris simply said and put his arms around Wyatt's neck, kissing his soft pink lips, snaking his tongue into his mouth before the Halliwell could do anything.

Wyatt felt himself being pushed backwards onto his bed and laid on it, pulling Chris closer to him, lifting his T-shirt up slightly, running his fingers along Chris' sides and back. He let out a moan as he felt Chris biting and sucking on his neck. He continued to lift his lover's T-shirt further up, until Chris finally gave in and removed the offending item and then went back to what he was doing.

The Perry pulled Wyatt up slightly so he could remove his T-shirt, and then allowed him to lay back down as he kissed the newly exposed area, stopping at his nipples to lick, suck, bite and play with the small, pink, buds. Hearing the blonde's moans turned him on loads, causing his member to grow inside his restricting jeans. He ran a hand up Wyatt's inner thigh, feeling his erection through the material of his brown cargo pants. Feeling how hard his lover was already, turned him on more, and caused him to rush his playing and move straight to stripping the Halliwell, he wanted him there and then.

Once Wyatt was stripped he looked at the brunette to watch him strip in front of himself. The blonde bit his lower lip, watching as his lover pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs and stepped out of them, to climb on top of him. Their naked flesh felt good against each other, another turn on for both of the boys, as their erections pushed and rubbed against each other. Chris was completely in control, as he grabbed the tub of lube on Wyatt's nightstand and coated his fingers in it. The 18-year-old kissed his lover passionately, as he pushed his middle finger in to Wyatt's tight hole. His lips moved to Wyatt's neck and ear, kissing the most sensitive bit, as Wyatt's breathing increased, the pleasure rising inside him. As Chris added a second finger, Wyatt grabbed his hand, pushing it deep inside him, causing him to moan loudly in pleasure as both of Chris' fingers hit his prostate.

"Oh God…" Wyatt moaned, his back arching, hips bucking, writhing around as he felt Chris' hot breath on his ear.

"You can call me Chris, you know…" Chris whispered, placing another hand inside of his lover, getting him ready.

As he felt Chris' hands leaving him, Wyatt knew exactly what his lover was doing, and sat up slightly.

"Let me do it." Chris watched as the blonde coated his hand in lube and grasped Chris' hard member, rubbing the lube up and down the shaft, causing the elder of the two to throw his head back in lust, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Once Wyatt had finished, Chris widened his legs, and placed himself so he could push straight into his blonde lover, "The doors not locked." Wyatt mentioned, but saw Chris shrug.

"People should knock first." And then he pushed himself inside his lover, as deep as he could go. His senses dimmed for a minute, from how tight his lover was around him. Once his senses completely came back to him, Chris laid there, watching Wyatt's ocean blue eyes as they turned from a look of pain to pleasure, as he relaxed around his brunette lover, implying for him to continue. The Perry pushed in and out of his lover, slowly at first, building the speed up, as the ultimate pleasure got closer for the pair of them. Chris was in ecstasy, so many times lately he had found himself being on the bottom, being subject to Wyatt, and not that he was complaining he did love that, but there were times he wanted to be in complete control, and today was one of those days.

Wyatt wrapped his legs around his lover, as the trusts became harder and deeper, catching his prostate, sending him wild with the pleasure, pushing Chris to go as deep as he could, as deep, as hard and as fast. His moans became louder, as his body tensed around his lover, his hips pushing against the brunette, the feeling of his blood running south.

Chris kept pushing, feeling the blonde's muscles tensing all around him, telling him he was close to orgasm. He, himself, was close and wondered just how much longer he could last, as he pushed in and out of Wyatt. He grabbed his lover's member, rubbing it as fast as his arm would let him, his own orgasm threatening to come any minute.

The feeling of his lover grasping his erection was all that Wyatt needed to send him over the edge. He felt his testicles contract as he came powerfully all over Chris' hand and his own abs and chest, panting heavily while he felt Chris still inside him.

The 18-year-old biting his bottom lip as he felt the Halliwell come, the muscle tightening around his hard member, causing him to blast his seed inside him. Deciding against trying to stay quiet, he let out a moan as his orgasm kept coming. Once his orgasm subdued, the Perry's body felt weak, and he collapsed on top of his lover, still breathing heavily, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I love you." Wyatt panted, running his fingers through the brunette's hair.

"I...I...love you...too." Chris managed to reply. Both the teens then laid there in silence for a few seconds, trying to find the energy to move, their breathing the only sound in the room. They did not even hear the shuffling at the door.

"Now that was hot."

Wyatt looked to the door, recognising the voice instantly, to see a young, dark brown, almost black, haired female stood leaning on the door with a smirk across her face. Chris looked around and instantly guessed at who she was.

"Patty!"

* * *

hehehe, so what did you think, just adding to a bit of drama... 


	16. Meeting the Halliwells

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. Here's the next little installment, and actually I'm impressed myself on how long a chapter is it! So, I hope you enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

"I know, I know, I'm early but…God damn!"

"Patty, do you mind? Can we get dressed?" As the female smiled sweetly and left the doorway, closing the door, the two teen boys stood up, throwing on their clothes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Wyatt said, as he got dressed and ran his hand through his golden curls, causing his lover to look at him strangely, "What?"

"Did she say that was hot?"

The Halliwell stopped his panicking and realised Chris was right. Once their clothes were straightened out completely, Wyatt opened the door to the room, to see his eldest cousin stood on the other side, now with Speedy.

"Hey, you never said your cousin was hot, Wy!" Speedy said, not realising what had just happened.

"She's also engaged, dude," Wyatt smiled, grabbing his cousin's arm and pulling her into the room and closing the door, "Ok, that what you saw, that has to stay…no-one can know…no-one."

"What about Aunt Piper?" Patty asked, innocently, looking between the two boys.

"NO!" Wyatt shook his head, "Nobody, ok. You can't even tell Luke, because I know he'll tell that brother of yours, who will tell Parker who will then act weird around me and…just tell no-one, can you do that?"

"Course I can," Patty smiled, "I take after my dad in that way, always keeping secrets. But it was hot."

"Now that's just weird." Chris finally spoke up, as he finished throwing some things into his bag. He glanced up to see the woman's hazel eyes baring into him, and instantly looked away. This was going to be a brilliant car journey back to Wyatt's house.

"It is weird, Patty." The blonde agreed with his lover, making her look at him with a smile.

"Oh, c'mon, you two going at it, very very hot. You'll have to give me some tips, because me and Luke…not so hot anymore," The dark brunette smiled, "But that's what you get for being with someone for two years."

The two boys shook their heads, both slightly dumbfounded at Patty Trudeau's openness. Even though Wyatt should have been used to it, Chris realised he was not.

"Anyway, do I get a hug from my favourite cousin, or not?" Patty finally said, putting her purse on the Halliwell's desk and hugged the 6'4 male, who had to crouch at her 5'5'' frame.

"You're early, you know that?"

"Yes," Patty sighed, "But I didn't think you'd mind too much if I was early. Next time I won't bother."

"I'm just lucky it was you picking us up and not my mom or dad," The 20-year-old smiled as she rolled her hazel eyes, "I don't think my mom could deal with walking in on me again."

The Perry's ears shot up at that and looked at Wyatt slightly amused, "Your mom caught you?"

"Don't ask…" But Patty was going to tell him anyway.

"They'd gone out for the night, leaving Wyatt to look after Parker and Matt," Patty started, "Wyatt decided to invite his girlfriend over and you know, they go up to his room and one thing leads to another. They end up sleeping with each other and my Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo get back earlier than expected and Aunt Piper walks in on them in the middle of it…"

"But instead of doing what Patty did and watch…" Wyatt looked to his cousin and tutted slightly, "Dirty girl…or leaving the room in a panic, my mom shouts at me, without me realising she's actually there."

"I am not a dirty girl!" the eldest in the room protested but received looks of disbelief from both the teens in the room, "Oh well, are you two ready to go? You are who's coming back with us, right?" Suddenly, Patty realised she did not know who Chris was and had just taken a guess.

"Yeah, sorry," Wyatt laughed, "This is Chris, my roommate and boyfriend as you've guessed. Another reason why you can't open your big mouth."

"I was never the gossip at school, that's my brother."

"Which one." Wyatt rolled his ocean blue eyes, she had three brothers and two of them were gossip 'queens', well one was a gossip 'queen', somehow picking it up from their Aunt Phoebe. And yes 'queen', since one of them had come out as being gay, which was why Patty was probably wondering why Wyatt had not told his own mother about him being gay, or bi, whatever he was…did he even know anymore? Wyatt picked up his holdall as Patty answered him, picking up her own handbag.

"Jackson, or I suppose you could include Riley as well considering what he was like before he fucked his life up."

"These names are going to confuse the hell out of me." Chris stated, as he picked up his bag and all three of them left the room.

"The only people you have to remember really are my mom, dad, Parker and Matt," Wyatt stated, hearing a cough coming from his cousin, "Oh and now Patty."

"I think I can just about manage that one," Chris nodded his head, banging on Speedy's door to wish him a good vacation, Titch's would be next, "I won't be forgetting Patty for a while."

* * *

Through the drive home, Patty updated Wyatt on what was going on at home, since she had been able to drive back and forth from college when ever she wanted to. 

"So which college are you at?" Chris asked, from the backseat, while Wyatt sat shotgun. They decided both of them could not sit in the back seat since Patty owned a VW Beetle, which meant not much room in the backseats, also it meant Wyatt could catch up with his cousin.

"UCLA." Patty smiled through the rear-view mirror at the 18-year-old.

"Long drive!" Chris raised his eyebrows.

"I love driving," the 20-year-old woman replied, "And anyway, I stopped off in Santa Cruz yesterday to see some friends, so I wouldn't have to leave so early to pick you two up."

Wyatt looked over to his eldest cousin and smiled, "Does Luke know about Keiran?"

"There's nothing between us anymore, we're just friends. Honestly, Wyatt, just friends."

"You didn't answer my question."

"No, he doesn't know."

Chris decided to stay out of that conversation, it was obviously something between the two cousins, and decided he would pretend not to hear then he would not say the wrong thing to the wrong person.

"So, have you caused any trouble yet?" Patty glanced over to her eldest cousin who was staring out of the window. She could see a look in his eye that questioned her whether he could stay out of trouble so smiled, "Go on, what have you done? I won't tell Aunt Piper, I promise."

"I got myself suspended, a week and a half into the semester."

"And Aunt Piper doesn't know?"

"Nope, I stayed at Chris'," the Halliwell answered, "He was suspended too."

"You two weren't caught doing you know what, were you?" the dark brunette asked as she took a corner, nearing the Halliwell Manor. Wyatt simply laughed and shook his head and then looked at his lover who had a smile on his face, just thinking about it.

"Oh, and I got into a fight."

"What else is new with you?" Patty sighed, seemingly bored, but had a playful smile on her lips, "I still can't believe you put Tobey Jennings in hospital. You couldn't have done it while I was there, could you?"

"What? When I was a Freshman?" Wyatt laughed. The only female nodded her head, seeming to think, as she pulled up outside the house. 1329 Prescott Street, "Cheers Patty, are you coming in?"

"I may as well, my mom's here."

Wyatt looked over to the where Patty was looking, to see a black SUV parked, blocking the driveway. _Usual Aunt Prue,_ Wyatt thought to himself, _Always blocking someone in._

Chris looked up in awe at the house, he never expected Wyatt to live here. He knew it was going to be better than his apartment with his grandfather, but never expected such a large house. He could tell from the outside that it was from the Victorian era, the white woodwork along the red bricks, and the balcony window above the front door.

As Wyatt took the bags from his cousin's beetle, he could see the look of wonder on his lover's face as he looked at the house.

"It gets better inside." He whispered nudging Chris forward, since he had both bags in his hands. All the Perry could do was follow the 20-year-old female into the house.

"Aunt Piper? Mom?" Patty called out, opening the front door and walked straight towards the kitchen where she knew her eldest aunt would be.

Wyatt put the bags down as soon as he got through the door and closed the brown wooden door behind him. Sighing, he looked around the house, half expecting his parents to do something to it while he was away, but they had not. Nothing had changed as long as they had lived here. It had belonged to the family, and for some reason Piper had been the sister to live here, first with her first husband and secondly with Leo, after Piper had had the guts to kick Wyatt's father out of the house – with Leo's help, of course. Nobody really knew why Piper was the one to end up living here, and nobody really cared, they were all happy where they were, and spent most of their time here anyway.

Chris looked around the room, still in complete awe. He looked into the first room after the front door, on his right, to find a large living area, with a couch and two chairs and a piano in the corner just before the bay window.

"Do you play?" Chris looked to the blonde haired male, pointing to the piano. He had never heard of him talk of a playing a musical instrument, but that did not mean he did not.

"Nah, Matty does though," Wyatt smiled, "Wherever he is. Come, my mom and Aunt Prue will be in the kitchen. My mom's always in there," Chris just looked at him, slightly dumbfounded and confused, "She's a chef, c'mon."

As soon as Wyatt stepped into the kitchen, he was pulled into a hug by his eldest aunt. She was only 5'6'', so Wyatt had to bend down to hug her.

"Hi Aunt Prue. Hi mom." Wyatt smiled as he got out of his aunt's hug and pulled Piper into a hug. He was genuinely happy to see her. It amazed him how three months away from her had made him miss her, or was it just her home cooking that he missed?

Chris stayed in the doorway, looking around the large kitchen. Prudence Trudeau now sat at the isle in the middle of the room, she was fairly tall, taller than Piper, and had long raven hair. Her hazel eyes stood out, and he could instantly see the resemblance between herself and her daughter. As he looked around the room more, he now saw a young male sat at a table, watching him carefully. The young boy could not be much more than 10, and had very dark blonde hair, and hazel eyes which seemed to look in awe at the Perry. Chris finally looked back at his lover as he heard his name being called.

"You've met my mom, and this is my Aunt Prue…" Chris simply smiled and waved and Prue and then looked to the brunette woman.

"Thank you for letting me stay Mrs Halliwell, I just hope I'm not bother."

"Oh, call me Piper, sweetie," Piper smiled, "And it's a pleasure to have you here, you can't be any bother in this house, Wyatt's cousins cause enough of it to hide you." Chris laughed nervously.

"And this one here," Wyatt stated as he walked over to the table, "Is my baby brother, Matthew."

"I'm not a baby," the dark blonde boy stated, "I am 11 you know."

"I know," Wyatt smiled and ruffled the boy's hair and then turned to his mother, "Is Parker in?"

"Up in his room," Piper smiled, and then saw Wyatt begin to pull Chris out of the kitchen, "Take your bags to your room while you're at it. I hope you don't mind sleeping in Wyatt's room, Chris, but with three boys…"

"It's no bother, Mrs Hal…Piper, I share a room with him at school, I'm used to him." _In more than that way,_ He added to himself.

The two teens left he room, leaving Prue to turn to Piper, "He's such a gentleman, I bet you wish you had a girl now. She could date Chris."

Patty just smirked to herself, remembered what she had walked in on.

* * *

Chris followed his blonde lover down the hallway to the bedroom, looking at the posters on the outside of the other doors in the process. The first door had a name on it, that was Matt's room, it also had 'Keep Out!" written, with a backwards K, three e's and an upside down '!', which made Chris smile slightly. 

As he walked past the second room, he could hear rock music blaring out from it, with a parental advisory poster on the door.

"That's Parker's room, if you couldn't guess." Wyatt rolled his eyes and then opened the door to his room. Nothing was on the front of the door, but the inside made up for it. There were tons of posters of bands and half-naked women, and some photos and collages. The Perry looked around at the posters, realising that they were of Wyatt's favourite bands, some old bands, some new, and that some of them needed updating since they were curling around the edges. As he focused more on the posters, he smirked at the ones on his wardrobe door from Playboy magazines. Looking over at the Halliwell he shook his head.

"What!" Wyatt protested, "Like I said, I was completely straight until I met you."

As the 18-year-old looked at the photos, he noticed a lot of them were of Wyatt and his friends from his old school, or presumably his old school, and some of him and a brunette girl.

"That your ex?"

Wyatt looked to what his lover was pointing at and nodded his head, "That's Caitlin."

"How long were you with her?"

"Five months," the 17-year-old shrugged, "It's nothing really. Anyway, you wanna meet Parker now before everybody else gets here?"

Chris laughed at the way Wyatt said 'everybody else' and nodded his head.

The two teens traipsed back down the hallway to the room with the parental advisory poster on the wall, and Wyatt knocked on the door.

"He won't here that with his music." Chris smirked, so Wyatt pushed the door open.

"Hey, Park…" Wyatt stopped mid-sentence as he saw his younger brother laid on his bed, naked, with some blonde-haired girl, who was half-naked, giving him blowjob, "Fuck! Parker!"

* * *

so, what'ya think? 


	17. And More Family

**Thanks again to those who reviewed. Here's another long chapter for you :D**

Boarding School Hell

"What if that was mom that had opened your door?" Wyatt shouted at his 16-year-old brother, once the girl was gone, Parker dressed and the music was turned down slightly, "Didn't anyone ever teach you to lock doors."

"Maybe you should have knocked." Parker simply stated, causing Chris to laugh from the doorway, realising he had said something similar to his lover just a few hours ago.

"I did knock, actually," Wyatt answered, "You just didn't hear because of the music."

Chris watched the two brothers, they were so alike in some ways but extremely different in others. They had the same attitude and confidence, but where Wyatt was blonde – a dark blonde, but blonde none the less – Parker had light brown hair, but still had the same blue eyes that Wyatt had. They must have come from their father, since Piper's eyes were hazel. Parker was slightly shorter than Wyatt, Chris noticed, about the same height as himself, and was skinnier, not as muscular, but he still looked hot…_Great, now I'm thinking about my boyfriend's brother,_ Chris sighed to himself, _Stop it, that's a bad boy, Christopher._

"Well at least it was just you who walked in," Parker finally smiled, "How you been, anyway? You never said, how was suspension?"

"Great actually," Wyatt smiled, "Thanks for covering."

"Oh, yeah, before I forget…" The younger Halliwell reached into his bottom draw of his nightstand and pulled out a brown envelope and gave it to Wyatt, "I'm guessing this is the letter about the suspension."

The 17-year-old blonde took the envelope, addressed to Mrs P Halliwell, baring the school stamp. It was definitely the letter.

"Cheers, bud," he smiled to his younger brother, "Oh, this is Chris, my roommate."

"Oh right, hey," Parker gave a small wave, and then turned back to his brother, "Hey, you're not going to tell mom about this, are you? I mean, you owe me big time for the suspension deal."

"I won't say anything. I don't want to think about it, I think I'm scared for life."

Wyatt was amazed, for the rest of the day the only family members that came around were Jackson and Charlie, his Aunt Prue's youngest sons.

"Where's Riley?" the Halliwell asked the eldest of the two, after introducing him to Chris, and moving into the living room with the rest of the teens.

"Fuck knows, dude," the 16-year-old Trudeau answered, "Probably off somewhere getting fucked in the head."

"Jackson Simon Trudeau, language," Prue shouted at the boy as she walked into the living room to find her two sons with her three nephews and Chris, "Especially around your brother and Matthew."

"It's nothing I haven't heard mom." Charlie moaned at the raven haired female, who just rolled her hazel eyes.

"Your cousin does drugs?" Chris looked at his lover, once the eldest sister was out of the room, and saw all of the teens nod their heads.

"Quite amusing considering my dad's a cop." Patty laughed as she walked into the room with a tray of drinks, sitting on the couch, next to Chris. The Perry smiled slightly, he was amazed at how at ease he was around the eldest Trudeau off-spring, even though she had caught him with her eldest cousin in bed.

"Oh, Jay, guess who came round…" Parker looked to his cousin, they were around the same age and got on extremely well, they were always seen with each other unless classes in school split them up. Jackson was just two weeks younger than Parker. Jackson looked to his cousin, with an eyebrow raised, his hazel eyes showing they wanted answers, "Megan Green."

"Dude, how far?"

"Third base," Parker smiled, "Would have been further if Wy hadn't have walked in." From that, he received a slap from his older brother, which actually hurt his arm but he could not show that.

"Megan Green?" Patty looked to her eldest cousin, "Why does that name ring a bell?"

"She was in my grade," Wyatt answered, "Actually, one of my ex's. You don't want to sleep with her, dude."

"Talking from experience?" Chris asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Maybe."

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Aunt Phoebe or Aunt Paige?" Patty asked as Wyatt stood up to answer it. The blonde haired Halliwell looked at his watch.

"Aunt Paige," Wyatt opened the front door, preparing himself to be pulled into a bone crushing hug, but found he predicted the wrong aunt, so was not prepared for how bone crushing it was going to be, "Aunt Phoebe, I do need to breathe if you want me alive."

"Oh I'm sorry, it just so great to see you," the advice columnist said, pulling away from the hug, "So, where's this friend of yours. Peyton and Pagen were really excited to meet him." Sure enough, behind his middle aunt, were her eldest and youngest daughter.

"Where's Phoenix?" Wyatt asked, as everybody walked through the door and into the living room.

"Don't ask." Peyton, the eldest of Phoebe's daughters, at 15, rolled her dark brown eyes. She was a bit of a tomboy, and Wyatt was pleased to see that she had not changed that much in the three and a half months he had been away, "Where's that brother of yours?"

"Living room," Wyatt sighed, "Beware, he's talking to Jay about some girl." Peyton smiled and shook her head, her brown-hair, which was up in a ponytail, moving from side to side threatening to hit her in the face.

"More introductions then." Patty smiled at her eldest cousin once she had hugged her aunt. Before any introductions could begin, Parker, Jackson, Peyton and Charlie all left the room.

"Ok, this is my Aunt Phoebe and her youngest Pagen," Wyatt smiled to his lover, "The one that just left without saying hi is her eldest Peyton."

Chris just nodded his head with a smile, making Wyatt laugh. This must have been daunting for the guy. Someone who was used to one family member now had to deal with a boyfriend who had too many to count on both hands.

"Where's your moms?" Phoebe looked at both Wyatt and Patty.

"Kitchen." They both stated at the same time and smiled as Phoebe left the three with Pagen.

"So, where's Phoenix?" Wyatt looked at the 10-year-old girl.

"Outside on the phone," Pagen rolled her eyes, "Where else. I'm going outside."

The 17-year-old laughed as his cousin left the room, she and Peyton were a lot alike, especially compared to when Peyton was only 10.

"You still have one more set to meet." Patty smiled at the brunette sat on the couch.

"Help me!"

* * *

Later that night, once the family had left, including Paige's family who had turned up later that afternoon, Wyatt and Chris found themselves in Wyatt's room laid on the double bed. 

"So, daunting?"

"I think daunting is an understatement." Chris laughed, looking over at his lover as he laid on his back. The Halliwell rolled on his side, and began to softly caress Chris' abs underneath his T-shirt. Just as he was about to kiss the brunette, there was a knock at the door. Groaning slightly, Wyatt rolled on to his bad and looked at the door, expecting it to be his mom or dad, Leo had not been around this evening with having to be at the hospital.

"Come in."

The door opened to show Wyatt's younger brother stood at the door, holding a brown envelope.

"Hey, you left this in my room, you may want this to destroy the evidence of you know what." The 16-year-old smiled, crossing the threshold and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Oh cheers." Wyatt took the envelope he had looked at earlier on.

"Dad said he saw you that week," Parker stated, "At the hospital. I thought your idea was to stay away from mom and dad?"

"It's ok, he bought my lie," Wyatt smiled, "He always does." The younger Halliwell shook his head with a smile and a roll of his blue eyes and then tilted his head to one side.

"Oh, have you seen Caitlin yet? No, course you haven't," Parker said the last bit almost to himself, "You need to see Cait, you really need to talk to her."

Wyatt just shook his head and rolled his eyes, expecting his 16-year-old girlfriend to have overreacted at something.

"I'll ring her tomorrow."

Parker nodded his head and started to leave the room, glancing at the Perry, now sat up on the bed.

"So, how did you find today?"

"Good…in a scary way," Chris nodded, "How often are they all over"

"Jay and Peyton are over quite often," Parker laughed, "The others not so much."

"Except Patty, you can guarantee she will be over for the whole vacation." Wyatt corrected his little brother, looking at his lover. Although, Parker did not understand what the elder Halliwell was talking about, Chris caught on straight away and smiled.

"Anyway, I'm shooting off to bed," Parker smiled, "It's great to have you home, Wy."

Once the 16-year-old had left the room, Wyatt laid back down and turned back on his side, taking Chris' hand to get him to lay down.

"What do you wanna do?" Wyatt asked, knowing exactly what he wanted to do that night.

"How soundproof are your walls?" Chris asked with a sly smile, "And does your door lock?"

* * *

"You are far too slow, dude!" Parker laughed as he got another shot past his older brother, "That school is no good for you." 

"I don't play basketball anymore," Wyatt laughed, "I'm sorry."

Parker, Jackson and Peyton all looked at the eldest Halliwell in shock, the basketball just bounced on the court.

"What do you mean, you don't play anymore?" Jackson asked his older cousin, "I thought you lived for this game."

"Found other things to live for." Wyatt simply answered and walked over to his lover, who was sat at the side of the court, on the grassy section of the park, to grab a drink of water.

"That school is definitely not good for you," Parker repeated what he had said before, shaking his head with a frown, "Well, we'll take it easy on you."

"You three play, I'm taking a break." Wyatt collapsed on the ground next to Chris, laying on his back and putting his hands to his eyes.

"We can't play with three people!" Peyton shouted to the blonde, "Chris, you wanna play?"

"Can't play basketball to save my life." The Perry laughed, glancing out of the corner of his eyes to his lover, who was still getting his breath back.

"Patty, how about you?"

"How about me, what?" The eldest cousin had only just got to the park and sat beside the brunette 18-year-old as her eldest female cousin spoke to her.

"Join us."

"I've just got here!" Patty sighed, "And I'm so not dressed for it."

"We need one more, and Wy's being a pansy," Jackson shouted, "C'mon!"

"Go on, Pats." Wyatt smiled, looking over at the raven haired 20-year-old, as he sat back up, hooking his arms around his legs, laughing as she stood back up and joined the three on the basketball court.

While they played, Chris took out a packet of cigarettes.

"You want one?" he offered the packet to his lover, who looked at the group first before taking one, "Can any of them keep a secret? Apart from Patty and Parker."

"What for?" Wyatt asked.

"You smoking." Chris said, putting the smoke between his lips and lighting up, passing the lighter to the blonde.

"Ah, they won't say anything now I'm here," Wyatt smiled, "They know I'll beat them if they do." Once Wyatt lit up his cigarette, he passed the lighter back to the brunette and laid back on the ground, Chris joining him.

"I think your cousin has a thing for me." Chris joked as he took a drag of his smoke.

"Which one?" Wyatt smiled, "Jackson? I could see that." Chris laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I meant Patty. But you know, Jackson is pretty cute. Ow!" Chris grabbed his arm where Wyatt had lightly punched him, pretending that it hurt.

"The only reason Patty likes you is because you make me happy," Wyatt answered, "And Jackson…you think he's cute? I don't see it."

"I'm not even going to say what I think of your brother," Chris teased, then laughed at the raised eyebrows coming from his lover, "He's hot, Wy, just not as hot as his big brother. I'd rather had you any day of the week."

"Well my brother's straight, Chris," Wyatt smiled, "So you wouldn't have the chance with him. He's like the straightest guy I know, although I know people who said that about me, actually."

As the two guys laughed with each other, they found their winter sun being blocked by a figure. The Halliwell looked over to see the form must be a female, by the size and build, but could not quite see her face as it was in shadow. As he sat up to see who it was, he heard her voice.

"Since when did the great Wyatt Halliwell start smoking?"

Wyatt swallowed hard, he knew exactly who it was, he stood up to get her away from blocking the sun, so he could look at her.

"Caitlin! How are you?" As soon as he saw her he was gob smacked at the sight of the 16-year-old. Her long, once brunette, now blonde, hair hung loose over her shoulders, her fringe now slightly longer and to the side. Her bottle blue eyes stood out, but looked slightly weary, as if she had been through something. She also looked like she had put on weight, which to Wyatt was actually a good thing, she looked like a stick when he last saw her, she was unhealthily skinny. With her weight gain, her breasts had grown, he could feel himself staring at them, but could not stop himself.

"I've been better," Caitlin sighed, "You?"

"Erm, yeah, good…" He could not believe she had just made him stop speaking. He was expecting to see her soon, but he did not realise she would change so much in the space of three and a half months, "Oh, erm, this is Chris, a friend from school…"

"Hi." Chris answered, now standing up to great the female, who he knew was his lover's ex-girlfriend.

"I was going to call you later, actually," Wyatt finally said, breaking the awkward silence around them all, "Parker said we needed to talk." He watched as the blonde looked over to his brother and then back at him.

"We do need to talk."

Wyatt looked over to his lover, biting his lower lip, he could see Chris was a little weary of this girl, after all she was Wyatt's most recent ex-girlfriend, and Wyatt still found her gorgeous, if not more gorgeous than she was before he left. Once he saw the Perry nod his head, Wyatt lead his ex-girlfriend to a bench, not too far away from the basketball court, but far enough so they were no longer in ear shot. He looked over at the court, to see his brother and cousins had stopped playing their game and now stood with his lover, all their eyes on himself. He could just about see Parker's blue eyes show worry, but turned his head away to concentrate on the girl next to him.

"You look great, by the way," Wyatt smiled, "I'm liking the blonde." It was a strawberry blonde, that made her natural tanned skin stand out.

"Thanks," Caitlin smiled weakly, "You're looking good, yourself," Wyatt smiled, taking a final drag from his cigarette and putting it out, "But why did you start smoking?"

"Because of the stress of the school," Wyatt smiled, "I don't know, stupid really but it's relaxing."

"I know other things that are relaxing…" Caitlin teased.

"I'm in an all boys school, Cait," He could not let her catch onto the revelation he had found out about himself while there, he needed to find out what she needed to tell him first, "Anyway, you wanna talk."

The Halliwell watched as the girl's blue eyes diverted to the ground, this was something big, but Wyatt still could not tell what it would be.

As Caitlin took a deep breath, she looked at her ex-boyfriend, slightly wondering whether they would get back together once he found out her news. She bit her lip, knowing that she had to tell him now.

"I'm pregnant," She sighed, looking straight into his ocean blue eyes, the ones that she once felt comfort from but now seemed to be looking straight through her, "Wyatt, say something."

"Y…You…You're pregnant?" Wyatt stuttered slightly, "As in, there's a baby in there?"

"Last time I checked that's what pregnant meant."

"How far along? And why are you telling me?"

"Because it's yours Wyatt," Caitlin sighed, "I'm nearly four months along."

* * *

I have to say thank you to Briankrause for this little twist. I know you said you didn't want credit, but I wouldn't have thrown in the pregnant girl if it wasn't for you and come up with a little more for the next chapter.

And if you guys want to find out what that little more is, you'll have to review this chapter and then I'll post it.


	18. It's Yours Wyatt

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Here's the next installment with a lil more drama...**

Boarding School Hell

_Hence the weight gain, _Wyatt thought to himself, the only logical thought that was in his head at the moment. He could not even tell she was nearly four months pregnant yet.

"How?" Wyatt asked, then saw Caitlin's plucked eyebrows raise. Shaking his head, he realised he had said something stupid, "I mean, I know how, but…fuck, you're having my baby? Fuck, Cait! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were in a boarding school," Caitlin answered as Wyatt stood up and started pacing, "It's not like I could see you whenever I wanted, and I couldn't tell you over the phone. I needed to see you face to face."

"Maybe if you'd called you would have found out I was in San Francisco the back end of September," Wyatt shouted, unable to stay still, so many feelings rushing through him. He was still in shock, but there was a mixture of worry, panic, anger and strangely enough he was slightly happy about it. He would never have this chance with Chris, as much as he loved him, but his ex-girlfriend was going to have his baby, then it hit him, "Wait, I'm going back to the how. It can't be mine, because we used protection every single time, I wouldn't do it unprotected, you know that…"

"Are you saying I cheated on you now?" Caitlin looked at the male, shocked at the fact that he would think that.

"No," Wyatt sighed, "But after me, there must have been other guys, ok? We never did it unprotected, I mean, I should know, right?"

"Condoms fail sometimes, you know," Caitlin shouted, "They're not 100 reliable." The two looked at each other in silence, neither really knowing what to say. The Halliwell watched as tears stained the 16-year-old's cheeks.

"What do you want me to do?" Wyatt finally asked, still shouting but not as much as he realised tears were slipping down the 16-year-old's cheeks, "I mean, I'm in a boarding school, Cait, it's not like I can just come by anytime you need…damn, Cait, we're both still in school, and then there's college and fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Don't you think I know all that?" Caitlin finally shouted back, standing up trying to look Wyatt in the eye, but it was hard considering he was almost a foot taller than her, "I'm 16, Wyatt, fucking 16-years-old. I never asked for this…"

"Why didn't you have an abortion?" Wyatt suddenly asked, although kicked himself once he had, he would have shouted at her more if she had. He hated abortions.

"You'd have supported that?" the blonde female questioned him, knowing the answer.

"No…I don't know, Cait…" the 17-year-old was unsure of what to do, "I've just found out my ex-girlfriend is pregnant with my baby, what do you expect me to say? What do you expect me to do now? I mean, are you expecting us to get back together? Because, I'm sorry, babe, but that can't happen…I'm in a fucking boarding school, Cait!"

"I know!" the female shouted, "I know you're in a boarding school, Wyatt, you broke up with me because of it, but with a baby on the way…Wyatt I can't go through this alone."

"Does your mom know? Your dad?"

"My sister knows, that's it." Wyatt nodded, Caitlin had a 19-year-old sister, who was at San Francisco University. Once again, he was stuck for words, so just wrapped his arms around the crying teenager in his room, stroking her hair. He led her to the bench and they both sat down, as her crying continued.

* * *

Chris looked on at the two, he could see the teenage girl crying, but could not hear their conversation. By the looks of it she had dropped some bombshell on Wyatt, since he was pacing the ground, obviously arguing with her. He just wish he knew what had happened. As he looked around at his lover's cousins and brother he knew they had an idea, well at least Parker and Jackson knew, but then he remembered Parker mentioning her last night, so he must have known her in a way other than Wyatt's girlfriend. 

The Perry looked to Wyatt's eldest cousin for some answers, but she seemed just as confused as he was.

"He's taking it better than I thought." Jackson finally said, as they all watched Wyatt holding the crying girl.

"Taking what better?" Patty looked to her 16-year-old brother and then at Chris, biting the bottom lip, nervously.

Jackson looked over to Parker, wondering whether they should say anything, of course everyone would find out eventually, but would Wyatt go crazy if he found out people knew before he knew himself.

Parker looked to his eldest cousin, with a sigh, "She's pregnant."

"I'd love to know if it's actually Wyatt's though," Peyton's voice was heard behind everyone, as the sound of the basketball bounced on the ground. The other four looked around to see her practising her free-throws, "I mean, c'mon, how many guys has she slept with? Hey, Parker?"

"Pey!" The 16-year-old light brunette exclaimed, throwing his arms up, knowing what she was getting at. He could feel eyes burning into him and sighed, "It's Wyatt's it has to be, she's nearly four months on, she never cheated on Wyatt."

"But she did sleep with you just after Wyatt broke up with her."

"That was a mistake, and Wy doesn't need to find out about it." Parker argued with his female cousin. That sentence made Patty hit him over the head.

"You slept with your brother's ex? Please tell me it was protected." Everybody knew straight away that it was not, as he looked to the ground sheepishly, "He needs to know, Parker, that could be your baby."

"It's not mine!" the 16-year-old Halliwell shook his head, "It's definitely Wyatt's."

"Really?" Jackson questioned his cousin, "Are you sure about that?"

* * *

"We'll figure something out, ok?" Wyatt finally sighed, "But we'll have to tell my folks…" 

"No because then my mom will find out and…" Caitlin interrupted but she stopped mid-sentence to hear Wyatt laughing. Frowning, she looked into his blue eyes.

"You're mom will find out eventually, especially when you ring her and say 'oh by the way, I'm in labour'. I think she'd prefer to find out sooner rather than later. We need to tell my folks for the support, and for some advice."

The 16-year-old was in two minds, considering there was something else she needed to tell him. She needed to tell him the truth, the whole truth, that it may not be his, but it was more likely going to be his than his brother's, right? And anyway, she had already told Wyatt it was is, and his brother, she could not change her mind now. _It's Wyatt's,_ she thought to herself, _Definitely Wyatt's._

"Come on, we'll get those lot and go back to mine," Wyatt stood up, pulling his ex-girlfriend with him, "It should be just my mom there."

As they walked back to the group, Wyatt still had his arm around her, causing glares from Patty and Chris. He looked to his lover, avoiding eye contact, this was going to be hard to tell him, but it still did not stop them from being together. He loved Chris and he was not about to lose him because of this, unless Chris really wanted to end it because of it.

As they walked back to the manor, Wyatt dropped back slightly so he could take to his brunette lover without the others ease dropping.

"I know she's pregnant," Chris sighed, "Your brother and cousin let the cat out of the bag," The Perry watched as the blonde looked over to his brother and then back at him, "Do you know what you're going to do about it?"

"Not much we can do," Wyatt shook his head, "It's too late for an abortion, and I wouldn't ask her to do that anyway, we're going to talk to my mom figure something out…"

"It's one thing you won't be able to have with me," Chris sighed, "You could have a normal family…"

Wyatt stopped in his tracks, watching the brunette carefully as he realised Wyatt had stopped and turned to face him. The Halliwell searched his jade green eyes, frowning nervously.

"Do you want to break up?" he asked, "I don't want this to come between us, I love you Chris…"

"How about we talk about this back at yours, hey?" Chris sighed, he was now the one to avoid eye contact, "We don't want the whole world knowing about us, do we?" He said it, almost as if he resented the fact that Wyatt was not openly gay, but Chris was the one who had suggested hiding it from his friends at school. And it was not as if Wyatt never wanted his family to find out, he was just looking for the right time to tell them about it, and now was not time, not with telling them that Caitlin was pregnant.

"Chris?" Wyatt started, but then saw that his family had stopped walking to see what they were doing.

Chris looked back to see what Wyatt was looking at and sighed, no he did not resent the fact that Wyatt did not want them finding out yet, and not like this anyway, he was just unsure of where they were going to go now.

"We'll talk later, ok?" Finally Wyatt nodded and they started walking again. Then Chris smiled and whispered to his lover, "I do love you by the way."

Once they had got back to the Halliwell Manor, Wyatt called out to find out where his mother was hiding, and as usual she was in the kitchen. He pulled his 16-year-old ex-girlfriend towards the room, after asking Patty to look after Chris for him, this needed to be done and sooner rather than later. Before they got to the kitchen, Wyatt saw out in the garden two teenagers arguing. He rolled his eyes, Hannah and Holly – the terrible twosome as they were nicknamed – that meant his Aunt Paige was here, but that was ok, she was the sane one of the family, if you could be sane to live in this family.

"Maybe we should tell your mom later." She said, trying to walk to the front door.

"It's ok, it's my Aunt Paige, she'll be a good one to talk to anyway, you know, with being a social worker."

As he pulled her into the kitchen, two pairs of eyes were on them.

"Mom…there's something…"

"Caitlin, sweetie, how are you?" Paige smiled, walking over to the 16-year-old, hugging her. Piper smiled, she liked this young girl, always polite and sweet, the best one of Wyatt's girlfriends, it was just a shame he broke up with her as he went to boarding school.

"What is it sweetie?" Piper finally asked her eldest son.

"Maybe you should both sit down," he said, "Caitlin, sit down." He contemplated giving them all the news at once, but decided against it. He would need his dad there to tell the second bit of news.

"Wyatt?" Piper asked, as Paige and Caitlin all sat down at the table.

"Mom, please, sit down…" Wyatt sighed, pulling a chair out for his mother to sit at, "There's something me and Cait need to tell you all…"

"Ooo, are you getting back together?" Paige asked, with a smile, but it faded as Wyatt shook his head.

"She's…erm…s…s…she's pregnant," Wyatt finally stuttered, "And it's mine."

"What!" Piper was the only one to say anything. Her sister just looked at the two teenagers gob smacked.

* * *

so, what will Piper and Paige do? review aand I'll update


	19. Telling the Whole Family

**Thank you again for reviewing, and since there were so many so soon, I've decided to post the next chapter up for you all now. Hope you enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

"Oh my God!" Paige simply stated, putting her hand to her mouth, while she knew her older sister was searching for the right words to say to the two.

"I can't believe you two!" Piper shouted, "How can you be so stupid? Not just having sex but having unprotected sex!"

"Mom…"

"No, don't mom me, Wyatt Preston Halliwell," Piper shouted at her eldest son, "What made you think of having sex in the first place?"

"C'mon mom, it's not like she was my first, and you know that." Wyatt groaned, rolling his eyes, but it just made Piper more furious.

"Not the thing to say, Wyatt." Paige shook her head.

"Stay out of this, Paige," Piper shouted to her youngest sister and then turned back to her son, "And how? She'd have to be four months pregnant at least."

"I'm nearly four months, Piper." Caitlin spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

"Look, mom, we came to you because I thought you'd help," Wyatt flipped, "But no, you have to shout at me. Yeah, I know, we made a mistake, we fucked up mom, but there's not much we can do about it now, is there? She's pregnant with my baby, just fucking deal with it and help us maybe? Give us some advice or something, but shouting isn't going to make it any better. It won't make it go away."

The older Halliwell stared at the 17-year-old, completely gob smacked, she had never expected to hear her son like that, and it scared her to hear her son like that. He sounded so angry, like he could hit something…Piper came out of her thoughts and looked into her son's ocean blue eyes. They reminded her so much of her ex-husband at times, the times when they were full of fire, and it was not a good reminder.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flipped like that," Wyatt slowly apologised to his mother, seeing the fear creeping into her hazel eyes, "I just…mom, I needed to talk to an adult about this, and you were the first person I thought that I could talk to."

"You thought of me first?"

"Course I did, mom," Wyatt smiled, "Who else could I talk to about this? You always made problems seem lighter, though how you're gonna do it with this one, I'm not too sure. So will you help us?" Wyatt gave her a puppy dog look, as he put his hands in the pockets of his sweats, that usually did the trick, and this time was no exception.

"Does your mom know, Caitlin?" Piper sighed calming herself, looking at the 16-year-old high school junior, who shook her head, "Ok, first thing is you need to talk to them. If you want, you can invite them over for dinner and we'll all talk about it, I'll just need to tell Leo first."

"Thanks Piper," Caitlin sighed with relief, she had wondered how she was going to tell her parents, but having her ex's parents there too would help greatly, "I really appreciate that."

"Well, I'll talk to Leo tonight and then I'll get Wyatt to call you to sort out a date," Piper smiled, "After Christmas though."

"Sure, thank you so much, Piper," Caitlin smiled and then looked at her watch, "I'd better get back home by the way, I told my mom I was just coming to see how you were."

"I'll see you out." Wyatt smiled, and then thanked his mother. As he opened the kitchen door, he saw Parker, Jackson and Peyton all walking away, trying to act casual, "Eavesdropping were you?" He shook his head, unimpressed, as he led Caitlin back through the house, to the front door.

"Thanks Wyatt, I'm glad we talked to her now."

"Me too." Wyatt smiled, then realised it was awkward on how he was going to leave this. Did he hug her? Just wave? Kiss her on the cheek? He had no idea, he never had to really talk to his ex-girlfriends like this in the past, and definitely did not have to deal with a pregnant ex-girlfriend. Caitlin sorted the dilemma for him and smiled just before she left.

"So, how did mom take it?" Parker asked, wondering at the same time how Wyatt would take his news that he had. Could he really tell him that he slept with his ex-girlfriend just a few hours after they broke up? It was bad enough that Wyatt had caught him with Megan, one ex-girlfriend was bad enough, but to say that he could have been the reason that another ex was pregnant was even worse.

"Not bad surprising what the news was," Wyatt answered, "Anyway, I thought you were eavesdropping."

"We only started after we heard you shouting," the 16-year-old boy stated, "We wanted to find out what you could be shouting about."

The elder just shook his head and made his way to the sunroom, where he found Chris and Patty playing a game of cards with his youngest brother.

"How did it go?" Patty looked up to see her eldest cousin leaning on the doorframe, rubbing his eyes, "You seem tired." She moved over on the wicker chair and patted it, implying for the blonde to sit down.

"It went ok, I suppose," Wyatt sighed, sitting on the chair and looking at Patty's cards, "God knows what I'm gonna do though. What a time to spring it on me."

"It's an early Christmas present." Patty smiled.

"You got a Christmas present already?" Matty spoke up, looking at his big brother, "You do know if you open it now, you'll have bad luck."

Wyatt just laughed slightly and nodded his head, "Yeah, I know." Catching Chris' eye, Wyatt motioned for the boys to go upstairs and then sat back as Chris motioned to wait for the end of the game.

"OH MY GOD, Holly, you're an idiot!" The sound of shouting was coming from outside, causing Wyatt to look out to see who said it, and just as he thought Hannah was stood with her hands on her hips with a smile. He used to struggle to tell the difference between the two twins when they were younger, but as they both got into their teen years, he realised that they were actually completely different, maybe not in looks but definitely in their personalities. Both had long mousy blonde hair and dark hazel eyes, but Hannah was more outspoken than Holly. She was the eldest twin, and showed that she knew it, but it never stopped Holly trying to boss her around when they were younger. Now though, Holly had become quiet and shy, although Wyatt never knew why.

"I'm out." He heard Chris' voice, bringing him back to reality. Wyatt looked over to see his brunette lover standing up.

"Aren't you gonna wait until the games completely finished?" Matthew asked, looking up at the 18-year-old.

"You can let me know later," Chris winked, "And I know it's going to be you."

As the two boys left the sunroom through the sitting area, an eight-year-old girl with auburn hair crashed into Chris' legs.

"Whoa, didn't see you there, sweetheart," Chris smiled, "You ok?"

"I'm fine." The girl nodded and started running again.

"Hope, be careful," Wyatt rolled his eyes to his youngest cousin as the two began to walk upstairs again. Before they even got to their room, Wyatt decided to start the conversation, "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"What is there to be mad at you for?" Chris asked, it's not like Wyatt could help what had happened, well he could have beforehand, but not now, and he could not have foreseen it. The Halliwell opened his bedroom door and they both moved in, not bothering to shut the door behind them, "All I'm thinking is things are gonna be different, like you're gonna need to be with Caitlin."

"Why?" Wyatt asked, "Just because she's having my baby? I'm not getting back with her now, when my heart tells me to be with you."

"But your head is telling you Caitlin."

Wyatt shook his head as he sat on the bed, running his hands through his blonde locks.

"This is going to be difficult now," Wyatt stated, "I mean, I can't tell my folks about us yet, or that I'm gay…or bi…God I don't even know what I am."

"You still like Caitlin."

"Yeah I like her, I mean c'mon on, she's good looking right?" Chris had to admit, she was, but that was what scared him, "But I love you. I want to be with you. I don't want her, and I've already told her we can't be together. It's not like I'm going to turn my back on the baby, if I were going to do that then I'd have ran far, far away from her earlier…" Chris sniggered at his lover, who looked up at him with a slightly smile on his face, "I'm just, I don't know…This is all fucked up."

"But you don't want to break up with me."

"God, no!" Wyatt shook his head, "I don't know what I'd do without you now. I love you Chris, I really really love you, you're the best thing that's happened to me and…" Wyatt did not have a chance to say anything as Chris' lips came crashing onto his, Chris' tongue instantly caressing his own, causing him to moan slightly. The two teens both laid on the bed as Wyatt used his tongue to battle for dominance over Chris' mouth, this time making the elder of the two to moan.

"You know shutting the door is normally a better idea," A female's voice rang through from the open door, causing the two boys to sit up in a panic, but sighed as they realised that it was just Patty, "You know it could have been anyone who walked past here, switch on you two!" With a smile, she shut the door for them, leaving them to their activities for a few hours until it was time for dinner.

* * *

Later that day, after dinner, Wyatt sat down with his mom and dad, to tell Leo the news about Caitlin. Luckily, he had managed to convince Chris to go out with Patty for a few hours while he sorted this mess out. He did not want him being here for this, Wyatt had a feeling a few things may be said that he would regret later. To top it all off, Piper had decided to get her sisters over to tell them too, well the two sisters that did not know yet.

"So, what's this news?" Leo asked, looking between his wife and step-son, who he treated just like his own, "Good or bad?"

"It depends how you look at it." Wyatt stated, simply.

"So bad then." Prue knew her eldest nephew's little tricks ever since her youngest two sons had picked them up.

"Ok, don't shout at him. I've already done the shouting," Piper sighed, "Caitlin told him today that she was pregnant."

"What!" Phoebe shrieked, unknowing whether to be happy or upset about it. Prue raised her eyebrows as she looked at her sister's eldest son in complete shock, not able to say a word. Leo just stayed looking at his wife, breathing heavily, searching her hazel eyes to find out if what she was saying was the truth.

"Pregnant?" Leo asked, and then glared at Wyatt once he saw Piper nod.

"Dad, I know, big big big mistake, and I'm super sorry for it…" Wyatt started to apologise for it.

"How the hell? You've been in boarding school for the past three months. Did you see her when you were back to help Chris?"

"It's been three and a half months actually," Wyatt corrected his father, but once again realised it was not the right thing to do, "She's nearly four months on, dad…"

"I've shouted at him, Leo," Piper sighed, "Told him how stupid they both were for having unprotected sex and all that, but at least he's told us," she watched her husband as he slowly nodded his head, knowing Piper was right, "But Caitlin's parents don't know. I said after Christmas they could come over and we could help her tell them. I know if it was my daughter I'd freak out more that what I did with Wyatt, so I have an idea of how…"

"Yeah, definitely, we'll help her tell them." Leo nodded his head, still getting it round the thought that he was going to be a grandfather at the age of 50.

"What are you gonna do about school?" Prue suddenly thought, looking between the mother and son.

"We haven't got to that thought yet," Piper shook her head, "I'm not too sure yet. They don't even know if they're getting back together."

"We're not getting back together, mom." Wyatt shook his head.

"So you're going to let a child grow up in a broken home?" Phoebe looked at her eldest nephew, slightly shocked at what he had said.

"It's not as simple as getting back with her," the 17-year-old sighed, "I wish it was, but there's someone else involved in this whole equation and I won't see her until Easter and…" he sighed, "I don't feel anything for her, anymore. I can't be with someone I don't feel anything for. You of all people should understand that, Aunt Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded her head, she did understand that, but she never thought she would hear it from her eldest nephew.

"Anything you want us to do to help, Piper?" Prue looked to her younger sister with a weak smile. She knew the only way to deal with this was for the family to stick together. Piper had been through too much, and for them to turn their backs now because her 17-year-old son made a mistake would be ludicrous and selfish.

"I don't know yet, Prue," the second-eldest sister sighed, "I just really don't know."

* * *

"What's up, Chris?" Patty asked the younger brunette as they wandered around the mall, "I know you don't really know me, but you can tell me things. Wyatt does all the time and I never say anything to anyone."

"I know I could talk to you," Chris smiled as his lover's eldest cousin, "I mean, I know you haven't said anything to anyone about me and Wyatt…I'm just trying to sort my own head out."

"What with?"

"Me and Wyatt."

"Ah, the baby…" Chris nodded his head, keeping his eyes to the ground. As he felt himself being pulled sideways, he looked up to see Patty leading him to metal bench in the middle of the mall, "Ok, sit, let's talk," Chris obeyed and then looked at the Trudeau, waiting for her to say something, "You know as well as me that it still may not be Wyatt's, but Parker's being an ass and not saying anything…"

"I know, but I don't want to tell Wyatt that…"

"I'm there with you on that one," Patty nodded, "I don't even want to be there if and when Wyatt finds out. He has a temper on him…"

"I know." Chris interrupted, taking a deep breath, remembering the fight Wyatt and Naff had.

"You've seen then," Patty nodded her head, "Wyatt will find out eventually, nothing in this family stays secret for too long, trust me there – too many blabbermouths," Chris smiled at that, he knew it was true just from earlier on in the day, "Chris, I've seen the way Wyatt is around you. He's someone completely different than what he was around his girlfriends, and different in a good way. He's happy with you, you're the best thing that's happened to him and I'm guessing vice versa?" She smiled sweetly as she saw Chris nod his head, his brown bangs falling in front of his face, "This won't come between you and him, I know it won't, and you've already spoken to him about it, right?"

"Yeah, but it still doesn't stop me wondering," Chris sighed, "I mean, I can see the way Wyatt first looked at Caitlin there's still something…"

"Infatuation," Patty rolled her eyes, "Caitlin was Wyatt's longest relationship. He jumped from girl to girl, and I know even if he wasn't shipped off to boarding school he'd have dumped her too sooner or later, but it doesn't stop him drooling all over her but I know for a fact he won't drop you for her. He loves you Chris, if he didn't he wouldn't be searching for a way to tell his mom about you both."

"He's really searching for a way?" Chris tilted his head. He knew Wyatt wanted to tell her, but it sounded different coming from someone else, as if it was really true.

"Course he is," Patty nodded her head, "He wants to be the one to tell her rather than a blabbermouth to find out, but he needs the right way to do it. For 17 years he's been straight and all of a sudden he's going to tell her 'oh by the way, I'm gay'…"

"Bi…"

"Bi?" Patty questioned at first but then thought about it, "Ok, bi then. Either way, it's one of those 'I'm in love with my roommate at college. Can you handle that?', not something he can just come out and say."

Chris laughed slightly, put that way it was not something Wyatt could just come out and say. Thinking about it, he had no idea how he would have told his grandfather if he was still alive, and was silently relieved he did not have to tell anyone his little secret, just his friends who were fine with it.

"You'll be ok, sweetie," Patty smiled to Chris, "You and Wyatt are great together, and I'm not just saying that."

"Thanks Patty." Chris smiled, realising what it must be like for Wyatt to have her around all the time. No wonder she never cared that she had caught he and Wyatt in bed with each other, she was like an older sister for him.

"Come on, I'm sure he's finished telling everybody the bad news," the 20-year-old stood up, straightening out her denim skirt, "I just wish Parker would have said something before Wyatt told my Aunt Piper."

* * *

thought I'd add someone else that Chris can turn to while Wyatt's talking to his parents. I thought that Chris would be ok with Patty after she caught them and still hasn't said a word to anyone, or said anything to them.

Anyway, what did you think? The quicker you review, the quicker I post.


	20. You're Just Like Our Father

**Thank you to those who reviewed before. Just to let you know, I've now finished my other story 'Return to the Future' so I have the chance to spend all my time writing this story. I do have another story up at the moment, but all the chapters are actually written so just one story to write, so hopefully more time to proof read and can post quicker :D**

**ANyway, on with the chapter:**

Boarding School Hell

The next few days in the run up to Christmas were unexpected. Prue, Phoebe and Paige all fussed around Wyatt, trying to convince him to get back with Caitlin, which made Chris jealous of the fact, but he knew that they had no idea about him and Wyatt and that it was expected. Patty knew that he was jealous and fed up of hearing it all, and would pull him away if a conversation started again about Caitlin and the baby.

Wyatt tried to avoid the conversations as much as he could, and would try to spend his time in his room with Chris, with the door locked – no-body was going to walk in on him – but could tell that Chris was distant from him.

Finally, one day, Wyatt had had enough.

"What is it, Chris?" Wyatt asked, once he could not feel any passion in Chris' kisses, he began to panic that maybe what they had was just a boarding school thing, although Wyatt knew how he felt, himself, and it was definitely love. Chris was the first thing he thought of when he woke up and the last thing he thought of before he went to sleep.

"What makes you think there's something?" Chris asked, trying to avoid the question, but knew it was never going to happen. He watched as his blonde haired lover sat up on the bed, his blue eyes glaring down at him.

"Chris?"

The brunette sighed and sat up too, locking their eyes together.

"It's nothing ok," he assured him, "I'm just being stupid and jealous, I guess."

"You guess?" Wyatt shook his head, not really understanding.

"The whole thing with you and Caitlin, your aunts telling you two get back with her…" Chris stopped and just looked, "I get so jealous hearing them fuss about her, and sometimes I think that maybe they're right."

"But they're not right, Chris," the Halliwell sighed, raising his hand to place it on his cheek, "I love you, I want to be with you. Everything feels right with you, and I'm going to tell my mom tonight."

"You're what?"

"Tell her that I'm bi, tell her about us…"

"Maybe not a good idea, I mean since we're sharing a room…"

"Thought about that," Wyatt smiled, "But we share a room at school, so what's the problem here, and anyway it's not like I can get you pregnant, or vice versa,"

Chris sniggered, Wyatt was completely right, but he knew Piper would find something else wrong with it, "And then no more from my aunts about me getting back with Caitlin. Possibly my dad being a bit funny around me, but at least no more of having to hide it when all I want to do it touch you in some sort of way, hold you, kiss you…You drive me crazy, you know that, Chris."

The Perry looked on with a smile, subconsciously licking his lips. A knock at the door stopped their 'conversation' going further, causing Wyatt to sigh.

"I swear if this is one of my aunts I'm going to kill them," he stood up from the bed, "Can you help me hide the bodies?"

Chris just laughed, a gleam in his green eyes, he never thought he could love someone the way he did with Wyatt, and the thought of losing him because his ex-girlfriend was pregnant scared him.

The 17-year-old opened to door to find his 16-year-old cousin stood on the other side of the door.

"Jay, what do you want?" Wyatt asked, his hand on the door still.

"Aunt Piper said can you come and help with the Christmas decorations, you know the reaching over the doors and everything." Wyatt laughed, he was the tallest in the family, except for his Uncle Coop, and found it quite amusing how everybody asked him to reach up for things. They would ask Parker, but he knew his little brother was out with some girl. He really was taking after his older brother, going from one girl to another.

"Coming to help?" Wyatt looked to his lover with a smile, "Stop me from killing my aunts at least?"

"Why would you want to kill them?" Jackson laughed as the three of them walked out of the room and Wyatt shut the bedroom door behind him.

"Going on about me getting with Caitlin," Wyatt shook his head, "I can do without it. I'm not getting back with her."

"No you shouldn't, not with it possibly being Parker's baby." Jackson Trudeau suddenly put his hands to his mouth, hoping his eldest cousin had not heard anything, but there was no such luck.

Chris' eyes grew wide, realising that Jackson had just let the cat out of the bag, and looked between the two cousins. He saw the look of anger in Wyatt's eyes, something that he had only seen once before and then was when he was in the fight with Naff.

Wyatt just glared at his younger cousin, wondering whether he had just heard him right.

"What did you just say?"

"Not to get back with Caitlin."

"And there was a reason for it, wasn't there?" Wyatt asked to clarify, his heartbeat racing, his breathing quickening as the anger that his little brother had slept with Caitlin came to him.

"Erm…it could be Parker's baby?"

"That would be the one," Wyatt nodded his head, "How could it be Parker's baby?"

"The same way that it could be yours…" Jackson nodded his head, but now was not the time for fun an games, "He slept with Caitlin after you broke up with her," Wyatt looked like he was about to lose it, but Jackson had more to tell him, "Wyatt, it was unprotected."

"WHAT!" Wyatt shouted to his cousin, throwing his hands in the air, unsure of what to do. It was not like he could find out from his brother at the moment what had happened since Parker was out with another girl.

"Boys?" Piper's voice called from downstairs, "We could really use your help."

"You better ring Parker," Wyatt told Jackson, in a threatening manner, "Warn him I've found out. That way I can lay into him without having him play dumb."

Wyatt left for downstairs, leaving Chris looking at Jackson.

"Shit, Parker's gonna kill me." Jackson sighed, running a hand through his black hair.

"Why did you tell him?" Chris asked, "Even I didn't tell him!"

"It just slipped out!"

* * *

Once the decorations were up and Jackson and the aunts had gone home, Wyatt decided to stay downstairs waiting for his brother to come home. He knew it was going to be late, he knew where Parker would go, so used an excuse that he and Chris were going to watch a movie that was on late, so Piper and Leo would go to bed.

They sat there, the movie on, but not watching it. Chris had spent his time trying to calm his lover down, before the 16-year-old got home. With nobody else around, Chris knew he could lay kisses on Wyatt's neck, right on his sensitive spot, and knew he would hear creaks from upstairs if somebody was walking about.

"Chris, don't." Wyatt moaned slightly from Chris' soft, moist lips on his neck. He closed his eyes as the brunette placed his hand on Wyatt's leg, caressing it gently through the material of his jeans.

Hearing Wyatt's moans, began to turn Chris on, even though that was not his intentions. He tried to fight the feelings, but they were getting too much and he decided to straddling the younger, kissing his lips passionately.

"I know why you're doing this."

"Maybe before I got turned on myself," Chris smiled, "Now I just want you to fuck me." Wyatt smiled and pulled his lover closer to him, kissing him, their tongues battling for dominance and Chris' winning just as the sound of the front door was heard. Quickly, Chris climbed off the Halliwell, since he knew he would be pushed off anyway as Wyatt stood up and leaned on the doorframe, glaring at his younger brother.

"Hey, didn't think you'd still be up." Parker said casually, making Wyatt wonder whether Jackson had warned him or not.

"You got something you want to tell me?" Wyatt asked, cutting out all small talk.

"Like what?" Parker asked, "Where I've been? I'm sure you know."

"I'm sure I know what you've been doing too, don't I?" Wyatt asked, "I mean, I know you're not innocent, after all one of my ex's is giving you blowjobs and another one is sleeping with you."

"What?" Parker looked straight into his eldest brother's eyes, slightly shocked at the remark.

"Parker I know, Jay told me, so either tell me yourself or your beating is going to be a lot worse."

Chris just watched as the two brothers stared at each other. He could see a glint of fear in the younger's blue eyes, showing he knew exactly what Wyatt was talking about. The Perry knew to stay out of it, Wyatt did not even know that he knew about the truth, and anything he said could come back to bite him.

"Parker, I'm warning you…" Wyatt said, as he saw the 16-year-old brunette panicking under the pressure. Maybe Jackson had not said anything to him, but he definitely knew what Wyatt was talking about.

"It was an accident, ok? I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry?" Wyatt shouted, forgetting that his parents were upstairs, "Sorry doesn't cut it. I can't believe neither of you told me. Why didn't you tell me?" But the older Halliwell never gave him a chance to answer, "It's not the fact that you slept with her, it's the fact it was unprotected, Parker. You had me thinking that baby's mine!"

"It could be, Wyatt!"

"I knew there was something wrong with it, you know," Wyatt ignored what his younger brother said, "I said we'd never done it unprotected, it couldn't be mine. It's yours."

As Wyatt grabbed his brother by his neck, pinning him up against the wall, Chris decided now was the time to interfere, just as Piper and Leo came running down the stairs.

"Wyatt…" Parker tried to get out, grabbing the 17-year-old's hand that was gripping his neck tightly, cutting off his air pipe.

"Don't even think about saying anything, you can tell mom and dad that it's not me who got her pregnant, it was you," the blonde did not even realise his parents had come down stairs, or that his lover was trying to calm him down, "Don't get me into your mess. You can tell that slut…"

"WYATT PRESTON HALLIWELL!"

Piper's eldest son turned to look at her, and then let go of his brother as he saw a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes. Then he looked towards Leo, to see disappointment in his eyes. He suddenly realised what had gotten into him and backed away, now looking at his younger brother.

"Shit! Parker, I'm so so sorry. I didn't…" But Wyatt could not finish his sentence as the 16-year-old cut him off.

"Don't come near me, Wyatt," his blue eyes showing the fear, "You're just like our father." Parker left, running up the stairs, causing Wyatt's breathing to quicken, as he backed into a wall shaking his head, looking to his mother for support but she looked at him like she did not know him.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I…"

"Wyatt don't," Leo spoke for Piper, feeling her trembling hand take his, "Not tonight. We'll talk in the morning." With that, Leo escorted his wife up the stairs back to their room, leaving Wyatt to think about what he had done.

"I didn't mean…" Wyatt shook his head, now looking to his lover, who was just frowning, "I don't know what came over to me. Chris? Chris, please say something to me."

"I don't know what to say to you, Wyatt," Chris finally whispered, "You seriously scared me then, I thought you were gonna kill your own brother."

Nervously, Wyatt stepped towards his brunette lover, searching his eyes to see if he really believed he was capable of that.

"I wouldn't…I would never…" But he could see Chris backing away from him. Finally, Wyatt gave up and decided to grab his jacket and a set of car keys, he did not care who's he picked up, he just needed keys.

"Where are you going?" Chris called out, he may have been scared slightly, but in the state Wyatt was in he could not go out alone, not at this time of night.

"Out."

"I can see that, I'm coming with you."

"You didn't want to be near me a minute ago," Wyatt stated as both boys put their shoes on and Chris grabbed a jacket, "Why would you come out for a drive with me now?"

"Because I still love you."

As the two left the house, Wyatt locked the front door and pressed the button on the set of keys, unlocking his own car, the Toyota Aygo, which his brother now shared. The two teens got into the car and Wyatt drove off, to the one place he could think of where he could sit and think. The bank overlooking the city and Golden Gate Bridge.

* * *

right, there's a little bit of drama between the two brothers added...tell me what you thunked :D


	21. Late Night Conversation

**Thank you again to those who reviewed, sorry I haven't had time to reply to everybody personally, I've been driving for the past four hours an just got in to check everything and decided to get this chapter up now, so I'll do the thank yous here:**

bryan smith - wow, i'm really glad my stories had such and impact, and thanks for taking the time to review

likestores - yes, Wyatt really should do something about his anger, but teh question remains 'will he do it of his own accord?' You'll get to see how Piper and Leo deal with it very soon, I promise...

Marcus1233 - it was a very intense moment, and yup, thank God for Chris. Most people would stay away, but that's where Chris is completely different to everybody else.

**So now, on with the story:**

Boarding School Hell

The journey was in silence. Neither teen really wanted to say anything to each other, and even if they did, they had nothing to say.

Finally Wyatt got to his spot, and stared at the city. The nightlife seemed to be buzzing, but it was hard to tell from across the bay.

Chris sat in the passenger seat, deciding against starting a conversation. He still was not sure what mood Wyatt was in, he just knew that he could not leave him alone right now.

"Parker's right you know," Wyatt finally said, breaking the silence, causing the Perry to look over at him completely confused, "I am just like my real dad."

"Does Parker really know what he was like?" Chris frowned, he knew Wyatt was not like his father, even if he did not know him, he just had a very short fuse, "Parker must have been what, three when your mom left him?" The Halliwell nodded his head, as Chris noticed tears in his ocean blue eyes, "Hey, Wyatt, talk to me here. You may have scared me back there but it doesn't mean I've stopped caring."

Wyatt rubbed his eyes to remove the unshed tears, and looked out of the driver's window so he did not have to look at his lover's face. Not only had he scared Chris, but he had scared himself. He had not even realised what he was doing, it was like someone had taken over his body and caused him to nearly kill his brother. If Piper had not have shouted then he would never have let go, who knows what would have happened. As his free hand gripped the steering wheel tighter, thinking about what could have happened, he felt a hand on arm, a thumb caressing the skin gently.

The Halliwell looked over, but not making eye contact with the 18-year-old, concentrating on a point on the dashboard.

"I nearly killed him, I nearly killed my own brother for sleeping with my ex," he could not believe it himself, "How stupid does that sound? But the strange thing was I didn't realise I was doing it. It never occurred to me what I was doing. Do you think that's how my real dad was, he did things through anger without realising until it was too late?" He looked into his lover's jade green eyes for some answers, but just as quickly looked away again, "My mom hates me. She was terrified back there and she hates me for it. She knows that Parker was right…"

"No, he wasn't right," Chris shook his head, "You're not abusive. Yeah, you lash out, we all do that every now and again, but when you've been mad at me you've never hit me, have you?" as he saw Wyatt shake his head, Chris took a deep breath, "If you were like your real dad, then you'd have blown up at Patty for walking in on us. You'd have probably hurt Caitlin with the way she told you she was pregnant, and you would have definitely hit Jackson earlier today. You're not like him, you just have one extremely short fuse and don't talk about it. You need to open up, and guess what I'm here for you to open up to."

Wyatt shook his head with a frown, trying to comprehend everything that the brunette was telling him. Finally, he made eye contact and kept it. Seeing the calm in his green eyes settled him.

"Talk to me, Wyatt, that's one of the reasons I came with you. So you didn't do anything stupid and so you'd talk to me."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything," Chris smiled, but sighed, "Like why did you flip at your brother. You found out he slept with your ex…there's the key word, ex. You weren't with her then and you're not with her now, why does that bother you?"

"It's not that that bothered me," Wyatt shook his head, with a slightly frown, "I don't care that he slept with her. I care that he never told me that the baby could be his. I'm there trying to find a way to tell my mom that I'm in love with you while telling her that I've made a girl pregnant, when it could have been him all along and now it's going to take another five months to find out who it was. This is all so stupid. I shouldn't have bothered coming home. Is there anywhere we can go where we don't have to deal with my family?"

Chris laughed slightly, suddenly realising that maybe having no family was sometimes better than having family, especially lots of it.

"I don't wanna go back there, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, now sitting properly in the driver's seat, looking back at the city again, "I don't want to have to face them."

"You have to eventually, and the sooner you do it the easier it will be," Chris sighed, trying to see what his blonde lover was looking at, "But we don't have to go back just yet."

He looked over to the Halliwell, biting his bottom lip with a mischievous smile. When Wyatt looked over, he saw the sly look in his glowing eyes and then saw them look to the back seat and back at him. Wyatt laughed slightly, shaking his head, but the Perry's look remained, the smile growing wider, his eyebrows moving up and down, making Wyatt laugh.

"C'mon then, but just to be comfy." Although Wyatt knew that was not the brunette's intentions and that they would not stick to that. For as soon as the two were on the backseat, Chris was instantly straddling Wyatt, kissing his lips, neck and ears.

"You know, maybe this is just what you need more of." Chris whispered into the Halliwell's ear.

"What? Heavy petting in the backseat of my car?" But Chris pulled away and looked in the blue eyes of his lover.

"No," he shook his head, "More sex."

* * *

The two lovers were laid on the backseat of the Toyota, still awake a few hours later. They knew it had been a few hours since the sun was now beginning to rise, the almost black night sky becoming a lighter shade of blue.

Chris laid on his back, with Wyatt's head on his chest, how they had collapsed after making love. He listened to the Halliwell's soft breathing as he played with the ends of his blonde curls.

"That feels nice," Wyatt mumbled, he had not wanted to go to sleep and still did not. He wanted to stay awake so this could continue, but he felt tired. Fighting away the exhaustion, he lifted his head and laid a soft kiss on his brunette lover's lips, "I love you so much, Chris. Please don't forget that."

"I could never forget that," Chris smiled, "And I love you too," As Wyatt put his head back onto his chest, Chris sighed slightly, "We're gonna have to go back. You're gonna have to face your family sooner or later."

"Later."

"No, sooner, Wy," Chris argued softly, "It'll only get harder."

"Just a few more minutes." Wyatt moaned, not wanting to leave his sanctuary and safety of his lover's arms just to go back to a family that last night feared him.

"Come on," Chris said softly, tiredness beginning to feel like it was taking over. Fighting the tiredness, Chris started to sit up, forcing his lover to do that same, "If we get back now, I can help you cook breakfast which will gain you brownie points with your mom."

Realising Chris was right, Wyatt nodded his head and yawned.

"I can't believe it's 5am already." He stated as they both started to get dressed.

"Believe it," Chris smiled, "You kept me up talking for the past two hours."

"Sorry." Wyatt looked away sheepishly, fastening his jeans and giving Chris a quick kiss.

"Don't be," Chris pulled on his T-shirt, "I'm not complaining, am I? Do you want me to drive?"

"Do you mind?"

"Course I don't. Wouldn't have offered if I did."

As Chris drove back to the manor, Wyatt thought about what he could say to his mom and brother, they were the main two he had to apologise to. Leo could wait for later, but his mom and brother were important. The looks in both of their eyes told him what they feared, Parker did not have to say it out loud. It was something Piper had feared for a while now, after the amount of fights Wyatt had gotten himself into, but he had never lashed out at a family member, not in the way he did last night, and this was going to take a lot of apologising to make up for it.

"What you thinking about?" Chris asked as he pulled into the driveway of the manor and turned the engine off. The street was quiet, it was too early for anybody to be doing anything.

"What I'm gonna say to them."

"Come on, think about it while making breakfast."

Walking through the manor, the two boys tried not to make a sound, but it was in vain as they stepped into the kitchen to find Piper and Leo sat at the table, both drinking coffee.

"Mom," Wyatt sighed as the adults looked at him, "Dad. Look last night, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Wyatt," Leo firstly looked at his wife and then at his step-son before his spoke, "We've been talking, all night actually. We think that, maybe, you should see someone. You know, anger management or something. Last night you went a step too far. You scared your mother."

"I'm sure she can talk for herself, dad," Wyatt folded his arms, trying to control his temper building inside him, realising that his own mother could not even look at him, "Or have you asked her to stay out of this?"

"No, Wyatt, I'm talking for the both of us," Leo sighed, "Last night was the final straw. To get into a fight because of someone else starting it, that's a little more understandable, but to nearly kill your brother, that's unforgivable.

"I didn't nearly kill him, Leo!" Wyatt shouted, "And you have no right to tell me what's forgivable and what's not."

"Wyatt…" Leo started but Piper turned her head to her son.

"Don't talk to him like that, young man," she narrowed her hazel eyes as she looked at him. Standing up, Piper looked her son in the eyes, "You scared the hell out of me last night and if it wasn't for Leo I don't think I would be talking to you to even shout at you. Parker was partially right last night, maybe not that you're turning into your father, but that you remind me a lot of him. You saw what he did to me and I would have thought that would have stopped you from doing the exact same thing to your brother."

"I'm nothing like my father," Wyatt shouted to his mother, he could feel a lump at the back of his throat, his blood pumping around his system deafening him as it sounded like drums in his ears. Softening the tone, to stop his voice from cracking, he continued, "I will never be like him. Ever. Ok, mom. I'm sorry for what I did last night, I didn't realise what I was doing until it was too late," he began to feel tears forming in his eyes, but fought them off, "And maybe I do have anger management problems, but what Parker did to me is unforgivable and I can't believe you're on his side!"

"I'm on neither of your sides, and this isn't about you and Parker, this is about you," Piper corrected her son, "This is about how you're acting. How you've been acting for months. I thought sending you to that boarding school would sort your head out, but it hasn't at all, in fact I think it's made you worse. I'm scared, ok Wyatt, I don't want you turning into your father, but when I see what I saw last night I fear you will."

Chris just stared at the two, neither seemed angry anymore, just upset. He wanted to tell the 55-year-old woman that it was not true, her son was nothing that she feared, but how did he do that without letting them know he knew the whole situation, that Wyatt had told him and that the reason he knew what Wyatt was like was because he knew Wyatt loved him. Watching the two, he realised Piper now had tears falling down her cheeks, as she seemed to search for something in the teen's eyes.

"I'm so so sorry mom," Wyatt finally spoke, but it was quiet, as if he knew if he spoke any louder his voice would break and the tears would come flooding in, "I didn't mean to scare you, I never have, but I'm not going to turn into him. I promise you, I won't. I'll do anything," then Wyatt looked over to Leo, "And dad, I'm sorry for mouthing off at you then. You do have a right, you raised me for the past nearly 14 years even though you didn't have to, and I love you for it. I was just upset."

"I know, buddy," Leo stated, "You're forgiven. But…"

"Anger management," Wyatt nodded, "Yes sir," and looked to his mother, "Can I cook you breakfast to show how sorry I am?" He gave her the puppy dog look, which made her laugh and cry at the same time, "I'm really sorry mom," he wrapped his arms around her and hug her tight, "What do you want for breakfast."

"You've been out all night," Piper pulled away from her son, "I'll make breakfast, you two go and get showered and changed."

Wyatt looked over to Chris and then to Piper. Taking a deep sigh he agreed, "Ok, BUT I'm cooking dinner tonight. There's something I need to tell you both. Think we can get rid of Parker and Matty even if it's just for a few hours?"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing," Wyatt shook his head, "There's just something extremely important that I need to tell you, but I don't want either of my brothers there to do it."

"What about Chris?" Leo indicated to the brunette that was leaning on the counter near the kitchen door.

"Chris already knows, it's ok," Wyatt stated, "Please, I just need you two alone for the night."

Piper nodded her head with a smile, "Of course, sweetie. I'll call your Aunt Paige, I'm sure she'll be happy to take care of Matthew, at least little Henry will have someone to play with."

"And we'll talk to Parker about going to Jackson's or something." Leo nodded his head.

"Thanks. I love you both."

As the two teens left the kitchen, Piper turned to her husband with a weak smile.

"Everything will be ok," Leo assured her, "As soon as we've sorted this mess of who's baby it is."

* * *

yay, it's going back to being happy families, for now anyway...hehehe...

so, review and I'll have an update up soon :D


	22. Wyatt Knows About Us

**Thank you again to those who reviewed. Here's the next little installment...enjoy...**

Boarding School Hell

"You're gonna tell them tonight?" Chris asked, as soon as they were back in Wyatt's room, "After everything last night, you're gonna tell them about us? Are you crazy, Wyatt? You're gonna give your mom a heart attack."

But Wyatt frowned and shook his head, "Chris, I need them to find out. I can't keep it from them anymore," he grabbed a towel and made his way out of the room, "I know I shouldn't be throwing everything at them like this, but I want them to know before Christmas." As Wyatt left the room, it made Chris wonder why it had to be before Christmas, what did he have planned?

Grabbing a towel, Chris was about to use the second bathroom as Wyatt opened the door to the room with a smile on his face.

"Fancy joining me?" He questioned, with his eyebrows raised, causing Chris to smile suggestively.

"What about everybody else in the house?"

"My brothers won't be up for a few hours and my folks are downstairs, c'mon."

As soon as they got to the bathroom, their bodies could not be pulled apart. The Halliwell trapped his lover between himself and the door, hungrily kissing him, stripping him of his T-shirt as quickly as he could. The shower was already running from when he first came in here, before he had the idea. He took his own T-shirt off so his hands could move straight to the brunette's denim jeans, while Chris kissed and sucked on his neck, trying to unfasten Wyatt's jeans at the same time.

The Perry slipped out of his own jeans and boxers, at the same time as his blonde lover, so they could get straight into the shower. Chris loved it when Wyatt was wet, he was not sure why, but it was a big turn on for him, and he was hard instantly as he watched the water beat down on the Halliwell, his blonde curls becoming almost a light brown from the water.

Passionately, Wyatt kissed Chris, pulling him under the water himself, Wyatt could feel the water beat down on him as he trailed his kisses down the brunette's chest, not stopping until he could take his semi-hard member into his mouth at the same time as playing with his balls.

Chris, who was now fully under the water, threw his head back, having the water splash onto his face as he felt his lover's lips and tongue alternate between sucking, licking and teasing. He soon became fully hard from the feeling of his balls being played with at the same time, now looking down to see Wyatt's crystal blue eyes looking up at him, mischievously. Placing his hands either side of him, one on the wall and the other on the shower door, to steady himself, he let himself moan out loud from the feeling, he could never get over how this felt while in the shower. The sensation of the water running down him too added to the pleasure he was feeling, to bring him closer to orgasm quicker. He clenched his jaw as his hips bucked as if he was fucking Wyatt's mouth, trying his best not to moan too loud in case somebody heard. His body tensed as the feeling of his orgasm got closer.

"W…Wy…Wyatt, I'm…gon…gonna…come…" The Perry managed to moan quietly enough as his release came, straight into his lover's inviting mouth, who swallowed every last drop happily, sucking him dry.

Wyatt stood up and looked into his lover's sea green eyes, his hard-on pressing into Chris' stomach, as they shared a kiss. Turning his lover around, so they were facing the wall, Wyatt kissed and sucked on Chris' neck again as he poured some shower gel onto his hand to use it as a lubricant. As he covered his fingers and hands, the Halliwell placed the middle finger of one hand into his lover, while grabbing his aching member with the other to lube it up ready. He could hear Chris' whimpers of pleasure as his finger probed him, and they got a little louder as he placed a second and then a third finger in, still kissing, nibbling and sucking on his neck and shoulder.

Chris could feel himself getting hard again from the pleasure of Wyatt's fingers inside of him. It had only been a few hours since he had last had this feeling, but it seemed to feel like days, it was becoming a need to be so close to his lover.

"Wy…please…"

The Halliwell, pushed his lubed up member straight into the Perry and then put his hands on the wall, to steady himself, slightly entwining his fingers with Chris' as he pushed in and out.

Chris has shivers down his body from the feeling as his erection grew to the point of it being painful, as he felt his lover's thrusts getting deeper by the second. He guided his lover's hand down to his erect member, then moved his own hand to his mouth to stifle his moans as he felt Wyatt hitting his prostate, sending him into an ecstatic bliss.

Wyatt rubbed the 18-year-old's hard member hard and fast, as he felt the pleasure building inside of him, causing his breathing to become heavy and laboured, his eyes clenching tight as he sucked on his lover's shoulder to hide his moans of pleasure.

The Perry had taken all he could for the second time in the shower, as he felt his lover thrusting in and out, and again, and again, while masturbating him and sucking his neck, he came powerfully all over the wall of the shower and Wyatt's hand, biting his own hand to stop him screaming Wyatt's name from the pleasure.

The blonde wrapped his arm around Chris, as he felt the muscle tighten around him, shooting his seed into his lover, his moan stifled by the brunette's neck, his body quivering from the intensity of the pleasure, since never before had they made love within such a short space of time without sleeping in between. The Halliwell stayed inside his lover for a while, both silent except their breathing as they tried to control it. As he pulled out, he heard Chris moan slightly from the feeling, but neither intended for anymore.

"I love you." Wyatt simply whispered into Chris' ear, now that his heart rate had lowered and his breathing almost back to normal.

"I love you too." Chris replied with a beaming smile.

* * *

The rest of the day, Wyatt and Parker avoided each other, well more like Parker avoided Wyatt. He could not be in the same room as him, fear of what happened last night, but also the guilt from what he had done. Parker knew that Wyatt needed to know the truth about him and Caitlin, but he could just not bring himself to tell him. How do you tell your big brother you slept with his ex a few hours after they broke up? That you kissed her while they were still together? That was something Wyatt could never find out, he would never forgive Parker for it, the pregnancy deal was bad enough.

Sitting on the park bench, Parker was soon joined by the one person he needed to talk to.

"Just on time." He smiled up at the blonde who stood with him, wrapped up in a large coat hiding the small bump that was showing ever so slightly.

Caitlin sat down on the bench next to the 16-year-old Halliwell, her face paled slightly.

"What was so important?" She asked, their last conversation alone had not ended so great, and she was not in the mood to talk to him again like this, after all she had pretty much told him to stay away from her because she knew the baby had to be Wyatt's, even though she could not be so sure herself.

"Wyatt knows about us."

"What about us?" the blonde panicked.

"About us sleeping together, Cait," Parker sighed, looking at the floor and running a hand through his light brown locks, "He knows the baby could be mine, probably is mine if you think about it carefully."

"It's not," Caitlin shook her head, "I've already told you it's Wyatt's."

"Look, you were just trying to find a way to get Wyatt back," Parker stated, "But guess what, he's not interested because if he was he'd be back all over you already. Wyatt said to me last night he realised something was wrong, I know he wouldn't have done it unprotected, Cait, I know Wyatt well enough, there's just me that's stupid enough to do that," he looked into the hazel eyes of the girl, "You know, any other 16-year-old boy would run away as soon as the thought of being a dad comes around, but I'm not like that, you should count yourself lucky."

"Wyatt was there too, until you screwed that up."

"I didn't, actually," the Halliwell corrected her, "It was my cousin. My brother nearly fucking killed me last night when he found out, you better watch out I'm surprised he hasn't called you about it," Parker sighed, realising he was going off what he wanted to talk to Caitlin about, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that Wyatt knows about us so don't play games with him. As much as I hate him at the moment, I don't wanna see him being played for a fool, especially not by you," Parker stood up and was about to leave but turned back to the high school junior, "If you ever get it into your head that it could be mine, give me a call, you've got my number." And with that he started to walk back home, passing the children's play area. He was definitely screwed if it did turn out to be his child, but after his behaviour lately, he deserved it. Maybe it was karma getting back at him. He had screwed over one too many girls.

"What are you doing here?" He heard a female voice behind him. Turning around, Parker saw his eldest cousin standing, her black three-quarter length leather jacket wrapped around her with a scarf around her neck. It was a cold day, but Parker had hardly noticed and he was just in a jumper, no jacket whatsoever.

"Hey Patty."

"What's up," the 20-year-old raven-haired female frowned, sensing a little upset from her cousin, "What's happened now?"

"Nothing," Parker shook his head and looked back at the children playing, all wrapped up in their winter coats, "Just thinking of how my life's screwed."

"I heard that wonderful brother of mine told Wyatt about you and Cait," Patty stated, nodding her head, "C'mon, I'll buy you a coffee and you can talk to me."

The 16-year-old put his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he followed his cousin to the coffee shop, she was definitely the family's confidant, but he often wondered who she turned to if she needed advice.

* * *

"Aren't you gonna ring your ex then?" Chris asked Wyatt as they both made the dinner for tonight. Spaghetti Bolognese, the best thing Wyatt could make without his mother's help.

"Why would I ring her?" Wyatt shook his head, pouring some red wine into the sauce mixture, "She lied to me. And I know there was no reason behind it. Here, taste." Wyatt held a small spoon with some of the Bolognese on it to the brunette, who took a little bit and held a 'thumbs up'. Wyatt ate the rest of it, and decided it would pass for his mother.

"You're mom that bad at being a critic?" Chris smiled then laughed as he saw Wyatt roll his eyes, mumbling about her owning her own restaurant. Chris had already noticed what Piper was like when it came to food, she would not let anybody help her out in the kitchen, everything was done in certain ways and her movements just seemed to glide, they were so natural to her, that was unless one of her boys had offered to make something and she was there to watch them.

"So, what about Parker?" Chris asked, filling a pan with water to boil it ready for the spaghetti.

"I'll have to wait until later now for him," Wyatt sighed, adding a little more salt and stirring the Bolognese, "I want to apologise and I've been trying all day, but he's avoiding me. I don't blame him like, but I just want him to know that…well, that he's still my brother no matter what, and that I didn't mean what I did…"

"And that you've forgiven him, can he forgive you?" Chris titled his head to one side with a smile, to which Wyatt nodded. The Perry's smile grew as he realised just what their relationship was really like. Nothing seemed to phase them, except last night, but the look in Wyatt's eyes was enough to scare the poor boy, let alone being pinned against the wall by his neck. But something in Chris told him Parker would forgive Wyatt eventually, their bond was strong.

"How's it going?" Both boys turned around to see Piper stood at the door, "Do you need any help?"

"Actually mom, do you want a taste," Wyatt smiled, now that he was back in the good books, he needed to stay there for the talk at dinner tonight, "Maybe you can tell me if I'm missing anything."

As Piper tasted her eldest son's Bolognese sauce she smiled, he had definitely inherited her cooking skills, "A little more red wine and that'll be great. And how are you, Chris?"

"I'm fine Piper." Chris smiled to the older Halliwell.

"Thank you for looking after him last night," she smiled and then saw a purple-blue mark on his neck, "Did you go to a bar or something?" She asked the two boys.

"No," Wyatt shook his head, "Why mom?" Even though the drinking age had been lowered to 18 now, Piper did not like the idea of her sons going out drinking until they were 21, even though she could not stop them, but she was just old fashioned in that way.

"The hickey on Chris' neck," Piper smiled, "Meet some girls did you?"

As Piper walked off, Chris and Wyatt looked at each other shocked. Chris covered his neck where Piper had been looking with his hand, as if trying to feel the hickey, until Wyatt moved it and the collar of his polo shirt to examine it.

"Oops, sorry," Wyatt bit his lower lip with a slight grin, "I think that's from the shower."

"Well your mom's gonna guess what we've been up to when you tell her about us." Chris stated, rolling his green eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a coffee shop, Parker sat with his oldest cousin, the one person he knew he would be able to talk to without judgement and know it would stay between them. The 16-year-old stared at his hot chocolate, since he never really liked coffee, while Patty looked at his sympathetically.

"So, what did Wyatt say to you?" Patty finally asked, realising that her cousin was not going to start talking openly, "I'm guessing it's him you're all down about."

"Sort of," Parker nodded "He lashed out last night. But scarily lashed out. You didn't see him when he got into his last fight at school, but I swear he was worse than that."

"I swear, Wyatt's temper is going to be the death of him someday," Patty shook her head almost talking to herself, "He didn't hit you, did he?" Suddenly she realised what the problem really was. Wyatt's temper, mixed with finding out his brother sleeping with his ex, would not go together at all. She sighed with relief as Parker shook his head.

"But I swear he was going to kill me," he stated, "He grabbed me by my neck and wouldn't let go. It was like he was a completely different person. If it wasn't for mom and dad being woken up by it, I don't know how far he'd have gone. And now mom's told me to go to your house tonight, I think she's worried that he'll do something else."

"Oh no," Patty shook her head, "Wyatt has something to talk to your mom and dad about. Don't worry about that, it's got nothing to do with you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm going over too," Patty replied, "I already know what it is and Wyatt needs help telling them. Wyatt wouldn't kill you, Parker, you know that. You're his little brother, his prodigy."

Parker frowned slightly and then shook his head, wondering how true that really was, after last night who knew what Wyatt would do. Taking a sip of his chocolate, he finally looked at into his cousin's hazel eyes.

"I was in the park with Caitlin," he told her, "To tell her that Wyatt knows about us. I mean, that baby could so be mine and most likely is if you think about it, right?"

"I suppose." Patty nodded her head, trying to not say anything to her cousin about what she thought.

"I mean, we did it unprotected," Parker went on, "God knows why we didn't think about it, either? And, it wasn't meant to happen, Patty, it really wasn't. It was one of those things. The house was empty with mom and dad taking Wyatt to school, she was upset because he had dumped her and…damn, I can't believe how stupid I was. I just never thought…" he ran his hands through his light brown hair and took a deep breath, "He's never going to forgive me for it. He'll never trust me again. But part of me doesn't care if he does or not, not after what he did last night. He completely flipped, Patty…Man, he can be such an ass at times."

"Yeah he can," Patty agreed with the 16-year-old, "But so can you. You two are both alike, you both have a temper on you but…"

"I'm nothing like Wyatt," Parker shook his head, slightly fearing the thought of it, "I would never hurt my family that way."

"Let me finish will you? You know how to control it, Wyatt doesn't," Patty sighed, sitting forward and taking the younger's hand, "What Wyatt saw when he was younger was enough to scar him for life, make his head do stupid things, you never had that. You've got to understand that as much as he pretends that everything's alright it's not."

"That isn't an excuse for what he did, Patty, and you know it," Parker pulled his hand away and sat back on the chair, "He's a complete ass, he always has been. He was at school, I just chose not to see it because he was my big brother and he was cool…"

"And he was exactly what you are at school now," Patty stated and then saw the frown appearing on Parker's face, "You think I don't know because I'm not there anymore?" She laughed slightly, "You think I don't hear from Jackson what you're like, what you get up to. The only difference is, you don't get into fights, you never have because you know how to control it. If you say Wyatt was like a different person, maybe it's because he was, it's like a switch and something so small can trigger it to turn on but it takes a hell of a lot to turn it off, and while it's on he can't control it."

"You know, just because you're taking psychology at college, doesn't mean you know everything." Parker shouted at his eldest cousin and stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving Patty alone, running her hand through her hair as she looked at her watch. _17:45_, she was going to have to get home and change ready for tonight, but could she just leave Parker to roam the streets of San Francisco in the mood he was in?

As she stood up and left the coffee shop, she looked up and down the street and then decided to go to her car. If Parker was going to leave in that way, he could make his own way to her house.

* * *

ok, a little more into Parker there. the dinner is in the next chapter, so the quicker you review the quicker you get to see what happens and how Piper and Leo take it.


	23. Maybe I'm ChrisSexual

**Thank you again to those who reviewed. And here is the long awaited dinner...**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt set the table, while he left his lover to watch the pasta sauce, just as his dad walked in.

"Five places?" Leo questioned, "I thought you asked for Parker to be gone tonight, or can Paige not watch Matty?"

"It's for Patty, dad." Wyatt looked up with a smile, making sure everything was perfect. He was getting extremely nervous about telling them, it was more nerve-wracking then having to tell his mom about Caitlin's pregnancy.

"Patty?" Leo asked, he could see his step-son was nervous about something.

"For moral support."

"So, Patty knows what you're going to tell us tonight," as he saw Wyatt nod his head, "And Chris knows too," again, Wyatt nodded his head, "There's not another girl you've got pregnant is there?" Leo meant it in a joking way, but after last night and the revelation that it could have been the younger of his step-sons that was the father of Caitlin's baby, Wyatt never saw the funny side and neither did Piper as she walked into the dining room.

"What? You've got another girl pregnant?"

"No mom," Wyatt shook his head, with a slight smile playing on his face at her ability of catching a conversation half-way through, "Dad was trying to be funny, trying being the operative word." He smirked at Leo and went back into the kitchen to see how the spaghetti was doing. He sighed as he stirred the sauce, he could feel Chris' eyes on him.

"Please tell me this is the right thing to do."

"Nervous?" Chris asked, rubbing his hand on his lover's back.

"Very."

"It's the right thing to do," Chris smiled, "Anyway, it's not like you're going to tell them you're completely gay. To them there's still gonna be a chance that you'll find a girl…"

"I am though, Chris," Wyatt looked up, "I'm gay, Chris, definitely, truly, 100 percent gay."

Chris just looked at him, slightly taken aback, he had never heard Wyatt say this. He knew Wyatt, well until last night, still looked at his ex and thought she was hot.

"Chris, I don't think about sleeping with girls, not once," Wyatt sighed, "I only think about you. Do you think I'm just Chris-sexual, that would make sense," Chris had a smile playing on his lips, which made Wyatt walk closer to him so they were only inches apart, "But I know that since I've been with you, I haven't fantasised about a girl, ever. And yeah, ok, I haven't fantasised about another guy, BUT I never thought I would sleep with a guy before you…"

"You're going off topic." Chris teased, earning a playful slap from his blonde lover.

"I'm gay, Chris, you can deal with that right," Wyatt looked into his green eyes, "I mean, I know you're bi, that doesn't both…"

"I'm completely gay too," Chris smiled, "For the exact same reasons as you."

They're lips met in a kiss, just as the kitchen door opened. Chris moved away from Wyatt and leaned against the counter in the middle of the room. Both boys looked to see Patty smiling at them.

"Relax, just me, go back to whatever you two were doing."

"Actually, Chris was just trying to calm my nerves in a non sexual way." Patty gave him and I-don't-believe-you look and then sat down at the table, while Wyatt got her a glass of wine.

"I bumped into Parker in the park," Patty said, looking at her eldest cousin, "He'd been talking to Caitlin. He was worried about you."

"He was worried about me?" Wyatt laughed in disbelief, "He wouldn't talk to me all day. How was he? And don't talk to me about Caitlin yet, tonight's going to be bad enough without her coming into the equation again."

"He's ok, you two just need to talk," as the 17-year-old nodded his head with a frown, Patty titled her head, "I mean talk, Wyatt, no shouting at him. Control your temper…"

"You heard what I did last night, then."

"You know nothing can stay a secret in this family."

Chris laughed slightly as he heard that, that was exactly what she had said to him a few nights ago, before the mess with Wyatt knowing about Parker's activities with his ex. He saw as the blonde looked in his direction and then back at the 20-year-old, sipping her wine with a smile.

"I know," Wyatt nodded, "I couldn't even keep us from you. I'm surprised nobody's picked up on us yet."

"What are you gonna do once your mom knows?" Patty asked, sensing how nervous Wyatt was, "You know, she won't care as long as your happy."

"I know that," Wyatt nodded, "But after last night, it's going to be another bombshell."

"A good one though," Patty winked, "No more girls getting pregnant by you…or your brother getting your ex's pregnant."

Wyatt glared at her, half wanting to smirk at the comment, the other half of him wanting to say something.

"You know, Parker was worried about what you were having dinner about tonight," Patty finally said, realising she had put her foot in it slightly, "He thinks you hate him…"

"I don't Patty," Wyatt shook his head, going back to the stove and putting the cooked spaghetti in a large bowl, and the sauce in another, "I'm upset, but I don't hate him. Not for what he did, or for what he said to me last night."

"What did he say?"

Wyatt looked up, realising the 16-year-old brat had not told her everything, and then went back to what he was doing, "I'll talk to you later about it. Right now, what am I gonna say to my mom and dad?"

"You haven't thought about what to say?"

"He's been too busy making sure this tastes good enough." Chris smiled as he picked up the bowl of spaghetti and the three began to leave the question.

"Just tell them out straight," Patty whispered, "Don't dance around the situation."

As the three sat down at the table, with Piper and Leo, Patty decided to make small talk while Wyatt got the nerves to finally say something. Chris secretively put his hand under the table and gave Wyatt's leg a gentle squeeze, letting him know he was there.

"So, how's work, dad?" Wyatt asked, trying to avoid the subject, feeling a glare coming from his eldest cousin, after all she had just told him not to dance around the subject.

"It has it's ups and downs," Leo replied, "We had car crash victims in a few days ago, you know the six car pile up on the highway," the 17-year-old nodded his head, he had heard about that, "I'm just glad I don't specialise in paediatrics, one of my colleagues had a young girl with leukaemia, this is the third time it's returned and there's nothing more we can do."

"Oh." Wyatt could only say.

"Anyway, enough of that," Leo stated, trying to lighten the mood, "Did your mom tell you about the restaurant?" Wyatt shook his head, and looked towards his mother.

"Oh," Piper smiled, "We got our fifth star today."

"Wow! Mom! That's great," Wyatt beamed, "So, when are you starting your chain?"

"Yeah, Aunt Piper," Patty smiled at the news, "You know when your restaurant is turned into a chain, it's going to be as big as the Hilton Hotels used to be, until Paris took over them."

"I wouldn't go that far, Patty." Piper blushed ever so slightly.

"We never asked you how your studies are going, Wyatt," Leo changed the subject slightly, "Have you been keeping on top of everything."

"Not doing bad," the younger Halliwell smiled, "Chris is helping me with Algebra, you know I really struggle in that. It's different you know, with actually having to work, I can't have any excuses of why I didn't do my homework."

"So maybe that school has done some good."

Wyatt looked to his lover with a smile, "Yeah, definitely some good."

Patty saw the look that Wyatt was giving Chris and rolled her eyes; "Wyatt, I thought you had some other news that you wanted to tell them."

"Right, yeah." Wyatt sighed, he knew he had to do this, but his nerves were playing up too much. He looked at his food, twirling spaghetti around his fork, but not eating any of it. He looked to Chris for support, but he could see the brunette doing exactly the same, not looking at anybody.

"Are you ok, Wyatt?" Piper asked her eldest son, who seemed to be playing with the spaghetti rather than eating it, "What is it that you wanted to tell me and Leo?"

Wyatt laughed slightly to himself, Piper never did say 'your dad' to him, it was always Leo, even though she knew to him, Leo was his dad. Leo's opinion counted so much growing up, and his pride in his son, and somehow now he feared he was letting him down in a way. The 17-year-old took a deep breath and looked at Piper and then at Leo.

"Well, you see, I'm…erm…" He looked to Patty who nodded her head and then at Chris, who was still playing with his food, and then back to his parents, "I'm…erm…gay." The younger Halliwell looked at the two adults sat opposite him, neither spoke, both just looked at him, "Mom…Dad…say something…please."

"Oh, Wyatt," Piper asked as she stood up and walked to her eldest son, kissing him on his forehead, "Honey, that's fine. As long as you're happy…" But Wyatt could see that Leo was not thinking the same thing. A frown covered his face, as he thought of what to say.

"Dad?" Wyatt looked at him, biting his lower lip, Leo was disappointed. The elder male avoided his step-son's gaze, looking at his plate.

"You know, this pasta sauce is brilliant, Wyatt," he tried to avoid the situation, "You should think about going into being a chef, I'm sure your mother will give you a job after you leave school, unless you're going to college. Yeah, maybe you should go to college, look into it there."

"Dad?"

"Leo," Piper said almost sternly, "Wyatt's just told us he's gay, and you're going on about college?"

"As long as you're happy." Leo sighed, but his 17-year-old step-son knew he was only saying it to make Piper happy. It was not the fact that he was homophobic, not at all, after all Jackson was gay and there had never been any problem there, but it was something that he was not expecting. Just a few days ago Wyatt was telling them how he had got his ex-girlfriend pregnant, and Leo knew there had been a lot more than one girl in Wyatt's short life, so it was unexpected for him to now say he was gay.

"Has this got something to do with you now being in an all boys boarding school?" Leo questioned his son, while his wife sat back down in her seat, "That you haven't just decided this because of that, and you aren't punishing us for it."

Wyatt shook his head with a frown, why would he punish them for sending him to Trinity? They had to get him into a school somewhere for his final year of high school and this was the only place that would take him. He tried looking at Chris and Patty for their support, but Chris was now playing with his fingers and Patty was in shock at the way Leo was avoiding the subject earlier and now accusing him of lying.

"Is this what all this was for?" Piper asked, nudging her husband to be supportive of the blonde, who was obviously having trouble telling them the news. As Wyatt nodded his head, Piper smiled, "Sweetie, we love you, ok? No matter what…"

"Mom, there's a little more," Wyatt smiled softly.

"Have you already found a boyfriend?" Piper asked, slightly excited for her son, not realising that her excitement would soon die, "Is this why you said you wouldn't be able to get back with Caitlin."

"Erm, yeah mom," Wyatt nodded his head, "Chris is…"

"Chris!" Leo raised his eyebrows and looked at the elder of the two teens. Both the adults looked at the two teens completely shocked, this was another thing they were not expecting, "Wait," Leo sighed again, "When I saw you both at the hospital, you were really protective of him. Was there something going on then? It wasn't just a roommate thing, was it?"

"It's not just a roommate thing, dad," Wyatt sighed, "Look, I love Chris ok…"

Both adults were taken aback by this too and then looked to Chris, who could feel their eyes caring into him. He looked up to meet Wyatt's step-father's gaze.

"I love him too." Chris simply stated.

"Don't you two think you're too young to be thinking about love? I mean, you're 17 Wyatt…"

"And Patty was only 19 when she got engaged to Luke." Wyatt argued, looking to his cousin, who just sat there gaping like a fish out of water, not know what to say.

"This isn't about Patty, this is about you," Leo stated, "You're too young."

"No, I'm not dad," Wyatt stated, "A few days ago I told you I was going to be a teenage dad and you said you'd support me. Now I'm telling you I'm gay and I'm in love with Chris, why can't you be supportive in this?"

"Because no son of mine is going to be gay!" Leo told his son, standing up at the table. There was a clang of metal hitting a plate, as Patty dropped her fork at what she heard. Everybody at the table stared at the eldest male and then looked at Wyatt, hoping that he would not lash out.

Chris kept his eyes on his blonde lover, seeing the fire in his ocean blue eyes, he was ready for a fight and Chris knew it.

Wyatt slowly stood up, breathing heavily, trying to control his anger for his mother's sake, and then he said something that he thought he would never say in his life; "Well, it's a good job I'm not your son then, isn't it, Leo."

Piper's eyes grew at her son's comment and then looked to her husband. She had no idea what to say to either of them, whether to shout at Wyatt for what he had said or to stand up for him because of Leo's behaviour. She knew Patty was in a similar situation. She had been through this once, when Jackson finally came out as gay, but that went slightly smoother with Andy just acting strangely for a few months until he finally got it into his head that it was nothing he did as a father, it was just Jackson being open about himself.

Chris was ready to pull his lover away if a fight was started, he saw a glare from both males. He was shocked to hear Wyatt's words, he never thought once he would hear them, after everything he had said about Leo, but part of him knew Leo deserved that.

Before anything could be said, the sound of a beeper was heard.

"Sorry," Leo said, looking at his pager and then at Piper, "I've got to get into work. We'll finish this later." And with that, Leo just walked out of the house, leaving the family to recover from his mess.

"Wyatt, sweetie?" Piper was the first to speak to remove the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry mom," Wyatt looked into her hazel eyes, almost pleading her, "Can I be excused?"

Piper almost felt like she could cry for her son, he looked so helpless. He had just admitted a big thing and Leo had just almost turned his back on him, "Sure sweetie. If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know mom." Wyatt smiled weakly and left the table to go upstairs, without looking at Chris or Patty. Sounds of a door slamming and then glass smashing and things breaking could be heard from upstairs, causing the three at the table to look at each other worriedly.

"I'll go and talk to him, Aunt Piper." Patty stated, standing up from the table, but Chris stopped her.

"No, I'll go." Chris said and then looked to Piper, who nodded her head with a weak smile. With that, Chris ran up the stairs, before Patty could stop him.

"At least he's not taking it out on Uncle Leo." Patty smiled but it was almost as if she was wincing underneath it. Piper glared at her eldest niece. This was going to take some sorting out.

* * *

uh oh! Review to tell me what you thought and then I can get the next chapter up :D 


	24. After the Dinner

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed, and here is my next chapter so I hope you enjoy**

Boarding School Hell

Dr Leo Wyatt walked down the halls of the hospital, he often found it quite amusing how Piper had named her son with his surname. They had known each other long before Wyatt was born, they had been friends through high school, but it was not until she married her ex-husband that he realised how much he really loved her. When she had found out she was pregnant, Leo was there for her every step of the way to protect her, he had found out that the man who claimed to love her hurt her whenever he was angry, drunk or whatever reason he could think of, and even though Piper was pregnant he had not stopped. She had often said she named the baby boy Wyatt after Leo, for the way he helped her and the way Wyatt reminded him of Leo when he was born, with the little quiff of blond hair and the wide, expressive blue eyes. Leo was the one person, bar her sisters, who was there for her whenever she needed it, and he was happy that she had finally seen sense and let Leo protect her and love her in more ways than a friend.

"Dr Wyatt," He heard someone calling for him from the reception desk, taking him out of his thoughts, "Your wife is calling for you."

"Can you tell her I'm a little busy?"

"She says this is important."

Leo sighed, he knew exactly why his wife was calling him now, he knew he had reacted badly to Wyatt's news, extremely badly, and was actually happy when his pager had beeped, but he was shocked and needed some time to think about it carefully. He knew that when Jackson came out, Andy had struggled with it, and as much as Leo did not want to act that way he still found it awkward that his son was now gay and dating his school roommate. _It's a good job I'm not your son, isn't it?_ Wyatt's last comment ran through his head as he picked up the telephone at the reception desk.

"Piper, I can't really talk, I'm busy," he could hear his wife's ranting on the other end of the telephone. He hardly listened to it, he knew what it was about, the way he acted with Wyatt, "Piper, I know," but he was not able to say anything to her. Now he knew why Wyatt was so hot-headed, both Piper and his real father were the same manner, but that was where they differed. Piper could control it after a point, her ex-husband could not, "Look, Piper, I'm going to have to go. I'll talk to you later. I'm sorry. Love you, bye." He hung up the telephone, before Piper could argue anything more, just at the same time as paramedics rushed in with three injured patients on wheeling beds. He rushed over to the first one to find out what had happened, that was when he realised his brother-in-law Andy Trudeau was with the paramedics, along with his partner Darryl Morris.

"Car Crash on Highway 101, five victims, three critical. This is Neil Croft, 18-years-old, driver of one of the cars, he's been unconscious the whole time…" the paramedic began to explain to Leo, as they ran into the emergency room. Leo concentrated on the young male, there was blood everywhere, and it was visible that something had caught him in his side.

"Has his parents been informed?" Leo asked, as he looked over to see that the three critical were all teens.

"Not yet…"

"He doesn't talk to them," a young boy shouted out, as he ran over to them, his arm in a makeshift sling, "He hasn't for almost two years now…"

"Sorry, who are you?" Leo asked, he needed to get this boy into surgery and find someone to inform the parents, whether he had spoken to them in two years or not.

"I'm his boyfriend," the boy explained, "Zac Haven. Neil's parents, they kicked him out two years ago after they found out he was gay…" Leo suddenly stopped and looked at the teen in front of him. His parents had kicked him out because he was gay? What sort of parents would…and then it hit home, they had obviously been shocked, like Leo, but had not been called away before something regretful had been said.

"Do you know the number for his parents at all?"

"I do," a young girl spoke up, she had a cut on her head and tears stained her cheeks, obviously nothing too serious for her, "Do you want me to call them?"

"I need you to ask them to come here straight away." Leo told the girl and then ran back to the paramedics. As they all got into the emergency room, Leo went back into doctor mode.

"What actually happened?" Leo looked up at the paramedics, but nobody knew.

"The teenagers out there were saying they were racing in the street," Inspector Trudeau spoke to Leo, as doctors and nurses ran around the three bodies on the table, "Neil was driving one car with his friend Zac Haven. Jamie Trisdall was driving the other with Katie Stevens and Jackie Granger. The said Neil's car went out of control and they both crashed, but I've only heard from Zac and Katie."

"How did they crash?" Leo asked, searching Neil's body for all his injuries.

"We found the cars both up against a lamppost, Jamie's car in the middle, both sideways."

"I take it the driver's side of Neil's car hit the other car." As Andy nodded his head, Leo began to do a proper examination. He suddenly thought of if this had been Wyatt. Not talking to him for two years and finding out he was possibly going to die. That was not something Leo could take and would have to sort it out as soon as he got home.

Andy noticed his brother-in-law feeling more for this accident than he had ever done before. Doctors always had to turn their emotions off when dealing with patients, especially ones in surgery that were likely to die, and Leo usually did, but there was something in his green-blue eyes that told Andy something was going through Leo's mind.

"Are you ok, Leo?" Andy finally spoke up, as doctors rushed to one of the other teens that flat-lined. Leo decided to stay with this teen, to locate the source of the problem.

"I'm fine, Andy, why?"

"You seem a little distant. You're not usually."

Leo looked up into his brother-in-law's eyes, "I'm fine, Andy, just some news hit me from home that's all."

* * *

Wyatt punched the wall of his room, letting out the frustration he felt. He never felt the pain so punched it again, just as his bedroom door opened.

"Wyatt!" he could hear Chris' voice, but it just seemed so far away. His anger was boiling too high, and not at who you would expect, he was angry at himself. As he punched the wall again with his bare knuckles, he felt Chris' hand grab him, "Hey, hey, stop it. Wyatt, stop it and look at me," Chris said, but it was in vain, so he grabbed the Halliwell's shoulders and shook him hard, "LOOK AT ME!"

Wyatt stopped what he was doing and looked at his lover, breathing heavily, straight into his sea greens eyes, confused almost. He was searching the eyes and then all of a sudden broke down. Feeling his legs go weak, he dropped to his knees, gripping hold of Chris, while the brunette ran his hands through his blonde curls.

"Hey, it's ok, Wy," Chris soothed, "Let it out, ok."

"He hates me," Wyatt managed to get out through the tears, "He totally hates me, and I just made it worse."

"He doesn't hate you," Chris replied softly, "He was shocked that's all. Wyatt, let me look at your hand, at what you've done." As he took Wyatt's left hand, he saw a purple bruise forming on it, that was when he looked around the room at the mess. Everything was all over the place, it was as if Wyatt had found anything that had made a noise and thrown it, which was probably what he had done, but it was going to be hell to sort this out.

"I didn't mean what I said," Wyatt cried, looking up at his lover, who looked at him sympathetically, "I really never meant to say it. It just came out and…"

"I know," Chris nodded his head, with a small reassuring smile, "I know you didn't. Follow me," The 18-year-old lead the Halliwell to the bed and sat him down, sitting next to him, taking both of his hands, "I know what you said was in the spur of the moment, and no-one's mad at you for it. But Leo doesn't hate you, what he said was in the spur of the moment too, ok?"

Wyatt nodded his head and wiped away a tear.

"I'm impressed with how you dealt with it though," Chris smiled, "I was half expecting you to punch him, but you didn't. You half controlled your temper."

"But this has all gone to hell," Wyatt sighed, "I mean, me and you and being here…with Leo and…" Wyatt trailed off, as he leaned forward to rest on his knees.

"That's the first time I've heard you call him Leo," Both boys looked up to see Patty stood at the door, leaning on the frame with her arms folded, "Erm…sorry, Aunt Piper just rang my mom. She's on her way over with Parker and…"

"Can we go for a drive?" Wyatt cut his cousin of to talk to his lover as soon as he heard his brother's name, "I can't face Parker yet, not after just now."

"Sure." Chris nodded, knowing it would be best for Wyatt to get away from everything.

"I'll…erm…go home, if you don't need me." Patty stated, pulling herself away from the frame.

"Thanks for being there tonight," Wyatt smiled weakly as the 20-year-old began to leave, "I really appreciate it, even if it did go all wrong."

"It didn't go all wrong, Wy," Patty assured him, "Your mom knows and she's happy for you. Uncle Leo will come around." At that, Patty left the boys to themselves.

"Same place as last night?" Chris asked, he was going to be driving, Wyatt was definitely in no state tonight.

"Same place."

* * *

"I don't know, Prue," Piper sighed as she and her eldest sister sat at the kitchen table, both with coffee. The dishes from the night's dinner were piled by the sink. She had just seen her son and his boyfriend leave the house…boyfriend, that was going to take some time to get used to, but she would be supportive all the way, "I don't know what to do. You didn't see them, Leo just glared, I thought Wyatt was going to hit him…I've been so worried about Wyatt turning into Jack, that I've forgotten how much Wyatt looked up to Leo, and for Wyatt to actually say out loud that Leo isn't his father it…it knocks it home to me."

"I know it does, sweetie," Prue comforted the eldest of her three younger sisters, "But don't worry, they would have both been acting out in shock…"

"But I have no idea what either of them are going to do now," Piper sighed, "Leo had to go to work and Wyatt's just gone out with Chris and…it's so weird, just a few days ago he was telling us he got Caitlin pregnant, and now that could be Parker's and…Prue, do I really have that much of a dysfunctional family? Am I that bad a mother?"

"No, Piper, you're not," Prue shook her head, "You've got two boys who love you, but go off the rails every now and again. They're teenagers. I should know, look at Riley, he's God knows where every night with God knows who. I sometimes think I'm a bad mother, but then I look at Patty, Jackson and Charlie, and realise that Riley's the way he is because of him, not anything me nor Andy have done. And you've got Matty, he's great, you know that. And Wyatt's just troubled, Piper," Prue took a breath as she looked right into her sister's hazel eyes, "What he saw was enough to traumatise any kid, but it hasn't done, and he has grown up differently because of it, but in a good way, he loves you AND Leo, respects you and I know may have not respected the girls he dated – what high school basketball captain does at 17? – but he definitely cared and wouldn't do anything to hurt them physically, I'm not going to say emotionally, because I don't know, but it's only on a teenage level, he will never turn out to be like Jack, because of the love you and Leo have provided for him."

"So how do I get him and Leo to sort this out?"

"You don't," the raven haired sister shook her head, "It'll sort itself out later. Right now, both of them need their time apart to think about what happened. Leo will be fine with it soon, I promise. Look at what Andy was like when we found out about Jackson, he took it hard, but Jackson's happy and that's all that matters."

Piper nodded her head and looked to her eldest sister with a smile. Prue could always see the light at the end of the tunnel everything.

Making the two sisters jump, Parker came running into the room. He went straight to the fridge and then looked to see his mom and aunt looking at him.

"What?"

Suddenly, the thought of what happened at dinner went out of Piper's mind as she final had a chance to talk to her middle son.

"Parker, sit down."

Parker casually grabbed a bottle of water and sat at the table, looking between his mom and eldest aunt.

"Parker, about Caitlin…" Piper started but was cut off by her son.

"Look, I know, what I did was wrong, blah blah blah, but Caitlin says it's Wyatt's.

"And she knows that, how?" Piper asked, "If you both slept with her then…"

"Mom, I've spoken to her, ok. I spoke to her today," Parker sighed, "And I know how it works, I've done the birds and the bees and all that crap. I'm not stupid, but if Caitlin doesn't want me to have anything to do with it what can I do?"

"This isn't about you and Caitlin, Parker, this is about you and Wyatt," Piper shouted, her son was frustrating her and after everything already she found her temper growing, "You should have told him, rather than have him find out from a third party. In fact, you shouldn't have done it at all, you're 16-years-old, and you were doing it unprotected?"

"How did you know…?"

"Jackson told me," Prue looked to her nephew, "He told me everything last night when he got home. You know his has a mouth like a sieve.

"Isn't it a head like a sieve?"

"Not when it comes to Jackson's mouth," the eldest sister rolled her eyes, "You should have known better than to sleep with her without protection."

"Look, can we change the subject here."

"Oh, of course we can, sweetie," Piper smiled her usually motherly smile, but it was fake and Parker knew it especially as she glared at him, "You're grounded."

"What!" Parker exclaimed, "You never grounded Wyatt!"

"Because he told me about it. He never lied," Piper explained her actions, even though she should not have to, "He did wrong, but he told me. You shouldn't have lied to me and definitely not to Wyatt. You're grounded."

"How long for?" Parker asked the most important question for any teen who has been grounded.

"I'm not sure yet," Piper replied, "But you had better sort this out with Wyatt and tell him the whole truth about what happened."

"He'll kill me!" Parker shouted standing up, "And you think he tells you the truth? Well, how about when he got suspended from school within the first two weeks of the semester. He never told you about that, did he?"

With that, Parker stormed out of the room, and if the kitchen door was not a swinging door he would have slammed it. Piper looked at her eldest sister, slightly shocked.

"Your eldest nephew is a dead man."

* * *

"What are you gonna say to him then?" Chris looked at his lover, as they sat in the backseat of the Toyota Aygo. Wyatt laid on the brunette's lap, looking up at him, as Chris curled his fingers around Wyatt's golden locks.

"I don't know yet," Wyatt sighed, looking into Chris' sea green eyes, which he could lose himself in, "I don't get why he had such a big problem with it? I mean, I tell him my ex is pregnant and it's mine and he hardly cares, but the minute I tell him I'm gay he flips out."

"It was shock, you know that," Chris sighed, "What he said…what he said was just someone who's confused and…"

"Chris, you can say it," Wyatt saw a confused look on the brunette's face, "Leo's homophobic."

"He's not though," Chris shook his head, frowning slightly, "If he was he wouldn't talk to Jackson and I've seen him talk to Jackson. He was just shocked, Wy. Man, I couldn't even imagine what my folks would have been like if I'd have told them."

"What were they like, Chris?" Wyatt asked, now sitting up, "I mean you don't have to tell me if it's too much…"

"They were great," Chris smiled, taking his lover's hand and entwining their fingers, "I couldn't have asked for any better really. We got into a few scraps, but what young teenage boy doesn't, ay?"

Wyatt smiled, he had never heard about Chris' parents, Chris would never talk about them, well not that he would not but the situation had never come up where they were mentioned.

"I loved them to bits," Chris continued, seeing the smile on the blonde's face, and he leaned against him as he spoke, "Still do. My dad was a computer technician and my mom was a social worker, you should ask your Aunt Paige if she knew her, Jane Perry. Anyway, I was their little angel, and after they died all of that stopped. You know it wasn't until I lived with my grandpa that I started to get into trouble at school. My grandpa blamed it on the fact that I blamed myself for not being in the car crash because I wanted to go to Trinity…"

"You wanted to go there? You never told me that one."

"Yeah, I wanted to be a boarding school brat…" Chris smirked, "Nah, it was all to do with being a good boy for mommy and daddy, I wanted to make them proud. So, yeah, my grandpa thought I blamed myself and got myself into trouble to see if I could get out of the school…"

"But it wasn't like that?" Wyatt questioned as he stroked the back of his lover's neck.

"I suppose part of it was," the brunette answered, having the soothing feeling of Wyatt's finger on his neck make him feel drowsy, "But not fully. I was going through my rebellious teenage years and didn't really have anybody to stop me. Hmm…Wy, you're gonna send me to sleep."

"You want me to stop?"

"Not really, it feels nice," Chris confessed, "But I thought you wanted to talk?"

Wyatt sighed, not stopping what he was doing, and kissed his lover's head.

"Go to sleep," the blonde whispered, "I just didn't want to be at home while Parker was up."

As Wyatt watched the brunette sleep, he thought of what was going to happen now. There were two people he was going to have to apologise to now, but who did he apologise to first? Who did he sort everything out with first? Leo, who had raised him for 14 years, treated him like his own, or Parker his stupid, idiotic younger brother, who had betrayed him in one of the worst ways a brother could. But what Wyatt did not know was that there was more to come before anything could be sorted out.

* * *

ok, just a little chapter filler before I get to a little more drama. So, I hope you enjoyed and please review to let me know.


	25. Wyatt's Gay?

**Sorry, I haven't had much time today to reply to everybody who reviewed personally, I had to drive my sister and her friends to nottingham and back, which took me a little longer than expected, and was just watching Pearl Harbour on the TV cuz I love that movie, so a big big big big BIG thank you to EVERYBODY here.**

**Anyhoo, here's the next litte instalment so hope you enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

The two teens were awoken by the sound of Wyatt's cell phone ringing. Chris sat up and looked around. He was still in the backseat of the his lover's car, but one thing that was not the same was the sky, it was now morning.

As Wyatt answered the call, Chris rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, he was amazed that he had not woken up during the middle of the night, usually if he did not sleep in a bed he did.

"That was my mom," Wyatt said, after he hung up from the call, "She wants us home. She was a little worried. I swear she worries far too much."

"What do you expect," Chris smirked, "You were out all night with your 18-year-old boyfriend. Who she now knows is your boyfriend." Wyatt laughed slightly and laid a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips.

"I can't believe we stayed out all night," the 17-year-old finally stated as the two teens jumped into the front seat, Wyatt was going to drive home, "I closed my eyes for like a second."

"I can't believe I didn't wake up in the middle of the night," Chris said, with a little yawn, "And I can't believe I still feel tired."

"I hope my dad's not home yet, or if he is, he's in bed," Wyatt stated, "And I hope Parker isn't up yet. Although it's just after eight, he shouldn't be up yet, he likes his sleep."

Chris laughed at the Halliwell's comment and looked out of the window, "Are you going to speak to you ex?"

"I'm not sure yet," Wyatt sighed, "I know I should, but I can't bring myself to. It's just another drama that's going to go on and…I don't want another drama. Might leave it after Christmas. Man, two days away, I can't believe it."

"I know," Chris nodded, "Maybe you should at least make up with your brother before Christmas." Wyatt rolled his blue eyes.

"I don't think I'll be making up with anybody within the next two days. My dad and my brother both hate me. Some Christmas this is going to be, but I've got you and that's all that matters."

Chris looked over to the blonde with a soft smile.

"I love you, Wyatt." He said, taking the Halliwell's hand in his own.

Wyatt quickly glanced over and then looked back at the road, caressing the Perry's hand gently; "I love you too. Always."

* * *

Piper paced the hallway, nervously looking at the grandfather clock. Wyatt had only stayed out all night once, and that was the previous night after what had happened with Parker. She understood that, but she did not understand this. It was not like she was angry with her eldest son, either, unlike the night before. She had been supportive but because of her husband Wyatt was out. Luckily, the younger Halliwell had answered his cell phone on the first attempt at calling, even if it did take a while. He had obviously fallen asleep, but where would Wyatt go and what would he be doing. He was with his boyfriend too, so God only knew what they were up to. She remembered seeing the hickey on Chris' neck last night, he must have got that when they were out last night, wherever they had gone. 

As she heard the front door open, she looked around, pushing the thought of her son and his boyfriend to the back of her mind; all of that could wait. She expected to see Wyatt step through the door but it was not him, it was her husband.

"Did you see Wyatt's car out there?" She asked him, to which he shook his head, "Damn it, what's taking him so long?"

"Piper, what's happened?" Leo asked. He really needed to get some sleep, but his wife's panicking caused him to forget about his own needs, especially when it was about Wyatt. He had left last night after shouting at his step-son, for something so stupid too, and he would never forgive himself if Wyatt had gone out and done something stupid because of it. What if he had driven his car into the bay? Would he do that, over something like that? No, course he would not, not when Wyatt knew there were so many people around him that loved him. His family, friends...Chris...Leo shook his head, the thought of his son in love with his school roommate, this would take some getting use to, but it would be worth it to keep the family together and have his eldest step-son happy.

"Wyatt went out last night, with Chris," Piper explained to the father of her youngest child, "He never came home."

"Have you tried ringing him? He'll have his cell phone on him…"

"Yes, Leo, I have…"

Just then the front door opened again and the two teens walked in.

"Hi mom…" Wyatt said as he stepped through the front door, and then stopped looking at his step-father, "Dad."

"So, I'm dad again." Leo crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at the 17-year-old. He wanted to rush over to him and tell him he was sorry for the way he had reacted to the teen's news, but after the panic he had just had Piper in he had to be stern again.

"Leo, not now," Piper sternly told her husband and then turned to her son, "Wyatt, where have you been? I thought you would have been home…"

"I know mom," Wyatt nodded, "It wasn't intentional. We went for a drive and just fell asleep. I'm really sorry, mom."

"Yeah, Mrs Halliwell," Chris had gone back to being formal, now that she had found out about them, "Really sorry."

"Oh Chris, sweetie, you can still call me Piper," the 55-year-old waved off her son's boyfriend's formalities, "You just got me a little worried when I woke up to find you not back yet."

Understandingly, Wyatt nodded and hugged him mother, apologising again for giving her a scare, and then he turned to his step-father.

"Dad, about last night, I'm really sor…"

"No, son, it should be me who apologises," Leo looked into his son's blue eyes, which were showing a mixture of shock and confusion, "I'm sorry for the way that I acted. It was wrong of me. I should have accepted it and not have been angry. If you're happy, Wyatt, then I should be happy for you."

"Thanks dad," Wyatt smiled softly, "But I shouldn't have said what I did…"

"You had every right," Leo explained, "And you and Chris…I think I can deal…as long as I don't hear anything…"

"Dad!" Wyatt groaned.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, her hazel eyes wide as she looked at the amusement on her husband's face. Then she turned to the two boys, "About that. You two sharing a room…"

"Mom, I know, I'll sleep on the…"

"Let me finish Wyatt, I was thinking last night. I didn't like the idea of it, after all if it was one of your girlfriends there would be no chance, and you understand that, I know you do. But you two share a room at school," Piper sighed, although she did not want to do this. She did not want to keep her eldest son in the same room as his boyfriend, "And if we split you up now, we're just delaying what…well, I'm guessing what's already happened from Chris' hickey," Piper looked to the brunette 18-year-old, who was now blushing, "So, you two are fine in a room together, but I swear, I hear one noise from that room that I shouldn't and I will be separating you."

"So, neither of you are bothered I'm gay then."

"Course not, Wyatt," Leo stated, "You're happy that's all that matters. You are happy right?"

"Definitely," Wyatt nodded his head, "One little question though dad, what made you change your mind?"

"Just something that happened at work, that's all."

As father and son got along, Piper turned to Chris.

"So, this is why you've been so understanding of everything that's been happening," Piper nodded, now understanding why Chris had gone with Wyatt the previous night, "Well, thank you for being there for him, and you know you're still welcome here whenever."

"Thanks Piper." Chris smiled, just as a little voice called out from the stairs.

"Wyatt's gay!"

* * *

ok, so somebody else has found out and any guesses for who it was...and how that said person will take it...

Anyway, please review to tell me what you thought of it :D


	26. Apologies All Around

**Ok, so I have a long chapter here for you, actually my longest chapter ever written, to make up for having such a short one the last time. Also, it's to giv eyou all something to go at since after this I haven't got anything written, I'm still working on ideas and re-reading my own story to make sure one of my ideas doesn't completely contradict what I've already written.**

**Anyway, thank you to all those who have reviewed, and here's the chapter:**

Boarding School Hell

Everybody looked to the stairs to see 11-year-old Matthew stood, looking at them all in his PJ's. His brown eyes, wide with surprise, but also a smile on his face.

"You like boys?" He asked, looking at his eldest brother, slightly amused at the fact.

"Got a problem with that?" Wyatt asked, crouching down to his brother's height, with a smile on his face. He knew Matty, and knew he would not. As the brunette child shook his head with a smile, Wyatt ruffled his hair and stood back on, "Ok, well one brother's on my side anyway."

"Are you gay?" Matthew asked, looking at Chris, "Are you and Wyatt together?"

"Matthew!" Piper exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at her youngest son's innocence. Chris just laughed at nodded his head.

"Mom!" Matthew looked to Piper, "Wyatt's boyfriend is staying in his room! You didn't let him stay in a room with his girlfriends!" Piper just laughed and shook her head.

"Why don't you go and pour yourself some orange juice," she smiled as the younger Halliwell, "You can do that can't you?"

"Course I can," the 11-year-old rolled his eyes, "I am eleven you know." That had been his new favourite saying for the past month since he had turned eleven, he just had to remind everybody.

"What was that about girlfriend's staying over?" Another voice was heard from the stairs, this time from the troublesome 16-year-old, just as Matthew was about to leave.

"Nothing, sweetie," Piper replied, but of course the youngest brother did not allow that answer.

"Wyatt's gay and…"

"What!" Parker never gave his younger brother a chance to answer and just looked at the blonde 17-year-old completely shocked. This was not something Parker was expecting to hear, and was still wondering whether he had heard it properly. Wyatt was the straightest guy that he knew, the straightest guy that anybody knew, with all his notches to his bedpost, this could not be true.

"Sweetie, go and get some orange juice" Piper called out to her youngest son, before a fight started between the older two, and then turned to Parker once Matthew had left, "Parker, sweetie…" But Parker cut her off, keeping his eyes on Wyatt.

"Where you ever going to tell me? Are you going to tell Caitlin?"

"Parker, I was going to…"

"You were going to?" Parker nodded his head, not able to believe his big brother, "Just when exactly? Before or after you killed me for sleeping with your ex?"

"Parker!" Piper's voice was heard around the room, causing everybody to stand in silence.

"Is that what last night was about?" Parker finally asked while nobody knew what to say, "Patty told me there was something important. You told Patty before you told me! I'm your brother, Wyatt…"

"Yeah?" Wyatt shouted back, "And I was your brother when you decided to sleep with my ex. You never said how long you waited until I was out of the picture. Five minutes? A few hours? A few days? It couldn't have been that long if there's a chance it's your baby."

"Wyatt, please sweetie…" Piper tried to warn her son before he went too far, but she could not stop him, Parker did not want her to stop him.

"No, mom, let him go on," Parker shrugged and then looked back at his eldest brother, "Yeah, I slept with Caitlin, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Well, I'm not, trust me on that one. And I've probably slept with other of your ex's, god know how many you have at school…"

"Parker!" This time it was Leo, and this time everybody stopped again, looking at the anger flashing in his eyes, "Upstairs, you're grounded."

"I'm already grounded and what for now?" the 16-year-old asked his step-father through his arms in the air.

"well you're grounded for a lot longer then, aren't you? Get to your room, NOW!"

"You're a jackass…" Parker said aiming it at Wyatt, but Piper did not see who it was to.

"PARKER JAMES HALLIWELL! YOU WILL NOT TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" She shouted to her middle son, looking at him with fire in her hazel eyes. She shouted so loud that everybody in the room jumped.

"For you information, mom," Parker looked at his mother, "I wasn't talking to LEO, I was talking to WYATT!" He made sure everybody heard him shout Leo and then looked back at his eldest brother, "You're a jackass. You think you're so great, well now I've found something on you that isn't so great. Wait until everybody finds out you're gay."

"Everybody can find out, Parker," Wyatt rolled his blue eyes, "Like I could care less if everybody finds out. I love Chris, and you can tell all your little friends."

Parker's eyes grew wide and then looked between the two teenage lovers. Finding out his brother was gay was one thing, but to find out the friend he had been sharing a room with for the past few months not only at home for the holidays, but also at school full time, was his boyfriend was another thing. He started backing up on the stairs as Wyatt ran his hand through his blonde curls, sighing.

"Parker, I…damn it, you weren't gonna find out this way." Wyatt looked into his brother blue eyes, which were identical to his own, but the 16-year-old avoided the gaze by looking between the two elder teenagers standing in front of him.

"You two?" Parker began to stutter, "You two are…you're…oh my God…you're…that's sick…you're in the room next to mine, Wyatt, as if you would…"

"Parker…" Wyatt tried to console his brother, but his arm was shaken off.

"Don't touch me!" Parker shouted, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, YOU FAG!" And with that he ran off upstairs.

"PARKER!" Wyatt shouted after him and was about to run after him but was stopped by Leo.

"Leave him for now," Leo had an idea what the younger of the two brothers was going through, "Let him calm down slightly and talk to him later."

"But, dad, he's…" Wyatt started but then saw the look from Leo. He knew what he was talking about, this was how Leo wanted to react last night but did not have the chance with his pager going off.

"It will get sorted out, I promise," Leo assured the 17-year-old, "I'll talk to him later."

As Wyatt nodded his head, Leo headed upstairs for bed to leave Piper to talk to the two lovers. He still found it weird, but he knew it was just going to take some use to get used to.

"Why don't you two get showered and changed and I'll make breakfast again." Piper smiled at the two teens as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Piper, you don't have to," Chris spoke up, "You made breakfast yesterday and…"

"Let her cook, Chris," Wyatt smiled at his mom, "She's a chef, cooking is her life."

* * *

Later that day, Piper had decided to invite her sisters over to tell them the news about Wyatt. She had decided, on Wyatt's request, to just leave it to the three sisters, well two considering Prue already knew after last night's drama, rather than let the whole family know as of yet. As Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt and Chris all sat around the dining table, Piper made small talk, trying to get Wyatt's attention to tell them, but Wyatt had other ideas, he wanted his mother to tell them.

Chris kept on nudging his blonde haired lover, when he thought it would be appropriate to bring up his news, but Wyatt never entertained the idea.

Wyatt had worries about telling them. He knew his Aunt Prue knew, she had found out last night and she was fine about it, but that was something he was expecting, after all one of her own sons had decided he was gay, but how would Phoebe and Paige take it? Would they care, like they never did with Jackson? Would they act the way Leo and Parker had? Or would they be happy for him, ust like Piper? Knowing Phoebe, Wyatt realised she would be happy, and Paige would probably just smile, not really mind either way. Like Piper had said, as long as Wyatt was happy, but it still did not stop Wyatt from thinking the worst.

Finally, Phoebe had given the perfect opportunity for Wyatt to tell her and Paige the news; "So, Chris, are you single…you know my eldest daughter Peyton thinks you're cute."

Wyatt and Chris both laughed slightly, Piper had already told them that Phoebe had been trying to set her daughter up with Chris.

"I am taken, actually." Chris smiled at the younger of middle sisters.

"Yeah, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt nodded his head, he would have to say something now, "Me and Chris…well we're…dating…"

Phoebe and Paige's heads both looked between Wyatt and Chris slightly shocked, but they had smiles on their faces, which meant Wyatt could relax.

"You and Chris!" Phoebe squealed excitedly, "Oh my God! I can't believe it…so that's why you said…that's who else was in the equation between you and Caitlin. But what about Caitlin? Does she know?"

"I wouldn't bring that up yet, Phoebe." Piper warned her younger sister as she saw Wyatt wince slightly at the name of his ex-girlfriend.

"C'mon Aunt Paige," Wyatt looked to his youngest aunt, "Please say something."

The youngest sister just sat there with a smile on her face and then sat back in her chair; "I had a feeling you were going to say that," she smirked slightly, "You with all your girlfriends, I knew there was a reason why you couldn't settle down. So go on then, how long have you really known?"

"Honestly?" Wyatt asked and saw all four females nodding their heads, "Just since I got to the boarding school. It's only Chris, he's the only one."

"About school, Wyatt," Piper finally decided to bring up the little news she heard from her middle son last night, "Is there something you want to admit to that happened in the first couple of weeks of school?"

The two teens looked at each other, they were busted. Deciding not to stretch the truth.

"Ok, suspension thing right?" Wyatt looked to his mother, who nodded with an I-asked-you-to-stay-out-of-trouble look, "Well, see, I kinda did it on purpose."

"You got suspended on purpose?" Piper asked, completely confused at her son's behaviour.

"It was my fault," Chris spoke up, "It was the night I got back from seeing my grandpa in hospital, Wyatt took me down to a little hut where we normal go and smoke…"

"YOU SMOKE!" Piper screamed at her son.

"No, not me and Wyatt, I mean me and my friends," Chris covered for his lover, he did not need to get in anymore trouble than he was, "Wyatt doesn't smoke. But, we were there and got caught. I was being suspended but Wyatt wasn't…"

"But I made the teacher suspended me."

"Why?"

"Well, if Chris was at home, where he'd just got back from with seeing his grandpa in hospital, he'd be all alone and he was down enough as it was," Wyatt explained, hoping his mother would go easy on him, "And I couldn't do that to him."

"And you were together then?" When Wyatt nodded his head, Piper sighed, she could see there was a reason behind it, and for once it was not for fighting, it had been for something so small – at least that was what she thought, and to Wyatt that was all she needed to know.

"You know, I should ground you," Piper shook her head, "But with Chris here and with you and him…oh, never mind. I would have liked to know, you know? Even if you did it just to be with Chris…" That was when she realised how close the two where, "You really do love him, don't you?"

"I told you that last night." Wyatt replied, with a smile, causing Phoebe and Paige to squeal. Prue just sat there with a smile on her face and Piper began to laugh.

"Oh, sweetie," she cooed, "Please, stop getting yourself suspended though. No more trouble, either of you." She had been treating Chris like one of her own since he had come to stay, after all he had no other family, and she was really starting to like him, and now that she had found out her son's love for him, she felt more like a mother to him. Who knew, she could soon become his mother-in-law.

"We will, mom." Wyatt laughed.

"Promise."

* * *

Parker laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. His brother was gay. Really, it should not bother him, but for some reason it did. It never had done with Jackson, but then again Jackson had been open about it for three years now and he had never shared a room with Jackson for a long period of time. He used to share a room with Wyatt when they were children, had he known then? Had he ever looked at him…? No, that was just wrong. But something Parker could not figure out was why all the girls? There was not one at school who had not had Wyatt at least flirt with them, well except the geeks, and maybe the freaks, but the cheerleaders – in fact, mainly the cheerleaders – Wyatt had flirted with, actually done a hell of a lot more than flirted with, and now he was coming out with gay. It just did not make sense, and he had just admitted he loved Chris, his roommate at boarding school, was this all a big joke being played on him? Had somebody set up hidden cameras somewhere to see how he would take it?

As he heard a knock at the door, he just looked over to it. He knew it was going to be Wyatt, so stood up and ran his hand through his light brown locks as he walked to the door and opened it. Surprising him, Leo stood on the other side, now fully dressed and looking more awake than he had been at about nine this morning.

"What?" Parker grumbled as he walked back into his room. Leo ignored the impoliteness of his youngest step-son and followed him into the room, sitting on the end of the bed, "Look, if you're here to tell me to be supportive, don't bother."

"Actually, I'm here to tell you, Wyatt deserves an apology for what you said?" Leo corrected the 16-year-old, "And to talk to you about it."

"What is there to talk about?"

"The way you acted Parker," the doctor sighed, "I know how you feel. I felt the exact same way last night."

"Go on then," the Halliwell threw up his arms, "How exactly do I feel? You know, I've had Patty on at me on how I feel, and now I've got you. Don't I get to feel how I feel on my own?"

"Sure you do," Leo agreed, "But not when it could break up this family. You and Wyatt have been close for years, and I know it's just got something to do with you growing up and him no longer here 24/7, but you can't let your feelings get in the way of your brotherhood," as he watched the teen shake his head, with a roll of the blue eyes, Leo sighed, he was not getting through to him, "Look, you're confused about Wyatt right? One minute he's straight, then next he's gay? You're wondering why and what made his change and whether there is anything really there between him and Chris?" smiling, as he saw the 16-year-old nod, Leo continued, "Well, forget all that, forget the label he's put on himself and just go back to seeing him as your brother. He's still Wyatt, he's still your big brother and still there for you."

Parker frowned slightly, maybe his step-father was right, he was still Wyatt Halliwell, the house jackass, but wait that was him now. He was the jackass, he had blown up at his brother, shouted at him and called him a fag.

"He's never gonna forgive me," Parker shook his head, "I've screwed up too much. I've slept with his ex and never told him, I've got her pregnant and now I've called him a fag."

"Maybe if you apologise he can start to forgive you," Leo offered some more advice, "I blew up at Wyatt last night, told him that no son of mine was going to be gay and then left for work…"

"But technically he's not…"

"I know, Wyatt threw that one at me last night, don't need reminding there," the Wyatt sighed, "But, I apologised for it, and he apologised to me this morning, and we forgave each other."

"What made you change your mind?"

"There was a car accident at work," the step-father explained, "There was a boy, only 18, fatally wounded. He hadn't spoken to his parents for two years, and you know why? Because they kicked him out, because he was gay. One of the boy's friends rang them to tell them about him and you know what they said…'we don't have a son'…"

"They wouldn't even go when he was dying?" Parker was shocked to hear it.

"No, they point blank refused, and that boy died with just his friends and boyfriend there," Leo almost looked choked up about it, and Parker knew that this was very unusual for the doctor, "And I know I'm not yours or Wyatt's real dad, but I try to be the best dad I can to you, and hope you two see that…"

"Wyatt looks up to you, dad," Parker smiled, "And so do I. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, and that's what made me see sense," Leo explained, "I realised that it took your brother guts to tell me and your mom what he did, and that he was worried about my opinion and I told him the one thing he feared, but I didn't want that boy that I tried to save last night to be Wyatt. And I know that he wants you to accept him, I know he does care what you think, even if he is putting on a front at the moment…"

"But I've screwed everything up over the past few days."

Leo laughed, nodding his head, "Sure, you have. But you need to start somewhere with the apologising, so try the easier one, the one you know you can do whole-heartedly with no arguments."

As Leo left the room, Parker sat on his bed for a few minutes alone to think. He had never really needed to apologise to anybody in his life, just his parents, but that was nothing, he had never really needed to apologise to Wyatt, and now there was so much. _Start with the small and work our way up,_ the 16-year-old Halliwell thought to himself,

* * *

Wyatt and Chris sat on the couch of the living room, now that they were not hiding it from everybody, they had the chance to cuddle up while watching something on the television. Wyatt was not really that sure of what it was, his mind was elsewhere, still thinking of how it went with Parker this morning. He had not seen him since then, and that was almost ten hours ago. His 16-year-old brother had spent the rest of the day in his room, away from everybody. Leo had said he had had a word with him, but that was two hours ago, and Parker had still not emerged from his room.

By now, the whole family knew about Wyatt being gay, and he meant the WHOLE family. His aunts, uncles and all his cousins, which nobody minded, after all someone coming out as gay had already been done, so it was not too much of a shock. However, some of them finding out Wyatt being gay was a little bit of a shock, but not too much.

Wyatt still had one more person to tell to their face, and that was Caitlin. But did she really deserve to be told? After everything she had done.

A cough from the side of the room snapped him out of his thoughts, and he saw his younger brother stood there, looking at the floor sheepishly, with his hands tucked into his jean pockets.

"Erm…can we…erm, can we talk, Wyatt?"

Chris looked between the two and then smiled at his lover; "I'll go and see if your mom wants help with washing up."

Wyatt knew the 18-year-old was just using it as an excuse, but was slightly grateful, he really did need to speak to Parker alone. He flicked the television off just as Parker began pacing the floor.

"Ok," Parker sighed, it was now or never, "I'm sorry for this morning. The way I reacted, it was way out of order…"

"I know you were shocked," Wyatt sat back into the sofa, and looked at his brother, getting slightly dizzy from all the pacing, "I kind of expected it. I thought I'd give you some time…well, actually dad told me to give you time."

"Yeah," Parker nodded his head, "So you're not mad?" As Wyatt shook his head, Parker decided to go onto more pressing matters, "Ok, Caitlin…"

"What about her?"

"I'm sorry for what I did," Parker stood his pacing and looked into Wyatt's blue eyes as he realised that he was staying quite calm, but he still decided to stay stood rather than sitting down, "I shouldn't have, and I know that, I knew it then but I wasn't really thinking with my head when she was coming onto me…"

"You're not gonna blame this all on her, are you?" Parker shook his head and looked to the floor, sheepishly.

"Me sleeping with Cait, it was completely out of order, and ok, it wasn't completely her fault, but she did have something to do with it. She wasn't exactly stopping me…"

"I know…"

"Cool, so I thought I'd apologise for it," finally Parker sat down, "And while I'm on an apology bender, I'll apologise for not telling you about it sooner, and not telling you about the baby…"

Just then the doorbell rang, Parker stood up and answered the door, slightly pissed off at the timing. Just when he was getting back on good terms with his brother too. As he opened the door, he groaned to see who it was.

"Nice way to greet someone," The female stated, causing Wyatt to stand up and walk to see the person. He knew from the voice who it was going to be, even before she stepped past Parker, "Is your mom around?"

"Get the fuck out of this house." Wyatt stated, folding his arms over his chest, and told Parker to keep the door open.

"We need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you, you little slut," Wyatt told the 16-year-old girl in front of him, who had an overnight bag slung over her shoulder, "Now get out before I throw you out, and I don't give a damn about the baby. Maybe you should have thought before you played me for some sucker."

"Wy…I really need to talk to you."

"Caitlin, I swear to god, if you don't get out, I will throw you out…" Before anything else could be said, Piper stepped out of the kitchen.

"No, Wyatt, I've said she can stay here for the night," the mother of three explained, "Parker shut the door, and all of you in the living room. You too, Chris, since this is slightly going to affect you."

Wyatt and Parker looked at each other and then looked at their mother, about to protest.

"Don't even think about it," Piper shouted, "This mess is one of yours, and both of you are going to take responsibility until we find out who it is."

* * *

hehe, so what did you think? How much trouble can happen in one night?


	27. What the Hell?

**Right, managed to get the next chapter written so here it is. Its another long one, because it's may be a few days until I can get the next chapter up since I still haven't got it all written. My muse seems to be leaving me at the moment, to work on another idea, but i'm trying to stop her going on vacation. Anyway, here is the chapter, hope you enjoy.**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt sat on the chair, opposite the couch in the living room, glaring at the 16-year-old girl sat there. He had nothing to say to her at the moment, and just wanted her out of the manor, but that would not happen, Piper had allowed her to stay here for the night until they had a chance to talk to her parents tomorrow. He then looked at Parker, who was sat on the couch, curled up in the corner, his blue eyes glancing at the female every now and again, and then would look back at his mother.

Chris sat on the chair arm that Wyatt was sat in, and looked around the room. He knew what this was about and began to worry. If Caitlin was in the house, and said the smallest thing to Wyatt, he would kill her, and Chris knew he would not be able to stop him.

Piper sat in the other chair, closest to the fireplace, as she looked at the four teenagers all in the room.

"Me and Leo will speak to your parents tomorrow," Piper offered the young girl, "They shouldn't have kicked you out sweetie, I know what you did was wrong, and you've made a mistake, but…you know I bet they were just shocked."

"There seems to be a lot of that lately." Wyatt mumbled to himself, but his mother heard it and glared at him. He almost felt like a small child again, as her hazel eyes bared into him, burning him.

"But, mom, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow," Parker stressed, "And what do you think you were doing ringing my mom?"

"Parker!" Piper now looked at the younger son, "You've already got a double grounding, do you want to make it triple?" Parker sighed with a frown and looked away, "And I know it's Christmas Eve tomorrow," she shook her head, the tone of her voice becoming softer, "That's why I want to speak to them tomorrow."

"Where's she gonna stay mom?" Wyatt asked. All four of their bedrooms were already in use, and he knew that if it was not for Chris staying over too Wyatt would have been moved into Parker's room or vice versa for the time being.

"Parker's room," Piper stated, "He can sleep…"

"I'm not sleeping it Wyatt's room," Parker shook his head, looking up in shock, "Not with him and Chris in there doing God knows what!"

That caught Caitlin's ear as she looked up between Parker, Wyatt and Chris. What was Parker implying?

"Parker…" Wyatt growled to his brother, but was cut off by his mother.

"I wasn't going to say that," Piper said, sternly, "I was going to say you can stay in Matt's room."

"I think I'd rather sleep on the couch," the 16-year-old Halliwell sighed, "There'll be nowhere to sleep in Matty's room, it's a pig sty.

"A bit like yours then." Wyatt smirked to his brother, who smirked and rolled his eyes back, this was why most of the time Parker would sleep in Wyatt's room, it was the only one tidy enough for someone to sleep on the floor. Parker and Matt's floors were always cluttered with junk, although after last night Wyatt's room was a complete mess, he was going to have to sort that out since he had not had the time with having to tell all his family about him and Chris.

"Well, sleep on the couch, Parker," Piper agreed with her younger son, he was right, he would never be able to get on the floor in her youngest son's room, "And you should know I wouldn't think about putting you in Wyatt's room, I don't want to know what they get up to."

"Mom!" Wyatt exclaimed, looking at his mother shocked that she could mention something like that around Caitlin, when she had no idea what was going on.

Caitlin just looked between everyone, confused at what everybody was talking about. Before anybody could say anything, the telephone rang. Piper stood up, leaving everybody to talk while she answered the call.

"What is it?" Caitlin asked, almost nervously.

"Nothing you need to know about." Wyatt glared again at his ex, as he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Play nice." Chris warned him, to which Wyatt raised his eyebrows, and smiled suggestively, "Not with me, with her."

"Guys, don't need to hear it," Parker covered his ears and screwed up his face, "I may be cool with you two but…ew…"

"You two?" Caitlin suddenly caught onto what everybody was talking about and looked at her ex-boyfriend in shock, "You two…are…no! Wyatt, there's not a chance there. You're doing this on purpose, aren't you? To get back at me for…"

"No, Cait, I'm not," Wyatt shook his head, "And yes there is something between me and Chris, it's been going on for the past three months, actually the past three and a half months."

"What!" Caitlin looked at him, she had no idea what to say now, her ex-boyfriend was gay?

"Yeah, you turned me gay." Wyatt laughed at her, but he and Chris both knew that that was not true it was just fun to say. He watched as the 16-year-old shook her head.

"You're not gay," she disagreed, "You've screwed too many girls to be gay."

"And because of that, I can't be gay?" Wyatt laughed, "Don't you think that's why I've screwed so many girls, why I wasn't happy with girlfriends? Because, really, I was gay all this time?"

"No chance," Caitlin shook her head, "The father of my child is not gay."

"I'm not the father," Wyatt shook his head, "I know about you and Parker. You should have known I'd find out, Cait, I know all about it."

"It's yours Wyatt…"

"I'm not playing this stupid game, Caitlin. I know it's not."

"And I know it is, because I was already pregnant before you left."

Wyatt, Parker and Chris all looked at the 16-year-old girl shocked, just as Piper walked back in.

"Hannah, Holly and Hope are all coming around, Henry has to take little Henry to the hospital," Piper did not realise something had been said until she realised nobody was listening to her, "Erm, guys?"

"Sorry mom?" Parker finally shook himself out of his trance at the young girl and looked to the elder Halliwell stood in the door, "What was that?"

"Henry has to take little Henry to the hospital."

Now Wyatt shook himself out of his trance at his ex-girlfriend, "Is he ok?"

"Henry thinks he may have broken his arm, so the twins and Hope are coming over."

"Where's Aunt Paige?" Parker asked this time, to receive the answer that Paige was out with Prue and Phoebe, where Piper was meant to be until Caitlin called her.

"Go out, Piper," Chris told his lover's mother, "We can look after the girls." With his angelic smile, Piper agreed, not realising that the only reason the boys wanted her out of the house was to sort out the problem with Caitlin alone. As Piper left for upstairs to get ready, the two Halliwells and the Perry turned their heads back to the young girl sat on the couch.

"What was that?" Wyatt growled at the 16-year-old.

"I already knew before you left," Caitlin sighed, "I was going to tell you…"

"No, you couldn't," Wyatt disagreed, "You told me you were nearly four months…which means it would have had to have been the day I left, with Parker."

"I was two weeks on, Wyatt," Caitlin looked to her ex-boyfriend, her heart pounding, "I'd found out the day before after I had some blood tests at the doctors."

Wyatt did not know whether to believe her or not. She could had been telling the truth, but at the same time she could have been lying, something just did not seem right with it all. As he ran his hand through his blonde curls, he heard his brother questioning her.

"You're lying," Parker looked into her ice blue eyes, "You'd have told me that when I said it could be mine."

"I couldn't tell you that, then you'd have told Wyatt and…"

"No, you wouldn't have cared if I told Wyatt that," Parker argued, "You wanted me to believe it was Wyatt's and if that was true you'd have told me."

"Well, I'm telling you now." Caitlin shouted at the younger Halliwell, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

Chris did not know what to say, he wondered just how much of the truth this girl was saying, and if it was then that would mean they were going back to where they were a few days ago, but now everybody knew about them, which meant nobody would be putting pressure on Wyatt anymore to get back with Caitlin.

"Wyatt, say something, please." Caitlin looked at her ex-boyfriend who was still running his hands through his curls, looking at the floor. He was confused, the 17-year-old had no idea of what to do or say.

"Ok, guys, I'm off out," Piper stated, "Your Uncle Henry shouldn't be too long with the girls."

"Ok Piper," Chris called out, "Have fun." Nobody else dared to look at or say anything to her. As the 18-year-old turned back to the group, he looked at Caitlin, locking their eyes together as she looked directly at him. He seemed to search her blue eyes, looking to find out how truthful she was being, but there was nothing, all he could see were tears, but how real were they?

"I don't know what to say, Cait," Wyatt finally said, looking up, "I don't even know whether I believe you. I mean, you sleep with my brother and neglect to tell me, leave me and him thinking that it could be either of ours and then tell me 'oh wait, I knew the day you were leaving but just didn't tell you. What do you expect me to do, Cait, seriously? Did you expect me to turn around and say, well let's get back together, because let me tell you something, there's nothing between us anymore, there hasn't been for a while. I'm with Chris, I love Chris ok, so no chance…" Caitlin looked at the 17-year-old as he stood up and started walking out of the room, "I just don't know what to think right now."

Parker and Chris both looked at each other as Wyatt left the room, both wanting to find out from Caitlin the truth, but both wanting to check on Wyatt.

"You go." Chris offered to the 16-year-old, who nodded and stood up, while Chris sat on the coffee table in front of the young girl and looked deep into her eyes, "I know it's a shock, but me and Wyatt, he wasn't lying about us, we're together, and if you're just making all this up to win him back, it'll never happen."

"I'm not making it up…" Caitlin cried, but her voice wavered, though Chris did not know whether it was to do with the tears or the fact that she was lying.

"See, I'm not sure whether I believe that," the brunette admitted, "Like Parker said, if you really knew all that, you wouldn't have let Parker believe it was his, I know you wouldn't. So, do you want to tell me what the truth is?"

"What do you care?"

"I care that you're leading my boyfriend on."

"He was mine first." Caitlin said in a low, threatening tone, "And you took him from me. He was fine until you came along. What did you do to him? Drug him or something…"

"He chose to be with me on his own accord," Chris explained to the young girl, "I'm not getting into his argument with you, it's stupid."

"You're calling me stupid now?"

"I said the argument is stupid," Chris breathed heavily, checking to see if Wyatt or Parker were behind him, "Just tell me yes, no or don't know…and I want the truth…Is the baby Wyatt's? I'll tell you now, which ever answer you give me won't change the fact that me and Wyatt are together, so don't fool yourself it will. So, what's your answer?"

* * *

Wyatt sat outside in the back garden on one of the garden chairs, smoking, as he thought about the conversation in the living room. Maybe Caitlin was telling the truth, really she did know before he left, even if it had just been that day, but if she did, why had she not told Parker the truth.

"Want some company?" Parker asked, folding his arms and leaning on the door frame of the sunroom doors.

"What? You want to gloat that maybe I was really the one who screwed up my life, not you?" Wyatt looked to his younger brother, as he sat down on the garden chair next to him.

"Nah," Parker shook his head, "Anyway, do you really think she's telling the truth?" Wyatt was about to answer but the 16-year-old took the cigarette from his hand and took a drag.

"Since when did you start smoking?"

Parker looked at the older Halliwell with a smile on his face, "About two years now. You gonna snitch on me now?" Wyatt laughed shaking his head.

"Not until the day you snitch on me," he sighed, "Oh, and thanks for telling mom about the suspension. It was lucky there were more important things going on, otherwise she'd have busted me for it."

"Sorry, I was pissed off last night at her," Parker replied, taking another drag of the cigarette, as his older brother lit up another one, "When did you start? I know you didn't before you went to that preppy boarding school."

"When I got there," Wyatt nodded with a smile, "Chris' fault."

"So, he's a bad influence on you then?"

"I think we're as bad as each other for each other," Wyatt answered, slightly confused at what he had just said, "But as good too. I take it he's in there with Cait."

Parker nodded, making Wyatt groan, "Surely its not good to have your current with your former, and your pregnant former at that." The 17-year-old Halliwell laughed slightly.

"He'll be fine, he's quite calm about things actually."

"I meant what Caitlin could do," Parker laughed, "She's a bitch. Why did you never tell me?"

"I thought you'd have realised when I broke up with her," but Parker thought it was just because of the school, "You know me," Wyatt smiled at the younger, "Couldn't stay with one girl for too long. Five months with her was more than enough."

"What are you gonna do if Caitlin really is telling the truth?"

Wyatt thought for a while, what could he do? He knew he would have to help raise the child, but he was meant to be going to college…maybe college would have to wait until everything settled down, but what would he do? Live at home with him and Chris in his little room, and the baby over every other weekend, it just would not work.

"I'm not sure yet," he admitted to his younger brother, "I'm still not convinced she's telling the truth. I still think it's yours."

"I can't believe mom's letting her stay here for the night," Parker shook his head, "Hey, can you torment her by pretending to screw Chris really loudly?" As he tried not to shudder at the though of it.

"Mom and dad are in the room the other side of me."

"Do it in the shower." Wyatt laughed with a shake of his head at his brother's comment, at least they were starting to get back to normal after everything that had happened, and just in time for Christmas.

"I'm sorry for what I did the other night, by the way." Wyatt finally apologised to his little brother for what he had done. After everything today, he had forgotten to do it.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Parker smiled, "I shouldn't have done. You're not like Jack, I mean it."

"I'm gonna get some anger management courses." Wyatt nodded his head in acknowledgment for the apology. As they bonded, Chris put his head around the door, with eight-year-old Hope in his arms.

"Your cousins are here." He said, standing over Wyatt, his legs either side of him, as he pinched a drag from the cigarette in his hand.

"I'll go and sort them out," Parker said, standing up, "I'll leave you two to talk. Where's Cait do I dare ask?"

"In the living room still, you may want to talk to her later."

"You found something out?" Parker questioned and then turned to his youngest cousin, as he received a nod, "You coming with me, Hope?" But she shook her head, her mousey blonde hair flying across her face.

"I'm staying with Chris." She replied as the 18-year-old sat down, moving her to sit on his knee. She snuggled up against his chest, as Parker left the two teens to talk, "Mommy says that's bad." Hope offered her opinion of the cigarette in the blonde's hand.

"It is," Wyatt agreed, stubbing it out, "You shouldn't do it."

"Why do you do it," Hope asked, "And you." She poked her finger in Chris' chest. She had become quite attached to Chris, while he had been here, from the first day, since he would talk to her like a grown up, unlike everybody else, and he was someone new and would tease her gently when she was around.

"Because…well…we don't listen to our own advice, you won't say anything to your mom will you?" Hope shook her head, pretending she knew what Chris was talking about and put her ear back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"So, what happened to Junior?" Wyatt asked the baby of the family, as he smiled at the way Chris was with her.

"He was being stupid," Paige's daughter answered, "He was playing cowboys and Indians and fell down the stairs." Wyatt and Chris' eyes both grew wide.

"Is he ok?" Chris asked, slightly worried, after all Henry Junior was Wyatt's cousin, but also he was just a child at twelve.

"Daddy took him to the hospital," Hope looked up at the brunette, shaking her head and rolled her soft hazel eyes, "Course he's not fine!"

Wyatt could not help but chuckle at what his youngest cousin had said, especially at Chris' amused face from her unintentional sarcasm. She was going to grow up just like her older sister, Holly, with her use of sarcasm. Even though the younger twin was shy, she knew how to use sarcasm to her advantage.

"I meant, did he hurt anything serious." Chris pointed out, to which Hope shook her head with a smile, and pointed to her arm, as she cuddled back up to his chest. It was getting late, well for Hope it was, at half past eight, and she was tired. Wyatt noticed her close her eyes, as she laid her head on his lover's chest and let her dreams take her to the land of nod. Then he looked at Chris, to see him stroking her long mousy blonde hair gently, slouching in the garden chair.

"Maybe we should go inside with her." The 17-year-old blonde finally said.

"Yeah, it is fairly chilly out here."

As they started to move back into the house, they opted to sit on the couch in the sitting area between the sunroom and the living room, to stay away from Caitlin and Parker who Wyatt could see was talking in the living room.

"You're great with her." Wyatt smiled as they sat on the couch, and Chris adjusted how Hope was sat so he did not catch her small legs, or she did not catch something of his…

"Who? Hope?" As Chris saw his blonde-haired lover nod, he smiled gently, "Well, get used to it."

The Halliwell looked to Chris with a look of a mixture of confusion and worry, then he looked towards the living room, he could see Caitlin sat on the couch, talking to his brother, her blue eyes seemed to be searching Parker's.

"C'mon, she's lying Chris."

"I don't know," Chris shook his head with a frown, "At first I thought she was, but I told her that no matter if it was yours, it still wouldn't change things between us. We were still gonna be together and she was still gonna be without you," he could see a look of shock appearing on Wyatt's face, after all the Perry had not really got himself involved in anything going on in the family, but this was going to affect him too so the Halliwell knew he had every right to, "He told me it's definitely yours, and she slept with Parker knowing she was pregnant to get back at you for the way you dumped her or something."

"But why didn't she tell Parker that before?"

"That's what she's talking to Parker about," Chris answered the questioned, "She said it's between them."

As Wyatt nodded, he sighed deeply as his eyebrows raised and his baby blue eyes grew wide.

"So, I really am gonna be a dad."

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head with a smile, "But I'll be right there with you to help you out."

Wyatt sat forward again, resting his hands on his knees and his head in his hands. He had five months to find out what he was going to do about this. Caitlin was going to be in her senior year, so he could not expect her to be alone in raising it, and go off to college, but he could not stay at the manor and expect Chris to be with him.

"We'll figure something out," Chris comforted his lover, as if reading his mind, "I promise, we'll sort something out." Wyatt just replied weakly as two sets of footsteps were heard running into the room from the kitchen.

"Wyatt!" Hannah smiled as she jumped onto her older cousin, hugging him. He was her favourite cousin, after all he was the fun one that loved to get up to mischief. Holly stood behind her sister with a smile.

"Is Hope asleep?" Holly asked the brunette that held her sister. She like Chris, he seemed shy like her, hardly spoke to anybody unless he was spoken to, so had found somebody to talk to whenever she was around, and Chris did not seem too put off with having a 14-year-old talking to him, after all he was 18, he was a grown up to most younger teens!

"Yeah," Chris smiled and then looked to the blonde 17-year-old, "I'm gonna take her upstairs, shall I put her in any room in particular?"

"Put her in my mom and dad's room," Wyatt smiled, "Do you want some help?" Wyatt then asked suggestively, although both teens knew that nothing could happen while they were babysitting, even though Wyatt was sure Parker could look after the twins for half an hour.

"Holly can help me," Chris laughed, looking in the direction of the younger twin, her large brown eyes wide with surprise, "Can't you?"

Holly nodded her head, with a small smile playing on her thin lips, as she realised she actually had a crush on the Perry, the only problem was Chris was her cousin's boyfriend, and was gay, so there was nothing that was ever going to happen there, yet, it did not stop her from talking to him and helping him out with things.

As the two teens left for upstairs, with Hope, Hannah sat on the couch next to her 17-year-old cousin and smiled, playing with her long dark blonde hair.

"Holly has a crush on him." she smiled mischievously, to which had Wyatt slightly confused.

"On who?"

"Chris, silly," Hannah laughed, "Holly has a crush on your boyfriend." That made Wyatt's eyes grow wide with amusement.

"Oh really!" he grinned, this was going to be fun when they were in bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Parker had to find out the truth from the 16-year-old slut. Well, that's what he thought of her as now, he never realised before now that really she was just playing him to get closer to Wyatt. Of course, he had his suspicions after finding out she was pregnant, but never thought it would be true.

"I really did know before I slept with you." Caitlin looked into the blue eyes of the young Halliwell.

"Is that why you never thought twice about the protection?" Parker finally questioned after a lot of 'I don't believe you' and 'you're lying' were spoken. As Caitlin nodded her head, Parker sighed, slightly relieved but slightly guilty for everything that had happened over the past few days, "Why didn't you tell me? Nothing would have been said to Wyatt if you had of said something. Jackson wouldn't have felt the need to tell Wyatt."

"Jackson feels the need to tell everyone everything," Caitlin rolled her eyes, "And anyway, I kind of thought you'd be a backup if everything went to shit with Wyatt."

"You mean if he turned his back on you?" Parker questioned, shaking his head, he had finally realised what it felt like to be used, although he knew it would not stop him from doing it, "You used me then." He could just about see some remorse in the 16-year-old's eyes and sighed, "I'll go and clean my room so you can at least see your way to the bed," he finally stated standing up, "And change the sheets."

As Parker left, he passed his brother who was chatting to Hannah, giggling about something. Deciding to ignore it, he went straight upstairs, where he bumped into Chris and Holly coming out of his parent's room, laughing slightly, closing the door behind them gently.

"What the hell?"

* * *

so, please update when you can - I know the sites been having some problems. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took me a few days to get it written and posted.


	28. One Solution

**Ok, thank you to everybody who reviewed. I know, I haven't sent you all a personal message, I've just been so busy with trying to kick my muse's butt, but she seems to still be on strike, but I have managed to convince her to give me one chapter before I give her a weekend break. So here it is, and hopefully after the weekend off she'll be ready to come back to work on monday. if not, I'm seriously firing her and I'll hire a new one...So for now, i hope you enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

Jumping to a conclusion about what Chris and Holly were doing, Parker stood and stared at the two, "What about Wyatt, and she's 14! You're 18! I can't believe you…! And in my folks room! What the…"

"Whoa!" Chris backed up slightly, holding his hands up in protest, "You thought…me and Holly…no, no, no…God, no!"

"No way!" Holly shook her head, "Hope, she fell asleep, she's in there."

Parker looked at them sceptically at first, until Chris motioned for him to come and look, and sure enough he found his youngest cousin curled up on his mother's bed, wrapped up in a blanket.

"What's going on?" Matthew's voice was heard down the corridor, as his head poked around his doorframe. The older Halliwell looked at his younger brother and then back at Chris, with a sigh. Feeling stupid that he had just thought Wyatt's boyfriend was cheating on him with Holly.

"Nothing," Parker smiled, laughing at his own mistake, "Go back to bed."

"I wasn't in bed, actually," the 11-year-old protested, "I was playing on my x-box."

"Well, go back to that," Parker sighed, and then looked at his watch, "Shouldn't you be going to bed anyway? It's half-eight nearly."

"I'll go to bed when mom says." Matty replied and shut his bedroom door, to which Parker opened it again, and searched the mess of the room for his youngest brother, who was sat on the floor against the bed, a racing game on the screen.

"Mom's not here, it's me and Wyatt looking after you."

"Then I'll go to bed when Chris says, he's the oldest." Parker looked around the door to his brother's lover, smirking, pleading with him to tell him now.

"Tell him fifteen minutes and then I'll be up to check." Chris whispered down the corridor. He was still just outside the room with Hope in it, so dared not to talk too loudly in case he woke her, he was lucky Parker had not just woken her with his shouting.

After Parker relayed the message, the bedroom door was shut and the 16-year-old looked at the brunette.

"You getting practise in before Wyatt becomes a dad?" Parker smirked as he walked to his bedroom door, "You know with Hope and Matty."

"I've always been good with kids," Chris answered with a laugh, "I've just never needed to prove that."

With that Chris and Holly walked back downstairs now to find Hannah sat at the dining table writing something and Wyatt in the living room with Caitlin.

"What's Wy doing?" Holly asked her sister, sitting opposite her. As Chris sat down, deciding to leave the two to talk, he looked over to see Hannah smirking at him and Holly.

"He's just talking to Caitlin," the older twin, who looked so much like her sister it was uncanny. Usually there was something tiny that was different in their features, but not in these two, it was just their personalities, "I don't know what about."

"I do." Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes. He was already tired and it was only half-eight. But maybe he was not tired, maybe it was the stress from the last hour or so, so much going around in his head. Wyatt's ex-girlfriend staying for the night…wait, Wyatt's pregnant ex-girlfriend who hates his guts (Chris' guts that was) staying in the house. He looked at his hands, as they began to tap the table, thinking about what was going to happen tonight. Caitlin wanted him dead, and he knew it, she did not have to say. He knew girls like her. They could be nice on the outside, but it was all fake, inside she wanted to rip him to pieces for taking Wyatt away from her, for 'turning' him. Well, he did turn him, or at least helped to bring out his homosexuality.

As the three sat there, the front door opened. Everybody looked to see Leo walking in, rubbing his eyes slightly.

"Hi Uncle Leo." The twins chorused with sweet, innocent smiles, but Chris knew they were not so sweet, innocent yes, but not so sweet.

"Hi girls," Leo looked at them, confused, "What are you two doing here?"

"Dad had to take Henry to the hospital," Hannah explained, taking the role of lead twin again, "He fell down the stairs doing something stupid. Hope's here too, but in bed."

"I put her in your room, Leo." Chris answered as Leo sat at the table with them.

"Ok," he nodded his head, "What's Caitlin doing over? She finally figured out who's the baby is?"

"She's staying here tonight," Chris replied, earning a look of shock and surprise from the older male, "Something about her parents kicking her out, Piper said she was going to talk to them. Anyway, there's already been a drama over that, but as it turns out she's always known who the father is." Leo just shook his head, he had been at work too long. He had gone before dinner and even though it was only a few hours it still seemed like it had been longer, and he had an early morning shift, the only reason he had managed to get home so early.

"Where is Piper?"

"Out with Prue, Phoebe and Paige," Chris answered, "Oh and Matt's in his room on his X-box…"

"I'll go and tell him bed," Leo stood up with a smile, "Thanks, Chris."

Just as Leo started walking upstairs, Wyatt stepped out of the living room.

"Hi dad, work ok?"

"Don't ask son." Leo shook his head, with a weak smile, and continued up the stairs. Wyatt went straight to Chris and put his head on his shoulder.

"Please tell me this will be over soon."

"Five more months, Wy," Chris whispered soothingly, "But five months at school, away from everybody., except me."

"Good." And Wyatt walked into the kitchen, leaving the Perry confused, so he made his way into the kitchen, following his lover.

"What's up?" he titled his head sideways, while Wyatt poured some orange juice.

"Nothing," Wyatt sighed, "Just thinking what it's going to be like having a pregnant ex-girlfriend around here. I mean, she may be going back home tomorrow, if things can be sorted out, but it's not going to stop her coming over and nagging me is it."

"Well, if she does," Chris smiled, wrapping his arms around the Halliwell's neck, "All you have to do is tell me and we'll steal a few minutes alone and I'll ease some of that stress out."

"You're too good for me." Wyatt shook his head, but wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist anyway.

"I know I am," Chris smirked, "But I love you anyway."

"Don't let me become her lapdog, ok?" Wyatt pleaded using his eyes for emphasis, "I'll know I'll give into her with making her pregnant."

"You can't be her lapdog," Chris smiled, "You're mine remember." After they shared a kiss, Wyatt put his forehead against the Perry's.

"Will we really figure something out?"

"Course we will," Chris nodded, "I love you and I'm not losing you now."

"I love you too."

* * *

That night, once Wyatt and Chris had finally got to bed after Henry had picked up his three daughters, Parker had sorted himself out to sleep on the couch, and Caitlin had settled into Parker's room, they laid in the bed, making out heavily. Neither wore anything as they laid in the bed, making it easier for hands to trail around each other's bodies, touching, stroking and teasing.

Wyatt pulled away from his lover, as a thought from earlier on came into his head.

"I know someone who has a little crush on you."

"You only have a little crush on me?" Chris smirked, "I think I'm slightly offended there."

"Not me," Wyatt growled, kissing Chris hard, "I'm in love with you, it's gone way past the crush stage. No, somebody who was in the house tonight."

"Well, I know for a fact it's neither of your brothers," Chris looked at the Halliwell, trying to figure out who it could be, "And it's definitely NOT Caitlin, she hates me. So it's either one of the twins or Hope, and sorry but Hope's in that boys have cooties stage…"

"It's not Hope, she just loves you to bits by the looks of it," Wyatt smiled, "Just not the same way as I love you."

"So it's one of the twins?" Chris asked, with a slightly smile playing on his face, "I think I can guess which on of those two it is."

"Which one?" Wyatt laughed.

"Holly. Bless her."

"Bless her? She's 14, and she has a crush on my boyfriend," Wyatt said, as Chris rolled his green eyes, "I don't want to be in competition with my 14-year-old cousin."

"Don't worry, you're not," Chris said gently go in to kiss Wyatt, but stopped and looked into his eyes, "There's no competition between the two of you, it's Holly…" For a minute, Chris' straight face made Wyatt think, but surely not…then Chris' lips came crashing into his, "Never Wyatt, it's you all the way." As their kissing became more and more passionate, hands were tracing around their bodies again, "I love you, Wyatt." Chris said just before he decided to take the lead and kissed gently, teasingly gently, down the Halliwell's chest, stopping at his nipples to suck and nip on one, while rubbing the other under his thumb, making them both hard and Wyatt moan from the touches.

The Halliwell just laid back, allowing Chris to do things to his body that he was sure were completely new, especially as he felt the brunette's tongue around his naval, licking into it and nipping around it.

"Fuck…Chris…" he managed to breath heavily, as he felt himself getting harder by the second, but Chris was only teasing, kissing and licking at his inner thighs, on his hips, around the shaft, but never once touching his hard-on, making it worse. He ran his hands through Chris' chocolate locks as he moaned throatily, wanting him, almost pleading him to do more.

Chris continued his teasing, licking on his lover's balls, and along the skin between the balls and the shaft, feeling and hearing Wyatt's movements above him, his hips writhing around on the bed, his breather getting deeper and heavier. He kissed back up his lover's body, his own hard member rubbing against Wyatt's as he moved his hips very lightly, feeling them touching, teasing Wyatt to no end.

Finally Wyatt had had as much as he could take and rolled Chris over, pinning his wrists about his head, and kissing him hard, deep and rough. All the Perry could do was moan into the blonde's mouth, as a free hand ran down the side of his body, caressing his milky skin fairly roughly, as Wyatt rubbed his rock hard member against his own.

Reaching onto the nightstand, Wyatt searched for the tub of lube, without breaking from the kissing. Just as he put his hand on it, the tub was knocked off the stand onto the floor. Wyatt groaned as he broke from the kiss and leaned down to find where the tub had gone. Once he found it, he went back to devouring his lover's mouth, as he coated his hand in lube and pushed a finger inside Chris.

Chris' back arched as he felt Wyatt's middle finger probing him, then his hips started to move as he moaned lightly from the feelings of pleasure swimming through his body. Soon Wyatt pushed another two fingers inside of him, causing him to whimper a little louder than before, his hips bucking more as he gripped the sheets as Wyatt began to suck and bite on his nipples. Then Wyatt did something he had never done before and entered a fourth finger in, causing Chris to moan a little too loud as he came straight away, shooting his seed all over his abdomen and chest and Wyatt's too as Wyatt kissed him hard on his mouth to stop his loud moans.

"Oh…God…Wyatt…" Chris said between kisses and breathes, while his lover's fingers were still inside him. The Halliwell kept his fingers inside, feeling the muscle tighten and relax, then tighten and then relax again around him, as he licked his lover's body, licking all the cum off him.

"Enjoy that?" Wyatt finally asked with a mischievous smile on his face, still probing, seeing a look of ecstasy on his lover's face, "I want you on all fours Chris." He whispered, pulling his fingers out and lubing up his aching member, as the Perry got onto all fours, all ready getting hard again as he felt his lover's hard member pushing into him, who's senses dimmed for a second.

Wyatt did not need to wait for long for Chris to adjust to him, there was hardly any pain, so he could push in and out straight away, both hands on Chris' shoulders pulling him back every time he pushed in. Their bodies in rhythm with each other, as their lust grew more and their breathes became more laboured.

Chris gripped the headboard with one hand and guided one of Wyatt's hands to his, once again, aching member before placing it back on the bed, gripping the sheets as the pleasure grew inside him.

Wyatt rubbed his lover's erect member fast, as he pumped harder, causing the Perry to moan a little louder as he hit his prostate with every push.

"Wy…Wy…Wyatt…sl…sl…slow…down…" Chris pleaded, knowing he was going to come again very soon, but Wyatt would not. He continued pumping as fast as he could and as hard as he could, while masturbating the brunette, feeling his own orgasm nearing. All Chris could do was grip what he was holding on to and moan, he lost all ability to think, as Wyatt kept pushing in and out of him, "Oh God…" Chris moaned, "Fu…fuck, Wy…I'm go…go…come…" And Chris did for the second time that night, all over the sheets and Wyatt's hand.

The Halliwell felt Chris' seed covering his hand and his hole tightening around him, but he was still going. He pushed in twice more and then began to suck on Chris' shoulder to muffle his need to moan loudly, which would have probably woken everybody up in the house. He blasted his seed inside his lover, as he came painfully.

Chris collapsed on his bed, as he felt his blonde haired lover collapsing on top of him, and he laid there panting, Wyatt still inside him on top of him.

"You ok?" He asked laughing, as he just received a moan.

Wyatt finally pulled out of Chris and rolled on to his back, watching the brunette as he pushed himself up on his elbows, smirking at him.

"What's that look for?" the Halliwell asked, now rolling onto his side. Chris simply laid on his own back and laughed, "What?"

"Nothing." Chris shook his head, and then felt the younger teen scoot across the bed to lay his head on his chest. As Wyatt's arm laid across his abdomen, he moved one of his arms to stroke it gently.

"Chris?" But the Perry just kissed the top of Wyatt's blonde head.

"Just go to sleep."

Now Wyatt was really confused, so sat up just enough to be able to look into Chris' green eyes.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, ok!" Chris laughed, "Just lay back down will you."

"What were you laughing at?"

"I wasn't laughing, I was smirking." The 18-year-old pointed out.

"Ok, what were you smirking at then?" Chris just simply looked into Wyatt's baby blue eyes and entwined their fingers.

"Just at how you were then," Chris finally answered, in a sort of whisper, "That's all,"

Wyatt shook his head and put it back on Chris' chest, "I told you it was nothing." While they laid there, Wyatt falling asleep on his lover's head, Chris was in the land of thoughts.

"Wyatt…?" He whispered, questioning to find out whether the 17-year-old was still awake.

"Yeah?" Wyatt replied, sleepily.

"I've just had a thought…"

"Not always the best thing for you." Wyatt replied, almost as if it was a default thing to say, considering he was so exhausted he could not think of anything at this moment in time.

"No, really," Chris smirked with a roll of his eyes at his lover's attempt at sarcasm, "About the baby."

"What about it?" Wyatt's eyes were now open, as he heard Chris talk. What was the 18-year-old going to suggest? It almost scared him as he wondered.

"We should raise it," the Halliwell looked up, shocked and confusion all over his face, "I mean, you said Cait's in the same grade as Parker right? And you want to go to college…"

"Chris…what are you getting at?"

"I never wanted to go to college," Chris simply stated, "I could work, you could go to college and we could raise the baby."

"That would be a great idea, Chris," Wyatt nodded, keeping a straight face, "If Caitlin would ever agree to that. She hates you, remember? She'll hate the fact that you're near it, let alone raising it. And where are we gonna live? What will we do with the baby while we're both out…"

"Ok, there's some little things I haven't thought of," Chris agreed, "But it was a thought you know. We can't completely throw it out of the window yet."

Wyatt looked into his lover's eyes, just to see how serious he was about it. He was willing to help him raise a child that was not his, that he would have no link to. Suddenly it hit Wyatt how much Chris loved him, considering he was going to give up his life for him. Frowning, Wyatt laid back on his side, and propped his head up with his hand.

"You mean it, don't you?"

"What?"

"Us raising the baby?"

Chris nodded his head, now turning onto his side, mimicking Wyatt and running his spare hand up Wyatt's side.

"Course I mean it," he finally sighed, "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I wouldn't have even thought about it."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think you showed that about ten minutes ago." Chris replied with a wink, as he kissed the blonde, "And I love you that much too."

Wyatt smiled as he kisses his lover back before pushing him back on his back and resting his head on his chest as before, feeling himself drift off to sleep.

Chris remained away for about fifteen minutes after he knew Wyatt had fallen asleep, thinking about whether it would work, whether he could make his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend see sense in the two of them looking after the baby, but that would have to be Wyatt's job. At least he came up with one solution, that was enough for the night.

* * *

Sorry if there are any mistakes, I finished this at 3am and figured it's more important to get it up for you all, since I won't be able to after 9am today and 5pm Sunday evening. Have a good weekend, and please leave me a review to let me know if work with an on-strike muse is any good. :D


	29. Chris' Surprise

**Ok then, thank you to all those who reviewed. I've finally got my muse back, although I'm not entirely sure how long she wants to stick around for - hopefully long enough to get a few more chapters written. Well, here's the next little installment. It's not as long as my previous chapters, but not as short as some of them either.**

Boarding School Hell

Piper knocked on her eldest son's door. With it being Christmas Eve there was a lot to be done today ready for the big family meal tomorrow, and she could not do it all by herself if she was going to talk to Caitlin's parents. Not wanting to open the door, partly in fear of what she was going to find on the other side of the door, Piper knocked again.

"Wyatt, sweetie." She called through the door. She could hear movement coming from the other side, and her son groan as the door was opened.

"Yeah?" Wyatt asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Piper Halliwell smiled at her son, who was only in his boxers, and then saw Chris laid in the bed with his eyes closed.

"Oh good, you're up," The mother of three smiled at her eldest, who laughed slightly shaking his head, "I need you to go to the grocery for me." Wyatt just nodded his head, not really listening as he was still half-asleep, "I need some things for tomorrow's dinner."

"Yeah, mom," the 17-year-old obliged, "I'll go later."

"I could do with it being done before lunchtime."

"What time is it now?"

"Nine."

The younger Halliwell sighed and nodded his head again, and soon shut the door again, climbing back into the bed with his brunette lover.

Piper walked down the hallway, contemplating to wake Caitlin up, but remember what she was like when she was pregnant, especially her first time with Wyatt, and decided to give her another half an hour. As she made her way back into the kitchen, she was met on the stairs by her middle son.

"Hey mom." Parker ran up the stairs, already fully dressed, but she knew he had been woken up three and a half hours ago, when Leo left for work, and had not really gotten back to sleep afterwards.

"Oh, Parker," Piper turned to look at her 16-year-old son, "I need you to do me a favour for me a little later."

"Sure mom," Parker never bothered to ask what it was going to be, he had more important things to think about, "Oh, have you checked on Wyatt at all?"

"Yes sweetie, why?"

"So he's awake."

"Just about," Parker's mother answered, with a soft smile, "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," Parker continued his journey up the stairs, "Just wanted to know." Deciding not to bother asking anymore questions, Piper continued to the kitchen, to find her youngest son sat at the kitchen table, where she had left him, eating his cereal.

"You're brothers are crazy." Piper shook her head, looking directly at Matthew as she went to the fridge.

"You've only just figured that out?" Matthew looked at Piper with a mischievous smile, causing the older Halliwell to laugh.

"Aunt Piper!"

The female voice called out from towards the front door. Piper opened the kitchen door slightly and called out to who she knew was Patty. As the dark brunette Trudeau walked into the kitchen, Piper was pouring her a cup of coffee. She knew Patty took after her mother so would definitely want it.

"Hi Aunt Piper," Patty kissed her eldest aunt on the cheek, taking the mug of coffee from her, "Thank you," as she sat at the table, she greeted her younger cousin, "How's your morning been?"

"I'd like to say quiet, but that would be a lie," Piper smiled to her eldest niece, "Parker's been awake since Leo left for work, with him sleeping on the couch…"

"Oh, yeah, Jackson was saying Caitlin stayed here for the night," the 20-year-old was met with a confused look from her brown-haired aunt, "Parker told Jackson, and you know Jay." Piper laughed lightly, as she sat at the table, with a glass of orange juice.

"How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," Patty smiled, "Mom said you wanted me to help with something?"

"I need you to get Chris away from Wyatt for a few hours," Piper nodded, "Wyatt told me that he hasn't been able to get his Christmas present with him being with Chris, and I know you and him have been getting along, so I told Wyatt I'd talk to you to see if you could take Chris shopping or something…"

"Course I will," Patty laughed, "How is everything now they're out in the open? Mom was saying Leo calmed down a lot."

"He has," the older Halliwell answered, "He came back and apologised after he finished at work the next morning, then we had a drama with Parker finding out, but its all sorted. Wyatt and Parker were getting along great last night when I got back, just like nothing had ever happened."

"What have they done about Caitlin?"

"It turns out it is Wyatt's after all," Piper explained, "Long story though, and complicated. I felt like slapping her when I found out what she had done, but I couldn't really, I'm just glad Wyatt didn't lash out at her."

Just as they were talking, Wyatt and Chris walked into the room, fully clothed.

"Please tell me there's coffee…" Wyatt moaned, "You know, you didn't have to send Parker in as a human alarm clock."

"I didn't."

"That's not what he said." Chris smirked as he sat at the table, while Wyatt got them both coffee. He laughed as he watched Piper roll her hazel eyes with a smile on her face.

"Oh Chris," Patty looked to the 18-year-old, "How about you and me go for coffee a little later this afternoon. Just the two of us."

"What have I done?" Chris asked, looking suspiciously at his boyfriend's eldest cousin.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to get you away from in here and this plank of a boyfriend of yours for a few hours."

"Yeah, Chris, you should go," Wyatt smiled and then turned his attention to the Trudeau, "And I'm not a plank!"

"Yes you are." Matthew joined in with the conversation. Wyatt decided against arguing and drank his coffee in silence.

"Oh, is your dad working tomorrow?" Piper asked her niece. For the past few years, Andy had to work on Christmas Day, so always missed the family meal, but Piper would check to see how many people she was cooking for. She had already found out Henry had the day off, but then again he was a Parole Officer, not a regular Detective Inspector like Andy Trudeau.

"No he's not actually," Patty smiled to her aunt, "First Christmas off in seven years."

"Seven years!" Chris looked at the 20-year-old, "What does he do again?"

"Police," Patty rolled her eyes, her father's job kept him away which as a daddy's girl growing up, she hated, "Is Uncle Leo working?"

"He's on call tomorrow," Piper sighed, "I swear he spends more time at that hospital than he does at home." The adults at the table laughed, but Matty just looked at his mother, his face blank.

"Hey, maybe we should do the shopping now," Chris turned to Wyatt, smirking as he just looked at Chris, not saying a work, "What am I getting the silent treatment for now? I'm not the one that called you a plank, that was Patty and Matt!"

"You never disagreed with them." Wyatt pointed out, but a small smile was playing on his mouth. The Perry simply rolled his green eyes and then looked at the older Halliwell.

"What do you want us to get, Piper?"

Piper smiled at Chris, she was glad that Wyatt had found someone who was so caring and genuine. She could see why Wyatt loved Chris, even if it initially did come as a shock, and knew that Wyatt had found someone who would not intentionally hurt him. Although she sometimes found herself worrying for Chris, especially with Wyatt's lack of anger management. She knew deep down that Wyatt would never turn out to be like his real father, but it did not stop the worry that someday he may accidentally go a step too far and never come back from it. She was finding herself more recently, looking at Chris as another son, and wondered just how far Wyatt and Chris' relationship would really go.

"There's a list on the fridge, sweetie," Piper smiled, "You don't have to go with Wyatt, you know. I swear you two are joined at the hip."

"It's either that or hanging around here with his pregnant ex-girlfriend who kind of hates my guts."

"Why?" Patty looked to the Perry, slightly surprised. Why would anybody hate Chris? She thought Chris was the sweetest guy to ever come into the Halliwell Manor, of course Wyatt had told her that Chris went with him the first night he spent in his car on the bank overlooking San Francisco Bay.

"She found out about us," Wyatt replied, "Last night."

"Oh." Patty simply stated, realising that Caitlin was obviously blaming Chris for Wyatt turning out to be gay.

"Anyway, mom, me and Chris will go now," Wyatt smiled, walking to the fridge to get the shopping list. He wanted to get this over with soon, so he could get Chris' present, "We'll be back soon."

Piper watched her son and his boyfriend leave the room and then turned to Patty, who was looking at her a little worried.

"I'm hoping Caitlin's parents listen to me."

Patty sighed and looked to the table, but had a small smile playing on her face again as she looked back at her eldest aunt, "This is definitely my most interesting Christmas."

* * *

"We need carrots and cauliflower…" Wyatt said, looking around the store. He hated shopping in here, he could never find anything, but surprisingly Chris knew where a lot of things were.

"This way." Chris smiled, leading his 17-year-old lover down an aisle to where all the vegetables were. He was used to this, when he lived with his grandfather, they would take it in turns to do a weekly shop. Just as he stopped at the carrots, he pointed out to where the cauliflower was to Wyatt, and then saw her. Someone he never thought he would see, well, not here anyway. He hoped he could go unnoticed, Chris did not need this, especially not on Christmas Eve, but there was no such look for him.

"Chris!"

"Bianca!"

Wyatt turned to look at the brunette, as he heard a female call out Chris' name, and was even more shocked when he heard the one name he was hoping not to hear.

"Wow!" Chris' eyes grew wide, looking at his ex-girlfriend, who was dressed simply in denim jeans and a dark purple jumper, with her brown hair flowing over her shoulders, "You're looking great!" As she smiled, she pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, making a ring on her wedding finger visible. He swallowed as he realised he recognised it. Bianca looked at him and then it and quickly put her hand behind her back. All the Perry could do was shake his head.

"I can't get it off yet," she simply stated, "Been trying everything." The 18-year-old just avoided her gaze, as he realised that it may come back to bite him in the ass, especially if Wyatt found out he was not completely honest about his relationship with Bianca.

"You didn't have it on that long," Chris shook his head, looking in his lover's direction to see him now walking over to him, "I should know." The two just looked at each other as the Halliwell finally got over to them, holding a cauliflower, as Chris realised just how harsh he had sounded to the brunette.

"Hi." He simply stated, putting the white vegetable in the shopping cart.

"Hi." Bianca simply smiled at the newcomer.

"Oh, this is Wyatt a friend from school," Wyatt knew exactly who this was, and was not surprised that Chris had introduced him as a friend, "This is Bianca, my ex."

Wyatt nodded with a confused smile, as he saw the nervousness in the girl. Actually, he was quite surprised at her, at first, she seemed like she should be so sure of herself, and did seem sure of herself when he first heard her call Chris' name, but within the time that it had taken Wyatt to walk over to her, she had become more reserved.

"How are you, anyway?" Chris finally asked the 19-year-old girl in front of him.

"Ok," Bianca smiled and nodded to her ex-boyfriend, now putting her left hand in the pocket of her jeans. Chris obviously did not want to be reminded of their engagement. She knew she should have taken the ring off, but she left it on in hope Chris would change his mind somehow, but it had been nearly five months since they had broken up and Chris had not called once, not even when she knew his Christmas break would start, so he had no intentions of getting back with her, she never knew the real reason why he broke up with her, just that it was not working out. Two years of a relationship and it now was not working out, but people grow up. Chris was only 15 when they were together and 17 when they decided to get engaged, he was too young and naïve to know what he really wanted, she should have known that, "How are you?"

"Good," Chris nodded, "Schools good, too."

"How's your grandpa?" She knew how close he was to him, but was not expecting to hear what she did.

"He, erm…died a few months back," Chris swallowed hard, this was something he did not want to have to talk about, "Lung cancer."

"Oh my God, Chris! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…shit…are you ok?"

Wyatt suddenly wondered why they ever broke up, he never had known the reason, there was never a reason to find out, but now meeting Chris' ex-girlfriend things seemed different. Wyatt could tell she still had feelings for him, maybe that was why she was now so nervous, maybe she had realise there was something going on between the two boys, but either way she still liked Chris which Wyatt feared, maybe she would be able to win Chris back, take him from him, but Wyatt was not about to let that happen.

"I'm ok, now," Chris nodded his head, "I had people at school to help me through it and everything."

"Where are you staying?" Bianca suddenly asked, "What are you doing tomorrow, if you want to come over…"

"It's ok, I'm staying with Wyatt," Chris answered, he was realising the same thing as Wyatt, Bianca still had feelings for him, "Thanks for the offer though." He had to get away, as far away as possible.

Bianca felt like she had been kicked. Chris was staying with Wyatt over Christmas, this was more than a friendship. She had found out what had happened after she and Chris had broken up, she knew about Chris' fling with a guy, and had an idea that something had happened at the school he was at, but never said anything, but all this was beginning to piece together, why he seemed so bothered about the engagement ring. Suddenly she felt hurt and betrayed, and thought of the worst thing to do. She took her left hand out of her pocket.

"I'd better get going," she stated and held up her hand, showing off the diamond ring, "Once I get this off, I'll give you a call, maybe you can call round to get it back." And with that, she walked away, leaving Chris unable to breath as he felt Wyatt's eyes on him. He looked at his blonde lover, biting his lip, extremely worried.

Wyatt saw the ring and immediately realised how serious they had been. He had never asked much about Chris' previous relationships, never saw any point, but now he did. How long had he actually been with Bianca? Had they really thought of spending the rest of their lives together? He looked at the Perry, not really knowing what to say, there was just one thing.

"Anything you neglected to tell me about Bianca?"

* * *

I know some of you wanted me to bring Bianca into the picture to see how Wyatt would react, and I thought I would just throw that in. An explanaion into their relationship and engagement will be coming up in the next chapter, I promise. :D

But please review and let me know what you thought of this.


	30. A Quick Engagement

**OMG! I'm so so sorry for not updating sooner. I ended up going away for a few days with my sister and had no internet connection to update, even though I've had it ready for a few days.**

**Anyway, thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't sent a personal reply to anyone, but I thought the update was more important. Anyway, on with the update, enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

The rest of the shopping trip was in silence, and now the two teens were on their way back to the Halliwell Manor. Once the car pulled into the driveway, Wyatt stayed in the driver's seat, staring at the steering wheel. What was he meant to say? He could hardly be pissed off, he had never told Chris everything about his ex-girlfriends, and that was ex-girlfriends plural, if Chris was engaged to Bianca, that meant they were together was a while, which possibly meant that Chris had not had that many girlfriends in his young life.

Chris had struggled to say anything to Wyatt the whole time, he knew he had been in the wrong for not telling Wyatt the truth, but he thought it best. After all, he was never expecting to see Bianca again, definitely not in the supermarket while he was with Wyatt. Hearing his lover sigh, Chris finally gained the courage to speak up.

"Me and Bianca, we broke up five months ago…"

"It's not that that I'm bothered about," Wyatt shook his head, then realised five months and she still had the ring on her finger, she was obviously expecting more off Chris, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Chris shook his head, "I never thought it important…"

"You were engaged to your ex!" Wyatt laughed, now looking into his lover's jade green eyes, "That's not something I should have known? How long were you two even together? Don't you think at 17 you were a bit young?" But Wyatt knew himself that that was not entirely true, with the way he felt for Chris, if this was how Chris felt for Bianca at the time he could see why he asked her to marry him.

"I didn't feel too young at the time," Chris shook his head, "We were together for about a year before I asked her. We got together a bit after my parents died, and I thought I loved her," Chris sighed, looking away from his lover as he felt confused himself, "It's stupid I know. I was only just 17, actually on my birthday, when I asked her to marry me, and yeah, too young, I didn't have a clue what I really wanted, but it happened and we were together for another eight months until I decided that it was wrong. That I didn't love her if I spent the semester cheating on her with a guy."

The Halliwell sighed, so Chris was not lying by the fact that he had broken up with Bianca, but now he realised just how serious the two were when they were together. A lot more serious than Wyatt had ever been with his ex-girlfriends.

"Why didn't you tell me though? Did you seriously think I'd be pissed off?" Wyatt shook his head, with a deep sigh, "I mean, c'mon, we've both been in other relationships, it's not like this could have really affected us. Nothing like me having to tell you my ex was pregnant with my baby!" The Perry felt stupid as he thought that. He honestly thought Wyatt would act strange finding out he had been engaged to Bianca, there was only Titch and Speedy that knew about the engagement, but had never said anything, even once they found out they had broken up.

"I just didn't know how you'd react," Chris admitted, "It's not every day you find out you boyfriend was engaged to a woman, right? And at 17?"

"How old is she?" Wyatt asked, agreeing with his brunette lover, "I mean, she's older than you, right?" As Chris nodded his head, Wyatt bit his lip in anticipation.

"Only by a year." Chris admitted.

"There are no feelings there for her, are there?" Wyatt made sure, knowing now exactly how Chris felt when Caitlin had turned up.

"Wyatt, I love you, not her." Chris answered.

"But you thought you loved her."

"I never felt for her the way I feel for you," the 18-year-old explained, "You're the first person I think about when I wake up, and the last before I go to sleep. I get butterflies in my stomach every time I think about you, let alone see you. I never had that with her."

As the 17-year-old sighed, he nodded his head, understanding what Chris was saying. Chris was right, just because they had been engaged did not mean he loved Bianca. If he really did love Bianca, he would not have fooled around with Ben while at school.

"I suppose being engaged to someone is better then sleeping with lots of different girls." He finally said, mainly to himself.

"Lots?" Chris looked at Wyatt, realising they had not really spoken about this. Maybe they should have before their relationship got so serious.

"Never mind," Wyatt shook his head, refusing to count the notches on his bedpost, "We should get the groceries inside."

Frowning, Chris in the end had to just agree and help his lover take the bags of groceries into the house.

* * *

"Ok, spill," Chris heard his friend's voice over the telephone, "You haven't called me all holiday. Has something happened between you and Wyatt?"

"No, not really," Chris shook his head, but realised the person on the other end of the phone could not see that, "There's been a few little problems but we've sorted it. I'm just worried about something, Titch."

"Go on then." The boy on the other end of the phone said.

"We bumped into Bianca today," Chris sighed, but knew he would need to continue, "She still had the engagement ring on."

"What!" Titch exclaimed from the other end of the phone, "I thought you two broke up before you got back."

"We did break up, five months ago," Chris sighed, sitting on the bed in Wyatt's room, "Wyatt saw it too, he's found out and realised I wasn't exactly truthful."

"Oh, he's not blown up at you, has he?" Titch's voice rang over the phone, "He's not lashed out…"

"NO!" Chris shouted, shaking his head, again, "No, no lashing out…there's been dramas over that already. Lots of dramas. Not at him lashing out at me, but him lashing out at people."

"What's happened?" Titch was not too sure whether to laugh or be worried.

"Well, Wyatt's ex has turned up pregnant, it then turned out it could have been his brother's. Wyatt and his brother got into a scrap, then his ex told him it was definitely his…and now Bianca turns up, still with an engagement ring on her finger, and actually flashed it in front of Wyatt's face. I think she has an idea," the brunette sighed, realising just how much of a mess everything sounded and then though of other things, "Oh and Wyatt's family know about me and him, and his cousin walked in on us, I never told you that one, did I?"

"Wait, Wyatt's ex is pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Ouch!" Chris could picture his 17-year-old friend biting his lip, "What's going on about that?"

"We don't know yet," Chris replied, laying back on the bed, "But, I need to figure out what to do about B."

"Easy," Titch laughed, "Get the ring off her, tell her that you're with Wyatt and then tell her to fuck off. She's crazy dude, I still can't believe you asked her to marry you. Did I tell you how stupid you were?"

"No, you didn't actually," Chris replied, "I know, I wasn't thinking, especially when I knew I was feeling things for Ben, but…man, this is crazed. I guess I just needed someone who knew me to talk to."

"It is crazed, but Wyatt's still talking to you right?"

"Yeah, it's kind of sorted out," the 18-year-old answered, "He did tell me that it was better being engaged to someone rather than sleeping with the amount of girls he'd slept with."

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to know?"

Chris was about to answer, but there was a knock at the door, "It's open," Chris called out to the door, "Sorry, dude, I'm gonna have to do."

"Wyatt?"

"No, his cousin," Chris sighed, "I'm going out for coffee with her. The one that walked in on me and Wy."

"Oh right," Titched laughed over the phone, "Have fun. Call me again if you need to, but I'm sure it'll sort itself out. Everything else has done right? You love him, Chris, you've told me, and I know for a fact he loves you. Have a good Christmas."

"Cheers dude, you too," Chris smiled as he looked at Patty who had opened the bedroom door, "Speak to you soon."

As Chris hung up, Patty Trudeau laughed slightly.

"Wyatt's just told me," she simply stated, "C'mon, coffee."

"Do you go an hour without it?"

"Nope," she laughed with a beaming smile, "C'mon."

Sighing and laughing at the same time, the Perry stood up and made his way out of the house with the 20-year-old and into her car.

"So, you were engaged?" Patty looked to the teen, "I wasn't expecting that one. At least it's nothing too relationship damaging, like her being pregnant."

"Yeah," Chris chuckled, "That one definitely wouldn't have been good."

"I wouldn't worry too much about it," Patty shook her head, "It'll be fine if you explained everything to him."

Chris bit his bottom lip and looked out of the passenger window. Patty took that as Chris had not told Wyatt everything.

"How much are you hiding?"

"Oh, just the fact that me and B were best friends growing up." Chris sighed, closing his eyes, he knew he should have been completely honest about his relationship with her.

"Anything else?" Patty took a quick glance in the brunette's direction and could see from the way he kept looking away from her that there was, "How much will it hurt him?"

"I don't know," Chris whispered, "You'll have to tell me."

* * *

"So wait, he was engaged to her?" Parker sat at the kitchen table, as he watched Wyatt and Piper unpacking the groceries.

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "She had the ring and everything."

"Well at least she's not pregnant," Parker smiled, earning glares from both his mother and brother, "What was she like?"

"Good looking," Wyatt hated to admit it, "Olive skin, those stupidly perfect manicured nails…" Piper and Parker both laughed at Wyatt's comment.

"Sweetie, just because he was engaged to her doesn't mean he's going to want her back now he's seen her," Piper tried to relax her eldest son, seeing the worry in his baby blue eyes, "He loves you. He must do if he's going to stand by you when your own ex-girlfriend is pregnant."

"It's not that I'm worried I'm gonna lose him," Wyatt sighed, now sitting down on the table to run his hands through his golden locks, "It's the fact that he never told me about it. You'd have thought something like that would come up."

"Did you ever ask about her?" Piper asked, but she knew from when her eldest sister first saw Andy again after they had both left school, she had told him about her engagement to Roger Dempsey, her ex-boss, but then again that was two friends making small talk, getting to know each other again.

"A little," Wyatt nodded his head, "I asked how long they had been together. I just never asked how serious it was. I figured that they'd been together for two years it wouldn't have gotten that serious."

"Two years?" Parker laughed, "That's like more than double your longest relationship."

"Parker, not the time." Piper tried to scowled her younger of her two sons in the room, but he just continued.

"I mean, does he know how many girls you slept with?"

"Parker!" Now Piper did not need to hear about that. She wanted to think of her sons as innocent angels.

"Ok, does he know how many girlfriends you've had?" Parker rephrased the questions, "How many pregnancy scares you've really had."

"Parker!" Wyatt glared at his younger brother, his mother did not know about any pregnancy scares, and did not need to know.

"Pregnancy scares?" Piper asked her eldest son.

"They all came out negative, mom," Parker smiled at his mother, trying to cover for the older brother, "Don't worry mom."

Piper shook her head and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Call me when I can come back into the room," she said, as she was leaving, "I don't think I want to know what my two teenage sons have been getting up to."

Once Piper left, the two Halliwell teens knew they could talk more freely.

"Ok then, does he know?"

"What about?"

"How many girls you've slept with?" Wyatt just looked to his brother, and then at the table, shaking his head, "Do you even know the answer to that?"

"Yes Parker, I do, thank you very much," Wyatt retorted, "I'm not as much of a man-whore as you think I am."

"Does he know how unserious any of you girlfriends have ever been?"

"Not really."

"So why do you expect to know how serious his relationships have been?" Parker asked, "Who cares if he was engaged to her. At least you're not going have your boyfriend's ex popping up every now and again looking for money for a kid. He will have because of your ex. This isn't that bad, unless he's hiding something else about her."

Sighing, the elder Halliwell knew his baby brother was right. As he looked at his watch, he sighed.

"Right, I'm gonna have to go shopping," he said, sighing, "Do you want to come with me, we'll find you something you can get mom?"

* * *

"You need to tell him how serious you two had got, Chris," Patty sat in a coffee shop in the centre of San Francisco with the Perry, "That you were best friends."

"It's not just the fact me and B were best friends," Chris shook his head, looking at his coffee as he spoke, "She was my first. My first girlfriend, my first…everything!"

The 18-year-old looked into the Trudeau's dark hazel eyes, as he saw her searching his eyes to find out how truthful he was being.

"You're first girlfriend?" the 20-year-old now asked, "You said you got with her at 15…"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "I'd never had a girlfriend before her. I wasn't the most best looking or funniest, or even confident of guys. And then I went to an all-boys school. She helped me through my parent's death in the summer that it happened and things led from there…She was my rock when I needed her."

"And Wyatt has no idea about that?" As Chris shook his head, she soon realised why they had rushed everything, why Chris had proposed so quickly into the relationship. She had wondered how everything had moved so fast for them, especially with Chris being in a boarding school. After all she thought her and her fiancé were moving quite fast, getting engaged after a year and ten months of dating, but after a year was definitely fast.

"You know, I don't think he'll flip out about that," Patty smiled, "And anyway, he didn't seem too phased about Bianca turning out to be your ex-fiancée rather than your ex-girlfriend. It'll be fine, at least it's not another girl turning up pregnant."

Chris smiled slightly and looked up, nodding his head.

"There's slightly more though," Chris bit his bottom lip, "Bianca was a little, well, crazy I think would be a good way of putting it. She was really possessive and with her now finding out about Wyatt…"

"You think she's gonna try something to get back at Wyatt?"

"I'm not sure," Chris admitted, "It's not like she'll think she's the one that turned me gay, she knew I was confused about myself, and knew about a guy that I had a thing with, but it doesn't stop her from acting all jealous."

"And you're worried about Wyatt's temper?"

"More than anything, yeah."

"Worry about that when it comes to it," Patty smiled, "So, are there any other girls or guys we could bump into?"

"One guy," Chris rolled his eyes, "But if we bump into him then I will seriously be shocked."

"Why?"

"We dated for a month, he was my rebound after Bianca," Chris sighed, "Nothing serious, especially when I found out he was doing drugs."

"Oh right," the female brunette nodded her head, "Anyway, do you need to get Wyatt's Christmas present or anything while we're in town?"

"No, I've already got it."

"When?" Patty looked confused, wondering how Chris had found time but Wyatt had not.

"When there was the whole thing with Caitlin and the baby," Chris explained, "I had some time while they were doing all their talking, just before Jackson blurted out about Parker, so used it to my advantage."

Patty smiled and then leaned forward onto the table, "So, what you got him?"

"That's for me to know and you to wonder."

"Oh, c'mon, you can tell me."

"You'll have to find out."

"I know what he's getting you so…"

"I'm not saying," Chris laughed, "And like you'd tell me what he's getting me, anyway."

"Ok, so what do you want to do?"

"How long do we have to be out?" Chris asked and then shook his head, "This is why you're bringing me out for coffee, Wyatt has to get my present." he laughed as he realised he was right.

"I want to know more about this girl of yours," Patty smiled, "I know all about all of Wyatt's ex's, surely I get to know about yours."

"How many ex's has Wyatt had?" Chris was suddenly worried again, not that it should really worry him too much. He was with Wyatt now, but what worried him more was how long until Wyatt got bored of him. He had already been told Wyatt was going to break up with Caitlin even if he was not going to Trinity, out of boredom, so how long did Chris have?

"Do you really want to know that?"

"That many?"

Patty looked at the table, just as her cellphone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID to see Wyatt's name flashing, "Hey sweetie, you finished?" a smile played on the elder's face, "Ok then, sweetie. Tell Aunt Piper we'll be home soon. Bye."

"Wyatt?" Chris asked, as the 20-year-old hung up from the call.

"Yeah, they're just getting home now," Patty nodded, "You wanna go?"

The Perry nodded his head and they both stood up. They were leaving the café as Patty linked her arm with the 18-year-old.

"So, how did you and Wyatt cope with Caitlin in the room next to yours last night?"

* * *

Wyatt and Parker had just got into the Manor with their bags, when they realised that it was quite, possibly a little too quiet.

"Mom?" Wyatt called out, but received no answer. As he made his way to the kitchen, he heard his brother calling out Matt and Dad, but still there came no answer. Of course, Leo was at work again, so he would not answer, but it was sometimes worth a try. The older Halliwell walked straight to the fridge to see a note pinned to it.

_Wyatt, Parker,_

_Talking to Caitlin's parents. Matt is with Aunt Paige._

_Will be back soon._

_Love Mom x_

His mother always left a note on the fridge if she was going out without them knowing, and always asked for them to do the same.

"I can't believe we bumped into Max." Parker laughed as they began to walk up the stairs to their rooms to put away the presents they had bought.

"I can't believe Caitlin's already told him about me being gay." Wyatt shook his head. Max was a friend of his, well he thought he was a friend of his, but after the conversation he had had just twenty minutes ago, he was not too sure. They played on the same basketball team at school, it'll just be put that way.

"He's such a dick," Parker lent on Wyatt's doorframe, as Wyatt searched for somewhere to put Chris' present where Chris would not find it. In the end, Parker held out his hand, so Wyatt gave him it and they made their way back to Parker's room, "I thought he was one of your friends."

"He was," Wyatt nodded, "But it's only like how you and dad first acted."

"Yeah but…" Parker sighed and realised part of Wyatt was right, "There was just something different about it all."

"Yeah," Wyatt frowned, "It's ok, it's times like this I find out who my real friends were at that school. And find out half the guys there really were dicks."

"Like me?"

"Like both of us, Parker," the older Halliwell sighed, "I've finally realised how much of a complete asshole I was to some of the guys there." His 16-year-old brother simply nodded his head as he put the present on the top shelf of his wardrobe and came out of his room.

"As if Caitlin's already told people," Wyatt sighed, "You'd have thought she wouldn't want people to know the father of her child is gay, wouldn't you?"

"She hates you for it, doesn't she?"

"She hates Chris, I'll tell you that."

"I'm not surprised," Parker laughed lightly as they made their way back down the stairs, "He's the guy who turned you gay."

Wyatt laughed as he shook his head. His brother was slightly right, without realising it. Chris was the reason Wyatt had turned gay, he would have never thought it until he got the Trinity and met his 18-year-old boyfriend. As they chattered more, the front door opened for Chris and Patty to walk in.

"How was your shopping?" Patty asked as soon as she saw the two Halliwell brothers, "Get what you wanted?"

"Yes, thank you," Wyatt smiled, and then looked at Chris, "Do you think we can talk?" Chris gulped, usually that meant something bad, his insecurities were coming back to him, but he nodded anyway. They would have to have this talk eventually. The two teens never went too far, just into the sunroom, where they could go into the back garden and talk in the warm winter sun. Immediately, Chris lit a cigarette up to calm his nerves about this talk, and surprising to him, Wyatt did the same, he was obviously nervous about something too.

"You and Bianca…" Wyatt started the conversation, after all he was the one who wanted to talk, "I know it shouldn't really bother me, but it does in a way. Well, not bothers as such, but worries me."

"Why would it worry you?"

"Because I've now realised how serious you got with her," the Halliwell sighed, "I never realised you'd been serious with anyone, I know I haven't until you came along, I've never felt this way, ever…"

"Neither have I, Wy."

"No, but you've felt something similar. You asked her to marry you, Chris, and I know you wouldn't do that lightly," as the Perry nodded his head, understanding, Wyatt continued, "I guess, I'm just worried that you're gonna realise there was something there with Bianca, since she obviously still ahs feelings for you, and leave me."

"I'm not going back to her, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, "You don't know the full reason why we broke up, still, do you?" As Wyatt shook his head, Chris locked their eyes together, "It wasn't just because I'd realised I didn't love her. And wasn't because I'd finally realised I wasn't completely straight. She was my first girlfriend, Wy, she looked at me when no-one else did, and was my best friend growing up, but I never realised how possessive and jealous she could be. She was a little crazed in the head, I swear, it's partly the reason I didn't tell you much about her. I didn't want you to think I was an idiot for staying with her, but I was trying to cling on to some normality."

"So you don't like possessiveness?" Wyatt bit his lower lip, but had a small smile playing, as he looked deep into his lover's green eyes.

"I don't mind your possessiveness," Chris replied with a smile, "It's nothing like hers was. Look, there is no chance I would ever ever ever want to get back with her, even if I was straight or even bi. But with you, I know I'm whole. I love you, Wyatt and wouldn't go back to her ever."

Wyatt nodded his head, with a smile, understanding, as he thought about something Chris had said.

"So, she was your first?" he stated, "Go on then, how many other girls have you slept with?"

"None," Wyatt tilted his head, wondering how true Chris was being, "I've slept with three people Wy. I've slept with double the amount of guys than girls. Now here comes where I ask you." The Halliwell gulped, he had never realised how reserved Chris had been. He had thought Chris had had a lot more experience than he was saying, especially from the way he had always been around him, "Wyatt, I honestly don't care."

"fourteen," Wyatt sighed, seeing Chris' eyebrows raise, surprised at hearing what he's saying, "And it gets worse, all in the space of a year and half."

"A year and a half?" Chris frowned, "Ok, any of those serious?"

"Not as serious as us," Wyatt sighed, "Caitlin's my longest relationship, ok. Five months is my longest, but I'm with you now and I want to make this work for longer than that, and longer than your two years. I love you, Chris, I know I love you. Like you said to me, you're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep. We can get past all this, can't we?"

"Do you want to?" Chris asked, "Because hearing you've never had a serious relationship in your life kind of makes me worry…"

"Maybe because I was gay without realising it, that's why my relationship with girls were never serious. I wasn't happy," Wyatt felt like he was pleading Chris to keep them together, but he knew Chris was now just seeing what he was really like and how much Trinity had changed him, "I love you Chris. Does that count for anything?"

The 18-year-old looked into the ocean blue eyes of his lover, but kept his face completely straight, "I love you too, Wyatt…"

"But…" thought Chris looked at Wyatt confused, "There's always a but." The Perry just laughed and shook his head.

"No but," and then he winked, "Just yet. I love you, Wyatt, and yes I think we can get past this. I just have to get that damned ring from Bianca."

"I'll help you…"

"You've got your own ex to knock some sense into," Chris rolled his eyes and they finished their cigarettes and walked back into the house, "Maybe we should deal with our own ex's, hopefully then there are no more dramas, hey?"

Wyatt smiled and nodded his head; "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

sorry about any mistakes, I had already proof-read this but then my internet crashed as I was trying to save it, so lost everything I changed and now can't remember exactly where all the mistakes were so may have missed them.

Anyway, please review to tell me what you thought. Will them both going to see their repective ex's really cut down the dramas?


	31. Hot and Steamy

**Ok, so thank you to those who have reviewed the last chapter, as promised to be up soon, here's the next one. I really hope you like it, although I have to say on my part its not one of my best...It's sort of just a filler for the next one.**

Boarding School Hell

The rest of the day, Wyatt and Chris spent trying to put everything that had happened behind them and just enjoy Christmas Eve. It was a family tradition for Wyatt to have his whole family over for Christmas Eve supper and then Christmas Day lunch, and this year was no different, although this year Chris was there too.

Piper had managed to talk to Caitlin's parents, even though they were not too impressed considering it was her son that had gotten their little angel pregnant. The mother of three boys had managed to refrain from saying anything about their 'little angel' having sex with two of her sons, knowing it would make it worse, and had slowly made them see sense to stay at home. But the question remained for everybody on what was going to happen after the baby was born.

Wyatt and Chris, however, had already discussed this but had kept their thoughts secret from everybody, including Piper and Caitlin, after all Caitlin would definitely disagree considering how much she hated Chris.

Christmas Eve supper sat everybody except Wyatt's eldest cousin Riley, who Prue and Andy had admitted that they had not heard from for a few days now and were debating whether he would show up for Christmas Day lunch tomorrow, and Leo who had to disappear on call, as usual.

"So, Chris, you're at school with Wyatt am I right?" Andy asked the 18-year-old. He had not been around too much, since he had to work too, and had only spoken to Piper and Prue about Chris. He had never had the chance to meet him, but knew that Chris and Wyatt were an item. As Chris nodded his head, Andy questioned him more, "What's it like in a boarding school? You know, I said we should have sent Riley to one."

"It's good, actually," Chris nodded, staying away from saying anything about the last comment Andy had made, which was actually towards Prue, "I've managed to spend four years there."

"I bet it's great to have so many guys there," Jackson smiled, "Hey dad, you can send me there for my senior year if you want."

While the teenagers and Patty just laughed at Jackson's comment, Matt, Henry Jnr and Hope just looked at him not completely getting at what he meant and all the adults began to choke on their food at the shock of what they had heard. Well, not really shock, more of surprise – it should not come as such a shock that Jackson would say something like that. However Andy glared at his third eldest child.

"So how long have you two actually been an item?" Henry Snr decided to start the conversation off again, to stop anything being said between Andy and Jackson.

"Almost four months." Wyatt looked at his lover and then at his favourite uncle with a smile. He would never admit that Henry was his favourite uncle, but he was the most caring and understanding and was there for Wyatt as he grew up with questions about his real father on why he did what he did. Wyatt wondered whether it had something to do with Henry growing up in foster care and seeing things no young child should have to see.

After supper was over, everybody moved into the sitting room with coffee.

"How did Caitlin's parents take the conversation?" Phoebe asked her older sister, "Good, I'm guessing since Caitlin isn't here."

Wyatt and Parker both shared the same glances to their mother, hoping they would not have to see her staying here anytime soon again.

"It took me a while," Piper sighed, "But she's their daughter. Thank God I had all boys. You two still have all this to look forward to." She looked at her two younger sisters and laughed at their worried glances.

"Hope, stay away from boys." Paige said to her youngest daughter, who was sat on Chris' knee. The eight-year-old screwed her nose up at what her mother had said to her.

"Ew, boys have cooties."

As everybody laughed, Chris nudged his lover; "I told you she was still in that stage." Wyatt laughed and then looked at his youngest cousin with a smile, who cuddled up more to Chris.

"Except Chris."

"Looks like you have an admirer there." Henry pointed out, remembering this was what Wyatt was like around him when he was younger, actually when he was younger than Hope was now. He always knew back then that he was Wyatt's favourite uncle, but knew Wyatt would not admit it, he was not one to play favourites that was always Matty's trick to getting his own way.

"He has more than one, dad," Hannah called out and then looked at her twin sisters, "Doesn't he, Holly?"

"Hannah!" Holly called out, "You weren't meant to say anything!"

Even though Chris knew, he still went a bright shade of crimson, as everybody looked and 'awwed'.

"So, back to Caitlin," Phoebe went back on the subject, "What did her parents say?"

"Well, after complaining at me for raising an idiotic user for a son who only wanted his 'little angel' for one reason – as her father put it…"

That comment made Wyatt tense up, and Chris could feel it. The Perry grabbed his lover's hand and gave it a gently squeeze to tell him to calm down.

"He said that? Didn't you tell him that…?"

"I left everything out about Parker," Piper sighed, "I was not going to get into that one. But, now they're more worried about what's going to happen once the baby's born. They do have a point though, I mean, Caitlin's still going to be in school whereas Wyatt finishes this year…"

"Actually mom, me and Chris have been talking about this," Wyatt spoke up, he knew he would have to tell her their thoughts, "But we're not sure Caitlin will go for the idea, you know with her hating Chris so much…"

"What is it sweetie?" Piper asked.

"Well, if me and Chris raise it. I can still go to college…"

"But what about Chris going to college?" Paige asked, the whole family knew about Chris' lack of parental direction and was growing fond of him.

"I never thought about college, to be honest," Chris shook his head, "And still don't. I thought of it for a millisecond after my grandpa died, but that was it."

"You do realise how hard it is to raise a child, don't you?" Paige asked, looking between her nephew and his boyfriend, "It's not as easy as your mother makes it look, Wyatt."

"Better than having to put the child in foster care, right?" Wyatt knew Paige would understand that, since she worked in social services and his Uncle Henry would understand after being raised in foster care. He just hoped the rest of his family would understand.

"He has a point, Paige." Henry sighed, but knew that it would be hard for two teenage boys to raise a child.

"I know he does," Paige nodded and then looked at Piper, who still seemed to be thinking, "Piper?"

Everybody's eyes were on her, well the ones that cared. The younger children were too busy sat in their own little corner playing with something, and Hope was still cuddled up to Chris, making Chris wonder if she had fall asleep.

Piper snapped out of her thoughts and looked into her eldest son's ice blue eyes, that reminded her so much of her ex-husband.

"Wyatt, being at college and raising a child won't be easy."

"I know," Wyatt nodded, "But if we stay in San Francisco…"

"I thought you wanted to go to UCLA."

"That was before I quit basketball," Wyatt replied, "I haven't wanted to go there for a few months now. If we stay in San Francisco, where I'm close to you guys if I desperately need help. You would help us out, right?"

"Course we will, sweetie," Piper chuckled slightly at her eldest son, "As long as you're not around here every day," Wyatt simply rolled his eyes with a laugh, "But are you sure about all this? What about you, Chris?"

"It was my idea." Chris nodded his head, with a small smile, grateful for how caring Piper was.

"We just have to convince Caitlin it's the best idea," Wyatt spoke up again, "You know with her hating Chris so much."

"I'm sure we can do that."

Suddenly, the sound of a cell phone was heard. Everybody looked around, until they saw Chris trying to get something out of his pocket, while he still had the eight-year-old cuddled up to him, obviously asleep. Wyatt decided to stand up and take Hope, so Chris could get to his still ringing phone, then he saw the Perry role his eyes.

"What?"

"Bianca." Chris simply stated and walked out of the room.

"Bianca?" Prue asked her older sister. Piper had left her sisters out of this one, deciding it was a better idea, since this was Chris' life not one of her sons.

"Chris' ex-girlfriend."

"Fiancée , mom." Parker corrected, earning a slap from Wyatt.

"Do you have to remind me?" The older of the two Halliwell teens said, as his aunts and uncles began to question everything.

"Chris has a fiancée?" Coop spoke up, looking between Piper, Wyatt and Parker. He never really liked getting muddled up in the love lives of his nephews and nieces, not with two teenage daughters, one of which was a boy magnet - Phoenix - and the other that could be if she dressed more girly - Peyton, but finding out Wyatt's boyfriend had a fiancee was getting too interesting to stay out of.

"Ex." Wyatt grumbled, this was not a conversation he wanted with his family around. It was bad enough when he told his mother and brother. He wanted to disappear to see if he could find out what this 'bitch', as he was now labelling her as, wanted. Now he realised Chris was right with that fact that she was possessive and slightly crazy.

As Chris came back into the room, running a hand through his chocolate brown locks and sighing, everybody's eyes were on him, except the children who were still engrossed in their game in the corner of the room. Everybody wanted to know what this girl wanted, but all knew better.

"You ok?" Wyatt finally broke the silence, as the Perry sat down next to him.

"If I kill her," Chris started, "Can you help me hide the body?" Wyatt smirked as he nodded his head with a wink, it had only been a few days ago that he had asked the same thing to Chris about his aunts.

"That bad?" Patty raised her eyebrows at the 18-year-old brunette, and just received a nod from him.

"She's a complete nutjob." Chris shook his head, speaking almost to himself.

"What did she want?" Wyatt asked laughing, seeing the frustration in his lover's face.

"I'll tell you later about it," the Perry sighed, "But seriously, I'm gonna need some help hiding her body."

"So, you had a fiancée?" Phoebe now broke the silence, "Aren't you a bit young? How old was she?"

"She's 19," Chris sighed, realising the blonde's aunts and uncles were not going to stop with the questions, they were too nosy for their own good, "And yeah, I was too young, which is why I broke up with her. I can't believe that's the first phone call I've had from her actually."

"Five months and no contact," Wyatt nodded his head, "And she rings you the day she bumps into you."

"I told you," Chris looked at his lover with a smile, "She's crazy. Literally." Just then his cell phone rang again. Wyatt smiled mischievously as he saw the caller ID as 'Bianca' and grabbed the cell phone, running into the kitchen with it. Chris quickly followed him, but Wyatt had already answered the call as he caught up to him.

"Hi, Bianca…" Wyatt said into the cell phone, holding Chris back with one arm, just as Parker, Peyton and Jackson all came running into the room. The two 16-year-old males held the Perry back, while Wyatt stayed on the phone, talking to the girl, "Yeah, I'm sorry, Chris can't come to the phone right now, he's a little busy," Wyatt smirked, as he heard the 19-year-old shout at him to put Chris on, "No, you're gonna have to put up with me for now…"

"Wy…" Chris warned his lover, as he tried to fight off the two teens holding him back. He had actually given up slightly though, hoping that Wyatt talking to Bianca would get her off his back.

"Yeah, that was his voice you heard in the background. He's not actually busy, he just doesn't want to talk to you…" Wyatt smirked, "No, he'd rather be fucking me then talking to you…"

"Wyatt!" Peyton slapped her cousin, she did not need mental images.

"Look, don't bother calling him again, because you'll have to deal with me," the older Halliwell stated, "Oh and the whole ring thing, doesn't bother me, just get the thing off your finger, you're pathetic." Wyatt just hung up the call, and Chris was released from the younger teen's grasps. Chris narrowed his eyes as he took his cell phone from the blonde.

"You're in trouble."

"Oh, really," Wyatt smirked as he pinned Chris to the counter, "I don't reckon she'll be calling you again, not tonight anyway, and if she does…I have an idea of how to put her off."

"Wy, I could do with that engagement ring back…" Chris sighed.

"I don't want it.," Wyatt shook his head, "I don't quite think it would go with my complexion." The room full of teens just laughed at Wyatt's comment as they started leaving the kitchen, but Wyatt and Chris stayed.

"I love you." Chris smiled, as he kissed the Halliwell. Wyatt just smiled back and then went back for another kiss.

"I love you too." He managed, before deepening the kiss.

* * *

"Night boys…" Piper smiled to her son and his boyfriend, as she passed their room. The door was still open, and the light still on, so Piper could see straight into it, to see Parker and Matthew in there too, "Matty, bedtime. I told you a hour ago."

"I know mom," Matt sighed and stood up from his eldest brother's bed, "But Wyatt and Parker get to stay up."

"They're older," Piper stated, "Now bed, or else Santa won't come." The eleven-year-old just shook his head and walked down the hallway to his own room. He had stopped believing in Santa three years ago, but did not want to tell his mother just yet.

"Parker, maybe you should get to bed," Piper leaned on the doorframe, "You know it's an early morning tomorrow, and you're not a morning person."

"Fine mom." The 16-year-old sighed as walked to the door, crouching to her 5'3'' frame to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." Piper smiled as watched her middle son go to his room, "Night boys."

"Night Piper." Chris smiled back as Wyatt stood up and walked to his mother.

"Night mom," Wyatt copied his brother by kissing his mother on the cheek, "Love you lots."

"Love you too, Wyatt."

As the 55-year-old made her way to her bedroom, Wyatt closed his bedroom door and switched off the main light, while Chris turned the lamp on, on the nightstand. The Halliwell stripped himself of his top and made his way back to the bed, kissing his lover passionately.

"What was that for?" Chris asked, seeing a mischievous look in the blonde's eyes.

"Can't I just kiss you without any real reason?"

"Not like that you can't," Chris stated, "So go on? What have I done?" The Halliwell laid on his back, and looked up at Chris with a smile.

"Nothing," he shook his head, entwining his fingers with the brunette's, "I just love you so much, that's all."

"Ok, what's up," Chris sighed, "Is this because of Bianca?"

"Slightly," Wyatt admitted, but could see a little bit of frustration on the teen's face, "It's just that your relationship with her must have been strong to stay with her for two years. I'm just worried that you're gonna think we're not serious enough."

"We're serious enough, Wy," Chris sighed, "Look, when she called me it was to meet her, but I said no ok, because I was with you. I don't want B."

"I know," Wyatt nodded, "It's not that you want her, it's that you don't want to be with me."

"Wy, we've been through this today," Chris sighed, with a slight laugh behind it, "I. Love. You. There is nobody else I want to be with, nobody at all, just you. You're the only guy for me. Trust me when I say that, please."

"I do," Wyatt almost whispered, and then pulled Chris down by his T-shirt for a kiss, "I really do."

Interrupting them, Chris' cell phone rang again. The Perry groaned, refusing to answer it, knowing exactly who it was going to be, but Wyatt took the phone from his jeans pocket, and then rolled Chris to his back, passing him the phone.

"Answer it." Wyatt smiled, straddling his lover, staring into his sea green eyes until he finally answered the call.

"Hello?" Chris said into the phone, as he felt the blonde's lips on his neck. So this was Wyatt's idea, "Bianca, what do you want now?" he tried not to make it obviously to the other end of the phone what was going on, as he felt his erection growing, and contemplated hanging up, could he really be this mean? "No, I can't B, I'm a little preoccupied," Wyatt lifted the Perry's T-shirt up slightly, so he could lay kisses on his chest and abdomen and along the line of his jeans, as he unfastened them, "I'm being serious, B, I can't meet you. Sorry," Chris bit his bottom lip, as Wyatt pushed his jeans down and laid kisses in his hip joints and along his thighs. Refusing to moan, Chris continued to talk on the phone, "Bianca, I'm not your willing slave. I haven't been for five months. Why have you only just started calling me again?" He could feel his erection growing more as his blonde haired lover ran his tongue along his most sensitive areas, "B, I don't feel that way and you know it," involuntarily, Chris let out a gasp as he felt Wyatt's hot mouth around his hard member, "No, nothing's going on," Chris closed his eyes as he ran his free hand through Wyatt's blonde locks, "Look, B, I've got to go. Look, I'll call you, ok." Once he hung up, he turned the cell phone off, in case she tried ringing again, and finally let out everything he wanted to while he was in the call. He arched his back, feeling Wyatt's tongue licking across the head of his fully erect member, his lips moving up and down the shaft, and sucking on it like a child with a Popsicle. Just as Chris thought it could not get any better than this, Wyatt placed his hand on his balls and moaned something, causing Chris to come painfully, blasting his seed at the back to the Halliwell's throat. Even after Wyatt had sucked him dry, the blowjob continued, Wyatt was not ready to finish this, a way of apologising for acting like a jealous, over-worried ass earlier that day.

"Wy…" Chris sighed, biting his lower lip and running his hand through his lovers hair.

"Mmmm…" Wyatt moaned, his mouth never leaving his lover's once again growing member.

"Wy…fuck me, please…"

The Halliwell looked up with a smile, and kissed up the brunette's body, pushing the T-shirt up as he went, egging the elder teen to take it off. As Chris took the offending item off, Wyatt stood up and unfastened his own jeans, taking them and his boxers off. Chris followed suit and was about to get back on the bed, but Wyatt pulled his body close to him, kissing him deeply and hungrily. Wyatt backed the 18-year-old into the wall, and pinned his arms against it as his lips moved to Chris' neck.

"Wy…" Chris moaned again, as he felt the moist lips of the blonde trailing kisses down his body again, going back to sucking his now fully hard member. Once Chris' hands were released, he managed to push back on Wyatt's shoulders, so he could look into his ocean blue eyes, "Please, Wy…I'm begging you here. Fuck me." The Halliwell nodded and stood up, turning Chris around so he was facing the wall and sucked on his neck, letting his lust get the better of him once again as he let his hands trail everywhere rather then loosening his lover. Wyatt quickly put lube on his painful erection, and pushed straight into Chris, his senses dimming just for a second.

As soon as Chris felt Wyatt's member pushing into his tight hole, he cursed from the pain while biting on his lower lip.

"Sorry…" Wyatt managed to whisper, as he heard the brunette's moans were not that of pleasure, and went back to kissing his neck to relax him. Once Wyatt felt Chris relax around him, he began moving in and out, slowly, enjoying the moment. While one hand pulled Chris' body closer to him, the other moved around and grasped Chris' hard member and began masturbating him.

Chris closed his eyes and moaned, still slightly in pain, but the majority of it was pleasure, as he felt every inch of Wyatt pushing inside him as deep as he could go, hitting his prostate. He bit his bottom lip harder, as he felt the need to moan louder got closer. They were against the wall to Parker's room, he could not be too loud, if it was Caitlin in that room again, he would not have been so bothered, after all she was just Wyatt's ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, Chris…" He heard the blonde's voice moan softly in his ear, his warm breath on him, making him forget his surroundings as he turned his head to kiss Wyatt, and moaned into his mouth, luckily the kiss covered up most of the lustful moan.

Wyatt pushed deeper and faster, and rubbed harder, as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm. He could hear his lover's breathing getting faster and more laboured, and he knew he was trying his hardest to stifle his moans, but it was not always working.

"Oh Wy…Wyatt…I'm so…so close…" he heard Chris moan, as his head titled backwards and his hand grabbed Wyatt's own hand to assist him in masturbating him, which Wyatt found a serious turn-on, though he had never realised until now.

Chris was in pure ecstasy, as he reached the point of no return, he bit his arm as he felt himself explode all over Wyatt's and his own hands and slightly onto the wall, an involuntarily loud moan escaping from his mouth, hopefully stifled enough by his arm.

As Wyatt felt the brunette tighten around him, he came, flooding Chris with his seed, as he used Chris' neck to cover up his moan, sucking hard until he felt the need to let out any kind of sound. The two teens stayed there for a minute or two, until they felt the need to get to the bed, well more like felt the ability to get to the bed.

Once in the bed, Chris laid his head on the blonde's chest and sighed, hearing Wyatt's heartbeat steadying.

"I love you," Chris broke the peaceful silence, "You know that right?"

"Course I know that." Wyatt answered, feeling the tiredness taking over him, but he kept his eyes open for Chris.

"Good, because I don't want you thinking I'm going to be too soppy here…"

"Chris?" Wyatt was becoming confused now, not really knowing where Chris was going with this little speech. He looked down, as Chris rolled off him and reached into the bottom draw of the nightstand, one that Wyatt had told him to use for some of his stuff while they were at the Manor. In the dark, Wyatt could not see what Chris was doing, so turned the side light on, to see Chris sitting up with a small box wrapped up.

"I want to give you my present now," Chris stated, "I kind of don't want your family to be around when you open it…"

"Is it that bad?" Wyatt laughed, taking the present from Chris, to which earned a small smile.

"Depends what you mean bad," Chris sighed, "Just open it." He could feel his heart pounding, and he knew exactly why. This was the first present he had got anybody that meant something, that was completely from the heart, and now he was worried it would get broken.

Wyatt took the present and unwrapped it, to find a small black jewellery box. His heart started pounding when he saw it, but it could not be, could it? He opened the box slowly, wondering what he would find, and then saw the piece of jewellery inside it.

"Wow!" the Halliwell managed to say, looking between Chris and the present.

"You like it?" Chris asked, biting his lower lip.

"Like it?" Wyatt asked, a smile forming on his face, "I love it."

* * *

oo, you get to find out exactly what it is that Chris got Wyatt in the next chapter...possibly...lol

But please tell me what you thought of the chapter by pressing the little 'go' button below


	32. Christmas Day

**Ok, a big thank you to those who reviewed - especailly those who I haven't managed to reply to. Ok, I'm going on holiday on saturday for two weeks so won't be able to update at all since I won't be taking my laptop to make any updates, so I'm going to try and get at least one update up per day. Thankfully my muse has returned and has given me some wicked ideas (well I think they are anyway) so my plan shouldn't be too hard to put in action.**

**I'm not entirely sure how far away I am from finishing this either. I know what the ending is going to be, but not sure how long it will take me to get there...but it won't be finished by the end of the week, I'll tell you now. :D**

**Anyhoo, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt stared at the ring in the box, it was a fairly simple ring, two-toned silver with a tribal motif around it, but he knew what this meant.

"It's a promise ring…" Chris started, still wondering what his lover was thinking, his heart still pounding faster than it had even done during their love making, he even felt more nervous now than he did when he proposed to Bianca, "It's not an engagement, you don't have to worry there, it's just to say that I love you and I want to be with you and…"

Chris seemed to trail off, so Wyatt looked up from the ring and into his captivating green eyes, "I love you so much, Chris." He smiled and kissed his passionately.

"So you like it."

"I love it, Chris," Wyatt assured the brunette, "I really love it." He took the ring out of the box and placed it on his right ring finger, while the box was put on the nightstand, "I'd give you mine now, but it's in my brother's room and I don't think he'd appreciate me going in there now at like…" Wyatt looked over to his clock, "Two in the morning."

"It's ok, I just didn't want to give you it in front of your whole family." Chris stated, as the bed was cleared of the rubbish.

"They would have gone crazy about it," Wyatt laughed as he laid Chris on his back and laid on top of him, "Just like I am now." Before Chris could say anything to him, Wyatt captured his lips in a kiss, sneaking his tongue past Chris' lips to search the well-known area. Wyatt pulled away from the kiss to look into Chris' eyes, "I love you." He whispered and moved back to the kiss, not allowing their bodies to part for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wyatt was awoken by knocking at his door and looked at the clock on his nightstand. 7:20, the red light glared at him. And the knocking at the door got louder.

"Yeah?" Wyatt sighed, not really able to move with Chris' head resting on his chest. The door opened slightly, to show that Piper was at the door.

"Hey sweetie," she smiled at the sight in the bed, realising it was not as scary as she thought it would be, even though she still did not like her eldest son sleeping in the same bed as his boyfriend, but what could she do now? She did have to admit that seeing Chris sleeping in her son's arms did look cute, "Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes. Matt has asked if you can hurry down so he can open his presents."

Wyatt just smiled and nodded to his mother, and then wondered how to wake sleeping beauty up. Wyatt contemplated just staying in bed since they had only managed to get to sleep three hours ago, so they were both too tired, but it was Christmas Day and if he did not wake Chris up and get their asses downstairs, they would have an annoyed eleven-year-old banging on the door and possibly running into the room until they both got up so he could open his presents. Presents…Wyatt looked at his right hand, smiling at the ring his brunette lover had gotten him. He had never thought he could be so in love with someone, but he was and that person was lying in his arms as he looked at the ring that meant he promised to stay faithful to him throughout their relationship. He never had any thoughts against it, he could not imagine not being with Chris anymore, he was the person Wyatt wanted to spend the rest of his life with…

"Wyatt!" Matthew's voice called out from the hallway, sounding irritated, cutting him off from his thoughts. The Halliwell groaned from his bed as the door began to open "C'mon, Wy, please…"

"We're coming," But his youngest brother did not believe him. Wyatt sighed and began to sit up, rolling Chris off him so he could sit up completely, keeping the sheets above his waist, "See."

"Hurry up." Matthew sighed and shut the door to the room, leaving Wyatt to role on his side and gently kiss the Perry and ran his hand down the brunette's arm.

"Chris," Wyatt whispered gently, not really wanting to wake him up, "Chris, you gotta wake up," as the 18-year-old mumbled something incoherent, Wyatt decided to gently role him on his back and began laying soft kisses down his neck, chest, abdomen to his soft member. He took his lover into his mouth, and began licking and sucking, knowing it would eventually wake Chris up. He could hear Chris' moans, but he had still not awoken, but Wyatt knew it would not be too long. Eventually, Wyatt's actions woke the brunette up, but Chris was slightly confused at first.

"Oh, Wy…" Chris moaned, his eyes still closed, still thinking he was in a dreamworld, but soon he realised everything was real. The feeling of Wyatt's mouth around his slowly hardening member, the feeling of his lover's hands softly caressing his skin, the sensation running through him from the vibration from Wyatt's lips as he moaned while the said lips ran up and down his member. Chris opened his eyes and looked down to see Wyatt's blue eyes looking up at him, a mischievous glint in them.

The Halliwell realised his lover was now awake, and contemplated stopping, but he realised how much Chris was enjoying it so continued.

"Wyatt…" Chris moaned the blonde's name, as he ran his hands down his arm and into his locks. He bit his lower lip as his breathing quickened, his body beginning to tense as the pleasure factor increased. He reached behind his head to grasp the headboard, as his hips bucked beneath Wyatt. His need to moan louder became stronger, but Chris bit his bottom lip as his back arched and his head tilted backwards.

Wyatt continued to suck on his lover's erect member, knowing Chris was getting closer to his orgasm as he felt him writhing around above him, his legs wrapping around his body, the muscles tensing around him. He did not even need to be told, even as the 18-year-old tried to say, that Chris was going to come, that his salty tasting seed was going to be fed into his inviting mouth.

"Wyatt…" Chris could only moan as his orgasm peeked, and the release came. The Halliwell sucked every last drop and then placed a kiss on the brunette's moist lips.

"Thought it would wake up," he whispered, now feeling his own erection pressing into Chris' waist. He felt his lover grasp the hard member and began to masturbate him, "Chris, we have to…erm…go down…to erm…you know…"

The Perry smiled as he saw Wyatt's eyes close, his face show a reaction of pure pleasure running through him. Chris smiled as he realised Wyatt was completely lost for words, not able to think, as he pumped his erect member faster in his hand.

Wyatt felt the heat growing inside of him, as the Perry's hand continued to rub faster, and with being on top he let his hips move as if he was fucking the said hand. Feeling the need to moan, Wyatt kissed the brunette hard and passionate, grasping one side of the bed tighter so he did not roll off. Chris' mouth stifled a moan, but soon that was not enough as he became closer and closer to peaking, so Wyatt moved his lips to Chris' neck, sucking hard as he felt his release, spurting his seed all over his own and Chris' chest and abdomen. The Halliwell collapsed on top of his lover, as he tried to catch his breath back, laughing slightly.

"What?" Chris asked, hearing the laughter.

"I was only trying to wake you," Wyatt answered, then pulled back to look into the jade green eyes of his lover, "But I think you're gonna send me back to sleep."

"You were trying to wake me?" Chris asked slightly confused, "You gave me a blowjob to wake me?"

"It woke you didn't it?" But Chris did not have the time to say anything as the sound of Piper's voice called out from down the stairs. The two teens looked at each other.

"How hectic will today be?" Chris asked, biting his lower lip, slightly nervous, even though he had met the whole family last night, bar one of them.

"Very," Wyatt replied, "C'mon, Matty's complaining because he wants to open his presents. And we need to make a detour to Parker's room to get yours so you can open it away from people."

"Why? That bad?" Chris asked as they both got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Not bad," Wyatt smiled, "I just don't want anyone there when you open it."

The Perry smiled as he threw on some jeans and a dark blue shirt, watching as Wyatt practically did the same with his jeans and a red long-sleeved T-shirt. Before they left the room, Wyatt grabbed Chris and pulled him close to kiss him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Wyatt." Chris replied with a smile, entwining his fingers with Wyatt's, "C'mon, if your brother wants to open his presents."

"You want your phone?" Wyatt asked, seeing it still on the nightstand as they left the room.

"Nah," Chris shook his head, "It's asking for you know who to call, isn't it?" The Halliwell smiled as they made their way to Parker's room. Knowing that Parker would be downstairs by now, Wyatt just walked straight into the room and to where Parker had put the present. He turned to see his 18-year-old leaning on the frame, watching him so pulled him into the room and closed the door. Chris took the present from his lover and perched on the desk as he opened it. He smiled slightly as he saw a large jewellery box, well larger than the one he gave Wyatt, and looked up at him slightly suspiciously, wondering what it could be. The Halliwell just watched him carefully, as Chris opened the box to see silver dog tags.

Chris took the dog tags from the box, and examined them and smiled as he saw what was written on them. One of the tags had WH and CP engraved and on the other read 'always and forever'. Wyatt's heart was beating fast as he waited to see what Chris thought, but could not read his expression until the Perry looked up with a beaming smile.

"I love it," Chris finally said, walking towards Wyatt after placing the paper and box on the desk, still clutching the military style tags. He kissed his lover passionately and then looked deep into his eyes, "And I love you."

The 17-year-old took the dog tags from his lover and put them over his head so they hung around his neck, "I love you too." He smiled, never getting bored of either hearing or saying that single sentence, giving him a quick kiss, "We'd better go down now before someone else comes up to find us. I don't think Parker would like it if he saw us together in his room with his door closed."

"You closed the door…" Chris stated as they walked out of the room.

"He still wouldn't like it."

As the two made their way downstairs, they were greeted with a very grumpy Matthew and a fed up looking Parker.

"Finally!" Matthew sighed and ran into the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Wyatt laughed at his younger brother and then looked at Parker, to see him smirking. Wyatt simply rolled his eyes, "Merry Christmas."

"You too." Parker sighed, and slouched in the chair at the dining table while Piper walked out of the kitchen, placing plates of pancakes and bacon on the table.

"Merry Christmas, both of you." Piper smiled as she hugged both the teens.

"Mom!" Wyatt moaned, but Chris simply returned the greeting. Once Piper released the two boys, the teens sat down. Chris looked at a smirking Parker.

"What?"

"You'll get a lot of that today," Parker laughed, pulling the hood of his top up over his head, as he slouched further down into the chair, closing his eyes, "I'll warn you now."

Parker was right, once everybody had made their way over to the Halliwell Manor, there was a lot more hugging from all the aunts and uncles, and the cousins. By now all the presents had been opened, all except three, but they had to wait for certain people to be at the manor.

As soon as Patty had said her greetings to everybody, she pulled Chris and Wyatt to one side.

"I kind of got you two a joint Christmas present," she smiled and handed them a box shaped present, "But I'd take it up to your room and open it up there away from everyone later."

Wyatt rolled his eyes at his eldest cousin with a slight laugh, there could only be one reason why she would tell them that.

"I'll take it upstairs now then, shall I?" the Halliwell asked the brunette female and received a nod.

"How's it going?" Patty asked Chris, as Wyatt ran up the stairs, "The whole big family gathering? You seemed a bit out of sorts last night."

"I was," Chris smiled, "But I suppose I'll get used to it." Patty nodded her head and then caught a glimpse of a chain around Chris neck.

"I've never seen you wear a chain before," Patty stated and pulled the 18-year-old closer by the dog tags, "I want to see it." Patty knew exactly what it was, however, since Wyatt had already told her what he was getting Chris.

"I thought you knew what it was…" Chris looked at her.

"I did," Patty looked into his eyes, "I just never got to see it. Nice hicket by the way." Chris groaned as Patty smirked.

"I'm gonna kill that boy." the 18-year-old simply shook his head.

* * *

Later on in the day, Hope came up to Chris, with her hands behind her back.

"I got you a present." She smiled up to the 18-year-old, who picked her up and walked with her to a wicker chair in the sunroom.

"You did, did you?" Chris asked, as they walked, and it just so happened he had got her a present too, which was where he was walking to. As they sat down, Hope pulled out a wrapped CD size present and gave it to Chris, "Hmm…I wonder what it could be." Of course, by now, Wyatt, Paige and Henry Snr were stood at the door of the sunroom watching them. The Perry unwrapped the gift and looked at it and then at Hope.

"How did you know…?" He started to ask and then saw her giggling towards Wyatt.

"Wyatt told me you liked them," Hope giggled, "You do like them, right?" Chris looked at his blonde lover and then back at the eight-year-old who had just given him the new CD of his favourite band.

"I love them, Hope, and I love this," once he put the CD on the chair behind him, he reached underneath for the Christmas present he had got his boyfriend's youngest cousin, "This is for you."

The eight-year-old's hazel eyes grew wide with excitement as she took the soft present and opened it, ripping the paper to shreds, to find a purple fluffy cuddly toy rabbit

"Mommy! Look what Chris got me!" Hope chimed and gave the brunette 18-year-old a big hug, "Thank you!"

Hope ran off to show Auntie Piper and Auntie Prue what Chris had gotten her, while Paige and Henry looked at the Perry.

"You didn't have to, you know." Paige smiled at him.

"I wanted to." Chris replied to the female and then looked to his lover, who knew that Chris had gotten Hope something for Christmas. She was the only one of Wyatt's cousins that Chris had gotten something for, except Patty which the two boys decided to get her something together for walking in on them two weeks ago.

Once Phoebe and her family had turned up, the tables were set, one for the children – all those 16 and under, and the main table for the adults. Piper was about to serve dinner just as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Piper asked, the only person that was not at the table was Riley, Prue and Andy's 18-year-old son, but they never expected him to turn up. Leo decided to go to the door, since his wife had done all the cooking, and opened it to find his eldest nephew stood there.

"Hi, Uncle Leo," Riley bit the corner of his bottom lip as he looked at the doctor, "Is there room for one more?"

"Riley?" Prue called out, as she heard her eldest son's voice at the door. Of course there was going to be somewhere for him to sit, but Prue wanted a word with her son first, "Leo, I'll talk to him first." The eldest of the four sisters stood up from the table and walked outside, shutting the door behind her to talk to her 18-year-old son.

Andy kept an eye on the door and on the people at the table. Everybody seemed awkward, possibly because of the relationship with the young Trudeau. Patty looked up to Wyatt and then at her father. She was not liking this. Riley and Andy had not spoken to each other for a few months now, ever since Riley walked out to live with his girlfriend. Prue, Patty and Jackson were the only three family members he spoke to, but that was not very often, and only if he was stuck in some trouble. Patty knew this was why Riley had turned up today, he was in some sort of trouble.

The front door opened again, and in walked Prue and Riley not far behind her.

"Is there room for one more, Piper?" She could never let her son go without somewhere to go, especially on Christmas Day, even though she knew Andy was not going to like this.

"Course there is, Prue," Piper smiled to her eldest sister and set a place between Patty and Wyatt at the 'grown-up' table, opposite his father. As Riley sat down, he never noticed the new comer until Piper introduced them, and that was when he looked at Chris.

The two 18-year-old's looked at each other in shock.

"Riley!"

"Chris! How are you? I mean…man!"

"Erm…"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Piper eyed the boy suspiciously. She knew Riley's drug habits and knew about Chris smoking, but was there more to Chris' smoking than he was letting on to anybody? That would be the only way he would not Riley, right?

"We…erm…" Chris started, but looked at Wyatt wondering how he was going to explain this. Suddenly Patty read between the lines and caught on.

"No!" the 20-year-old's hazel eyes grew wide, "You're joking! Riley…Chris…" That was when Wyatt began to catch on.

"Riley!" Wyatt looked straight at Chris, frowning and breathing heavily as the shock hit him, "You and Ri…"

"He was your rebound after Bianca!" Patty shouted out to the whole table, looking between her brother and her cousin's boyfriend.

"What!" Prue, Piper and Andy all shouted as they realised what the two were getting at, especially as Chris' face paled, but nobody dared to say anything else, nobody really knew what to say, except Wyatt and Patty who knew the story already.

"Wait, Riley was the guy," Wyatt could not understand, his cousin was straight, or so he thought, this was something he would never expect in a million years, "He was the guy that…you and him…he was the guy before me! You've slept with my cousin!"

"Wait, you two?" Riley looked between Chris and Wyatt and then stopped at Wyatt, "But you're straight. I know that."

"And so are you," Patty pointed out, "Last time I checked, Jackson was the gay on in the family." The two 18-year-old's knew they were going to have some explaining to do, but Piper was not going to let it ruin dinner.

"You can talk this through after dinner," the 55-year-old told everybody at the table, "But eat up before the food goes cold."

Everybody did as they were told, but their mind was not on what they were eating, rather on the couple of revelations at the table.

* * *

ok, so this is a little bit just to throw into the mix. I just thought it would be highly amusing if Chris had a thing with one of WYatt's cousins without anybody even knowing about the cousin...if you get what I mean.

Anyway, let me know what you thought. The next few chapters are around this and then it will be back onto Bianca and getting the ring back (for Chris) and Caitlin and sorting out the baby (for Wyatt).


	33. Jealous Stint

**Ok, another thank you to those who reviewed, especially anonymous reviewers who I couldn't thank personally.**

**here's the next chapter. I was trying to get two out today but unless I get the next one finished in 10 minutes it will be tomorrow (well for me it will) but it will still be up very very soon. I promise.**

Boarding School Hell

"So where were you last night?" Andy broke the silence, as he scowled at his eldest son. Sitting directly opposite him meant he could keep a close eye on him. He suddenly realised how thin his son was looking now. It had only been three months since he had last seen him, but if he went on the amount of weight the 18-year-old had lost, Andy would have said it had been three years!

"Out." Riley stated, shrugging his shoulders as he tucked into his aunt's meal, "Aunt Piper, this is gorgeous." He smiled at her, staying away from his father's eye contact. Piper just smiled at her eldest nephew and then looked to Prue.

"Out where, Riley?" Andy asked.

"Just out, dad," Riley sighed, he should have known he would get the third degree, "Please, just don't ask."

"What happened?" Patty asked the eldest of her three brothers, sighing heavily, realising something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing," but Riley knew he could never lie to his older sister, "Me and Jacqui broke up almost three weeks ago, I've been crashing at a friend's house, I was there last night."

"Why didn't you come home sweetie?" Prue asked her son, worried for him.

"If I remember right," Riley looked to his mom and then glanced at his father before continuing, "Dad said if I walked out the door I could never come back." Prue knew her son was telling the truth, and it did not seem that shocking news to anybody else at the table, even Chris.

"Come home, Riley," Andy looked at the youngest Trudeau at the table, "You can't crash at your friend's house."

"You sure dad?" Riley asked, three months away from Andy had made him really think about his life, one of the reason he and his girlfriend had broken up, "If you don't want me there…"

"Riley, you're coming home with us." And that was the end of that discussion, leaving the usual bustling table in silence again.

Wyatt looked between his lover and cousin, biting his bottom lip. He really wanted to find out everything that had happened between them, how they met…what Chris was doing to meet Riley. He knew all about his cousin's drug problem, and was getting worried that Chris had been mixed up in that. Patty, however, was wondering the same thing, the 'how they met' thing. She knew Chris had broken up with Riley for his drug problem, but how else could Chris know him and be with him for a month? As both Wyatt and Patty sat biting their tongue, so to speak, both wanting answers but not daring to ask questions, Leo spoke up.

"Alright, how do you two know each other?" he asked his eldest nephew and his son's boyfriend. As he heard calls from the table from Wyatt, Piper and Patty, he shook his head, "What? Wyatt you obviously want to know and I know Prue and Patty do too…And Piper, you can't tell me you don't. Phoebe? Paige? You two too?" He knew what the four sisters were like, they needed to know everything about everyone. Like Andy, he had known them through high school, and by the look on Andy's face, he knew the four sisters really wanted to know the details.

"We were out one night." Riley stated.

"Please don't tell me…" Andy looked to Chris, hoping this teen was not mixed up in the same crowd.

"No!" Chris shook his head, "If you're on about drugs, no chance!" Chris stated and then looked around the table, "We were at the same place and got talking. I was on the rebound and…"

"I was just, you know, being me."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and groaned. Riley was just being him, what did that mean when it was at home?

"And you two slept with each other?" Prue asked, looking between the two, surprised that Chris would do that, well from what she had seen of Chris in the past two weeks.

"We dated for a month." Riley pointed out to his mother, earning confused looks from everybody at the table, "I'm bi, ok. Is that really the problem? Guys, c'mon, Wyatt here has a boyfriend and no-one's wondering about that one?"

"I've been out for the past week or so." Wyatt said to his cousin, and went back to eating.

"Ok, but no-one was surprised?" Riley asked, "I mean, I know how many girlfriends you had at Baker and I know how many of them you bedded."

"You probably don't actually."

"Boys!" Piper called out, still not wanting to know about her son's sex life. The two cousins looked at Piper, then at each other and finally at the table.

"Sorry, mom." Wyatt sighed, but heard a snigger coming from his eldest male cousin, "What is your problem?"

"You're a right momma's boy!" Riley pointed out, "I should have known you could swing both ways…"

"One way actually." Wyatt said.

"You're gay? Completely gay?"

"Completely gay," the Halliwell nodded, "Got a problem?"

"Nope," Riley shook his head, knowing Wyatt's temper and went back to eating his food, leaving the whole table staring at them, waiting for this little argument to start off again.

"I can't believe you," Wyatt finally said, while everybody else rolled their eyes, "So, go on what did you break up with this girlfriend for, anyway?"

"I'm trying to come off the drugs."

"Yeah right," Wyatt scoffed, "That will never happen. How many times have you told us that?"

"He's right, Riley." Patty had to agree with her cousin, but then stayed out of the conversation.

"You think you're all high and mighty don't you!" Riley shouted at the 17-year-old, "You're not, you know. You have faults too. At least I never got expelled from school."

"At least I'm going to college."

"What's wrong with not going to college?" Riley asked, "Just because I didn't WANT to go. I could have easily got in if I wanted to."

"But you wanted to stay with your buddies and get high every night, right?"

"Boys!" Piper and Prue shouted this time, realising their argument was going to get worse by the second. Again the two teens looked to the table and sighed. Wyatt knew he could not say anything now, his mother was already pissed off at him and he had a little feeling that she was worried how far this argument would go, whether the two would resort to fists. It was strange, he and Riley were like best buddies growing up, since they were so close in age, but over the years they had found more differences than similarities.

"What the hell did you see in him?" Wyatt turned to his boyfriend, who just sighed deeply, not wanting to get into this, especially at the dinner table. Chris simply just stared at the food in front of him, and began to nudge it around the plate.

Henry Snr, who saw this decided to help the poor guy out, it was not his fault that his ex-boyfriend had happened to be Wyatt's cousin.

"Wyatt, maybe you should leave it all until after dinner," the parole officer said to his nephew, hoping he would listen to him, "Then the three of you can talk together in private?"

The youngest Halliwell at the table knew his favourite uncle was right so nodded in agreement and mumbled an apology, leaving Riley to sit laughing slightly at him. Wyatt had to breathe deeply and mentally count to ten to stop himself from letting his 18-year-old cousin get to him so much, man he hated him at this moment in time.

"Would anyone like any more potatoes?"

* * *

Straight away after dinner was finished, Wyatt, Chris and Riley all made their to the sunroom to 'talk' this through. Patty joined them after a few minutes to 'stop any fights', really she wanted to know what was going through her brother's head now. 

"Wyatt, it was one month!" Chris explained to his lover, "One month on the rebound. There's the operative word, rebound, I'm sure you've had plenty of them."

"That was uncalled for." Wyatt pointed out to the Perry and then looked to his older cousin, "Go on, I'm sure you have something to say. You usually do." Riley just stared at him, what was he meant to say? He had a feeling this was going to turn into fisticuffs if he said anything to provoke the 17-year-old.

"Why are you so bothered, Wy?" Riley finally asked, "Is it because I'm your cousin? Or that you hate me? Or is it something to do with the drugs? What, you think I got Chris into all? That's the whole reason we broke up."

Wyatt looked between the two. He was worried about the whole drugs thing, but that was not his main concern. It was just the fact that it was his cousin, someone who he would never expect to be with Chris. Ok, Chris was not exactly innocent and well-behaved, Wyatt knew that first hand, but he was still the complete opposite of Riley Trudeau. So much was going through the Halliwell's head right now, he was too confused to even know who to talk to and what to say. Sighing and shaking his head, Wyatt walked out of the room and ran up the stairs.

Chris and Riley looked at each other, nervously. They had not seen each other since they had the argument that broke them up, all over Riley and his drug habits. Chris wondered whether the younger Trudeau actually remembered the fight, since Riley was stoned out of his head at the time. The Perry just sighed and made his way to talk to his blonde lover.

"Chris?" Patty watched as the 18-year-old started walking into the dining area to make his way up the stairs.

"I'm going to talk to Wyatt, ok." Chris just said and continued to his destination, leaving the brother and sister to talk.

"You and Chris?" Patty asked, slightly confused still, "I don't get it. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was one month, I was confused and curious and…" Riley sighed as he sat down, "I'm not trying to break the two of them up. I just never expected to see Chris again, to be honest, let alone for him to be with Wyatt! He broke up with me, Pats, not the other way round. And anyway, it was just one month, is Wyatt really that bothered?"

"There's been other things that have gone on…" Patty shook her head and sat next to her eldest brother, "Caitlin's already shown up, four months pregnant and Chris' ex-girlfriend, oh no, fiancée has shown up."

"Caitlin? As in, Caitlin Powers? Wyatt's ex?" As Patty nodded her head, Riley's eyes grew wide, "Wyatt's gonna be a dad. Man, he really didn't need me turning up and screwing things around with Chris then."

"He'll get over it," the 20-year-old sighed, "There's more important things going on."

* * *

And Patty was right, there were more important things going on, which was what Chris was going up to tell Wyatt. The two of them had to work past this, they had to work together, after all they had got past the worst new both boys could tell each other. Wyatt was going to be a father in five months time and Chris had a psycho fiancée. 

As he opened the door to Wyatt's bedroom, he saw him laying on the bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey." Chris said, closing the door behind him and walking to the bed. As he sat on the bed, he realised Wyatt was now giving him the silent treatment. He sighed and thought through his head what he was going to say, "Are you really bothered about me and Riley? You knew there was another guy before you."

Wyatt just stared at the ceiling, not daring to look at Chris, thinking he would do or say something that he would regret. But Chris was slightly right, this was slightly stupid, he did know there had been another guy before him, he just never expected it to be his arrogant, whacked-out, drug-addict cousin.

"Wyatt, what do you want me to say?" Chris sighed, "There's nothing I can say to you that makes this go away. It's not like it's that bad, at least I didn't propose to him, like I did with Bianca."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Chris asked, relieved that Wyatt was starting to talk to him now.

"About you and Riley."

"What?"

"Well, c'mon there's not that many Trudeau's in San Francisco, so you must have put two and two together when I told you about my family." The 18-year-old shook his head.

"I never knew his surname," Chris stated, "He was just Riley, and I know there's more than one Riley in San Francisco."

"Another Riley with a drug problem?"

"You never said how bad his drug problem was until last night, when your mom asked your Aunt Prue if Riley was going to be there," Chris pointed out to the 17-year-old, "And then, there were more important things going through my head like how the hell I'm going to get that stupid engagement ring from Bianca, who won't give it up lightly."

Wyatt sat up on the bed and looked into Chris' green eyes.

"So, you've got your ex on your head now!" Wyatt shouted out, completely illogical, "Great, I'm not even the first thing on your mind."

"I never said that!"

"I read between the lines."

Chris say dumbfounded at Wyatt's words, that was not something he was implying from what he had just said. Wyatt was blowing everything out of proportion now, too much.

"You can't even deny it," Wyatt said, standing up, towering over Chris' sitting form, "Maybe you should go back to your wonderful ex-fiancée, or I'm sure Riley will look after you downstairs."

"What the fuck, Wyatt?" Chris shouted, "What the hell is going on in that head of yours? You're being ridiculous here. I only meant Bianca seemed more important than figuring out that my ex-boyfriend was your cousin! Not that she was more important than you." Chris stood up and made his way to the door, "I'll let you cool off a bit, shall I?"

"No, don't walk out on this," Wyatt stated, "Don't even think about it."

"What you gonna do to stop me, Wyatt?" Chris asked, eyeing him carefully, "Hit me?" That struck something in Wyatt, and he charged at the 18-year-old, pinning him against the door by his shoulders.

"You really think you know me, don't you?" Wyatt asked, missing the slight look of fear in the Perry's eyes, "You really think you know what I'm like. Well, guess what Chris, you have no idea." Chris tried to get out of his lover's grasp, but Wyatt was too strong. Feeling himself being pulled away from the door, he closed his eyes as he was pushed back into it, "You're gonna stay and we're gonna sort this out."

"No we're not Wyatt." BANG! Chris was pushed into the door again, "Wyatt!" BANG! And again. Deciding against saying anything, Chris stared deep into Wyatt's usually friendly blue eyes, but now they were full of anger, and it was scaring him.

Wyatt's breathing was fast and heavy, as he finally locked eyes with Chris, and saw something he never wanted to see. Fear, hurt, pain…all mixed together and all because of him. Wyatt let go and backed away.

"Shit! Chris…" Wyatt looked at his hands, thankful that he had only grabbed the Perry's shoulders and not his neck, "I'm so…I…fuck! What is wrong with me?" he finally shouted, turning away from Chris. He could not even look at him now.

Watching him, Chris stayed at the door, wondering whether it best to leave now or stay and comfort Wyatt. He knew if it was a girl he would tell her to leave, get as far away as possible, who knew what Wyatt could do, but Chris could not do that. He had to stay, he loved Wyatt so much, he could not just walk away.

"Wyatt…" Chris walked towards the Halliwell and grabbed his arm, turning him to face him, but Wyatt did not want that and pulled his arm away, "Wyatt…" Chris called out again, going for his arm again, but once again Wyatt pulled it away, "WYATT!" This time the Perry grabbed his lover's arm and turned him around to face him, forcefully, "Look at me," He would not let Wyatt turn away from him, "LOOK AT ME!"

Wyatt was taken aback by Chris shouting at him and did as he was told, he knew Chris had the patience of a saint, but by the looks of it at the moment it was coming to an end.

"Chris, I'm sorry…"

"I know," Chris nodded, "But I don't care. And don't tell me that will never happen again, because unless you sort out your serious lack of patience and extremely short temper it will, I know it will, I'm not stupid. But then, maybe I am because I'm still here when I should have left," Chris took a breath but then continued, "You really need to sort your jealousy out too. Me and Riley were just my rebound thing, there was nothing else, ok? He never got me into doing any drugs, I broke up with him because of it. I never thought I'd see him again, ok? And if it wasn't because for Bianca turning up yesterday then I may have actually thought about the possibility, but right now she's more important than Riley. She's the crazy one that could do anything to get between us, and if you're going to let all this get to you then she'll succeed, you know that. Caitlin is probably looking for something similar."

Wyatt just looked at Chris, shocked at what he was saying. He wanted to say something back, but did not know what to actually say, what he could reply to that.

"I love you, Wyatt," Chris went on, so Wyatt could get his thoughts together, "And I don't want to lose you. But if you let all this get to you then I will."

"No you won't," Wyatt shook his head, "Because I don't want to lose you either. I love you too much for that."

"Right, so let's get back down there and show this isn't going to come between us." As Chris tried to let go of Wyatt's arm, Wyatt pulled him closer to him and kissed him hard. The Perry parted his lips, to allow Wyatt to snake his tongue in and caress his own. Moaning into Wyatt's mouth, Chris wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling him as close as he could, just as there was a knock at the door. Wyatt pulled away from the kiss and placed his forehead against Chris' slightly breathless from the kiss. They looked into each other's eyes as there was another knock at the door.

"Yeah?" Wyatt sighed as he pulled out of Chris' arms and looked to the door, which a few minutes ago he had pinned Chris against, and not in a good way pinned, "Uncle Henry?" Wyatt questioned the reason why his uncle had just opened the door.

"Your mom asked me to check on you," Henry smiled, "She heard shouting and banging and…"

"She thought I was getting into a fight with Chris?"

"I think so," the parole officer nodded his head, "Anyway, she also asked if you two are coming back down, she's just making some coffee."

"We'll be down in a couple of minutes Uncle Henry." Wyatt replied and then focused his attention on his lover, "So, no more jealousy stints."

"No more jealousy stints," Chris shook his head, as he repeated what Wyatt had just said, once the door was closed, "I love you, Wyatt, remember that."

"I love you two."

As they kissed each other and began to leave the room, Chris smiled as a thought came into his head, "You know something, this is why you're not coming with me to get the ring from Bianca. God knows what you two would do to each other!"

* * *

ok, so there's the end of the chapter. the next one shouldn't be too far away. but please review this to let me know your thoughts. 


	34. Another Hospital Visit

**I told you I'd have another one up soon, and I'll have another one up a little later today. This didn't actually come to me until about two hours ago, since I didn't want to push the story too fast and needed something to lead up to something else a little later, so hopefully it won't seem too strange. Btw, I'm NOT going to kill anybody off, for all those who have read my story Dealing With Death and saw how many people I killed off in that one, I just needed something drastic to happen to somebody...**

**Anyway, I'll let you get on with the story now :D**

Boarding School Hell

Once back down stairs, everything had seemed to calm down. Andy had obviously spoken to Riley about things, since they were talking almost like father and son now. The four sisters had also found out the truth behind the relationship from Riley, they really were too nosey for their own good. Andy, Leo, Coop and Henry all decided to stay out of that decision. It was not their business to know neither Wyatt or Chris' past love lives, well maybe Wyatt's especially when it comes to ex-girlfriends being pregnant, but definitely not Chris', it was all before Wyatt and Chris met.

As Wyatt and Chris got into the living room, all eyes 14 and over were on them. Looking around, Wyatt realised the younger children must have gone somewhere to play around since they were nowhere to be seen in the room.

"Everything ok?" Piper asked her son, slightly worried at the commotion she heard upstairs. She had sent Henry to talk to them, she did not want to see if Wyatt had lashed out again, and knew he would listen to the youngest of his three uncles.

"Fine mom," Wyatt nodded his head as he sat on one of the chairs, while Chris perched on the arm, "Where's dad and the uncles?"

"Kitchen," Paige replied to her nephew, "They decided to stay out of the conversation."

"What conversation?" Wyatt dared to ask, but then realised it was not the best idea when he found out it was about Riley and Chris, "Look, that was in the past. Can we forget that happened?"

"Some talk you must have had with him," Phoebe looked to the Perry, "We'll have to get you to talk to him when he's worked up more often."

"How much talking do you really think they were doing?" Jackson smirked at the two boys, "I bet that was what all the banging upstairs was about."

"Jackson!" Prue tapped her son's head lightly, as Parker and Peyton laughed at his remark.

"Sorry," Jackson rubbed his head, pretending it hurt, and looked back at his eldest cousin, "But I'm being right, right?"

"You wish," Wyatt simply laughed, "And anyway, our sex life is none of your business."

"So there is a sex life…" Peyton pointed out to the 17-year-old. Wyatt simply rolled his eyes as Phoebe was now the one to scowled her eldest daughter, while the two boys sniggered this time.

"Where's Phe gone?" Wyatt asked about Phoebe's middle daughter, "I'm surprised she's gone off with the boys.

"She's on the phone as usual," Phoebe rolled her eyes, "I swear, I'm going to take that thing from her."

"Good to know something's don't change though." Riley pointed out to his favourite aunt. Phoebe was always the most laid back, especially when he was growing up, but then she became a mother herself and the laidbackness became less.

"Where's Hope?" Chris asked now, knowing she would definitely not be with the boys.

"Restroom." Paige answered, showing she was holding onto the purple bunny that Chris had gotten her for Christmas, that she had not let go off all day, even at lunch it was sat on her knee.

"I love it how you ask about my youngest cousin!" Wyatt laughed, "Not Phe but…"

"You already asked about Phe." Chris pointed out, "And I know Hope wouldn't be with your brother and younger cousins." The room laughed slightly at the conversation between the two lovers, only two people in love could have such an amusing conversation around everybody else.

* * *

"Ha, you landed on Mayfair, pay up." Hannah told the brunette sat opposite her, holding her hand out.

"Please tell me you're gonna go into the banking business or something," Patty laughed as she paid her fee for landing on the square in the board game, "Something where you get to be ruthless about money."

The table full of people laughed, as they watched as Hannah counted the money to make sure her eldest cousin had given her the correct amount and then placed it on her pile of paper bills.

Chris laughed at the way the game was going, Hannah really had a knack for this game, they had played two rounds of it and she had one the first one and was winning the second one.

"Is it my go?" Hope asked, from Chris' knee. They were playing as a team since Hope really wanted to play, but she was too young to understand everything.

"It's your go, yeah." Chris smiled as he handed her the dice for her to role them. It was at that time, Wyatt walked in from the kitchen, handing Chris a beer.

"Who's winning?" he asked, and then saw the pile of money by his blonde haired cousin, "I shouldn't have asked really, should I?" The Perry took a swig from his beer and shook his head with a smile, as Hope looked at him.

"What does that taste like?" she asked him, pointing at the beer, "Can I try some?" The 18-year-old stopped and looked at Wyatt for help. Paige was in the kitchen with the rest of the adults so he was not about to give Hope a taste without her permission.

"I'll ask your mom." Wyatt smiled as he walked back to the door, while Hope smiled sweetly at Chris. She was so busy wondering about the liquid in the bottle, she forgot what she was doing in the game, earning a slap from Hannah.

"C'mon, I want to bankrupt you." The eight-year-old looked at her eldest sister and stuck her tongue out.

"Hannah, don't hit your sister," Patty scolded her cousin, but it did not seem to do anything, since Hannah did it again, "Hannah!"

"Hannah, don't do that," Chris shook his head, "What's she landed on?"

"She has to go to jail."

"How do you bankrupt her there?" Phoenix asked, who was also playing the game, as she pushed a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear. This was actually the first time Chris had seen the 13-year-old without a cell phone stuck at the side of her head.

"Well move her to jail." Chris replied with a smile at the eldest twin as Wyatt came back in.

"Can I have a taste?" Hope asked, excitedly and then bounced up and down as she saw Wyatt nod.

"But only a taste." The 17-year-old stated, as he saw Chris passing her the bottle. Not realising it was fizzy, Hope took a fast drink, causing it to start to fizz over. Chris managed to take the drink and catch the fizz with his mouth, before it went everywhere, sliding his lips down the bottleneck. Parker and Jackson both looked at him and tilted their heads as they watched the neck of the bottle going into his mouth.

"Man, he must be good at giving head." Jackson stated, looking at Parker, who agreed, as Wyatt laughed slightly, watching his lover pretty much deep-throat the bottle. Patty, Riley, Peyton, Hannah, Holly and Phoenix all laughed at the 16-year-olds comment, while all Chris could do was wave the comment off.

"What's giving head?" Hope asked, not understanding the phrase, to which everybody's eyes grew wide wondering how to answer, well except for Chris, who was trying hard not to laugh while he still had the bottle in his mouth.

"Hey, Jackson, you said it, would you like to explain?" Peyton looked at her older cousin with a smirk, as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. As Chris took the bottle from his mouth, happy that no more was going to spill, he whispered in Hope's ear.

"It's something you'll find out about when you're old enough," he smiled, "And don't worry, it's not that great, for you anyway."

"Why? Because I'm too young?" to which Chris shook his head.

"It's a boy thing." He whispered, leaving everyone wondering what he had told her, especially as she was happy with what he said.

"Can I try a bit now?" Hope asked.

"You tried a bit."

"I didn't, it fizzed." The eight-year-old answered and gave Chris her puppy dog eyes, at which he melted.

"Ok," he sighed, "But be careful this time."

* * *

"Thank God everyone's gone." Wyatt sighed as he sat on the couch with his two brothers, "I love the aunts and uncles, but they get a little too much."

"Tell me about it," Parker sighed, "You should have seen them when you were upstairs with Chris. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Prue wouldn't leave Riley alone about the whole him and Chris thing."

"I don't get it," Matty now spoke up, "How does Chris know Riley again?"

"They met a few months ago." Wyatt simply told his youngest brother, just as Chris walked in from the stairs, holding his cell phone, "So, did she call at all?"

"Don't know," Chris looked up, "Just turned it on." He walked over to the couch, and pretty much fell onto it, next to his lover.

"Hey, what did you say to Hope earlier on when she asked about giving head?" Parker asked, to which Matthew looked at him.

"Giving head?"

"I told her it was a guy thing and it wasn't that great," earning looks of disbelief from the two teenagers, "For her." He added to the end, just as his cell phone beeped to say he had a text message. The Perry checked the message, half expecting it to be from Bianca, but he was pleasantly surprised when it was not. He laughed to himself as he read the message and then looked at Wyatt.

"Titch says merry Christmas, don't get too drunk, and don't do anything he wouldn't do with his girlfriend."

"So what is it that we can't do?" the blonde asked, and then frowned, "And Titch has a girlfriend?"

"Must do," Chris shrugged, as his phone beeped again to say there was another message, "He never told me though. And Speedy says merry Christmas too and…" But Chris stopped reading as he read the last part, showing it to Wyatt. The older Halliwell took the phone and read the last part and laughed at it. _And please tell me you did make it out of the bedroom and you can both walk._ Wyatt rolled his eyes, is that all their friends at Trinity thought the two did. Just as Wyatt was passing the phone back, it beeped again.

"Wonder if this is Naff…" Wyatt nudged the brunette, who just looked at him with a roll of his green eyes, taking the phone to check his messages again. In a way he hoped it was, just so that it was not Bianca, but after two texts, he could not be so lucky. He opened the message to read it and then sighed.

"Her?"

"Hmm…" Chris frowned, "That's mature, turning your phone off. You could just tell me you don't want to talk to me. And don't think I don't know what was going on while you were on the phone."

"You did tell her though."

"Well, I told her _I'd_ call _her_." Chris corrected, while the two younger Halliwells just looked at them.

"This Bianca?" Parker asked, and refrained from anymore questions as Chris and Wyatt both nodded as an answer.

"What movie are we watching?" Matthew asked, hoping nobody would realise it was past his bedtime, and they probably would not have if it was not for Piper walking in.

"No movie for you young man," Piper answered, "It's bed time."

"But mom!" Matthew tried to protest but he was stopped by his mother. Groaning, the eleven-year-old made his way out of the room and up the stairs.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." The 55-year-old shouted to her youngest son and was just about to say something as Chris' cell phone started to ring.

Chris stared at the phone and contemplated not answering it, but he had had the phone turned off since last night…Sighing, he pressed the button to answer the call.

"Hello?" he asked, even though the caller ID had flashed with his ex-fiancée's name, "B, what do you wan…what? Whoa! Calm down, I can't understand a word you're saying…" her voice was panicky and shaky, she sounded like she had been crying and still was. Wyatt could see his face turn from frustration to worry the longer he was on the phone, "Alright, just calm down, ok. I'll come over now, yeah, course I will. I'll meet you in the waiting room, ok? Just stay calm. Bye." Chris hung up and saw the confusion on everybody's face, nobody was expecting him to tell her he would go and see her, "Bianca's mom, she's in the hospital…something about…damn, I don't know…" Chris was starting to panic now. Bianca's mother had treated him like a son of her own after his parents had died, and he cared a lot for her. No matter how much he needed to be away from Bianca right now, he could not sit here while he knew Lynn was in the emergency room.

"Chris? Relax, ok?" Chris ran a hand through his brown locks and breathed deeply, as his lover rubbed his back, "C'mon, I'll get you to the hospital."

"Thanks…" Chris sighed, as he got his head straight around the situation, he did not even know exactly what had happened, Bianca was rattling that much off at him in hysterics that he could only hear the important line, her mother was in the emergency room.

"You coming with Parker?" Wyatt asked, knowing he would need backup while Chris was with his ex. The 16-year-old looked at his mother and then back at his eldest brother while nodding his head, "C'mon then. We won't be too late mom."

* * *

Chris looked at the doors to San Francisco Memorial. The last time he was here was when his grandfather had died, and he hoped he would never have to set foot in here again, at least not for a long long time. Taking a deep breath he stepped over the threshold with Wyatt and Parker close behind him.  
"Chris!" the 18-year-old instantly heard a female voice calling to him from his left had side. As he turned to it, he was greeting by Bianca throwing her arms around the his neck, sobbing into his neck, reaching up on her tip-toes.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm here," Chris soothed her crying, stroking her back, feeling Wyatt's eyes burning into him from behind. The Perry broke from the hug and looked into Bianca's hazel eyes, which were now red and puffy from all the crying. He face was tear-stained and pale, "What happened?"

"She…I don't know…she was fine," Bianca tried to explain, "She just collapsed and…I don't know, Chris, I really don't know. The doctors won't tell me anything, whether she's ok or anything. Why won't they tell me, Chris? Why won't they…?" But her tears stopped her from saying anything else. Her voice broke and she collapsed into her ex-boyfriend's arms again, her body wracked with sobs.

Wyatt just stayed a little further behind Chris, as he watched his lover take her to a chair and sit her down, comforting her. Chris was too caring for his own good, but then again, he seemed genuinely worried about Bianca's mom, he did not know for sure but he would have guessed it had something to do with how she was around him after his own parents died. After all, he had said he and Bianca had been best friends growing up. The Halliwell stood with his brother, keeping out of Bianac's eyeshot, watching them carefully, feeling his jealousy taking over again as he saw Chris wipe a tear from Bianca's shiny cheek.

Parker kept an eye on his brother, ready to hold him back if the green eyed monster reared its ugly head. Even though he knew why Wyatt was so jealous, he also understood why Chris was so worried. Just because you stop loving someone did not mean you stopped caring for them. But then he saw Bianca take a hold of Chris' hand while they talked and heard Wyatt take a deep breath.

"Wy, calm down, ok…" the 16-year-old said, knowing it was a good job that he had come with the two teens, "She's in pain remember. Her taking his hand…"

"It's not that," Wyatt shook his head, "It's the engagement ring, she still has it on." That was when Parker saw what his eldest brother was talking about. Sure enough, on her left ring finger held a diamond ring.

"Have you asked the doctors?" Chris asked, as he looked into the 19-year-old's eyes.

"Yeah," Bianca nodded, "I ask everyone that walks past me, but nobody's answering me."

"Come with me." The Perry frowned and pulled his ex to the reception desk. He felt her grab his hand tightly, and bit his lip as he worried about sending her mixed signals. Once they got to the desk, he smiled sweetly at the young girl behind the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe," Chris replied, "I was wondering if you had any information about Lynn Summers. She was brought in about half an hour ago…" the girl started to check the computer screen in front of her.

"Can I ask if you're a relative?"

"I'm not, but this is her daughter." He motioned to Bianca.

"Well, all I can tell you is that she's in the emergency room still," the young blonde looked between Chris and Bianca, "And that she's under Dr. Wainwright. But until he comes out from there we have no other news."

"Ok," Chris frowned, "Can you let us know when he gets out."

"Course I can."

Chris thanked the young girl and walked away from the reception, pulling Bianca with him.

"Now why do they tell you that and not me?"

"Maybe because you didn't think of going to the desk," Chris replied as he sat Bianca down and crouched in front of her, "Look, I'm going to get you some coffee, you look like you need it and I will do if we're gonna be here for a while. You stay here with Parker."

"Parker?" Bianca did not understand. Chris had come in alone, he was alone what she saw him, right?

"Wyatt's little brother, just here," Chris indicated to the 16-year-old sat a chair away from her, "He'll keep you company, easily, you're in safe hands, trust me. Me and Wy are going to get coffee, ok?"

"I'm coming with you." Bianca shook her head, now he was here, she did not want him going off anywhere.

"No, you're staying here in case they have any news while I'm gone," Chris refused to let her have her own way, "You'll be ok, I promise. Have I ever lied to you?" As the 19-year-old shook her head, Chris smiled and stood up properly, then looked at Wyatt who was now eyeing him suspiciously.

"C'mon, you," Chris nudged his head, "Coffee." With that Wyatt and Chris walked off, leaving Parker with the 'crazy girl'.

"She ok?" Wyatt asked, slightly concerned for her. He would not know what to do if he was in her position.

"As much as she can be," Chris replied, his mind racing with thoughts, "With nobody telling her what's going on and everything. I don't know though, she may seem to be holding up on the outside, but I know for a fact she's not inside."

Wyatt scowled as he walked down the clean, white hallways with his lover.

"How are you holding up?" Wyatt then asked, clicking that it was the first time Chris had been here since his grandfather's death.

"Fine," Chris shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were panicking at the house and in the car," Wyatt sighed, "You got on with Bianca's mom, didn't you?"

"She was like a second mom to me," Chris smiled, "Well a second mom without any shouting and stuff. I'm fine, Wyatt, really."

"So, why don't I believe you?" Wyatt stopped Chris from walking and forced him to look into his blue eyes, but Chris kept avoiding the gaze, telling Wyatt there was something wrong, "It'll be fine…"

"It's not that," Chris shook his head, "It's Bianca…" the Halliwell's heart started pounding hard, nervous as Chris spoke, "It think she's thinking something will happen between us now. I'm not sure, but I have this feeling I'm leading her on."

"Why, because you care about her?" Wyatt asked, confused at the thought, "You're not leading her on."

"You're not the one in her head." The Perry stated, knowingly, "Anyway, you better go home or at least ring your mom. I don't know how long I'm gonna be here with the doctors not having a clue what's going on…"

"I'm not leaving you."

"Why? Because you don't trust me?"

"No, because I love you and I know you're hurting too, so while you're here for Bianca, I'm gonna be here for you. That ok?"

Chris looked at him with a small smile and nodded; "That's fine."

* * *

ok, bet you never thought I would actually have another update up so soon. Well like I said the next one will be up a little later, so please review this one while you wait :D


	35. A Big Big Mistake

**As promised another chapter. Please don't hate me at the end of this chapter by the way...**

Boarding School Hell

An hour had passed since Chris had gotten to the hospital, and they still had not heard anything from the doctors or nurses about Lynn. The Perry had resorted to pacing to calm his nerves that he might lose the only parental figure he had, while Bianca sat down staring at the floor, avoiding eye contact with anybody.

Wyatt kept a close eye on Chris, to make sure he was not going to do something stupid, while Parker had now fallen asleep in the chair, mainly out of boredom.

"Miss Summers?" Bianca looked up as she heard her name being called out. There stood a doctor, Wainwright was on his name tag, this was her mother's doctor. She stood up and walked over to the doctor, feeling Chris' presence behind her, as she found out what had happened, "We have some good news, but some bad. You're mother is going to be just fine. Her fainting spell was because she is diabetic. She'll be absolutely fine although she does need insulin injections on a daily basis."

"That's the bad news then?" Chris asked, breathing out, he had only just realised now that he had been holding his breath while the doctor was talking.

"That's the bad news." The doctor agreed.

"Can I see her?" Bianca asked, not really taking in what Dr. Wainwright was saying, all she was bothered about was seeing her mother that way she knew she was just fine.

"Of course you can," the dark-haired man smiled softly, "She's in room 214." Bianca took off running to the room, leaving Chris to thank to the doctor and then turn to Wyatt and Parker, who had now been woken up from his uneasy sleep.

"I have to go and check on…"

"You go." Wyatt nodded, knowing that Chris wanted to make sure that Lynn was ok, he knew it had nothing to do with Bianca, and was not about to let himself even think that.

Chris took off in the same direction as his ex, following the signs for the room, until he saw Bianca stood at the doorway of the room, her hand on the handle, but frozen.

"What's up?" Chris asked, carefully watching the brunette.

"I can't go in on my own," she looked at Chris, biting her lower lip, "Come in with me, please."

"Go on," Chris nodded to the door, "I'm right behind you."

As the two walking into the room, Lynn was not as bad as they initially thought. There were no monitors connected to her, no tubes, she was just laying on the bed, asleep. Chris sighed, seeing her, this was so much different to how his grandpa was. This had a good feeling to it, that the hospital had managed to do something good. He stayed at the door, while Bianca made her way to the bed and smiled with relief to see her mother was going to be fine.

"Hey…" There was a whisper behind Chris. The Perry turned around to see the blonde Halliwell behind him, who placed a hand on his shoulder, "You ok?"

"I'm fine," Chris nodded, "Everything's fine."

Wyatt smiled at hearing that and then looked at the girl stood by the bed, who was throwing him daggers, and if looks could kill Wyatt would be dust right now.

"B, I'm gonna have to go, ok," Chris whispered to the 19-year-old, "I'll come by tomorrow to see how she's doing."

"Come round to mine first," Bianca looked at the Perry, her brown eyes pleading him, "I don't want to come here on my own." The younger brunette looked to Wyatt and then back at her, nodding his head.

"Ok, I'll call by. I'll ring you when I'm on my way."

"Thanks Chris," Bianca smiled, as she pulled Chris into a hug, "Thank you so much."

* * *

On the way back, the journey was in silence. Once again Parker had fallen asleep, leaving Wyatt and Chris to talk together quietly. Nothing much was said, both teens just wanted to get back to the manor and go to bed. The activities from the day were now taking their toll on the two boys.

"I wonder if my mom's still up." Wyatt broke the silence, causing Chris to look at him with a roll of the eyes.

"Probably." he stated.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Wyatt glanced over to the 18-year-old and then back at the road, concerned since usually Chris would have found something sarcastic to say to him.

"I'm fine." Chris sighed.

"You want to go somewhere to talk after we get Parker home?"

"Nah," Chris shook his head, looking out of the window at the lights flashing by from other cars, "I'm fine."

"Don't bottle it all up." Wyatt frowned, shaking his head.

"Wy…I just don't want to talk, ok. I'm fine."

"You're starting to sound like a chick." Wyatt joked with the way Chris kept saying he was 'fine' even though they both knew that he really was not so good. Tonight had taken a lot out of him, just being in the hospital again after three months of staying away from it had taken a fair bit of life from him, but being around Bianca was worse for him. Being around Bianca had taken it out of Wyatt too, he realised just how much Chris still cared for the 19-year-old, he could tell they had been friends before their relationship and that there were some strong feelings between them for him to be the way he was with her. That scared Wyatt slightly and the thought of Chris being alone with Bianca at her house tomorrow scared him even more. What if something like this was needed for Chris to see how much he really did love Bianca? Would this cause Chris to gradually pull away from Wyatt?

As Wyatt pulled the car into the driveway, he looked in the back, to see Parker completely out. Looking at Chris, he bit his lip nervously.

"What?" Chris could sense the nervousness coming from Wyatt, but was not sure why it was.

"Nothing," Wyatt shook his head, "Just…I love you, right? You know that, right?"

"I know that Wyatt," Chris smiled, "And I love you too."

"It's just…"

"Wy, jealousy…" Chris knew what was going to come out of the Halliwell's mouth and stopped him before it had a chance. He did not need this discussion, at least not tonight. This was one day he just really wanted to sleep on and forget.

As the three made their way into the Manor, the heard noises from the living room. The television was on, but no lights, just the glare from the large monitor. Wyatt looked in to see both Piper and Leo still up, watching the television, drinking tea.

"Hi sweetie," Piper looked up to see her two sons in the doorway, "Everything ok?"

"Fine," Wyatt nodded his head, "Bianca's mom had collapsed, something to do with diabetes."

The three teens made their way into the living room and sat down, as Leo found out everything from Chris, who knew all the details unlike Wyatt.

"Who's her doctor?"

"Wainwright…" Chris answered his lover's step-father's question, who nodded with approval. He had his opinions on every doctor in the hospital, and Wainwright was one that he would have recommended, "I'm gonna shoot off to bed," Chris said, standing up and looked at Wyatt as he passed him, "That ok?" Receiving a nod from Wyatt, he made his way upstairs, while Wyatt curled up on the chair he was sat on.

"Is he ok?" Piper asked her eldest son, worried for the Perry's well-being.

"He'll be fine, mom," Wyatt nodded, "Just a long day." But Wyatt knew deep down that that was not completely true.

* * *

The next morning was quiet when Chris rose. It seemed like nobody was up. He quietly made his way to the bathroom for a shower to get ready to go over to Bianca's. He had already decided to make his own way there so he could talk to Bianca without Wyatt there. He did not need the jealous boyfriend there while he was caring for his ex-fiancée.

By the time he got out of the shower, he expected somebody to be up, but still the house was completely quiet. He made his way back to the bedroom, to see Wyatt still completely out like a light, the sheets down around his waist, showing off his body. For the first time though, it was not turning him on.

_You've just got a lot on your mind._ Chris told himself, which was true. The thought of someone else that he cared for in hospital worried him, even if it turned out that she was absolutely fine, apart from need insulin injections every day for the rest of her life.

Once he was dressed, he made his way downstairs and to the kitchen to come face to face with Piper.

"Oh, Chris sweetie," the mother of three smiled, "I wasn't expecting anybody up for a while. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, Piper," Chris smiled, "I just came down for some coffee before I go to the hospital to see B's mom."

"You were close to her then."

"Pretty much, yeah," the Perry nodded his head and decided to explain everything to his lover's mother, "Me and B were like best friends growing up and after my parents died, B and her mom were there to pick up the pieces since my grandpa was grieving too."

"Oh right," Piper smiled to the 18-year-old sympathetically, "Well, take Wyatt and Parker's car. They won't mind, neither of them are going anywhere today."

"Are you sure?" Chris asked, "I can quite easily catch the bus."

"No," Piper shook her head, "Take the car, it'll be easier for you. Like I said, Wyatt and Parker aren't going anywhere today. I know they're not." Chris laughed at the Halliwell's comment as he took a drink of his coffee.

"Is the whole family coming over today?" Chris asked as the two sat at the table.

"No," Piper sighed with relief, "They're all at their own houses today. Well, except Jackson possibly. He's usually here to hang around with Parker, but I'm guessing you've seen that."

"Yeah," Chris laughed, "You wouldn't believe they were cousins, would you? They're more like brothers."

"I'm just glad they're not," Piper nodded, "One of those two is enough. Both me and Prue agree on that one. How are you coping with the big family get togethers, bit daunting for you? You seem to be getting along with them, anyway."

"A bit daunting at first," Chris nodded, "I suppose it's just one of those things you get used to, right? But, yeah I'm getting on with them. Hope especially."

"She's really taken to you," the 55-year-old replied, "And to be honest, I'm surprised. She can be really shy around strangers."

"I thought that was Holly?"

"She's shy around everyone," the Halliwell laughed in answer, "She's taken to you too. Although, I would say that's the little crush she has on you."

Blushing once again at the comment, Chris took a drink from his coffee.

"Can I ask you something, Chris?"

"Course."

"This whole thing between you and Wyatt, you really love him don't you?" Piper questioned the 18-year-old, and once she saw him nod she continued, "And the idea for the two of you to raise his child…"

"It was my idea, Piper," Chris nodded his head, having an idea what was coming, "I'm not going to break up with him because of a mistake he made in a previous relationship, and if we don't raise it, I know it'll go into a foster home and I would wish that on anybody."

"Speaking from experience?"

"A little," Chris nodded, "Straight after my mom and dad were killed, I was put in one since it was the summer holidays. I was there until my grandpa proved he was capable of raising me. I hated it, and wouldn't wish it on anybody. I don't think I'd cope knowing I'd help put a baby in there."

"But what about college?" Piper questioned softly, "You do know raising a child isn't easy."

"I know," Chris nodded, "And I've never had any thoughts about going to college. So if me and Wyatt raise it, he can still go to college and I'll work and…"

"You two really have thought about this, haven't you?"

"As much as we can, yeah," Chris nodded with a smile to see Piper understanding what he was thinking, "It's now on whether Wyatt can get the idea into Caitlin's head, and make her see it's a good idea."

"I'm sure he'll find a way."

* * *

A couple of hours later, Wyatt woke up to find himself alone in his bed. He sat up and looked around, 10am the clock on his nightstand read. Ten! It was ten o'clock! He had slept solidly until now. How? He had not even heard Chris get up. Maybe Chris had only just gotten up and was in the shower, that would make sense. But he could not have been up and dressed, he would have heard that surely. As he threw on some sweats, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, slightly confused at not hearing the shower running from the bathroom.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mom a the stove and his youngest brother sat at the table.

"Where's Chris?" Wyatt asked, after giving his mother a good morning kiss.

"He's gone to the hospital sweetie," Piper explained to her eldest son, "He left about half an hour ago."

"Oh," Wyatt frowned, "I never heard him get up."

"He said you were sound asleep," Piper laughed at the blonde who towered above her, "Pancakes?"

"Please mom," Wyatt smiled, "I'm starving."

"What else is new?"

Wyatt got himself a mug of coffee and sat at the table with his little brother.

"Hey, Wy…" Matthew looked at his eldest brother, with big puppy dog eyes, making Wyatt know he wanted something, "Can you teach me how to play basketball today? Parker said he won't."

"I don't play basketball anymore," The older of the two pointed out, but knew that he would have nothing else to do all day, with Chris being at the hospital, "But I'm sure I can teach you the basics, yeah. Later today, ok?"

"Thank you."

"Why do you want to learn anyway?"

"So that when I get into high school I can be like you and Parker and not like one of the boys in my class who always get picked on because he can't play sport, duh!" Wyatt laughed at Matthew's comment and sat back in the chair.

"I'll teach you later." He would need something to take his mind off the fact that his boyfriend was with the one girl that could possibly take him off him, the one girl he found himself fearing, just because of how he saw Chris last night.

* * *

Chris sat in the car, outside his ex-fiancée's house. He knew he would have to go in, and knew this was probably a good chance of getting the engagement ring from her, but it did not stop him having second thoughts about agreeing to meet her at her house. He stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door, pausing before his knocked on it. He had already called her to tell her he was on his way around, so she knew to expect him.

Bianca opened the door, and Chris thought his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he saw her in just her bra and jeans, little did he know, she was doing this on purpose.

"B…I'll…"

"No, come in," Bianca smiled, "I was just getting dressed. Trying to find a top to wear."

The Perry shook his head, to stop staring at Bianca, and made his way into the house.

"Come with me," the 19-year-old called to him as she made her way up the stairs, "I need you to help me decide what to wear."

"Since when do you need my help to decide what to where, B?" Chris asked while following her up to her room. As soon as he stepped in, he looked around. It had changed a lot, furniture had been moved around, photos on the walls had been changed…concentrating on all this he was caught off guard when Bianca pushed him into the wall and stood in front of him. Their eyes met, as Chris searched hers as he realised there was an ulterior motive behind her pulling him up to her room. Then it happened, without thinking, their lips met in a kiss. A kiss that would have made anybody think they had never broken up. One that was so hot that Chris forgot what he was doing and pulled the girl closer to him, as he returned the kiss.

As Chris felt a pair of female hands grip his T-shirt, he finally came to his senses and pushed her away from him, gripping her shoulders hard. His breathing raced as he realised what he had just done, and looked straight into her hazel eyes.

"Bianca, we're…what…" he had no idea what to say to her. He had just cheated on his boyfriend, a day after giving him a promise ring that said they would be faithful to each other, "Is this why you brought me up here?"

"You weren't complaining."

"Well I am now!" Chris shouted at her, keeping her at arms length, "There is nothing between us anymore…"

"That kiss would have said something different." The 19-year-old pointed out to the Perry.

"I don't care," Chris shook his head, "I'm with Wyatt."

"No, you and me belong together," Bianca cooed, as she batted her eyelashes at the 18-year-old, looking at him seductively as she closed the gap between them, "We're meant for each other."

She place a hand on his cheek and ran her thumb along his lips, smiling as he closed his eyes. But her smile fading as he grabbed her wrist tightly and pushed her away.

"You're crazy…"

"No I'm not!" Bianca shouted at him, and tried to slap him, but he grabbed her arm again and then the other one, pulling her in front of him so he could look straight into her eyes.

"What part of I don't love you anymore, don't you get, Bianca?" he said to her.

"If you don't love me then why are you here?"

"Because I was worried about your mom and you. I still care about you but I don't love you. There is nothing, nothing at all between us anyway. There hasn't been for almost a year now…ever since I cheated on you."

"You cheated on me?" Bianca looked at him completely gobsmacked.

"Yeah, I cheated," Chris looked at her smugly, "Some guy at school. I got him to give me blow jobs here and there, and let me tell you he was better at it than you. All there was between us was this, both of us arguing all the time." By now, Chris had let Bianca pull her hands away from him, so she slapped him across the face before she took the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him.

"I can't believe I trusted you!" Bianca shouted at her ex-fiancé, walking over to her chest of draws and pulling on a blue T-shirt. She untucked her hair from the top and turned to look at him, as his green cold eyes stared at her, "I trusted you, Chris, and you threw that back at me. I taught you everything you know…I can't believe I loved you."

"Yeah, well the feelings mutual…"

"Just wait until your boyfriend finds out about this."

"How's he gonna find out?" Chris asked, slightly worried that she would find a way to let Wyatt know about their accidental kiss, "You don't know who he is."

"I have my ways, Chris," Bianca smiled coldly at him, "You should know that by now. I'm gonna tell him how much of a cheating, lying, son of a bitch you really are."

Chris walked over to the 19-year-old and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her small frame.

"You even think about telling him anything and I swear to God I'll…"

"You'll what? Hurt me?" Bianca smirked at the Perry, "You wouldn't be able to Chris, you never have been able to." Chris looked straight into her eyes, as if he was trying to look into her soul, and he felt something for her that had been missing for a while. Suddenly, he pulled her close to him and kissed her hard. It was nothing like the kiss before, and nothing like any kisses he shared with Wyatt, this was hard, hot and heavy. He felt himself being pushed backwards and staggered back onto the bed, falling backwards, pulling the girl with him. Every bone in his body told him to stop, but he could not, there was something that was keeping him attached to her, not wanting to part from her, and he followed that rather then thinking of the consequences later.

* * *

see, please don't hate me for it...but people make mistakes right...?!?!?!?!?!?

Anyway, please leave a review and I'll have another update very very soon


	36. I Got The Engagment Ring Back

**Thank you again to all those who reviewed. Sorry, I haven't had chance to reply to everybody in person, there were so many in my inbox this morning! Thank you so so much, and I know so many of you hated that last chapter, well the ending, but to be honest that was my plan as soon as I brought Bianca into the story so really sorry...but it does add to drama...anyway, here is the next chapter. It is a lot shorter than my other chapters so I'll spologise for that now, and I'll try and get another one up tonight to make up for it.**

Boarding School Hell

Chris left the house an hour later, cursing himself for what he had done. Why had he done it? He could not answer that question himself. He just felt the sudden need of lust come over him, the sudden need to have her, to go all the way with her…break-up sex…no, they had broken up five months ago, but maybe it had only got through her head, maybe that was why it was so steamy, so hot, so good…

_No, it wasn't that good,_ Chris thought to himself, _Not as good as it is with Wyatt…_But part of him was not too sure. As he climbed into the car, he took the engagement ring out of his pocket. Was this really worth what he had done? No, not when she had already thrown the damned thing at him. He could have picked it up and left, but he had to stay. He had to let her win, that was what had pretty much happened. She had gotten her own way, as usual. He put his head on the steering wheel, cursing at himself once again. Wyatt was going to kill him for this. Wait, Wyatt did not have to know. There was no way that Wyatt would find out about this, and if Chris did tell him, he would just be hurt, betrayed, upset…angry…

Starting the car, Chris decided he would just tell Wyatt he got into an argument with Bianca but managed to get the ring from her, and then he could ring Titch to explain the situation. Maybe he would leave it a day or two to ring Titch, after all it was Boxing day, Titch would be busy today.

_You're so stupid,_ Chris thought to himself as he looked back at the house, _You weren't meant to do that._ Ok, so he had the idea that maybe making her believe there was still possibly a chance that they would get back together would be his way to get the ring from her, but not sleep with her! That was never in the plan! And this was so not something he could keep from Wyatt, as much as he thought that would be a good idea, his heart told him it would not. He took another glance at the engagement ring before throwing it in the side of the door and speeding away from the house. The whole journey back he thought about what he was going to tell Wyatt…could he really keep this from him? Then he thought of Wyatt's jealousy, and it suddenly clicked on why his lover had been so worried, Wyatt had ever right to be jealous of Bianca…and Chris had thrown all of that back at him saying nothing was ever going to happen.

_I definitely can't say anything to Wyatt_, the Perry thought to himself as he stopped at a red light,

* * *

Wyatt walked through the front door of the manor with his youngest brother, a basketball in hand, and made his way straight to the kitchen. His car was not yet back in the driveway, which meant Chris was not back yet, so he had the time to get a shower before he did get back. As he walked into the kitchen, he saw his mother sat at the kitchen table with his Aunt Paige.

"Hi Aunt Paige." Wyatt smiled, "I didn't see your car outside."

"Your Uncle Henry dropped me and the girls off on the way to taking Henry to the hospital after he got his cast wet," the youngest of the four sisters explained to her sister's eldest son, "We told him not to get it wet." Wyatt just smiled as he got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Where are the girls?"

"In the living room, sweetie," Piper looked to her son, "With Parker and Jackson watching a movie." The 17-year-old had not even noticed that they were all in there as he walked in, he was too busy thinking about getting water, "How was your little training session?"

"Really good, mom!" Matthew smiled at his mom, as he was about to leave the kitchen to join his brother and cousins, "I didn't do bad, did I, Wyatt?"

"No, you did really well, bud." Wyatt smiled and watched the 11-year-old run out of the room, "Have you heard from Chris yet?"

"No," Piper shook her head, "I'm sure he won't be too long." Just then the sound of the door closing caught their attention.

"Wy…?" the sound of Chris' voice rang through to the kitchen, which Wyatt though it sounded weak, like it was breaking, like he had been crying. He made his through the swinging door of the kitchen, and saw his brunette lover place the car keys on the table in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey…how was…?" But Wyatt did not have a chance to finish his sentence, as Chris pulled him into the most passionate kiss he had ever had. The Perry wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck and would not break from the kiss, snaking his tongue into his lover's mouth. Once the two boys finally parted, Wyatt looked at Chris, confused more than anything else, "What was that for?"

"I love you."

"It didn't go well with being around Bianca then…" Wyatt immediately said, but then saw Chris was holding a very similar ring with a smirk on his face.

Chris had decided against telling Wyatt the whole truth and would just tell him they got into an argument and she threw the ring at him after she found out about him and Ben, at least there was some truth to it there. Telling Wyatt everything would only break him and their relationship, and Chris did not want to lose Wyatt, and it took that mistake to realise it.

"You got the ring back?" Wyatt asked, slightly happy, she would be out of the picture now.

"Yeah, we got into a massive argument," Chris stated, "She threw the thing at me so I took it and left. I told her about Ben, which was what started the argument."

"You told her about Ben?" Wyatt laughed slightly, "I'm surprised you got out of there alive."

_It's whether I get out of here alive if you ever find out the truth,_ Chris thought to himself, but did not say anything.

"Anyway, do you want to celebrate getting the ring back?" Wyatt asked, with a sly smile on his face. Chris pretended to think about it since he knew what Wyatt really meant, but there was no thinking in his head, he wanted this, he needed to get the feel of Bianca off him. He wrapped his arms back around his lover's neck and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip, to let Wyatt know the answer to the question. The Halliwell pulled away from the kiss and looked into Chris' sea green eyes, and then spoke in a lower tone, "C'mon then, upstairs."

As they made their way up to Wyatt's room, Wyatt snaked his arm around Chris' waist, "You know, I was gonna ask why I could smell women's perfume on you…" Chris' eyes grew wide as his heart rate rose, but luckily he was slightly in front of Wyatt so he could not see anything, "But you were at her house, so that would make sense. I was having a little blonde moment." Chris let him his nerves settle, Wyatt was not going to find out about this. There was no way he could find out unless Chris said something, and Chris was never going to say something, ever.

"Well you are blonde, I'll let you off."

* * *

The two teens laid in the bed, panting heavily, sweat all over them. Chris could just look at the ceiling, now that was good…the best it had ever been. But did that have something to do with what had happened just a couple of hours ago? He felt Wyatt's hands stroking his toned abs.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked, seeing a look in Chris' eyes that told him he was in deep thought and not about what they had just done.

"I'm fine." The Perry replied, looking over at the blonde teen he was in bed with, but Wyatt did not believe him, but knew better than to question him again. He was learning, Chris did not openly talk about things unless he was somewhere quiet with a smoke. The sound of a phone buzzing made Wyatt groan, it was Chris' phone and one guess for who it could be. Chris quickly searched his discarded jeans for the phone and read the text message that had just been sent.

_Nice to know you leave without saying bye. And that's two partners you've cheated on now, how will your boyfriend take it when he finds out? Oh, my mom's coming home today, fancy coming round to see her? Maybe we could have a repeat of this morning._

Chris put his phone on the floor with his jeans and sighed, this morning was not going to go away lightly was it.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"Bianca's mom's coming home today."

"That was quick!" Wyatt looked over, surprise in his voice, "She only went in…"

"It was only diabetes, Wy," Chris laughed slightly, "They only kept her in overnight for observations." The Halliwell nodded, he should have really known, after all Leo had told them that last night when Chris was explaining everything to him, but Wyatt never understood doctor talk, it was not something he wanted to do, he preferred to be in the kitchen now, since he had stopped playing basketball.

He rolled to his side, and propped his head on his arm, back to stroking Chris' abs with his other arm. Chris just looked into his blue eyes.

"What?" he asked Wyatt, slightly suspicious of the peaceful look in his eyes.

"What?" Wyatt replied, with a smile on his face.

"What's the look for?"

"What look?" Wyatt replied, causing Chris to just sigh and shake his head and he started to sit up, "Where are you going?"

"I don't think we'll get away with staying in bed for the rest of the day," The 18-year-old replied, sitting up completely and looking back at Wyatt, to see a frustrated frown appearing on his face, "What's up?"

"Nothing." Wyatt replied with a sigh as he sat up and climbed off the bed getting dressed again.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked, what was wrong with him now? The Perry stayed under the covers as Wyatt sat on the bed, in just his jeans. Chris decided to kneel up on the bed and rubbed Wyatt's shoulders while laying kisses on his neck and ear, "You're tense, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Chris," Wyatt sighed, running his hands through his blonde locks, closing his eyes at Chris' touch, "Chris, don't…"

"Why not?" Chris asked.

"Because you just said that we can't spend the rest of the day up here and you're turning me on again!"

"Fine," Chris shrugged and climbed off the bed throwing his clothes on, "I'll save it for tonight then."

* * *

Like I said, it's short but please review.


	37. One Step Too Far

**So, another big thank you to all those who reviewed. Tomorrow is the last chance I get to review until a two week break, so I'll promise to have at least one long one, if not two updates for you, at the moment though I'm trying not to leaving it on some stupid cliff hanger for you. I can't be that mean. Anyway, here's the next chapter, and a fair bit longer than the last chapter, I just hope you enjoy it.**

**Oh and this is the last chapter that Bianca is going to make an appearance, although her name will still be mentioned...but how do I take her out of it?**

**Oh and a little Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Clan - the movie mentioned - I just thought it would be good to put in since the lead actor is Drew Fuller. And I recommend the film for those who haven't seen it, its strange but good and shows a very dark side to Drew Fuller.**

Boarding School Hell

A few days had past since Chris' mistake, and nothing eventful had happened – for once. Bianca had not text or called Chris, making Chris wonder whether everything with her was finally over, maybe this was the way to end it with her…..whatever, it was still something he should never have done and he promised himself to never ever do it again.

On another note, Wyatt had not heard from Caitlin, which was a little strange. The Halliwell was sure she was going to be around the first day she could to complain at him about something about the pregnancy, blaming him for it all.

Anyway, it was not coming up to New Year, they were on the 30th December to be exact, and for once things were not hectic around the house, although it would be in a couple of days. New Years Day was a day for another big family meal, and Chris began to wonder what Wyatt would do without his family since he saw them that often.

Today was just a day to chill out, relax, not worry about anything for the Halliwell family, and Wyatt and Chris were doing exactly that. They were both in the living room watching a movie just as Parker came in and almost sat on Wyatt as he threw himself on the couch.

"Watch it!" Wyatt nudged his little brother, playfully, to which Parker just smiled.

"What are you and Chris doing tonight?" Parker asked, while trying to figure out what movie the two older teens were watching.

"Don't know yet," Wyatt replied, "Why? And why tonight?"

"Kerry-Leigh's throwing a party, invited me over and asked if you wanted to come. She can't do it tomorrow her folks are back in town so she's doing it tonight."

"Kerry-Leigh?" Wyatt looked at his brother, not recognising the name.

"Jason's brother," Parker replied, giving up on the movie, "You know, Jason Walker. Senior, football running back, ring any bells."

"Oh yeah," Wyatt nodded his head, "But don't recognise his sisters name."

"That's because she was really quiet last year," the 16-year-old, "But she's got hot, dude!" the older Halliwell just laughed, while Chris smiled slightly. Parker and his inability of only liking one girl and once, so this was what Wyatt was like at his old school.

"Where's Jason?" Wyatt asked, "Will he be there?"

"I think so," Parker shrugged, "Probably. So, you coming? See some of your old friends who you haven't bothered with ALL Christmas."

"Fancy it?" Wyatt looked over to his boyfriend, who just nodded his head with a slight shrug of the shoulders, "Yeah, we'll come. Hang on, will Max be there?"

"I don't know. But why do you care?" Parker asked his brother, going back to trying to work out the movie, "You could easily beat that doofus up. And anybody else who said something. I'm surprised they even have the guts to say anything. Hmm…Caitlin might be there?"

"What? At four months pregnant," Wyatt questioned the younger Halliwell, "Something tells me her 'rents won't let her." The three went back to watching the movie, until Parker finally spoke up again.

"What the hell are you watching?"

"Vampire Clan." Wyatt answered, now not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Never heard of it."

"It's a film based on a true story," Chris explained to the younger Halliwell, "These four think they're really vampires. They were a little crazy. That dude there got jailed for life for murdering that girl's parents."

"Oh right," Parker nodded his head, "You like the crazy, don't you Chris? First Bianca and now you're watching this."

Chris swallowed hard at hearing Bianca's name, but the sound of Wyatt sniggering slightly made him smile a little.

"You noticed she was crazy just from being at the hospital?" Wyatt asked his brother, but Parker shook his head.

"Well, that had something to do with it, she was whacked man! I'm glad you and Chris came back when you did, she scared me slightly. But the phone calls on Christmas Eve had something to do with it too."

* * *

"Hey dude! You made it!" a boy called out to Parker as he stepped through the door of Kerry-Leigh's house. Wyatt, Chris, Jackson and Peyton were all close behind him. Parker greeted the 16-year-old boy in front of him as they all went their separate ways around the house.

Wyatt pulled Chris into the living room as he saw Jason stood talking to some friends by a bowl of punch.

"Wyatt! Man, when did you get back?" the running back called out as he saw his old friend, "I thought you said you'd call."

"Sorry, ended up bringing a friend home with me and things got a little complicated," Wyatt shrugged, "This is Chris. Chris, this is Jason."

"Hi." Chris shook the tanned boy's hand with a smile. This was not much different from the parties they normally had in their dorms at school, just a little more daunting with not really knowing anybody except Wyatt and his family…

"Wyatt!"

Oh, and Caitlin. Chris turned to see the 16-year-old blonde girl walking over to the two of them, her stomach seemed to have grown a bit in the past week, but maybe that was because he was so used to seeing her cover it up, she seemed to have not bothered tonight.

"Cait, I didn't think you'd be here, tonight," Wyatt said, hoping he was not stuck talking to her all night, that would not be good with Chris around, "You remember Chris right."

"How could I forget?" Caitlin asked with a roll of the eyes, she really did not like him, but only because he had taken Wyatt from her and she was not going to win to get him back. It was just a good job she did not know the boys' plans for the baby yet.

"Anyway, dude, what you been up to?" Jason asked, sensing a little hostility between Caitlin and Chris, but not really understanding why. He had not yet heard the news about Wyatt yet, "How's your boarding school? I'm guessing you're there then too."

Chris just nodded his head as Wyatt was about to answer but Caitlin cut him off.

"Haven't you heard?" Caitlin asked, "It turned him gay." The 17-year-old Halliwell rolled his eyes at Caitlin and then looked at Jason who was just nodding his head.

"It's about time you came out," Jason smiled at seeing a confused look on all three faces in front of him, "Oh, c'mon Wy. You've been gay all along, that's why you dated so many girls at Baker."

"So how did you notice and I didn't?" Wyatt asked, laughing at his old friend.

"I guess it takes one to know one." Jason shrugged, to which Wyatt's eyes grew wide for a second time that night, he was not expecting to hear that, "Anyway, you want a beer or anything?" the running back asked, looking at the two teenage boys in front of him.

"Yeah, a beer would be great," Wyatt nodded, a similar comment coming from the Perry. As Jason went to get the beers, Wyatt turned around to Caitlin, "Did you know about Jason?"

"He came out at the start of the year," Caitlin nodded her head, as if it was old news, "Anyway thanks for calling to make sure I was alright this week." The 17-year-old groaned, this was going to be a long night.

After four beers, Wyatt was still talking to Caitlin, and by now Chris was starting to look like he was going to hit her and Chris really was not violent! As she droned on longer, Chris looked around the room to see who was here, in case he would happen to know anybody, after all he did have friends in San Francisco, he had just not seen any of them for a while. His eyes travelled around the room and then grew wide as he saw a certain somebody talking to Parker.

Chris nudged Wyatt to get his attention and whispered 'I'll be right back' before he made his way over to the blonde's little brother and the new 'guest'.

"Are you following me now?" he asked coldly, as he locked eyes with the brunette 19-year-old in front of him.

"Can't I come to a house party?" Bianca asked, smirking at Chris, this was her chance to blackmail him.

"You don't know anybody here!"

"I do!" the brunette protested, "I know you, Wyatt and Parker here." Chris looked to Parker, who rolled his ice blue eyes and then looked back at Bianca.

"Go home, B." He did not need what had happened between them to come out in the open. He knew Wyatt's temper and knew how protective Parker was of his older brother, even though he would not admit it. The16-year-old Halliwell would stand up for Wyatt if something had happened, Chris had already seen that when he jumped to conclusions about himself and Holly a week ago.

"You don't get to tell me what to do anymore, Chris," Bianca stated, "We've broken up, remember." Bianca walked away, leaving Chris and Parker standing with each other. Both teens were slightly nervous, Chris for the obvious, but Parker because he knew what his brother could get like and if she provoked him, Parker worried he would beat her to a pulp.

"I'll go and warn Wyatt," Parker said to the brunette 18-year-old, "I'd calm down a little if I were you." The 16-year-old walked to his brother, sensing the anger radiating from Chris. He knew Chris' temper and patience was not as short as Wyatt's usually, but he was not sure what it was like when it came to a certain psycho ex-girlfriend.

"Hey, Wy…" Parker said, interrupting the conversation between his brother and Caitlin, "Hey Cait. Erm…Wy, just a little warning, Bianca's here."

"Bianca?" Wyatt looked at his little brother, and then began to search the room. Was that who Chris had gone to talk to?

"She seems to be on a little mission, asking if you were here," Parker said, "Chris has told her to leave but…you know…I don't think she will without being dragged out."

"Cheers Parker." Wyatt frowned and nodded towards his brother, this night was going from bad to worse.

"Who's Bianca?" Caitlin looked at her ex-boyfriend, suspiciously, "Another girl you've screwed over?"

A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Wyatt had come across some of his old school friends, and relieved that not all of them were so bothered about him being gay. Like Chris had realised when he finally came out to his friends, they were not real friends if they could not accept him for who he really was.

Wyatt stood with two of his friends when Bianca strolled over to him.

"There you are." She smiled sweetly, hooking her arm around his neck. Wyatt shrugged her arm from him and looked at her, slightly unsure of how to act around her. His friends looked between them and then questioned Wyatt on who she was. They had never seen her before, and Wyatt had gone to an all boys school, so how would he know her.

"Oh, we haven't been introduced," Bianca smiled at Wyatt's friends, "I'm Bianca. Wyatt's boyfriend's ex-fiancée." She held out her hand to the two boys, who shook it lightly.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked, shaking his head at her

"I just wanted to talk to the guy who stole my fiancée from me."

"He broke up with you before he met me." Wyatt pointed out, not really wanting to have this discussion with her right now. Not in front of his friends and not when he has his pregnant ex-girlfriend around the house somewhere. If both the girls saw they had something in common – wanting their respective ex's back – he and Chris would be in trouble from them joining together. One hormonal and one psycho ex plotting together would never be good.

Meanwhile, Chris was stood talking to an old friend he used to hang around with, who had seen Bianca hanging around and thought he was here with her.

"So, you two actually broke up." The 17-year-old girl smiled at Chris.

"We broke up five months ago," Chris laughed, "I'm gay, Jen." The girl was not too bothered by the fact that Chris had just said he was gay, it was more the fact he and Bianca had split up five months ago.

"I saw her about three weeks ago with the engagement ring still on her finger," Jen shook her head, frowning, "I asked her how you were and she said you were just busy at school and hadn't really had time to talk properly." The Perry rolled his eyes and laughed slightly. She had really taken it to extremely lengths, did she actually believe that they were still together until Chris had dropped the bombshell he cheated on her? She was one crazy girl.

"No," Chris shook his head at Jen, "We broke up during the summer, I'm with Wyatt now," when he saw she did not know him he pointed the Halliwell out. That was when he saw him and Bianca talking. That was not good, and the look on Wyatt's face did not seem good either, "Jen, I'll have to talk to you later. I need to…erm…go and…"

"Go on, Chris," Jen nodded to him, seeing what he was seeing, "I understand. Can't have the ex and the current together, can you? He might find out your deep dark secrets. Though what secrets you have, I'll never know."

_No, you won't_, Chris thought as he made his way through the crowd to his lover.

"You know, he'll never stay faithful, Wyatt," Bianca said to the 17-year-old, "He cheated on me, and you know what they say, once a cheater, always a cheater."

Wyatt rolled his eyes and took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"And you know what else they say," he stated at her, "Once a psychotic bitch, always a psychotic bitch."

"You don't think I'm telling the truth, do you?" Bianca asked, "Are you really that stupid? What do you think he was doing that morning he came to see me? Do you really think we went round to the hospital to see my mom? You must be naïve if you think that. He was screwing me behind your back. Has been for a while now, since he got back from school." If Bianca had not have said the last sentence, Wyatt may have been inclined to slightly believe what she was saying, but he knew Chris and he knew throughout the whole two weeks, he had not been out long enough to see Bianca. Especially when he remembered them seeing each other in the supermarket on Christmas Eve, he knew neither of them had seen each other since they had broken up, just from the way they were talking to each other, before he realised just how mad Bianca really was.

"He wouldn't cheat on me," Wyatt shook his head, no doubt in his voice, "Not when he got me this." Wyatt held up his right hand to show the promise ring, to which Bianca scoffed.

"And the engagement ring he gave me really meant a lot," she scoffed, "He cheated…"

"I thought I told you to leave?" Chris interrupted the conversation as he finally got over to the two of them, not wanting their conversation to go any further, who knew what she was going to tell him and how much Wyatt would believe.

"You don't get to boss me around, Chris," Bianca shook her head, "What part of 'we're not together anymore' don't you understand?" Chris laughed in disbelief at the 19-year-old.

"You really are mad, aren't you?" he stated, seeing Wyatt completely confused, "It's taken me five months to get it into your head that we're not together anymore, and now you're throwing it at me? I don't think so. Out Bianca."

"I'll leave when I want," but Chris was not giving her that choice and grabbed her arm just above her elbow, "Hey! Get off me!" she shouted, causing everybody to stop what they were doing and look at the commotion.

"I don't think so, Bianca," Chris looked at her, his eyes baring right into hers, anger brewing inside of him. He had had enough of this, he needed Bianca out of here and out of his life, "You are leaving and I'll force you out if you won't leave on your own."

"What are you gonna do to me, Chris?" Bianca asked, "We already know you can't hit me. You wouldn't be able to, you never have. All this does is get you so worked up you sleep with me, even broken up you can't help yourself. You need me, Chris, you always have."

"You know what I need?" Chris closed the gap and clenched his teeth, "I need you out of my life, completely. All you're doing is screwing things up." Chris pulled her out of the room and out of the house, forcefully, and then stood with her on the path of the house. Wyatt, Parker, Jackson and Peyton all followed, to make sure nothing went too far, who knew how far Bianca would really take things.

Chris stood staring at Bianca, he wanted to hit her, but could not let himself do it, not unless she came at him first. Instead he grabbed her shoulders and once again looked deep into her hazel eyes.

"Chris, you're hurting me." Bianca shouted, almost in tears, partly from the pain and partly from what Chris had said to her, and he obviously had not finished.

"Yeah, well hurting you is the only way for me to get through to you," Chris answered her, "You don't get anything else. It's over between us and I want you out of my life. I can't deal with your pettiness and psychoticness anymore. It's too much!" Chris pushed Bianca back, hard enough for her to fall to the ground, tears falling down her cheeks, "Just go, B." Chris said, shaking his head, almost feeling sorry for her. He watched her as she stood up and looked at him.

"Did you ever love me?" She asked him.

"Once upon a time, maybe," Chris shrugged, "I don't even know myself."

"So everything my mom did for you after your parents died," Bianca pointed out, her voice raising again, "You're gonna throw back at her."

"I'm not throwing anything back at your mom, Bianca," Chris sighed deeply, his arms flying up in the air, "I'm throwing everything back at you." That was when Chris saw he had got the message through to Bianca as she came towards him, aiming to slap him across the face, but Chris was quick enough to grab both her hands and hold her back.

"I wouldn't if I were you," he warned her, "You hit me and I swear, I won't be held responsible for what I do. I've had enough of it, Bianca. You seriously need to get your head sorted out." Bianca pulled her wrists out of the Perry's grasp and laughed at Chris.

"What? You really think you could hit me?" Bianca asked, "You know you couldn't do that. You got that from your folks," she was pushing all of Chris' buttons now, "You grew up to be such a momma's boy! And she's not around to see it! That's what turned you gay, wasn't it, your folks dying."

"How the hell did my folks dying have anything to do with me turning gay?"

"Because you didn't have anybody to raise you properly, and it screwed with your brain," Bianca smirked, seeing it was working, "Your grandfather's pathetic attempts at keeping you on the straight and narrow were useless…"

_SLAP!_ Bianca raise her hand to her cheek, where Chris had just backhanded her.

The Perry breathed heavily as he saw what he had just done. He had never done that before, and always said he never would, but it was like he could not help himself. As he saw the shock in her eyes, he ran his hand through his chocolate locks. He could feel everyone's eyes behind him burning into him, and knew Wyatt definitely would not be happy, this was exactly what his mother had been through.

"Get out of here, Bianca." Chris said softly, looking away from her, at the floor. He could not face the mixture of shock and hurt in her eyes that he knew was there. He had never touched her in this way before and always promised himself he never would, he hated guys that did that, but after two years of this, well a little less but long enough, two years of her being so psycho he had had enough…even though it was no excuse, there was no excuse.

Bianca just looked at Chris in disbelief that he had done this, she had pushed him so far he had hit her, something she never expected. She always wondered how far she could push him and here it was and all over his parents and grandfather.

"You've done it," she said quietly, "You've got me out of your life." The 19-year-old walked away, never turning back, she was walking out of Christopher Perry's life for good.

Wyatt walked over to Chris, he had never seen the 18-year-old lose his temper, not once, so was shocked. He grabbed Chris' shoulder and was surprised to feel him shaking.

"Chris?"

"I hit her!" Chris just answered, his voice quiet and weak, "I hit her, Wyatt. Something I said I would never do."

"C'mon, lets get you inside and get you're a drink," Wyatt said, turning Chris to face him, luckily Wyatt knew that nobody except Parker, Jackson, Peyton and himself had seen exactly what happened so nothing would be said. He knew his brother and two cousins would understand what had happened, well understand enough not to say anything to anybody, "C'mon Chris." Chris looked as pale as a ghost, his eyes were unfocused, searching all over, not being able to look into Wyatt's eyes, fear of what the Halliwell would say or do. He had been through all of this with his father beating his mother, he did not need to see his own boyfriend do it, "Chris, look at me. Please Chris, look at me," he grabbed the Perry's face to stop him shaking his head and kept moving so his eyes would focus on him, "Chris, please, just look at me, just one minute, please," once he could look straight into the soft green eyes of his lover, Wyatt comforted him, "Don't worry about it. You did nothing wrong, ok so you hit her but to be honest I'm not surprised, if that was me God knows if she'd still be alive. She pushed every single button there. I'm not pissed off at you and I know those three there aren't either. Nobody else saw…"

"But Wyatt I…"

"You hit her, so what? It was once Chris. Just once. You hit her once and knew straight away you'd gone over the line," Wyatt told him, "Look at you now. I'll tell you something. When I saw what my father did to my mom, he wasn't like this afterwards. He got up and walked away, he didn't care one damn bit, but you do and for someone you don't say you love," Wyatt could see he was starting to get through to the brunette, "Chris, I don't think you did anything wrong. She's gone now, she's out of your life, think of that."

Chris looked into the comforting eyes of the blonde and swallowed hard.

"So you don't hate me then?"

"Course I don't hate you," Wyatt shook his head, "If I hate you for that then I'm being hypocritical after all the times you've stood by me when I've lashed out. Like I said, I don't know whether she'd still be alive if that was me. I could never hate you Chris, I love you too much."

_I bet you could hate me,_ Chris thought but just smiled softly at his lover and his words.

"C'mon, lets get you a drink, shall we?" Wyatt asked, pulling Chris back into the house, "And don't worry so much about it."

* * *

ok, Bianca is now out. She's never going to bother Chris ever ever again :D but her name will be mentioned, after all do you really think Chris cheating on Wyatt will stay quiet? Anyway, please review to let me know your thoughts.


	38. There Was A Will?

**Well, thank you to those who have reviewed, and as promised today here is a new chapter :D**

Boarding School Hell

The rest of the night went without hiccup, well apart from Caitlin trying to find out little things about Bianca. Neither of the two teens, nor Parker, Jackson and Peyton would say anything about her. Jackson and Peyton used the excuse of never meeting her tonight, and Parker just said he stayed out of his brother's business at the moment, but Wyatt and Chris just avoided it by telling her she had know reason to know. After a while the 16-year-old gave up, so Chris sat on a chair and drank a beer, his mind stuck on what he had done. Just because Wyatt had said he did not mind and he was not pissed, did not mean that it was all right. Nothing stayed a secret in this family, and if Wyatt's aunts, uncles and parents found out about this, especially Piper, he would be out of the house straight away.

"You wanna get back home?" Wyatt asked, crouching down in front of Chris, who was now slumped in a chair onto his third bottle since he had gotten back into the house. The Perry just ignored him and continued drinking. He reached into his pocket to get his cigarettes and then realised he had smoked nearly the whole packet tonight, that definitely had something to do with Bianca being here. He took his last cigarette out and lit it up. Wyatt sighed deeply, realising Chris was in a sense of self-hate for what he had done, and no matter what Wyatt would say that would not change, "C'mon Chris, we'll go home."

"Stay Wy," Chris shook his head, his words starting to slur, "You haven't seen your buddies since you got back so now's your chance." But the 17-year-old disagreed and took his lover's hand.

"You're more important than my buddies," He simply stated and stood up, pulling Chris up with him. Once Chris was on his feet, he stumbled forward, but Wyatt caught him, "Oh, this is gonna be good. Both of us are drunk here." Wyatt sighed and took the bottle of beer from Chris, taking a swig, half hoping it would help, and then put it on the coffee table before leading Chris towards the door.

"You want some help there?" Parker asked, laughing at his older brother, Jackson and Peyton for once no where in sight around him.

"I'll be fine," Wyatt shook his head, "You stay here and remember…protection, please?"

"You got any?" Parker bit his lip. Wyatt looked at him with a roll of the eyes and shook his head, but then thought, "I think I may still actually have one in my wallet, hang on," He let go of Chris, who put his hand on the wall to steady himself, while he continued to smoke. Wyatt took out his wallet from the back pocket of his jeans and checked it, "You're in luck," the 17-year-old stated, handing his brother the condom from his wallet since he had not been using one for the past three months, and then put his wallet back in his pocket, "Just be careful ok?"

"Course I will," Parker nodded his head, "Have fun getting him home. Are you sure you don't want me to help you get him home, I can always come back."

"I'll be fine, trust me." Wyatt stated and left the house with Chris, one of Chris' arms around his neck as they walked down the street. Luckily, Wyatt's house was only three blocks away, not too far for them to stumble home.

Although half an hour later, Wyatt wished he had taken his brother's offer of help, the amount of times Chris had fallen over and the stops they made when Chris got the urge to kiss Wyatt. This was going to be one long night and not just if Chris got his own horny way.

* * *

The next morning, Chris woke up with a massive headache. He dared not to open his eyes, the light in the room would just make his headache worse, but then the thought of why he had drank so much in the end of last night came back to him, Bianca…The thought of hitting her gave him a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but that sickly feeling turned into a feeling that he was definitely going to be sick. He made his way out of the room, in a pair of sweats and into the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, he emptied the contents of his stomach, barely making it to the sink, let alone the toilet. He looked at his face in the mirror, it was pale and clammy, great it was going to be so obvious at how he was feeling. He just wish he knew exactly what Bianca had told Wyatt last night, but then it could not have been too bad otherwise Wyatt would not have been so understanding to Chris, and Wyatt really was understand, considering what he had done.

The Perry made his way back to Wyatt's room, all he wanted to do was close his eyes, go back to sleep and not have to face anybody for the rest of the day, wallow in self-pity for being such a jackass. On his way to the room, however, he heard somebody behind him, and turned around to see Parker sneaking in.

"Damn, I didn't think anybody would be up," Parker said, looking at his watch to check the time and then at Chris frowning face, "It's five am, what are you doing up?"

"What are you doing just getting in?" Chris asked, with a slight smirk playing on his face, "Get laid?" the 18-year-old just rolled his green eyes at the smile Parker had on his face and started to make his way back to Wyatt's room, holding his head.

"How you feeling?"

"Like crap," Chris replied, putting his hand on the door handle and looking at Parker who was smiling at him, his room door now open and jacket coming off, "How are you?"

"Fine, didn't drink that much," Parker nodded his head, "How's the back of your hand?" Chris just sighed and looked at his right hand, frowning deep in though, "Don't worry about it. Me and Jackson don't blame you for hitting her, and to be honest I don't think Peyton does either, even though she won't admit it, she's too much of a femanist." The Perry sighed and smiled weakly at the 16-year-old's attempt to cheer him up.

"I'm gonna go back to bed and sleep this hangover off." Chris smiled and walked back into the room, tiptoeing to the bed, climbing into it with his sweats still on.

"What are you wearing?" Wyatt moaned, almost in his sleep, as he rolled over and stroked Chris.

"Not right now, Wy…" Chris moaned, grabbing his lover's hand gently and closing his eyes.

"Headache?" Wyatt asked, with a smirk, still with his eyes closed, "It serves you right if you do, you should learn not to drink so much."

"I was pissed off, can you blame me."

"What were you pissed off at?" Wyatt asked, "The girl that caused the problems got out of your life."

Wyatt was right, she had said she was out of his life for good, but could he really believe that. Although, one thing was for sure, he had never heard her say that before.

"I was pissed at myself," Chris replied with a sigh, just wanting to go back to sleep, "Is that allowed?"

"I suppose." Wyatt was the one now to sigh in response. The two teens laid there for a while longer until Chris broke the silence.

"Parker's just got back." He said with a smirk, then heard Wyatt groan.

"He better have used that condom I gave him."

"You had a condom?" Chris laughed, "Any reason why?"

"In case this was just a phase," Wyatt sighed truthfully but adding a bit of humour to it and hoped Chris could sense the humour, "But now I know it's not, I let him have it. Can't have anymore girls getting pregnant by us Halliwell boys now, can I? One's enough."

Chris laughed and that was the last thing he remembered until he heard knocking at the door.

Chris groaned and rolled over, without opening his eyes, searching to Wyatt but was only grabbing air and bed. He opened one eye, trying not to make the still pounding headache worse, to find he was not there. The knocking at the door came again, but Chris was in no mood to be polite.

"Yeah?" He called out, looking at the door with his one eye that was open. He saw Piper stood at the door for you.

"Oh, sweetie there's a phone call for you." The mother of three smiled sweetly.

"A phone call?" Chris asked fully confused. Who would be calling him here? Nobody, except for the school, knew the number for here, but why would the school be calling here for him in the middle of the holidays?

"A lawyer," Piper answered, "Something to do with your grandfather's will."

_Will?_ Chris thought to himself, _there was a will?_ This was the first thing Chris had heard about a will so immediately thought it was Wyatt asking his mother to play a practical joke on him.

"Do you want me to take a number and you can call him back?" Piper asked, she had heard about Bianca turning up the party from her eldest son, and found out Chris was not the best after they had argued, although she did not know about him getting violent, even Wyatt knew that would not be the best thing to tell her.

Chris looked at Piper again, confused at the whole situation, "Is this for real?"

"Yeah, sweetie," Piper nodded, "He said his name was Mr Turner, ring any bells?" Chris shook his head but sat up. He still had his sweats on so climbed out of the bed and walked to the door, deciding to take the call now, since he would never be able to get back to sleep with this running through his head.

Once he was in the kitchen, he saw the phone off the hook so maybe it was all true. The Perry picked up the phone and sat at the table with it, glancing at Wyatt suspiciously while the 17-year-old sat and drank his coffee.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello," a male's voice said over the telephone, "Am I speaking to Christopher Perry?"

"Yes…" Chris answered.

"Oh good, I called your school and they gave me this number, I hope you don't mind me intruding on New Years Eve," Chris heard the man's voice, "My name's Cole Turner, I was your grandfather's lawyer. I helped him with his will. I've just received word that he passed away in September, is that correct."

"Yes it is." Chris replied, maybe it was not a prank, plus Wyatt would not pull a prank this far, only enough to get him out of bed, but he doubted he would go so low to be something to do with his grandfather, unless he was getting him back for what he had done last night.

"I'm extremely sorry to hear that," Cole replied, "I have it here in his will that you are the sole beneficiary. I was wondering if you could come down to my office sometime after the New Year to go over everything."

"Erm…of course I can," Chris replied, looked up at Wyatt who was frowning slightly, "When would you like me to come around?" If Wyatt had not heard from his mother that it was a lawyer, he would have automatically thought it was something to do with Bianca, but then why would Chris had been so nice to her, and how would she have gotten Wyatt's home telephone number.

"Is the 3rd January ok?" Cole asked, "At 11am?"

"3rd January, 11am," Chris repeated and then nodded his head, thinking of what day that was, even though he knew he had nothing else planned, but he needed to make a mental note until he could write it down, "That's fine. Where's your office?" The Chris realised he needed pen and paper, which just so happened Piper had got that ready for him and put it on the table in front of him. She was just as eager to find out what it was all about.

"Molton House, High Street. It's office 32B," the lawyer stated, "And that's Cole Turner." As Chris wrote the information down, he thanked the lawyer and hung up the call, putting the date and time next to the address so he would remember.

"What was all that?" Wyatt asked, slightly confused at the whole thing.

"Something to do with my grandfather's will," Chris stated, staring at the sheet of paper, "This lawyer wants to meet and discuss it, something about me being the sole beneficiary…Come with me?"

"Course I will?" Wyatt took another drink from his coffee and was about to get the confused Chris some, until he saw Piper put a mug of it in front of him.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Piper asked, sitting down. She knew the look on Chris' face was more than a hangover and it had something to do with the telephone conversation.

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "I'm just trying to think what my grandpa could have had that he would have put in a will. With me being the only one in the apartment with him, I pretty much sold everything since I wasn't exactly going to be able to live in the place. My grandpa didn't have anything."

* * *

Later that day, Wyatt and Chris were alone in the house while Piper did her grocery shopping, taking Matthew with her, Leo was having a boys day out with the sisters' three husbands as they did every new year as long as the three of them did not have to work, after all a policeman, doctor and parole officer sometimes had to work on these days, Coop was not so bad with only being an 'office boy' as the other three liked to put it, and Parker was still in bed, sleeping the night's activities off.

Wyatt had decided to put on a movie, and curl up on the sofa with his brunette lover but Chris' mind was elsewhere rather than on the movie. Bianca, the lawyer, the will, everything was running through his head and he could not focus on just one thing. Sighing loudly, as he closed his eyes resting on Wyatt's firm chest, he felt Wyatt kiss the top of his head.

"Chris?"

"Mmm…?" Chris could only reply, as he felt himself falling asleep.

"There was something that Bianca said to me last night," Chris' eyes shot open, it was just a good job Wyatt could not see them, "Something that I know she's probably lying about but I need to hear it from you. She said you two had been sleeping together, that since you had gotten back from school, you kept meeting up in secret and were sleeping with each other."

Chris sat up, completely confused, that girl really knew how to exaggerate the truth. He shook his head.

"You know I didn't see her until a week ago, right?"

"That's what I thought," Wyatt nodded, "I was just checking. She also said that you two didn't go and see her mom at all, you only went round to sleep with her, that you had no intention on seeing her mom." Well, he added the last part to make Bianca sound bad if it was not true. He coudl exagrate the truth a little, right?

"I told you, we were arguing that day," Chris replied, "How else would I have got the engagement ring from her? No, I didn't end up going to the hospital, Bianca drove me that mad that I just left and came straight back here. But I had every intention of going there and taking her there if she hadn't have been so loopy." The Halliwell nodded his head, happy with the answer. As Chris put his head back on the blonde's chest, Wyatt sighed and kissed his chocolate locks again.

"Good, because I don't know what I'd do if you ever cheat on me," The Perry bit the corner of his mouth and closed his eyes, feeling horrid for what had really happened with Bianca that day he was at her house, "Can I ask you something else? What got you so worked up last night? I've never seen you that pissed off, even when we've been arguing."

"She just knows what buttons to press to get me pissed off," Chris stated, "She always has done, and knows that going on about my folks does it. Just saying that about my grandpa was the last straw."

"I thought so," Wyatt answered, "You seemed so calm before it all. Well, you were shouting at her, but before she said that I couldn't have seen you hit her. You know I don't hate you for it."

"I know, you've told me," Chris said, "It's more of what my mom, dad and grandpa think of me now. They would have knocked me to kingdom come if they were there."

"I wish I could have met them."

"They'd have loved you," Chris smiled, "Well, once they got over the initial shock of me being gay," Wyatt smiled at that comment, "And I know you'd have got on really well with them. They weren't much different from your mom and dad."

The Halliwell stroked his lover's arm gently as his eyes remained on the screen, but his mind was no longer on the movie.

"Chris? How did it they die?"

"Car crash, I told you…"

"Yeah, but…" Wyatt stopped for a minute, wondering whether he should ask this, wondering whether Chris really wanted to talk about it, "How did it happen?"

"I don't know, I wasn't there," Chris sighed, plucking up the courage to talk about it to someone new for the first time in three years, "I just know what my grandpa told me."

"What did he tell you?"

"They were driving along one night, coming back from a dinner or something," Chris sat up and looked into his lover's blue eyes, he needed comfort as he told him this, feeling that bringing it up would make it hurt again, "They were at a junction and some drunk driver ran a red light and smashed into the car and then smashed it into the back of another car. They were sandwiched in between, nothing could be done. The mortician doesn't even think they felt any pain, that it was all so instant, they wouldn't have had the time to react to what was happening. I'm kind of glad in that way, I don't know what I would have done if either of them had to suffer. If it had happened now I think I'd have coped with a bit better, but at 14 and it was the first death I had to deal with, I went completely crazy. I was put in a foster home for the summer until my grandpa proved he could provide for me."

"Wow," Wyatt's eyes grew wide, "I'm so sorry. I honestly don't know if I'd have lived through something like that. My mom and dad still mean the world to me."

"I wouldn't have done if it wasn't for my grandpa and Bianca's mom," Chris shook his head, "Both of them helped me so much. Bianca's mom more than anyone. My grandpa was there for me, but not emotionally for the first few months, after that he was great. I think I'd have topped myself if I had to stay in a foster home."

"And there I thought I had it bad with what I saw when I was four," Wyatt laughed at himself, "I can't believe how you got through it and you're still this great gut who's so loving and can still let someone in. God knows, I wouldn't blame you if you closed off to anybody, never let anyone get so close that it would almost kill you again to lose them."

Chris looked away, tears forming in his eyes, but strangely not at the thought of his parents, but at Wyatt's words.

"I didn't think I would," Chris admitted, "It took me ages to trust Bianca enough to let her in, and I was terrified when I found myself falling for you, I just never openly admitted it."

"You were terrified of falling for me?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded, "I'd just got out of one serious relationship and I found myself getting into another, one that I knew could seriously break me if it ended. I have no doubt anymore that if I lost you now I wouldn't be able to live."

"Don't say that," Wyatt shook his head and kissed Chris' forehead, "You'll never lose me." Chris looked at him with a weak smile, thinking other things if Wyatt ever found out the truth, but he had to stop thinking about that now. Bianca was out of his life and she was the only person that could let the cat out of the bag, and she had done but Wyatt did not believe her, thank God.

"You know," Chris said, "It should be you that doesn't trust anybody. After what your dad did."

"No," the 17-year-old shook his head, "I just vowed never to do that to someone I loved."

"What did he do, exactly?" Chris asked, "Because I know he didn't just hit her, you've already admitted that to me," but Wyatt seemed reluctant to answer, "I told you the worst thing that happened in my life, and you were there for the second one when my grandpa died." Wyatt nodded and agreed to tell him.

"Ok, I was in my mom's closet…actually trying on her shoes…" the Halliwell said the last bit almost to himself, his mind trailing off to wonder why he was so surprised at himself when he realised he was gay after remembering that little fact. He looked at Chris, who seemed to have a smile on his face at the thought of Wyatt trying on Piper's shoes, "Anyway, I'd shut the closet door, I didn't want my mom or dad to find out what I was doing, my mom would have gone ballistic, shoes were always her thing, still are…"

"Wy, you're straying."

"Ok," Wyatt nodded, "So, I hear shouting coming from outside my parent's room, my mom and dad, arguing as usual. I can't remember what it was over, but I just know it was getting extremely heated and my dad slapped her across the face. I was totally shocked, I'd never seen this happen before. He never laid a finger on me or Parker, so I didn't have a clue what she had done to deserve that. Anyway, she slapped him back, that was whenI could tell that wasn't the first time he had hit her,and then he grabbed her neck and pinned her up against the wall, shouting at her. She was fighting so hard to get him off her, but she was just so weak compared to him. Finally, when I thought he was going to kill her, he threw her on the bed and climbed on top of her and forced himself on her…"

"He raped her?" Wyatt just nodded his head, causing Chris to frown, "So that's another reason why you hate people saying you're using someone for sex. Wy, why didn't you say anything to me?"

"I didn't really want to remember it all, I didn't know at the time whether I could just you with my deepest, darkest secret," Wyatt answered, hoping Chris would not be too offended at that, "Anyway, I won't go into at details about that, I don't want to think about that…Afterwards he just climbed up and acted like nothing happened. I remember what he said to her afterwards, his words are so clear. He said, 'now get up you whore', but she wasn't. He was so hypocritical, he forced himself on her, not the other way around, she was an innocent party. After he had left, she laid there crying. My heart broke for her, but I was so scared to come out of the closet to comfort her. Not of her but of my dad, if he realised I was there. I didn't know what he'd do to me if he found out. I watched her cry for a good hour, at least I think so…I didn't have much concept of town then. After she cried until she could cry no more, she called my Aunt Prue, and cried everything to her. She should have got out then, because after that day I saw her with bruises on her arms and neck, and finally realised what they were all from."

"But why didn't your aunt do anything?"

"She couldn't," Wyatt shook his head, "Piper begged her not to say anything to anyone else, but Prue finally broke and told Andy and Leo. Leo was friends with my mom and Aunt Prue though high school, so she knew she could trust him, and they convinced her to finally have the guts to kick Jack out. If not for her safety, for mine and Parker's. I still never told her I saw what happened, well she knows I saw him hit her around, Parker saw two, but she never knew I watched him rape her. My Aunt Phoebe and Paige know, but only because they asked me if he'd ever touched me in anyway and I finally broke and needed to tell someone, oh and Patty now knows but I guess you've realised I tell Patty everything. I just never got how someone could do that to someone they love, but then after what I did the other night…"

"Yeah but you stopped yourself," Chris pointed out, "That's the difference. If you hadn't, I'd have been out of here, I'll tell you now, but you did. You stopped yourself by yourself."

Wyatt nodded his head and pulled Chris to him and hugged him. The two boys sat through the rest of the movie in silence, content with what they had shared with each other.

* * *

Ok, a special thanks to Briandkrause for helping me with a way to bring Cole into the story. He won't be around for long, but at least he makes a show.

Also, I think this is where I will leave it for the two weeks, since I think the two have gotten closer, even though Chris hasn't said anything about Bianca and lied to Wyatt about it all, but both of them have opened their hearts out. And on a plus note there's no cliffy.

Have a good two weeks everybody and I'll have an update as soon as I'm back since the next chapter is actually almost written.

xxx


	39. What aren't you going to tell him?

**Ok, I'm back now for a couple of weeks and hopefully I'll be able to get lots of updates up and possibly finish it...maybe, not too sure about the finishing yet.**

**Anyway, a big big big thank you to all those who reviewed while I was away. I hope you continue to read this now that you've had a two week break from it. I'll hopefully have another chapter up today, I've just got to re-read a few chapters first to fully remember everything - two weeks away from it and I forget the details :s I just remember the plot...**

**Oh, for any of those that are confused by this, Chris is older than Wyatt in this story, I've had a few people ask about it over the story...Chris' birthday is in November and Wyatt's is in February, making Chris five months older than Wyatt. I did this to put the two in the same grade but keep their birthdays around about the same point, since it would stop me getting all confused about it all.**

**Anyhoo, on with the chapter...**

Boarding School Hell

New Year was the best one Chris and Wyatt had ever had. They had got to see the New Year in with each other, 'celebrate' the New Year in their own special way, a little like Christmas Eve, but when New Year's Day came in, there was no banging on the door like there was Christmas Day. There was no immediate rush for either of them, they just had to make sure they were up by midday for when the clan rolled in.

9am the next morning, Wyatt laid awake, on his back, thinking about the new year and all the changes that had happened in his life. He had finally realised that being 'Mr Popular' was just a title and not who you really are, basketball was no longer his life there were more important things, scarily enough school among other things. He had finally realised what his problem with keeping girls was, it had nothing to do with him getting bored or the girls not being mature enough, it was because he was gay. Sighing contently, he looked down at the 18-year-old in his arms. He could feel the dog tags he had gotten Chris for Christmas resting on his chest, the cool metal a complete contrast to the warm breath coming from his lover.

The Halliwell's attention was drawn to the sound of a phone vibrating on his night stand, not sure whether it was his or Chris' he decided to check both to find out it was his lover's. A text message. Deciding it best not to read it to find out who it was from, Wyatt put the phone back on the side and went back to listening to Chris' light soft breaths, glancing at the cell phone every now and again. He hoped it was not Bianca, he could do without that bitch trying to stay in Chris' life, like Chris had told her he needed her to stop screwing things up…but then what had he screwed up because of her? Unless it was all the fights they had had over it all, the jealous stints, that must be it. Chris would tell him if he was unfaithful, surely, especially when he questioned about what Bianca was talking about the other night. It could not be Bianca though, she really was crazy if she was texting him now after the other night, Chris hit her, only someone completely mad would stay with someone who hit them…that was when Wyatt thought about his mother, it would mean she was completely mad to stay with Jack, but he remembered seeing the look in his father's eyes when that happened and it was not craziness that kept that relationship together, it was Piper's fear of what Jack would do to her and if something happened to her what would happen to Wyatt and Parker?

"Wyatt?" the Halliwell heard his lover mumble, but he was not sure whether it was in his sleep or not, "Wyatt?"

"Chris?" Wyatt looked down, but could see the brunette's eyes were still closed and he had a frown on his face.

"Wy, I'm sorry…I…" Chris mumbled quietly again, "I'm sorry…" Wyatt had never heard him talk in his sleep before, but then again Wyatt was never usually awake before Chris, there were just the odd times like yesterday and Christmas Day when Wyatt had awoken first, possibly why he had never heard Chris talk in his sleep, but what was it about? What would Chris be apologising for in his sleep? The 17-year-old laid there for a little longer, feeling Chris roll off him and onto his side, not saying anything else. Wyatt watched him but felt himself getting restless and decided to pull himself out of the bed and get a shower now while Parker and Matty were still in bed.

As he made his way down the hallway, he could hear the television on faint. Deciding to see who was up, he went past the bathroom and down the stairs to find his father sat watching the news.

"Hey, dad. Happy New Year." Wyatt smiled, his father had unfortunately been working last night and Wyatt had not see him yet. Leo looked over to him with a smile.

"Happy New Year, son," Leo smiled, "I hope your night was better than mine."

"Hard night at work?"

"New years is always the worst," Leo stated with a heavy sigh, as Wyatt sat next to him on the couch, "Followed very closely by Christmas Eve, for some reason. I think because most people don't have any work the next day they decide to do the most stupidest stuff those nights."

Wyatt smiled, as much as he never understood doctor talk, he still like to hear about his dad's day, it sometimes put his own life in perspective.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something?" Wyatt asked with a frown on his face.

"Course you can, bud, I'm always here."

"Ok, you know what you took me and Parker in, did you ever regret it?" he asked, "Did you ever wish you just stayed away from mom and us all together?"

"I've never regretted it, Wy," Leo shook his head, wondering where this was coming from, "Never once have I thought I never wanted you and Parker as my sons."

"But, when I was getting into all that trouble," Wyatt sighed, "Did you ever wish you never got yourself into all this? That you were raising a clone of the man you saved mom from?"

"Wyatt, what's up? What's bothering you?"

"I don't know," Wyatt admitted with a deep sigh, "Its just when the baby's born, you know Caitlin's baby I mean, and me and Chris raise it…if it turns out like me, completely hot-headed and everything, I just wonder whether Chris will think he's made a complete mistake and wish he had got out of this when he could rather than sticking by me."

"Wyatt, I have never once wished that I had not helped your mom, and been there to help her raise you and your brother. I love you like my own, always have since Piper told me she loved me and I moved in here. If I could go back and have the choice again, I'd make exactly the same choice, ok maybe tried to be a bit stricter with you so you wouldn't almost cause your mother a number of heart attacks," the last comment made Wyatt smile, "But I would never give up the chance to be a part of raising you. And from what I've seen of Chris around your younger cousins, especially Hope, I think he'll be the same." Wyatt nodded his head with a small smile.

"Thanks dad."

"I'm always here to help."

* * *

Chris woke up with a slight start, it had all been a dream, everything. Telling Wyatt the truth, Wyatt almost killing him, the hurt and the pain from it all…it all seemed so real, but he knew it was all a dream and he knew from that that he could not tell Wyatt the truth. He looked at the side of him to find Wyatt not there so looked at the clock on the nightstand. 9:47 the red lights read. Groaning, Chris was about to pull himself from the bed as the door opened for Wyatt to walk in wearing just a towel.

"Morning."

"Morning." Chris smiled, eyeing the blonde's body. For some reason last week the toned abs, muscular arms and broad shoulders had no effect on him, but now it did. It had to be everything messing with his head. Bianca back, her mom in hospital, that must have been it. Chris walked over to his lover, completely naked and wrapped his arms around Wyatt's neck,

"What are you wanting?" Wyatt asked, as he felt the brunette's hands trailing down his spine, closing his eyes from the sensation of pleasure as the hands moved down his lower back, "Mmm, Chris…" Chris moved his hands and then put them on Wyatt's abs, stroking them gently before trailing them around his sides and back to his back, stroking it again, "Chris, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe so," the Perry smiled, "Is it working?" Wyatt never answered, he just moved closer, brushing his lips against Chris', feeling his erection growing. He knew following this path would lead to them being in bed for at least another hour and then less time to get ready for the family to come over but he did not care as he let his lip finally touch Chris' properly, kissing him. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Wyatt's was forced into submission as he felt himself being stripped of his towel, his erection now pressed against his lover's.

Wyatt took over in the tongue battle and pushed his lover backwards to the bed, not allowing their bodies to part for the next hour or so.

* * *

"Can you pass the potatoes?"

"Piper, once again this is gorgeous…"

"Actually, Wyatt made that."

"Wyatt, you've got your mother's knack for cooking, you have to become a chef."

"I totally agree."

"Ooo, can you pass the gravy please?"

The table was bustling as the adults sat there, the children once again at the children's table, everybody relieved that this was going to be one normal meal for once. No surprises. As the dinner continued, Leo looked at Chris, after his talk with his step-son this morning, he felt the need to see what Chris was really like, just slyly see if he could be anything like himself and everything so far told him yes. Wyatt had no worries about how Chris would act if Wyatt's child grew up so hot-headed, which was possible, after all not only was Jack hot-headed, but so was Piper and Parker had got that too. But Leo knew if that happened, Chris would be prepared since he had been there with Wyatt what ever stupid decision he had made.

Leo watched as the two teens interacted with each other, he could see the love coming from both of them and hate himself more for what he had said about Wyatt when he first came out to everybody, but he apologised and that was the main thing, and his relationship with his eldest step-son had not changed, thank God.

Patty was sat next to her cousin's boyfriend and could have sworn she saw him switch off into a different world every now and again. He was acting differently around Wyatt, but only very subtle. Most people would not notice, and Wyatt probably would not, but Patty definitely did. She had seen this from Luke, he own fiancée, when he was hiding his plans to propose to her, but what could Chris be hiding from Wyatt? She made a mental note to find out as she ate her New Years dinner. She always loved her Aunt Piper's cooking and would never turn down a meal here, but for some reason New Year and Christmas it was always more special, possibly because it was those days that the whole big family were in the same house together.

"Hm, Patty, did you hear from your fiancée?" Chris looked to the 20-year-old while Wyatt was engaged in a conversation with one of his uncles.

"Yeah, he called last night to wish me a happy new year," Patty nodded her head, "I'd say have you seen Bianca, but I should say how little of her have you seen?"

"Did your brother not tell you about the party the other day?" Chris asked, but saw her shake her head. The Perry's eyes grew wide, something that Chris did not mind getting back to Patty and Jackson had not said anything. He glanced at Jackson, to see him laughing at somthing Petyon had said and then turned back to Patty, "She turned up and we got into an argument. I think I've finally got her out of my life, you know."

"That's great," Patty smiled, but saw Chris look away, "Right?"

"Well, yeah, it's great _she's_ out of my life," Chris nodded, "There's just other factors and everything."

Wyatt heard the latter part of the conversation and took his lover's hand gently, moving forward to talk to his eldest cousin around Chris.

"Bianca's mom helped him through his folks' deaths." Wyatt explained, causing Patty to nod understanding what the problem was. Chris had now cut ties to everybody that knew what had really happened, unless he had spoken to Wyatt about it. She hoped he had, because even after four years he would still need someone to talk to about these things, he could not keep them bottled up for his whole life, it could not be doing him any good.

After dinner, the youngsters decided that they wanted to play monopoly again so Patty used this time to get Chris on his own to talk, but the 18-year-old was on his cell phone to someone from school. At least it was from school, Patty knew then that he was not hiding another relationship from Wyatt, she had met Chris' two best friends there and they were both straight and had no interest in stealing Chris from Wyatt, and who else could he be on the phone to?

* * *

"I'm impressed you got the ring from her," Speedy voice came through the phone, while Chris stood outside in the winter sun, smoking a cigarette, he really needed to stop these and vowed to himself to do it after he go back to school where there was less chance of getting stressed at someone. Although, he knew that was never ever going to happen, "How did you manage it, man? Sneak in and steal it."

"I told her about Ben," Chris replied, "Should have done it ages ago. She threw the thing at me. There's a little more though," Chris sighed, he needed to tell his friends find out from them what they would do, "I slept with her."

"You slept with her!" Speedy shouted, "What the fuck, man! What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't."

"Obviously," the 17-year-old could not believe what he was hearing over the telephone, "You gave her an opening there, dude. She seriously has you tied round her little finger, doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't exactly say that," Chris sighed, "I hit her the other night."

"You hit her?" Speedy sounded doubtful, "You actually hit a girl? I can't see you doing that, that's not the Chris we all know and love. Are you sure you hit her and it wasn't a dream?"

"I'm sure," Chris replied, sitting down on a garden chair, "Wyatt was there and saw. She just pissed me off and I snapped just for a second and slapped her. She's out of my life now, or so she says, but I still feel horrid for it. I don't know what I feel worse about, sleeping with her or hitting her."

"Hmm…" Chris could almost see Speedy frowning on the other end of the phone, "Does Wyatt know you slept with Bianca?"

"Not yet," Chris answered, "I'm still playing with whether to tell him or not. You know his temper. He had me pinned against the wall last week because my ex-boyfriend turned out to be his cousin…"

"He pinned you against the wall for that?" Speedy worried for his friend's safety, "Should you still be in this relationship?"

"Speed, c'mon, he won't hurt me," Chris sighed, "Look, just do I tell him or not. I've never had to do this, you know, I've never loved someone so much that the fact that I've cheated on them made me feel like a part of me was being ripped out of me."

"You know the best person to ask is Titch," Speedy said, "He's the one that did the cheating, I never have. But if it was me, and I was never going to find out from someone else, you know there was no chance in hell that I'd find out then I wouldn't want to be told. Although, if there was a chance that somebody else could tell me, I'd rather hear it from my other half."

"Well there's only you and B that know," Chris sighed, "And with Bianca out of my life, there's only you that could possibly breathe a word to him."

"Don't tell him then," Speedy answered, "If you're sure Bianca's out of your life for good, don't tell him, because trust me I'm not gonna say anything to anyone about it. I wouldn't want to know if there was no chance of hearing it from someone else, and to be honest do you really think you and Wyatt would survive this if you did tell him?"

"I'm not sure, that's the thing," Chris replied, "There's already all this about his baby and us raising it after school, and there's so much at the moment, I don't know. My heads all over the place."

"Well, don't tell him."

"Definitely don't tell him?"

"Definitely don't," Speedy repeated, "Anyway, dude, gotta go. My mom's going crazy at me about being on the phone. I'll see you on the 6th."

"Yeah, see you on the 6th." Chris hung up the call and sat and thought for a while, he just wish he knew whether Bianca was telling the truth, whether she really was out of his life for good. If he knew that he would know whether to tell Wyatt the truth or not. As he sat there, he was oblivious to the person who had been stood in the door way between the outside and the sunroom.

"What aren't you going to tell him?"

Chris looked up and saw his lover's 5' 5'' cousin and sighed. He was not going to be able to keep something like this from Patty Trudeau, but it all depended on how much she could understand but also needed her to get her far away from the family, since he knew she was going to shout.

* * *

ok, the first part of that phone conversation was set before Patty got to the door and heard him. Now I know some of you wanted to see someone hit Chris slightly for what he did, well the next chapter will be where Patty finds out the truth so there will be a little bit of shouting...

anyway, for now, please review this one :D


	40. I cheated

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I was amazed that I managed to re-read a few chapters and get this chapter written and up so soon afterwards. There's not as much drama as a wanted, but it flowed which is why I didn't change it. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

Boarding School Hell

Chris sat on the chair and kept his eyes on Patty. How did he tell her this? How was he meant to start this? Did he just come out with _'I cheated on Wyatt with my ex-fiancée'_? No, then she would shout, and then EVERYBODY would be outside to find out what it was all about, Wyatt would then find out the truth and then he would be out of the house on the streets for 6 days until he got back to school. That would not be so good.

Patty looked at the Perry carefully, trying to figure it all out just by his expression. At first he looked like a deer caught in headlights, but now there seemed to be worry and panic, what could he be so worried about? What could be so bad that he was not going to tell Wyatt about? He still loved Wyatt, and Patty knew that, not just from what he was like, but the present he got Wyatt and the fact he still had the dog tags still hanging from his neck. He would have found a reason not to wear them if he did not love Wyatt anymore. So what was it?

"Chris?"

"It's nothing," Chris shook his head, trying his best to get out of telling her this, "Really, just something to do with a friend at school."

"Chris, I'm not that stupid," the 20-year-old rolled her hazel eyes, "You were saying something about your head all over the place. You're hiding something."

"What's it got to do with you, Patty?" Chris asked with a laboured sigh, "This is my business, not yours."

"When it concerns Wyatt, it's mine. Especially if it's something that could hurt him."

Chris shook his head, with a slight scoff, "Patty, this is between me and Wyatt, alright. There's no reason for you to know." But he knew how protective she was of her family, just like Wyatt and Parker both were, they looked out for each other.

"Chris, what is it?" Patty's voice softened, seeing something in his sea green eyes that told her there was something he was worried about, whatever he was hiding he was having trouble with in his head.

"Any chance we can get away from the house for a while?"

This was bad. Patty knew that Chris would tell her here and now if it was something small, but this was big, big and bad.

"We could probably go for a drink or something," Patty nodded her head, was this something to do with Bianca, or maybe Bianca's mom…now that she knew the whole truth about Chris and Bianca, the whole relationship, their friendship beforehand, and now how her mother had helped him deal with his parent's death, this could have something to do with her that he was worried about telling Wyatt about, "But what are you gonna tell Wyatt?"

"I'll think of something," Chris nodded, "If you can say something to Piper and everyone…"

"Sure."

As Patty walked to the sitting room where all the parents were, Chris walked to the dining room to se Hope sat on his lover's knee, playing the board game. Once again Hannah was winning, although Phoenix did not seem too far behind.

"Hey Chris." Hope smiled up to the 18-year-old, making Wyatt smile at the brunette as he took Hope from his knee and hugged her.

"Hey you," Chris smiled, "How you doing?"

"Me and Wyatt are in jail." Chris instantly knew what she meant, after all he had played his game lots of times with his parents growing up, though until Christmas Day he had never played it since their accident. He looked to the board and saw the dog playing piece in the jail.

"You're the dog again?" Chris asked her.

"That's Roofus," Hope laughed her innocent laugh, "I'm always Roofus, silly. Roofus is the best piece in the whole wide world." Chris just agreed and passed the eight-year-old back to his blonde lover.

"You ok?" He smiled as Wyatt, thinking of what he could tell the 17-year-old to get out of the house.

"Course," Wyatt nodded, "How's Speedy?"

"He's fine," Chris rolled his eyes with a smile, after all it was actually Speedy who called him, since he had not spoken to Chris the whole vacation, "Just got shouted at by his mom for being on the phone too long."

"I'm not surprised, calling you on your cell. He should have called here." Chris just laughed slightly.

"Anyway, I'm just nipping out to get some more 'you know whats'," Chris finally thought of an excuse, but dared not to say anything in front of the young cousins in case Wyatt wanted some cigarettes too, "You want anything."

"I'll come with."

"It's ok," Chris shook his head, to stop Wyatt standing up, "You stay here and play your monopoly, Patty's giving me a lift. You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm ok," Wyatt nodded, "Don't let Patty drive you too crazy." Chris rolled his green eyes again with a smile playing on his face, at least Wyatt had not questioned the fact that he had only bought some the other day.

"I'll see you in a bit." Chris smiled and kissed Wyatt, while all the girls sat around the table screwed their noses up, luckily Parker, Jackson and Peyton were all outside so there were no rude comments, where Hope could learn any new words.

As Chris left the house, Wyatt watched carefully. He knew that Chris had only bought a new packet of cigarettes yesterday after he ran out the night before, had he really gone through them all so soon? Was his guilt over hitting Bianca really that much that it was causing him to chain smoke so much?

* * *

Chris sat in the car on the way to wherever Patty was taking them. She had never said were they were going, and he knew most places would be closed today with it being New Years Day, so there were not many possible choices. He soon realised where they were possibly going as Patty turned a corner and he could see the Golden Gate Bridge in the distance, there were only two choices, where he and Wyatt went the night that Wyatt lashed out at Parker or to Golden Gate Park, and Chris hoped for the latter.

Patty turned another corner and pulled up at the side of the road, not too far from the entrance of the park. She knew that this would be the best place, hardly anybody would be around so Chris would openly tell her anything, and it was open today. She climbed out of the car, and walked with Chris in to a secluded area of the park, with stone benches and a stone angel between to archways. The infamous red coloured bridge stood just off from the park, glowing in the winter sun. The 20-year-old sat on the one of the stone benches, making sure her coat was between her and the bench to add a little warmth, even though it was not freezing cold, there was a cool winter breeze.

"You're nervous about something," Patty noticed as she saw the Perry still stood, taking the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one. Chris just sighed as he took a drag from the cigarette, of course he was nervous. He was going to have to tell Patty the worst secret he had ever kept. At least she got points for stating the obvious, "Chris, sweetie, what is it?" That just reminded Chris of Piper and Prue, their voices were always soft, especially Piper's unless she was angry, and Patty scarily sounded so much like her. The brunette male found he could hardly look at her now, the fear of being scolded like a little boy, mind you he knew he deserved it and even worse for what he had done.

"This is something you can't tell anybody, nobody at all. Not even Wyatt," Chris explained to the Trudeau as he paced, smoking his cancer stick, while thinking more, "Not until I find the right way to tell him anyway." He knew he would have to say something after telling Patty. As soon as she knew the truth, Wyatt would need to find out, otherwise eventually she would tell him. Chris knew that nothing in the Halliwell household stayed quiet.

"Chris, what is it?" Patty asked, her eyes questioning the brunette's in front of her, "Has something happened? Is there something wrong?"

"There's a lot wrong," Chris replied, "Just, please promise me you won't tell Wyatt until I find a way to tell him myself. This is something I seriously need to tell him, he can't hear it from anyone else, it wouldn't be fair on him. But I need time to tell him."

"I promise, I won't say a word about this to him." Patty nodded her head, watching Chris pace in front of her. He seemed so troubled and so confused. A little like he was when he first found out about Caitlin.

Chris Perry finally sat down on the stoned bench and turned to Patty, looking deep into her chocolate covered eyes, wondering just how he was going to tell her this.

"I…erm…I did something stupid."

"Something stupid as in…what?" Patty asked but then twigged what he was talking about as his eyes closed and he breathed out heavily, "You've cheated on Wyatt, haven't you?" Her calmness turned to shock as she watched him nod his head slowly, and soon that shock turned to anger. How could he do this? He loved Wyatt, did he not? Why would he cheat on Wyatt now? "Please do not tell me it was with who I think it was. Don't tell me it was Bianca."

Chris opened his eyes, but kept his gaze away from the Trudeau as he nodded his head again. Maybe if it was someone completely different it would not have been so bad, but the fact that it was his own ex-fiancée made everything worse.

"Oh my God, Chris!" Patty shouted, hitting Chris as hard as she could on his arm, but it did not seem to cause any pain, either that or Chris was hiding it, "This is what you're hiding from Wyatt! Are you stupid? What were you thinking? You better have only kissed her otherwise I'm gonna kill you!"

Chris wished that he could just say it was just a kiss, but he hated lying and would not start now. He slowly shook his head and felt tears forming in his eyes as he told Patty what happened with the 19-year-old girl. He winced as Patty slapped him again, this one felt harder, probably because she was angrier now.

"What were you thinking Chris?" Patty asked, what was she meant to do now? She had already promised not to tell Wyatt, but did she really need to keep her promise to this 18-year-old male in front of her? He did say he would eventually tell Wyatt, but did Wyatt really need to know this? This would completely crush her eldest cousin, the blonde-haired Halliwell would kill Chris as soon as he found out.

"I wasn't thinking at the time," Chris said, "I was just so angry at her…"

"What? That's a reason to sleep with her? I don't think so," Patty shook her head, "You know as soon as Wyatt finds out he's never gonna trust you again."

"I know."

"Didn't you think about him at all before you did it?"

"I don't know what was on my mind before it," Chris cried, trying to stop the tears from falling from his eyes but it was no use, but one thing he did not want was Patty's sympathy, he did not deserve it, he had brought this on himself, "One minute we were arguing and the next we were on the bed."

"When was it?" she asked, biting her lip, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"The day I went to her house, just before New Year." Patty frowned, she did not even know he had gone to her house, "Patty, she's out of my life, it's never gonna happen again. It would never happen again even if she was still in my life. And I'm not gonna sleep with anyone else. I love Wyatt, ok, I really love him. It was the morning after I found out her mom had gone into hospital, I wasn't myself and…"

"That's no excuse Chris."

"I know, and I'm not saying it is," Chris answered, "I'm gonna tell Wyatt, I will, I have to now I've told you anyway…"

"Don't." Patty shook her head.

"Don't what?" Chris asked, confused at what the 20-year-old was talking about.

"Don't tell him," Patty replied, quietly, as if she was telling herself, "Don't tell Wyatt about you and Bianca. Bianca was to you like Caitlin is to Wyatt, and if Wyatt slept with Caitlin would you want to know…"

"Not unless there was a chance it was gonna happen again." Chris shook his head, "And not if he knew how much of a mistake it was and that he knew he would never do it again. I would break me too much."

"And you know it's a mistake."

"Yes, Patty, one horrible mistake that will never ever EVER happen again."

"Then don't tell him," Patty repeated, "It will only break him and end your relationship and you both make each other happy. I won't say a word to him, but I'll tell you now, if I find out you've done it again, you won't just get a couple of slaps from me, it'll be a hell of a lot worse."

Nodding his head, understanding what Patty was getting at, Chris thanked her for her advice. That was two people who had told him not to tell Wyatt and for the same reason.

* * *

so please review when you have time and hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow, if not too (hopefully)


	41. The Will

**right, here's the next chapter. There are only three more chapters of Chris and WYatt being at the manor and then they will be back at school just so you all know. No more interfering cousins, brothers, aunts...blah blah blah...but it also means no more Hope, who actually I've ended up loving to bits :( I know I should because she's my own character, but actually she turned out cuter than I initally wrote her as...**

**ANyway, thanks to those who reviewed and now I'll get on with the story...**

Boarding School Hell

Chris sat in the passenger seat of the VW Beetle while Patty drove them back to the Halliwell Manor. He knew that the 20-year-old was severely pissed off with him, and had every reason to be, but he also knew she was not going to tell Wyatt what he had told her. The Trudeau had told him not to say anything to Wyatt about it, and that was not so she could tell her eldest cousin herself.

"You really are an idiot, you know," Patty finally broke the silence, "Why didn't you think about it before you did it?"

"Everyone makes mistakes," Chris replied, angry at himself not just for doing it, but for actually telling Patty about it now, "If you're gonna keep going on at me I'm gonna tell him."

"Sorry," Patty sighed, "Wait, why am I apologising to you?" Chris just shrugged his shoulders and looked out of the passenger window and the houses going by, "Don't tell him though. I don't want to see Wyatt hurt, and I know you make him happy. Though I'm not sure why."

"Patty, it was a mistake, please…"

"I know, I'm sorry," Patty sighed again, "I won't say anything about it, I promise. You really are the best thing that's happened to Wyatt, and I know you love him, I'm just being a girl. Can I hit you again when we get back to the manor?"

"Will that stop you going on at me?"

"I think," Patty said, glancing at Chris as he rolled his green eyes, "For now, at least."

"Then I suppose you can." The 18-year-old answered with a nod of the head, causing the elder of the two to smile triumphantly.

* * *

Wyatt sat at the dining table still playing monopoly with his younger cousins as the front door opened for Chris and Patty to walk back in. They seemed to be laughing and joking, but as Chris was walking towards him, Wyatt could see his cousin glare at him. 

"What's up?"

"Your wonderful cousin doesn't approve of my habits." Chris replied, with a roll of his soft eyes. They had found a convenience store that happened to be open for him to buy some cigarettes, after all he had to make it look truthful to the Halliwell, and Patty not only had shouted at him for cheating on Wyatt but also at him for his smoking, especially since she knew his grandfather had died of lung cancer.

"I don't approve of your habits."

"You do it yourself!"

"What? Talk in my sleep?" Wyatt asked, knowing what Chris was talking about but there were things that Wyatt did not do.

"Eh?"

"You talk in your sleep." Chris looked confused, as there was giggling from the five girls at the table.

"What does he talk about?" Hannah asked, laughing at the still confused look on the Perry's face.

"I bet it's, oh I want you Wyatt," Phoenix laughed, "Kiss me Wyatt, I love you." Wyatt found himself laughing at his 13-year-old cousin's over-dramatic performance, which had made the other four young girls erupt in another lot of laughter, while Chris shook his head at Phoebe's middle child and then looked back at Wyatt.

"I'm worried now," Chris stated, "What do I say?"

"Ah, most of the time I can't make it out," Wyatt sat back as Hope leaned forward on his knee to roll the dice, "Sometimes it's random moans."

"I wonder what dreams he's having." Hannah whispered loudly to Holly, causing her to giggle. Chris and Wyatt's attention were both on her with raised eyebrows.

"You're as bad as your mother," Wyatt stated playfully, "Get that mind out of the gutter. You're 14, you shouldn't be thinking like that."

"Just because you were thinking about getting laid at 14, doesn't mean I am." Hannah stated to her cousin, causing Holly and Phoenix both to laugh, while Pagan just looked on, seemingly bored of the conversation and Hope moved 'Roofus' on the game board. Then the eight-year-old looked at Hannah.

"How does he get laid?" Hope asked, causing Wyatt and Chris to both groan. She was picking up new words far too fast. First it was giving head and now it's getting laid.

"You don't need to know, Hope." Hannah shook her head, but the mousy haired girl was not taking that as an answer so turned to her other sister.

"What is it, Holly?"

"I don't know." Holly shrugged, lying to her youngest sibling, causing Chris to wonder just how much the 14-year-old twin did know in truth. She had to know what it meant, but from her neutral facial expression she seemed to be honest that she genuinely did not know.

"Phe?"

"Don't have a clue, Hope." Phoenix shook her head, with a slight smirk on her face, so the eight-year-old Mitchell turned her attention to Chris. He would tell her. He may not have told her about giving head, but that was a boy thing, was this too?

"Chris, what does it mean?"

Chris took the child from his lover and smiled slightly, he had thought of something, knowing she would not shut up.

"It's when two people who love each other very much…" this caused everybody at the table, who understood what the phrase meant, to look at Chris shocked that he was going to tell her, "Are laying in a bed together."

"Like mommy shares a bed with daddy?" Hope asked innocently, missing the apparent loud sighs of relief coming from around the table.

"Just like that." Chris nodded, which Hope was happy with so she nodded her head and asked if she could get on with the game.

"You play with me, Chris." The youngest cousin asked, causing Wyatt to feign hurt at her.

"Am I not good enough?"

"I want to play with Chris," Hope frowned, "You keep putting me in jail." Chris stifled laughter as Wyatt stood up. The Halliwell kissed his lover on the cheek.

"You want a drink?"

"Please." Chris nodded.

"Beer?" Wyatt saw a nod and walked out of the room. As Chris sat down he looked around the game to see Hannah no longer winning, now it was Holly, how had she sneakily taken over all the money?

"What did you go and get?" Holly asked, being slightly nosey.

"Probably condoms."

"Why would he get condoms, Phoenix?" Hannah asked her younger cousin, shaking her head, "Like he needs them with Wyatt."

"What are condoms?" Hope's innocent voice piped up again, causing Chris to sigh.

"Ok, no more talk or implications about anything like that around Hope." Chris warned all the girls. Holly seemed to be scared of how Chris had just reacted, while Hannah and Phoenix looked at the table sheepishly. Pagan just stayed out of the conversation while rolling the dice.

Hope was still looking at Chris to explain what these condoms were, making the Perry wonder what he was going to say this time.

"They're like balloons," Chris explained, "But slightly thicker. You blow them up and they look like a man with a hat on his head." Wyatt chose that moment to walk in with two beers in his hands, and was confused at what Chris was talking about.

"What the…?"

"Condoms." Holly explained to her older cousin. Wyatt rolled his eyes and shook his head, setting the bottles down on the table.

"Can't you guys not talk about this around…?"

"Already told them." Chris stated, earning raised eyebrows from his lover, he knew what he was going to say?

"Can I see one?" Hope asked, wanting to see this different balloons.

"I don't have any," Chris shook his head, "Wyatt?"

"Don't look at me," Wyatt shook his head, "I gave mine to Parker the other night."

"See I told you they don't need them." Hannah whispered to Phoenix as Hope looked to the floor slightly disappointed, then she had a brainwave.

"I'll go and ask Parker." She was about to get off Chris' knee but the brunette kept hold of her.

"How about you wait until after the game?" he asked, hoping she was forget about it. The eight-year-old nodded her head and looked back at the game.

"Who's turn is it?" Hope asked, as Wyatt pulled a chair around the table and sat next to Chris, gently stroking his neck.

"You're way too good with her." He whispered as the game of monopoly continued. Chris moaned slightly, biting his bottom lip at the feeling of Wyatt's fingers on his neck turning him on.

"Wy, please…not here, not with Hope on my knee." Wyatt nodded and moved his arm so it was now over the back of Chris' chair, his hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

"It's ok," Chris smiled, "You'll just have to wait and continue that later."

* * *

A few days later and it was time for Chris' meeting with the lawyer Cole Turner about his grandfather's will. He stood in front of Piper's mirror in her bedroom, looking at himself in his suit. The only suit he owned, the one he wore for his grandfather's funeral. He always hoped he would never have to wear it again, but he had to for this. He looked through the mirror in the closet door, to see the older Halliwell teen leaning against the door frame in his shirt the top three buttons still unbuttoned. Chris sighed as he tried to sort out his hair again, he was not sure why he was trying to look so perfect, it just seemed so important, this was the last thing that he would hear about his grandfather and his possessions, whatever the 79-year-old man owned. Chris always thought the man was poor, which was why they stayed in the little two-bedroom apartment in San Francisco, that was why the state made him prove he could provide for the then 14-year-old boy. 

"You look fine, Chris." Wyatt sighed from the door, making Chris turn around to face him. He could still see Chris' brain was on overtime, thinking about so much. But maybe finding out about the will now was better than just after his grandpa's death, he was in no state to handle it all then, although Wyatt wondered whether he was in any state now.

"Then why don't I feel fine?"

"I'm right with you, ok?" Wyatt stated, looking into his lover's sea green eyes, giving him the comfort he needed. He looked so much like a child now, it made Wyatt forget he was three months older than himself, "I'll be there for you, you can open up to me." The Perry nodded his head and sighed, looking at the clock on the nightstand in the room. 9:23am. Chris really needed to eat something, he had not had anything since last night's dinner but he feared he would never be able to stomach anything, his stomach was doing summersaults, the last time he felt this nervous about something was when he was giving Wyatt his Christmas present, and before then he could remember when he last felt this.

"C'mon, we'll get some coffee than I'll drive us there, ok?" Wyatt led Chris out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen, where Leo was sat reading his paper, "Hey dad."

"Hey you two," Leo looked up, as Chris sat at the table and Wyatt moved to the coffee pot. He watched the Perry shake the black jacket from his arms and loosen off the tie slightly, "Nervous?"

"A little."

"I remember when I had to go to my parents will hearing," Leo stated, "It was nerve-wracking for me, but if this lawyer is a good one, he'll be understanding that you're so young and will give you some sound advice."

"Thanks." Chris nodded, it was not that that was worrying him. It was just the fact that this was the last thing his grandfather had possibly done. The last thing that he would have linking with his grandfather, and he had no idea what it could be.

"Here," Wyatt put a mug of coffee in front of his brunette lover, "Drink this. You want me to get you something to eat?"

"Not hungry." Chris shook his head and took a sip of the coffee, scolding the black liquid for being too hot and then feeling stupid at himself, it was not the coffee's fault.

About twenty-five minutes later, Piper walked into the kitchen with a mug in hand, walking straight to the coffee machine, greeting both her son and his boyfriend. She looked sympathetically at the 18-year-old, this must be hell for him, but she never had to face her own parents' wills alone like he would have to, she had three other sisters with her and they all knew about the wills, this had come to a complete shock to Chris.

"You ready to go?" Wyatt asked, looking at his watched, "You don't want to be late." Chris stood up with a nod and took the dirty mug to the sink. Before he reached the counter, Piper took the item from him and then tightened and straightened his tie.

"That's better," She smiled at the thankful smile and roll of eyes she received from the brunette, then she looked at her son, "Wyatt, put a tie on," and with that, Wyatt took a blue and white tie from his trouser pockets, that matched his light blue shirt, with a smile. The 55-year-old shook her head and started to fasten the 17-year-old's tie around him, causing him to call out 'mom' in a whine, "Have you got a jacket?"

"Already in the car."

"Chris?" The Perry held up his black jacket to the brunette Halliwell with a smile, "Good. Drive carefully Wyatt."

"I will do mom." Wyatt laughed gently and kissed his mother on the cheek as he started leaving. Just as Chris was about to walk out of the kitchen, he felt someone gently take his hand and turn him around.

"Don't worry what's in the will," Piper looked into his soft green eyes, "No matter what is in it, you've always got us to turn to and to help you."

"Thanks Piper." Chris smiled, grateful for her caring, and then left the house with his lover.

"Sorry about that." Wyatt laughed, unlocking the car and climbing into the driver's seat.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said, also getting into the car, "She just cares, it's ok."

As they drove to the street, neither really knew what to say to each other. Chris' head was still all over the place, wondering what was going to be in will. Even if it was anything from his parent's will, there was nothing that was going to be left now after four years, there could not be anything, there was just the apartment and everything in there which Chris had already sold.

Wyatt did not know what to say to his brunette lover, partly with never being in this situation before, but also because he had never seen Chris like this, so anxious and confused. All he could do was be there for him if Chris needed it, and Wyatt hoped that that would be enough.

Wyatt parked the car at the side of the road on High Street and instantly sat the building with Molton House above the door, this was where the lawyer was. Office 32B, Cole Turner. The Halliwell lead the way into the building, as Chris still thought everything though.

"Can I help you two?" Chris could hear a soft female voice call out, as he looked around the building to find out where to go. He looked over to where the voice was coming from to see a petite brunette female sat behind a desk in a pink blouse. He hair was tied up in a bun, her bangs sitting at her plucked eyebrows, so he could see her green eyes looking at him.

"Hi, we're looking for Mr Turner's office." Wyatt stated, realising that Chris was not going to say anything, he really did seem like a small child at the moment.

"Do you have an appointment?" The female asked, now really catching Chris' attention, who stuttered his reply.

"Yeah…erm…Christopher Perry…"

The woman looked at her computer screen and smiled gently, looking at Chris.

"Ok, Mr Perry, if you just go down the hallway," the brunette stated, "Through the first set of double doors and you'll see another desk. That's Mr Turner's PA right there."

"Thank you." Chris smiled at the woman and looked down the hallway. He could see the double doors clearly from here. He walked down the hallway, knowing that Wyatt was right behind him, but stopped just before he reached the doors.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked slightly confused at the teen's actions.

"What if this guy laughs at me?"

"What's he gonna laugh at you for?" Wyatt asked, "He called you, remember."

"Yeah, but what if its something so small and stupid…"

"Whatever it is, your grandpa thought you should have it and made sure you got it," Wyatt assured the 18-year-old, "C'mon, let's go and find out what it is."

The Perry nodded his head and walked through the doors, and was greeted by an older woman than before, with red-hair also tied up in a bun. All her hair was off her face, showing her brown eyes.

"Can I help you?" The woman looked over her black-rimmed glasses.

"I have an appointment with Mr Turner," Chris stated, "Christopher Perry." The woman looked at her computer screen and then nodded. She looked to the two boys in front of her.

"If you just take a seat right there," she stated, indicating to the seating area just behind her, and then moved over to the intercom, "Mr Turner, I have a Mr Perry here to see you."

"Send him straight in, Trish." Cole Turner's voice was heard over the intercom, causing Chris to look up at the PA.

"You want me to come with you?" Wyatt asked, just before Chris stood up.

"No, I'll be ok in there," Chris nodded, "Be here when I come out?"

"Course."

With that, Chris stood up and walked into through the office door. Wyatt stayed sat on the chair and looked at the PA, who was eyeing him carefully over the top of her glasses. Wyatt's blue eyes slightly widened as he bit his bottom lip and twirled his ring around his finger, wondering what the woman was looking at. He heard her mumble something to herself and then went back to her work. The Halliwell simply rolled his eyes slightly and went on to look at the pictures on the wall.

* * *

"Ah, Mr Perry," Cole Turner held out his hand, taking the 18-year-old's and shook his, "Please, take a seat." 

Chris smiled softly at the lawyer and sat down in the chair in front of his desk, taking in his features, his green eyes stood out against his slightly tanned complexion and dark brown hair. Chris could clearly see some muscles underneath his pale yellow shirt, which sleeves were rolled up to above his elbows.

Cole sat on his chair, behind his desk, all the paperwork out in front of him. He could see the 18-year-old was nervous and smiled to comfort him.

"Don't worry about it," Cole stated, "I won't bite, I promise." Chris smiled nervously, playing with his fingers that were in his lap. He looked around the office at the various photos, diplomas and pictures darted around while Cole looked into his documents and pulled out two pieces of paper and leaned forward. He handed Chris a piece of paper.

"This is your grandfather's will," Cole stated, "I'm sorry I never got into contact with you earlier about it. I only found out about your grandfather's death two weeks ago and then I had to find the number for your school. I telephoned the number your grandfather gave me, but it had been cut off."

"I sold the apartment just after my grandpa's death," Chris nodded his head, "There was no need for it with being in boarding school and my friend was letting me stay at his house."

"I totally agree," Cole nodded, "No need for the extra worries, son." Chris did not say anything else as he looked at the piece of paper in front of him. There was so much written down, all about what his grandfather was leaving him. The apartment, the contents and everything left in his bank account, but something else caught his attention. A figure of money that must have been mentioned in his parents' will since something about that was mentioned here. Chris stared at the figure of money and then looked up at the lawyer.

"Is this right?"

Cole looked at the boy and nodded his head, "Your grandfather had said to me your parents had left this intended for you on your 21st birthday, but your grandfather wanted to make sure you were going to be financially set if anything happened to him before that date."

Chris looked back at the figure on the sheet of paper and then back at the lawyer, still unsure whether this was true or not. He had never known this money ever existed, let alone the quantity of it.

"I will tell you now," Cole Turner continued, "That I won't be able to get the cheque to you until two days time, I need to get one of my colleagues to counter-sign it with it being a business cheque, but we'll book an appointment for the 5th and you can pick it up and then get it straight into your bank account." Chris had no idea what to say to the lawyer, he just nodded his head, his mind still racing about the sum of money in the will.

"If you take that with you, that's your copy," Cole stated, typing on his computer and then searching through something, "And how does 1pm on the 5th sound for you to pick up the cheque?"

"1pm?" Chris shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the brown-haired man, "That's fine. I can be here for then."

"Great," Cole smiled and stood up, making Chris stand up too, "I will see you then, then." With that, Chris shook the lawyer's hand and left the room, to find his lover talking to the PA about a photo on the wall.

Wyatt stopped mid-sentence as he realised Chris had walked out of the office, causing the PA to turn around to see him and her boss at the doorway.

"Are you looking at the black and white shot of the twin towers?" Cole asked the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "I've never seen this before, it's a great photo."

"They don't make them anymore," Cole shook his head, "I haven't seen the photo for years. I bought it a few years after the towers were destroyed."

"The towers were destroyed?" Wyatt asked, vaguely remember hearing something about it.

"9-11," Cole Turner explained and then saw the realisation dawning on the young man's face, "A tragedy. I still remember where I was on that day and I think I always will."

"Me too." The PA piped up, nodded her head.

"Anyway," Cole shook himself out of his thoughts, "I'll see you in two days, 1pm, Mr Perry." Chris looked at the lawyer and nodded his head and then turned back to his lover, who was now in front of him.

"You ok?" Wyatt asked, "Anything bad in the will?" Chris simply shook his head, still taking in what was in the will. He looked into Wyatt's blue eyes, in shock, as he handed him the sheet of paper with shaky hands.

Wyatt frowned slightly as he looked at the paper, looking at the black typed letters, which slowly gave reasoning to Chris' expression. He looked at the sum of money near the bottom of the page and then looked up at Chris, in complete awe.

"You didn't know about this?" he asked, not letting his gaze leave the green eyes of his lover. Chris slowly shook his head.

"Not a single penny."

* * *

ok, I had to give something good back to Chris for all the pain I've caused him. Anyway, you know the drill, click the button and review :D 


	42. Really All Alone

**I thought I'd get another update up tonight as it may be later tomorrow afternoon before I get another update since I have a two hour drive tomorrow morning. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Also, thank you to all those who have had a chance to review. I'm not giving much chance since I'm on such a roll with this story at the moment, but please review when you get the chance, even if it's just the latest chapter :D I'd like to know if something wasn't good enough for you that way I can make it better for the next chapter.**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt continued to look at the piece of paper that read what Chris was getting from his grandfather. Most of it was all expected, the apartment, the contents of the apartment and what was left in the old man's bank account. Chris knew all that, after all he was the only one left, but what nobody knew about was the sum of money that apparently Chris' parents had left for him before they died, a sum of money that he was not meant to see until his 21st birthday unless something happened to his grandfather. Wyatt looked at the paper and then back at Chris, gobsmacked, not just at the sum of money that was on the sheet but also that Chris had no idea about this. Nobody had told him anything about it, not a single penny of it.

"I am reading that right, aren't I?" Chris finally asked, as the two teens sat down on the chairs, not realising that the PA was now looking at them, "There is almost $4-million written on there, isn't there?" Wyatt took another look and slowly nodded his head, "Where the fuck did my 'rents get almost $4-million?"

The Halliwell still did not know what to say, he just looked between the figure on the sheet of paper and then up at Chris, alternating between the two.

"How did you not know about this?" Wyatt asked finally, "I mean, your parents, your grandpa, none of them ever said a word to you?"

"Not one."

* * *

Once the two lovers finally got back to the manor, Piper was already waiting, ready to be there if Chris needed it. Nobody knew what to expect from today, and Piper was not entirely sure of how Chris would deal with everything.

Wyatt and Chris had already decided not to say anything to anybody what was in the will, just that it was what Chris knew about – the apartment, the contents etc. – not a word was going to be said about the sum of money, it was none of their business.

"How did it go?" Piper instantly greeted the two boys as they stepped into the house. Wyatt's blue eyes rolled, he should have known his mother would be waiting for them.

"Fine," Chris nodded, shock no longer apparent in his voice, "Just what I expected really. There was nothing to worry about. But I've got to go back in a couple of days to sign a few things."

"Oh right," Piper nodded, not thinking any different of it. She stood up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, "Do either of you want a snack or anything before I make lunch?"

"Please mom." Wyatt smiled, knowing that his brunette lover was hungry now since he had not eaten anything yet.

As Piper made her way into the kitchen, Wyatt sat down where she was once sat, and pulled Chris down with him.

"You ok?" he asked, he seemed to be asking Chris that a lot lately.

"Fine," Chris smiled, his mind secretly still racing about everything, mainly wondering why his grandpa had never said anything to him about this lot of money, "I'm gonna go out after lunch, to my family's graves."

"You want me to come?" Wyatt offered, he hated cemeteries, for some weird reason they freaked him out slightly but he would go to one if it helped his lover.

"No, I need to go on my own," Chris explained, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Course I don't," Wyatt laughed slightly and pulled Chris towards him, "I just want you to be happy. I love you, Chris."

"I love you too."

* * *

Chris stood in the cemetery, the last time he had been here was when his grandfather's body was being put in the earth. He never once returned, fearing that it would cause all the pain to come back to him like it had done when he first visited his parents' graves, but somehow now it felt peaceful.

"Hey." Chris said, looking at his grandfather's headstone. Next to that were his mother and father's. He looked at them all in turn, firstly at his grandfather's;

_Here lies Victor Patrick Perry_

_A beloved father and grandfather._

_1941-2020_

_May he rest in peace._

Next he looked to his father's grave, the headstone was a darker colour that his grandfathers and was slightly more warn, of course it would be, after all this headstone, along with his mother's, had stood for four extra years.

_Here lies James Samuel Perry_

_A devoted father and a loving son._

_1972-2016_

_Rest in peace._

Finally, Chris looked at the final headstone and read the words.

_Here lies Jane Kathryn Perry_

_A caring mother and wonderful daughter_

_1976-2016_

_Rest in peace for all eternity_

Part of Chris wanted to shed a tear for them, but at the peace he felt, he could not. He knew from this it confirmed he was now alone, but deep down he knew he was not alone. Not only did he have Wyatt, but he knew he would have Wyatt's family too.

The 18-year-old finally continued to say what he came to say, the whole reason he was here.

"Just so you all know, I don't blame any of you for dying," Chris sighed, "It wasn't your faults, and I know that. Erm…I got the will today, grandpa, why didn't you tell me? The money, I mean, not the will, I should have known there would be a will. I just…why could you have prepared me for it? Was it really that much of a secret?" Chris looked up to the sky and back down, as if waiting for an answer, "Oh well, I'll put it to good use, I promise. No going stupid on big houses and flash cars or cigarettes. I promise I'll quit smoking, as soon as I get back to school. I know, I know…" he felt like he could hear his family saying something about his habits, "I shouldn't have started in the first place, but can you blame a boy? I've made mistakes, but I will quit, I promise, if not for my own health, for the health of Wyatt's kid. Oh yeah, I'm gay, but I guess you've found out now…if you are looking down on me…" Chris contemplated what he said and then continued, "Oh, and I hope you're not mad at me for what I'm gonna do, you know, help Wyatt raise his child. I can't see it go into a foster home and…yeah…you know, I love Wyatt, I'm not about to lose him for a mistake that he made and it's not the child's fault, right?" a laughed at himself slightly, was he really expecting one of them to answer him? Why the hell was he asking so many questions, questions he would never get the answers to, "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that and let all three of you know I love you all so so much, and a day doesn't go back that I don't think about you. I hope you're enjoying yourselves wherever you are, and save a place for me, just not too soon, ok? Give me a few decades first. Let's say at least five possibly six decades?" he almost felt them laughing at his words, as he smiled, "Anyway. I love you all."

The Perry was just about to leave the graveyard as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to come face to face with a small, petite, blonde haired woman.

"Lynn, hi, how are you?"

"Hi, Chris," Bianca's mother replied, "I'm better now. Bianca said you were at the hospital with her. Thanks for being there, I know you've broken up but I'm glad she has someone else that cares for her."

"Course I care for her," Chris nodded his head, after all he did still care for her, that was never going to go away no matter how crazy she was, "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Bianca let me know about your grandfather, I'm so sorry to hear that Chris," Lynn sympathetically looked to the 18-year-old, "I know how close you were to him. Just to let you know if you need anything I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Thanks Lynn."

"I thought I would come and pay my respects since I never knew about the funeral."

"Sorry about that," Chris sighed, "It was all a shock to me. I only found out the week before he died that he was ill. I should have called but…"

"Don't worry about it," Lynn shook her head, "I understand, Chris, I really do. No-one your age should have to go through that. I couldn't imagine how Bianca would cope if something happened to me. Anyway, I just came to pay my respects but I'm really glad I bumped into you."

"I'd best get going," Chris smiled as he kissed Lynn's cheek gently, "I'm really glad you're ok now and it was nothing too serious."

"Bye Chris."

"Bye." With that, Chris left the cemetery, surprisingly happy for the first time without his lover's help in a long time.

* * *

Two days past fairly quickly for Chris and he laid in bed on the morning of the 5th, staring up at the ceiling while he listened to Wyatt's soft breathing next to him. He turned his head with a smile, to see the Halliwell peacefully asleep with a small smile on his face, which made him look like a five-year-old. The Perry sighed as he sat up in bed and looked to the red digital clock that told him it was just after eight in the morning.

Deciding he could not stay in bed any longer, he climbed out throwing on his boxers and made his way to the bathroom for a shower. He could smell the scent of bacon coming from the kitchen as he put his hand on the bedroom door, so Piper was up at least.

After his refreshing shower, he got dressed and made his way into the kitchen, where Matty sat eating a bowl of cereal quickly and messy and Piper putting a plate of bacons, eggs and pancakes in front of her husband, who sat next to his only son.

"Morning sweetie," Piper smiled as she saw Chris in the doorway, "Pancakes?"

"Please, Piper." Chris smiled as he got himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table opposite Matty, who smiled with a mouthful of milky fruit loops. As milk dribbled from his mouth down his chin, Chris could not help but laugh at him, causing Leo to look up from his breakfast to see what the 18-year-old was laughing at.

"Matthew!" Leo sighed, seeing the white liquid being wiped off his chin with the back of the 11-year-old's sleeve, "Use a towel not your clothes."

"'ommy dd" Matthew mumbled still with a mouthful of food, this time earning a slight scolding from his mother.

"Matt, don't talk with your mouth full please."

Matthew swallowed his breakfast and looked at Piper with puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry mom," he said and then looked at Leo, "Sorry dad. But Chris thought it was funny."

Leo just rolled his eyes and looked at the 18-year-old, suddenly something that Henry had said to him came back to him.

"Oh, Chris, just a quick question," Leo said, catching the Perry's attention, "Henry said to me Hope asked him if he and Paige were getting laid and said you explained what it meant…"

Piper turned around at that and looked at the two.

"Chris! She's eight-years-old…"

"Whoa!" Chris put his hands up in defence, "Did she say at all what I actually told her?"

"No, which is why Henry wants to know…"

"I told her that when two people love each other they share a bed…nothing…you know…" Chris tried to explain what he had explained to Wyatt's youngest cousin.

"So, nothing about what it really is?"

"God, no!" Chris shook his head, "She's eight, like you said."

"Can I ask how she found out about this 'getting laid'?" Piper asked, not impressed with the conversation that Chris had obviously been having around her youngest niece.

"That was mainly her sister's fault," Chris sighed, "Hannah said something about it and Hope being so curious asked what it meant. Phoenix and Holly refused to say anything to I said that. It saved any more questions and everything…I'm sorry it just…"

"Well, you answered better than I would have done," Leo sighed, "But please no more talk like that around Hope."

"Don't worry," Chris shook his head, "I told the girls to stop after it."

"Told who to stop after what?" Wyatt asked, as he walked into the kitchen in a pair of PJ bottoms, yawning, just as Piper placed a plate of pancakes in front of Chris.

"Oh, just your cousins talking about things they really shouldn't be," Piper sighed, "I think, in a way I'm glad I didn't have any girls at all."

"Oh, is this what Hope was asking about?" Wyatt asked, sitting at the table, putting his arms on the top and his head on his arms, closing his eyes again.

"Why did you get up?" Chris asked, laughing slightly as he poured some syrup on his pancakes.

"You weren't in bed and I was wondering where you'd gone."

"Where could I go?" Chris asked, "I'd be somewhere in the house, right? What's wrong, think I'm gonna sneak into Parker's room?"

Wyatt opened his eyes and rolled them at Chris' smirk as Piper and Leo decided to ignore the comment. Matthew on the other hand, did not get the sarcasm behind the sentence and questioned about it.

"Is Parker gay too?"

Wyatt lifted his head to look at his youngest brother, groaned as he shook it and then put his head back down, closing his eyes again. Not happy with not receiving an answer, Matty looked at Chris for an answer.

"No, Matt, I was joking around." The 18-year-old answered and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Pancakes sweetie?" Piper asked, once the conversation died down.

"Mmm…" Wyatt said, dreamily. He could already feel sleep taking over him again, it was far too early for him.

"Wyatt, go and get a shower, it'll wake you up," Piper told her son, while everybody else looked at him amused, "I'll have some pancakes ready for you when you come back down."

"I don't want pancakes," Wyatt almost sounded like a pouting child, "I want eggs."

"You want bacon with those eggs?" Piper asked, folding her arms across her chest, an amused smirk playing on her lips, as Chris laughed at his lover.

"Yeah."

"Well, go and get a shower."

Since Wyatt was not moving, Chris decided to put his hand under the table and rub up his leg to get Wyatt's attention. A moan could be heard from the Halliwell, but there was still no movement.

"Wyatt…" Chris said quietly, seeing Leo and Piper both slightly amused at what he was doing.

"Chris, not now…" Wyatt said, sleepily, forgetting where he was and who was around, "Unless you're gonna do all the work." Chris' eyebrows raised at what the blonde said as he moved his hand further up Wyatt's leg until he reached the top of his thigh, "Chris, stop it, you're turning me on."

The three adults in the room found it amusing how Wyatt had not realised where he was, but Matthew just looked at him, slightly confused. Turning him on? How did someone turn a human on? He may have understood that gay meant that Wyatt liked boys, but little phrases like that meant nothing to him.

"Wy, think about where you are," Chris said, pulling his hand back down Wyatt's leg, "You're not in bed."

Wyatt quickly sat up as he remember he was in the kitchen and looked at the three amused faces. His eyes narrowed as he saw Chris laughing at him.

"I'll get you back for that," he warned him as he stood up, "I swear, I will." They shared a playful smile and then Wyatt left the room to get a shower, while Chris continued to eat his pancakes.

"Well," Piper sighed, going back to cooking, "It got him in the shower."

* * *

As Chris got ready to go and see the lawyer again, he was not as nervous as he was two days ago. He looked at himself again in the mirror in Piper's room, it was long enough to see himself full length and make sure every little thing was perfect. Not that Cole Turner would care of course, he was just doing his job.

Happy with his appearance, Chris left the room and bumped into Parker.

"Smart." The 16-year-old simply said as he made his way into his bedroom.

"Thanks." Chris frowned and shook his head, completely confused as he left the teen. The opening of Parker's door let his blaring music come out in the hallway, making Chris wonder how that teen still had his hearing, he was sure he never listened to music that loud. Shaking his head again, he made his way downstairs where Wyatt was waiting for him in his suit.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Chris stated, even though he was not as nervous as he was two days ago, he was still nervous. He was about to lay his hand on a cheque which would be for $3, 850,000, an amount of money he had never seen I his 18-years of his life.

"C'mon then," Wyatt sighed, now completely awake, "We'll be back soon, mom." Wyatt called out to the kitchen as the two boys left the house and into Wyatt's Toyota and made their way to the office.

Now that the two knew where they were going, they made their way to Mr Turner's PA, to see her typing something on the computer.

Chris watched her fingers type, while her eyes were fixed on the screen, never once looking down at the keyboard. Her red-hair was in a pony-tail today, showing how fairly short it was, about the same length as Pagan's, Phoebe's youngest child, Chris decided, it would just reach her shoulders.

"Can I help you?" The PA asked, stopping her typing and looking at the young man.

"Christopher Perry."

The PA took a quick glance at something on the computer screen and then went to the intercom.

"Christopher Perry is here to see you, Mr Turner."

"Send him in, Ruth." Cole's voice was heard once again over the intercom system, making Chris look at the Wyatt and then the door. He was about to receive the cheque.

As Chris entered the office, Wyatt once again took a seat on the chairs, watching the looks from the red-haired woman.

Chris sat down in the office, after shaking Cole's hand and watched him carefully.

"Well, I have the cheque for you right here. I just need you to read this and sign." Chris looked at the piece of paper, and began reading it.

"It's just saying that you received the cheque and everything else stated in the will," Cole spoke whilst Chris was reading, "And the cheque has been counter-signed and is for the sum of $3, 850, 000."

Once Chris was happy that was all it said, he had an idea of what lawyers could be like, he took a pen and signed the sheet of paper. The 18-year-old took the cheque and stared at the sum of money written down before he put it in his wallet. He could not believe what he was holding.

"Thank you Mr. Turner." Chris smiled, shaking the lawyer's hand as he stood up.

"It was nice meeting you," Cole smiled, "It's just a shame it was under these circumstances. Take care now."

Chris smiled and nodded as he made his way out of the office. He never said a word then, he just simply looked to his blonde-haired lover and motioned with his head to go.

The Halliwell stood up and followed Chris out of the building and to the car.

"Are you ok?" Wyatt asked, hearing the silence from the brunette, "You seem a little off."

"I'm fine," Chris nodded, as Wyatt unlocked the car and they both got in, "Think we can go somewhere before we get back to the house? I just want to be alone with you for a bit?"

"Usual place?" Wyatt asked, knowing Chris would understand. They had found themselves going to the bank over looking the bridge fairly often now when they wanted some time away from everyone.

"Please."

On the journey, Chris felt like he could feel the weight of the cheque in his wallet. He would have to get this put into his bank account very soon, but right now he wanted to be with Wyatt. He was not really sure why, he just felt this need all of a sudden.

As soon as Wyatt stopped the car and turned off the engine, Chris was attacking him with kisses, while removing his own jacket. The Halliwell could feel Chris' hands on his the buttons of his own jacket, unfastening it and slipping it off his shoulders. Wyatt could do nothing but let Chris' tongue take dominance in his mouth and let him be stripped of his clothes. It was still light out and anybody could come up and see what they were doing, but neither of them seemed to care as clothes being stripped off and they made they way awkwardly in the back of the car where Chris could get to work laying kisses all over the blonde's naked toned body.

Wyatt let out a moan and threw his head back as he felt Chris take his semi-hard member into his mouth. He placed one hand in the Perry's chocolate brown locks as he felt him sucking and licking him, making him harder by the second until he was painfully hard. Wyatt's hips bucked, as if he was doing Chris' mouth, as the heat inside him rose and his moans got louder. Suddenly, the feeling of Chris' hand playing with his balls sent him over the edge and he came painfully in his lover's inviting mouth.

Chris simply sucked every last drop and then continued licking his loving.

"Chris…" he could hear his lovers moans, as his hair was being played with. Fingers stroked the nape of his neck, causing Chris' member to grow harder. The moans coming from his lover were turning him on immensely, and just made him carry on sucking, harder and faster until he knew Wyatt was getting closer to another orgasm.

"Oh…Chris…I…" Wyatt moaned, his breath getting caught at the back of his throat as he guided his lover's head up and down, feeling Chris' lips on his shaft. The Halliwell could already feel himself getting closer to a second orgasm, and it was feeling better than the first. As he closed his eyes tight, and tilted his head back, looking to the roof of the car, he felt Chris place a finger inside him causing his pleasure to peek, but this time instead of Chris swallowing it all, Wyatt's seed ended up all over his abdomen, "Chris…" Wyatt moaned, half questioning what he had done that for, but half out of pleasure and need to speak the brunette's name.

Chris looked down at the mess he helped make and then deep into Wyatt's with a slight smile. Wyatt got his breath back and saw Chris looking at him. As he felt Chris' hand wrap around his softening member, he let out another moan that had a slight laugh behind it.

"What is this?" Wyatt asked, "Death by orgasm?"

The Perry straddled his lover, laughing at Wyatt's words. The 17-year-old just looked at him and realised what he was doing.

"Chris, we have no lube."

"And why do you think I let you come all over yourself?" Chris asked, "Do it yourself lube." All this was turning Wyatt on slightly, making him hard once again, mainly it was the thought of his lover straddling him, this was always a huge turn on for him, and always had him hard in an instant, now which Wyatt found was even possible after two consecutive orgasms.

Chris kissed his lover passionately as Wyatt's member slid inside of him. With being on top he could wait for himself to relax from the initial pain that this always brought, but soon he was riding his lover, his hips moving back and forth controlling everything while Wyatt put his head back against the seat's headrest and let everything go Chris' way. Wyatt wrapped his arms around the brunette's back as he felt Chris placing his hands on his shoulders to steady him.

Chris was getting hotter by the second, he could feel the sweat starting to drip down him and the heat rising inside of him from the feeling of his lover's member inside him and the hands caressing his back. Trying to stop himself from moaning out loud he bit his bottom lip, but it was useless as the breath caught at the back of his throat and the air escaped past his lips, causing Chris to lean forward, placing his head onto Wyatt's shoulder and his arms on the back of the seat, as his hips continued to rock back and forth. He knew he was on the verge of coming, but right now he did not want the moment to stop, however he knew as soon as he came that was it, he would not be able to continue.

"Faster…Chris…" Wyatt pleaded in a whisper in his ear, making Chris forget how long he wanted this to last and did as his lover asked, picking up the pace and pulling his body away to arch his back as he felt one of Wyatt's hands move round the front of him and play with his nipple.

Chris was in complete ecstasy as his moans got louder from all the pleasure Wyatt was causing to his body, and then found he was masturbating himself, without realising.

"Oh, Chris…" Wyatt saw what the brunette was doing and moved his hand from Chris' nipple to his rock hard member to help him. The Perry moved his hand to let Wyatt take over, but soon it was back to help him out as Chris felt himself reaching the point of no return. Wyatt was not so far behind so as he felt Chris yell his name, his seed pour all over his stomach and his muscle tighten around his own member, Wyatt followed, filling his lover with his own seed, unable to suppress the moans coming from his own mouth.

Chris looked at his lover as his breathing began to slow down. His arms, that were still resting on the back of the seat, were now shaking and he let himself collapse onto his lover.

"I love you." Chris whispered into Wyatt's ear, it was the only thing his body was going to allow him to say for a while.

"I love you too." Wyatt replied.

* * *

ok, so I realised I had not put a slash scene in for a while, so threw it in there, better time then ever. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review to let me know :D


	43. Back to School They Go

**Another chapter for you all to enjoy. Thank you to those who reviewed the other chapters :D**

**I hope you enjoy...**

Boarding School Hell

"Ok, you boys be good ok," Piper said as she kissed both the teens on the cheek as they were trying to get out of the house, "I don't want to hear about either of you being suspended, you hear that."

Wyatt and Chris both nodded at Piper as she moved away for Leo to now say goodbye, who gave Wyatt a manly hug and shook Chris' hand, a little relief to the two boys since the aunts were coming up and they both knew they were going to be crushed, well by Phoebe and Paige at least, possibly not so much by Prue.

It was not like they were going anywhere for years, they were just going back to school, ready for their next quarter. Neither could actually wait, so much had happened over Christmas vacation that both just wanted to get back to where nobody could bother them, except their friends but then what are friends for?

Once the aunts and uncles had both said goodbye, it was left to the children, who did not really see the big point behind all this, well all except Hope who did not want Chris to leave, and Holly partly who also did not want Chris to go back to school, but at least she knew she would more than likely see him again, probably at the Easter Vacation, or maybe spring break.

As Holly hugged Chris, she smiled feeling his arms wrap around her slender waist.

"Be good, ok?" Chris said to her, "I don't want to hear about you getting into any trouble."

"Me get into trouble?" Holly asked with a laugh and then saw Chris wink at her, meaning that he was joking around. The 18-year-old knew this twin would have boys chasing after her in a few years, she just needed to be a little more confident about herself. Once Holly stepped aside, he looked at Hope, who was in her mom's arms, crying.

"Hey, come here." Chris smiled at the eight-year-old and took her from Paige.

"I don't want you to go."

"I'm not going far," Chris shook his head, "Just to boarding school with Wyatt."

"Will you come back with Wyatt?" Hope asked, her innocence making everybody smile. Wyatt picked up his back and kissed his youngest cousin on the cheek before Chris had chance to answer.

"Course he'll be back with me," the 17-year-old told her, "And you'll be here when he comes back, right?"

Hope nodded her head with a beaming smile on her face as Chris wiped the tears that had fallen from her big brown eyes.

"See, nothing to cry about," Chris smiled, "I'll be back faster than you can say…supercalifraglisticexpialidocous." The youngest Mitchell laughed at the word and nodded her head, satisfied that her favourite person in the whole wide world was coming back soon.

"Can we go now?" Patty asked, eager to get them back to school so she could get back to college and see her fiancé.

"Sure," Wyatt smiled as he saw his youngest aunt take his youngest cousin from Chris, "We will see you all later."

"Bye." Chris smiled and winked at Holly again just before he walked out of the door with his bag, following Patty out of the door. Before Wyatt could follow, Parker brought up what was on everybody's minds.

"What if Caitlin turns up?"

"She'll call me if she wants something," Wyatt shrugged and high-fived his brother, "Protection?"

"Protection." Parker nodded his head and let his big brother leave the house and go back to school.

The drive seemed a lot longer than getting there did, for Chris anyway, but that was partly because of the tension he could sense between himself and Patty. She had still not let him forget what Chris had done with Bianca, but at least she was not going to tell Wyatt. She had finally agreed that if Wyatt was to ever find out, it would be best coming from Chris and not some third party, but now that it had been a week since the incident, it was best to leave it for good. The longer he left it, the more heartbroken Wyatt would be.

For Wyatt, the journey seemed just as long. He had not told Caitlin the plan of what he and Chris were thinking about the baby, it just never seemed the right time, he needed to get her when she was in a good mood, especially to mention Chris in the conversation, but she always seemed in a bad mood. As much as she blamed hormones, Wyatt knew part of it was because they were no longer together and that was when the 16-year-old girl really wanted, and she could be horrid if she did not get what she wanted.

"What's up with you, I thought you couldn't wait to get away from them lot?" Patty looked at her eldest cousin, as he sat in the passenger seat, staring out of the window.

"Yeah, I do," Wyatt replied, "I'm just thinking."

"What of?" Patty asked, a frown appearing on her face, "Anyway, you shouldn't do that, it hurts your head. I thought you knew."

"Hmm…" Wyatt simply sighed, not really listening to what the 20-year-old was saying, which both Patty and Chris were picking up on. Chris leaned forward and stroked his lover's arm, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"You ok?" the brunette asked, fully concerned.

"I'm fine," Wyatt nodded, as he looked into Chris' green eyes with a weak smile, "Peachy."

"So why don't I believe you?" Chris asked, his eyes narrowing as he pushed for what was wrong with the blonde.

"Just something Parker said as I was going," Wyatt shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Caitlin." Chris rolled his eyes and sat back in the car, he should have known really. She had been around the night before and a huge row had started between the two until Piper broke it up telling Caitlin the stress could harm the baby. After all, Piper knew first hand when carrying Wyatt and Parker, Wyatt was three weeks premature because her husband at the time stressed her out that much, and Parker was almost five, and she did not want to see that happen to her first grandchild.

Patty took a quick glance in the rear-review mirror at Chris, who was now sat back and looking out of the window as they drove across Golden Gate Bridge for the last time in a few months. Then she looked over to Wyatt.

"What did Parker say about Cait?"

"Oh, just asked what if she turns up," Wyatt sighed, "I don't know how much more my mom can take if Caitlin constantly turns up, and I don't know how much I can take if she calls me every second of the day."

Wyatt could hear his lover mumble something under his breath, but did not quite hear it, although he did have an idea what it was, and something that he did not want to be repeated.

"She's gonna drive me crazy over the next few months."

"You got her pregnant, Wy," Patty turned to her cousin, "She kind of has a right." Wyatt questioned his eldest cousin with a raised eyebrow, wondering just who's side this girl was on.

"I haven't even told her that me and Chris are raising the child once it's born."

"You can't tell her you're doing it," Patty shook her head, "You can just throw her the suggestion."

"Patty, she's 16," Wyatt argued with his cousin, this was going to be a great trip back they were already arguing only ten minutes into the journey, "She's still gonna be in school next year…"

"And you're gonna be in college." The 20-year-old pointed out, causing Wyatt to roll his eyes before he continued with his argument.

"At least me and Chris by May will be old enough to legally look after the child," Wyatt explained, "I don't want it put into a foster home and neither does Chris…"

"Can't Chris speak for himself?" Patty asked.

"Don't get me into this." Chris replied from the back, causing Wyatt to look at him, now wondering who's side he was on. The Perry looked to his lover and shrugged, "What? I'm not getting into an argument with you cousin."

"You're too much of a pacifist, you know that," Wyatt told him, narrowing his eyes with a slight smirk so Chris knew he was having a laugh. Chris looked at Wyatt, and saw his gorgeous blue eyes smiling at him, causing Chris to smile and laugh slightly. He stuck his tongue out, making Wyatt beam, "Well, that's mature."

"Who said I had to be mature?" Chris smiled, the tension between everyone easing slightly.

Patty decided against bringing anything up about Caitlin, unless Wyatt or Chris did. This was none of her business and while the two boys were laughing again she figured it would just cause arguments if she did.

* * *

As soon as Chris and Wyatt stepped into the corridor where their room was, they could hear the music blaring from Titch's room.

"Titch is back." Chris smirked, shaking his head as he walked up the corridor. The Halliwell rolled his eyes and with a laugh.

"You think?"

Chris stood at the open door of his friend's room and looked in at the mess. He could see Titch and Speedy 'dorm-wrestling' on the ground, making Chris to laugh. These two really never changed.

Once Wyatt poked his head around the door, he let out a laugh at the sight of Speedy pinning Titch to the ground with a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"I told you I'd win." Speedy's voice could just about be heard over the music as Titch looked over at the door.

"Perry! Halliwell!" the smaller teen shouted, causing Speedy to look over as see the two stood watching them.

"Hey dudes," The taller blonde laughed as he stood up from the ground and moved over to turn the music down so everybody could be heard easily, "You just got back?"

"Just this second, yeah." Chris nodded, holding up the bag he had in his hands.

"How was your vacation?" Wyatt asked, as the four of them made their way up to room 4B so the two lovers could drop their bags off.

"Great," Titch smiled, "Got myself a girlfriend anyway."

"Go on, who?"

"You remember the Chelsey chick I was telling you about?" Titch asked, and smiled seeing a nod from one of his two best friends, "Well, her sister."

"Her sister?" Chris looked at him suspiciously, "Please tell me she's legal. I mean, you're 18…"

"She's 18 in two months," Titch laughed, "Don't worry, I mean Chelsey was in her 20s, c'mon!" The Perry simply shook his head with a roll of his sea green eyes, "So, how was yours?"

"Interesting," Chris stated, "You know, with Bianca turning up and everything."

"Oh right," Titch nodded, he knew about Bianca turning up but he never knew she and Chris got physical. Speedy looked at Chris and questioned with his eyes whether Wyatt knew the truth. Chris understood what his blonde friend was trying to ask and shook his head, "You get the ring from her. Please tell me…"

"Yeah," Chris nodded with a smile, "Got it back just before New Year, right Wy?"

"Yeah, I think so," Wyatt agreed, "Yeah it was, there was that party."

Chris agreed with his lover and turned back to his friends.

"Anyway, she's out of my life. I haven't heard from her since…well…there was a little argument with her just after I got the ring back. Things didn't go so well and well, she's finally gone."

"Definitely gone?" Speedy asked, trying to be careful not to give anything away to Titch and Wyatt that he knew something more about the 19-year-old girl, "No repercussions about anything?"

"Nope." Chris shook his head. Wyatt never wondered what Speedy was talking about, after all he knew Chris had hit Bianca and that it was all about that. Titch, on the other hand, was a little confused.

"Repercussions about what?" the 5' 4'' male asked.

"There was a little fight between me and Bianca," Chris admitted, even though this was not what Speedy was talking about but there was something here that could cause repercussions, "It ended up me hitting her."

"You!" Titch's eyebrows raised, "You hit her! What the fuck! Are you sure? I couldn't see you do that."

"Well I did." Chris stated, just as there was movement by the doorway.

"Thought I heard people in here."

Everybody looked up to see Nick stood in the doorway, his blonde hair dyed black.

"What the hell, dude!" Speedy's eyes grew wide at the sight of the high school junior.

"Yeah I know," Nick rolled his hazel eyes, "I went for some dramatic change over the vacation. How are you all, anyway?"

Chris moved over to Wyatt's bed, as the other three sat on his own that they chatted about their Christmas break, finding out about everybody's stories.

"Oh, Wyatt, Perry here said your ex turned up too."

"Your ex turned up?" Nick laughed, he had just heard that Bianca had shown up which he knew spelt trouble, he never knew what the 19-year-old was really like but it was never ever good to have your former with your current, ever, but now with Wyatt's ex turning up too must have caused some damage.

"Yeah, my ex turned up," Wyatt nodded, not really wanting to go into it. He knew Titch knew about Caitlin being pregnant, but nobody else did and he wanted it to stay that way. It was bad enough everybody thought he was a gay thug, let alone a teenage dad too, "Caused a little drama, but not too much, right Chris?"

"Oh yeah, just a little." Chris laughed, looking at Titch who nodded as if he knew Chris was asking him to stay quiet about the whole pregnancy thing. Chris knew it was not something that needed to go around the school, and rumours started so quickly in this place.

"Fancy going for a smoke?" Nick asked, just as James stood in the doorway.

"I'm meant to be quitting." Chris said, looking at his friends, who gave him I-don't-believe-you looks.

"Really he is," Wyatt laughed, "Like he's gonna be able to. You haven't seen how much he smoked over the break."

"I'm not surprised if Bianca turned up."

"Bianca turned up?" James caught that little bit of the conversation as the teens were pulling Chris out of the room to the metal hut.

"C'mon, man, just one," Titch said, "You can quit tomorrow when school really starts." Chris groaned as he felt himself being pulled out of the room and finally decided to go. As Wyatt said something along the lines of 'I told you so', James was still trying to find out about Bianca.

"Chris? Bianca turned up?"

"We'll tell you all in the hut," Titch smiled to the brunette junior, "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

Later that night, once everybody had returned and caught up, Chris and Wyatt finally got a few minutes to themselves and laid on Chris' bed, cuddling, still fully dressed waiting for headcount.

"Can we go back to your house?" Chris asked his lover, as he heard shouting from down the corridor, which sounded like Nick.

"Do we have to?" Wyatt asked.

"Well it's a little more peaceful then here, at least we got some time to ourselves."

"Hmm," Wyatt was not too sure, "With an eight-year-old that wouldn't leave you alone. A cousin and three aunts who want to know everybody's business. An over-protective mother and a pregnant ex-girlfriend. I wouldn't say we had time to ourselves, c'mon, we couldn't wait till we got back," but then more shouting was heard down the corridor, that sounded like Titch, "How about we run away and go to somewhere like Hawaii, that would be peaceful."

"We could, you know." Chris looked into Wyatt's blue eyes, almost serious. The Halliwell sighed, knowing that it would never be possible, people would find them somehow.

"I wish."

Chris smirked and laid back, allowing Wyatt to roll over and place his head on Chris' chest.

"I've been thinking…" Chris started, staring up at the ceiling as his fingers entwined with Wyatt's.

"That's never good for you, Chris." Wyatt sighed, with a smile on his lips that Chris could not see. He did not have to look up to know his brunette lover was rolling his green eyes as he so usually did when a comment was made.

"Wyatt, listen to me for a second," Chris sighed, "You know the baby…"

"No I don't, it's not been born yet."

"Wyatt!" Chris moaned, he was trying to have a serious conversation with his lover and he was throwing the sarcasm back at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll be serious," Wyatt laughed, looking up at Chris, and then rest his head back on the brunette's chest, allowing him to play with his blonde locks, "The baby. What about it?"

"Well, I was thinking of where we're gonna live next year," Chris sighed, "We can't live in some small apartment where he or she has no room to run around, we need a house."

"A house?" the 17-year-old questioned.

"Yeah, a house," Chris sighed, "Only a small one. A two bedroom house, big enough for the three of us."

"Ok…" Wyatt slightly agreed, "And how do you think we're gonna afford that?"

"Have you forgotten the money my grandpa left me?"

Wyatt sat up and shook his head.

"No chance," he said, "We're not using that. That was your money…"

"Yeah, my money to do what I want with it, right?" Chris stated, "I'm gonna need somewhere to live and I want to be with you. We're raising this child together and I don't want to end up having almost $4-million sitting in a bank doing nothing when I can use some of it to help your child."

"I can't ask you to go out and buy a house, Chris…" Wyatt disagreed.

"You're not asking," the Perry pointed out to the blonde, "I'm the one that's saying I'm doing it. Think about it, Wyatt. A small, two bedroom house, big enough for the three of us, big enough and safe enough for a child to grow up in. Somewhere where you can rest after a long day at college…"

Wyatt knew Chris was right but he did not like the idea.

"Ok, but you have to do something for me," Wyatt sighed, "Otherwise I'm not letting you spend however much on a house."

"What?" Chris asked.

"Take the SATs this year and go to college."

"Wyatt, I'm not going to college I've already said," Chris disagreed, "And we've already agreed that two of us can't be in college at the same time when raising a child."

"Well take the SATs, and then when I've finished college you can go," Wyatt sighed, "Or we'll do it the other way round. Please, Chris."

Suddenly Chris realised what was gone on here and sat up on the bed, looking at his blonde boyfriend suspiciously.

"Your mom's put you up to this, hasn't she?"

Wyatt looked at Chris, slightly shocked that he had clicked onto something so quickly.

"No…" he tried to lie, but it was not going to work, "Ok, she wanted me to get you to take the SATs, at least to see what your grades would be like," the Halliwell sighed, seeing Chris not impressed at all, "Please Chris, aren't you curious to know?"

"Not really," Chris shook his head, "Why would I want to go to college."

"What job can you get without a college degree?" Wyatt asked.

"There's plenty."

"Really?" Wyatt asked, this was turning into an argument neither of them wanted, "My Aunt Phoebe went back to college because she couldn't get a job. Think about it Chris"

"And what would I do?" Chris asked, "I'm useless in school."

"Who says it has to be something school related?" Wyatt asked, "And you're not useless, you help me with my algebra all the time. Chris, you're great with kids, right? Do something with that?"

The Perry sighed, slightly defeated. He partially knew that his lover was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

"Ok," the 18-year-old finally said, "I'll take the SATs, but I'm not promising anything, but you have to retake them."

"What!"

"You only got a 1210, yes your mother told me," Chris said, seeing that Wyatt's mouth was opening to cut him off, "So if I have to take them, you have to retake them."

"Chris, I was happy with what I got," the Halliwell sighed, "I can go to a college in San Francisco easily."

"Well, guess what, I don't care," Chris said, "I'm not studying on my own. You're retaking the test and you can study with me."

Wyatt folded his arms across his chest and pouted like a five-year-old, to which Chris managed to stand his ground.

"Not gonna work, Wy."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, making Wyatt smile happily.

"I'll get it." For the first time that day, Wyatt was happy someone had come knocking. The Perry sighed.

"This conversation is NOT over."

* * *

ok, just a little filler chapter, just to show the two are growing up really. Please hit the go button at the bottom to review :D


	44. The Truth Is Out There

**Right-e-o, thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed :D it's highly appreciated. With knowing you like the story I know I can keep writing more.**

**Here's the next update and things are getting juicy...**

Boarding School Hell

The sound of a phone ringing could be heard in the room. Chris rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head, thinking that it was his, but then he heard Wyatt's voice just after the ringing stopped.

"Cait, what are you doing calling me and three in the morning?" The Halliwell asked, in a whisper, frowning as he realised Chris had woken up.

The Perry kept his back to the blonde, with the pillow still covering his ears, he did not want to hear this conversation. Not at three in the morning, he just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Cait, you can't call me in the middle of the night," Wyatt sighed, he knew he was keeping Chris up, but if he ignored the call it would have continued to go off all night, "What can I do? It's not like I can go out and bring you some ice-cream is it? Look, just because your pregnant doesn't give you the right to call me, this is the third time in the past two days," The Halliwell just wanted to go back to sleep, but something told him that this was going to continue at least for the time that this 16-year-old girl was carrying his child, "Look, Cait, I'm going ok. I've got school tomorrow and unlike you they really do notice if I just miss one class without a very good reason. Bye, Cait." With that, Wyatt hung up the call and decided to turn his phone off, just in case she did try calling again, he was already going to have to make it up to Chris for that.

"Sorry," Wyatt whispered as he snaked his arm around Chris' waist and laid a gentle kiss on his shoulder. As Chris let go of the pillow, it uncurled onto Wyatt's head, "Well, I suppose I deserve that." The 17-year-old stated, moving his head from underneath the pillow as Chris shuffled around, so they could face each other. It had been awkward in the bed the past couple of nights that they had been back. They had been so used to a double bed while on vacation that they forgot what it was like to be in a single bed and how small it was.

"She'll call again, you know." The Perry stated, just able to see Wyatt's outline of his face in the darkness of the room.

"Phone's off." Wyatt stated, moving his arm, so his hand was resting on Chris' hip, his fingers lightly caressing the skin.

"Good," Chris yawned, "So I can actually go back to sleep," Just then another sound of a phone ringing was heard, this time it was Chris', "Who the fuck will be ringing me at this time?" The 18-year-old sat up in the bed and picked up his cell phone from the nightstand. A number that he did not recognise flashed up on the screen, which meant he was staring at it for a while before he answered.

"Hello?" Chris said as soon as he answered the call, resting on his lover's body. A female's voice came through from the other end and Chris knew he recognised it, but could not place where, "I'm sorry, who is this?" As soon as Chris heard the name, he looked at Wyatt, severely unimpressed, "Look, Caitlin, go to sleep. That baby inside of you needs the rest…"

Upon hearing Caitlin's name, Wyatt's eyes widened, trying to figure out how she got Chris' number.

"Cait, I don't care," Chris said, "I'm not the one who ever gave a damn about you, that was Wyatt and he's trying to sleep. And why the fuck you rang my phone I'll never know, how the hell did you even get this number anyway?" But Chris was not going to wait for an answer, he was too tired to care, "Listen to me, Caitlin, the only reason he still wants to know you is because you're carrying his child. If it wasn't for that he wouldn't want to know. Bye Caitlin."

With that, Chris hung up and also turned his phone off, surprising Wyatt at the harshness in his voice. What the Halliwell was not too sure about was whether it was because he was just tired or whether it was getting too much with Caitlin calling so much.

"Chris?" Wyatt started, but the brunette just turned his back to him as he laid on the bed.

"Not now, Wyatt," Chris sighed, "Just go back to sleep."

* * *

"You look knackered bud," Speedy said, as he and Chris sat in the metal hut having a smoke. Yes, Chris has said he was quitting, but it was not going to last long while Wyatt's hormonal ex-girlfriend was constantly calling. As soon as both the teens had turned their phones on the next morning, there were text messages for the 'bitch from hell' as Chris had started nicknaming her, not in front of Wyatt of course, "Has Wyatt been keeping you up?"

Chris could see the smirk playing on his blonde friend's lips and wish that was why he felt so tired. Taking a drag from his cigarette he shook his head.

"More like his ex keeping me up," the Perry sighed, resting his head against the metal wall of the hut, the coldness of it sent a shiver down his back, "I swear, one more phone call from her and I'm gonna give her what for."

"That bad?"

"She's even got my number now, god knows how though," Chris said, "She must have taken a look at Wyatt's phone before we left. She had the chances."

"You really don't like her, do you?" Secretly, Speedy was finding it fairly amusing, like it was karma getting one back on Chris for what he had done with Bianca. Chris looked at his friend while taking another drag from the cancer stick, but kept the smoke in as he ran his hands through his brown locks. He let the smoke out through his nose once he shook his head at Speedy's question.

"I know I can't get her out of his life," Chris said quietly, "That's never gonna happen. Not with her having his kid, this isn't a normal relationship they have. She's always gonna be there as long as he wants to see his kid, but she's constantly calling him, and at stupid times too for stupid things." Speedy was the only other one, except Titch, that knew Wyatt was going to be a father, he was the only one that Wyatt did not mind Chris telling, mainly because he knew how close friends Chris, Speedy and Titch all were.

"You need to stop with your jealousy stints," Speedy laughed, "Otherwise you and Wyatt will hit some rocks."

"We've hit rocks." Chris sighed, he had not really spoken to Wyatt all day, since the phone calls last night. Not that it was Wyatt's fault, it was all the 16-year-old brat on the other end of the phone, but Wyatt knew it was her calling and he still answered it, every time she called he would answer it, that was what got to him the most.

"You hit rocks a few weeks ago," Speedy sighed, "I can tell you're acting differently around him since you've got back. There's subtle things that you do now that you didn't before Chrismas."

The Perry looked at his friend carefully, waiting for him to continue, knowing there was more.

"Chris," Speedy started, "You slept with Bianca while you were with him, that kind of puts any relationship on the rocks."

"He doesn't know."

"Just because he doesn't know, doesn't mean it doesn't affect things," the 17-year-old offered his thoughts to his troubled friend, "You still know. I know I told you not to tell him, but you have to forget it happened too."

"Its not that easy." Chris sighed, looking down at the floor.

"No, maybe not," Speedy shrugged, "But you have to find a way to forget it, unless you want Bianca back and not Wyatt."

"I don't want Bianca," Chris' eyes widened, looking straight into his friend's hazel ones, "What happened between me and Bianca was a big mistake. It was…I don't know…I was confused, messed in the head with everything that was going on. Wyatt's ex turns up pregnant, B's mom goes into hospital…everything just…"

"Got on top of you?"

As Chris nodded his head, Speedy sighed sympathetically, just as Titch walked in to the hut.

"Thought you were quitting?" the short male said, not realising the two were in the middle of a conversation. The two teens looked up at the new comer but neither said a word, "What's up?" From the troubled faces, Titch now realised something was wrong, so sat down and lit up ready for a story.

Speedy looked at Chris, wondering whether he was going to tell Titch the truth. Without Wyatt around now would be a good time if Titch was ever to find out, but how many people did Chris just want to know? He knew the more that knew, the more chance Wyatt would find out and Chris would never forget about it.

Sighing, Chris contemplated the pros and cons of telling Titch his secret. The 18-year-old blonde could probably help Chris, after all this teen was a serial cheat and had lots of advice to offer to him, but the more people that knew, the higher the chance for Wyatt to find out, something Chris really did not want.

"What is it?" Titch asked, seeing that Speedy was looking towards Chris, so it had something to do with him, "Have you and Wyatt had a fight?"

"I cheated on Wyatt," Chris finally answered, "I slept with Bianca over the break, just before New Year. The day I got the ring back." Titch could not believe what he was hearing.

"You slept with her!" the 18-year-old's hazel eyes had grown wide, "I thought you said you hit her."

"I did, that was later the night after she told Wyatt…"

"So Wyatt knows?"

"No," Chris shook his head, "When Wyatt asked me about it, I told him she was lying, trying to split us up. I couldn't face telling him that I'd slept with Bianca."

The three sat in silence, none of them really knew what to say, even Titch. Every time he had cheated on someone it was a sign that he was no longer interested so it never mattered to him about how to tell the girl, but Chris was totally smitten by Wyatt and vice-versa, and for that the 18-year-old blonde had nothing to say.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wyatt was making in his to the hut to find Chris. With hardly speaking to him all day, he knew there was something on the young man's mind, and more than likely the two 3am phone calls last night. The Halliwell decided he had to find a way to make it up to his brunette lover, otherwise his ex-girlfriend was going to become the end to their relationship.

As the 17-year-old got to the side of the hut, he could hear Titch's voice, and by the sounds of it he had only just got there.

"Have you and Wyatt had a fight?" the shorter teen's voice could be heard, so Chris was definitely in there. He decided to wait, maybe he could find out his lover's problem without having to guess. But Wyatt was going to hear something he never expected.

"I cheated on Wyatt," the Halliwell wondered at first if Chris was being serious, and then wondered just what he meant by cheating. A kiss? He could deal with that…"I slept with Bianca over the break, just before New Year. The day I got the ring back." Wyatt felt like his heart was breaking, of all the things, of all the people…Chris had slept with his ex-fiancée and then it clicked, Chris got the ring back a few nights before the party, the day that he was going to the hospital the day that…

"So, Wyatt knows." He did not want to know what Chris' response was going to be but he could not pull himself away from the side of the hut, wanting to know everything he could and then afterwards he could…what was he going to even do afterwards?

"…When Wyatt asked me about it," here it came, the full truth of what happened, "I told him she was lying, trying to split us up. I could face telling him I'd slept with Bianca."

The Halliwell's hurt was starting to turn to anger, he could not listen to anymore. Not only had the love of his life cheated on him, but also lied to him, straight to his face. As his breathing quickened, he felt the fury burn inside of him, as what he heard clearly from his boyfriend's voice raced through his mind. He had never felt this, the pain inside of him, the feeling that his heart had been taken out and stamped on, the feeling of betrayal was so great it stopped him thinking clearly. What was he to do? Question Chris now in front of Titch, and whoever else he may have been with, or wait and question him back in the room. Hearing the sound of movement coming from the hut, Wyatt decided to think about it first. He could not let the anger get the better of him, he loved Chris and after everything that had happened with Caitlin, he needed to hear it from Chris straight, everything. As the sounds of movement seemed to be heading towards the door of the hut, Wyatt made his way back to the room. He was starting to feel tears forming in his eyes from the thoughts. Chris had slept with Bianca, it was all sinking in now. Was that just the once or had it happened before. How much had Bianca lied? Who now was telling the truth? _Once a cheater, always a cheater_, Bianca's words rang through his mind from the party. Wyatt knew Chris had cheated on Bianca, he was upfront about that, but Chris had said to him that what Bianca was saying was a lie. But now, what was he meant to believe? Chris had admitted to Titch he had cheated, and Wyatt knew that Chris would never lie to Titch, especially not about something like this. He needed to know the truth, and he was going to find out. TONIGHT.

* * *

Chris made his way down the corridor, after making a stop in Titch's room to drink some of the alcohol the 18-year-old had brought back from Christmas vacation. He had definitely had enough to drink, he was not drunk so to say, just a little tipsy. Drunk enough to handle if Caitlin rang again, and it was needed because as soon as he walked through the door to his room he could see Wyatt sat on his own bed, a cell phone stuck to the side of his face.

"Yeah, I know…" Wyatt's voice sounded quiet though, weak, broken, as if he had been crying, and then Chris saw it as Wyatt looked up at him, his eyes were red and puffy and it was evident that his lover really had been crying, "Pats, I'm gonna have to go, he's just got back," _he's just got back?_ Chris wondered whether the conversation that he had been having, obviously with his eldest cousin, was about him, "Yeah I know, I'll find out everything first. I'm not gonna go crazy. Thanks. Bye."

Wyatt hung up the call as he watched Chris strip off his top and lay back on his own bed. The talk with Patty had helped, she had helped calm his nerves down, telling him to talk this through with Chris rather than jumping to conclusions, little did Wyatt really know was that Patty knew the truth of what had happened, and had her suspicions on why it really happened.

"You ok?" Chris asked, sitting up on his elbows to see Wyatt looking at him.

"Fine."

"Then why don't I believe you?" but Chris could see from Wyatt's expression he was going to have to press for the information, "Wy, you've been crying I can see. Was that Caitlin on the phone? Has something happened to the baby?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head, "Nothing wrong with the baby. And no it wasn't Cait." The 17-year-old watched Chris' actions as he thought about whether to question him or not. As Chris made his way over to him, he was torn between crying again or hitting him. How could this guy stand in front of him and act like he cared, when he had lied to his face?

"Wyatt, what is it?" Chris asked, he had never seen Wyatt cry, not once and was really concerned especially as he was not saying what it was. He knelt in front of the blonde and locked their eyes together.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wyatt asked, almost in a whisper, as if really he did not want to ask the question and it was involuntary.

"Tell you what?" Chris asked, confused at what Wyatt was talking about. He took one of Wyatt's hand in his own but had a shock when Wyatt pulled it away. His teary eyes turned to that of anger.

"Tell me what? Do you think I'm that stupid? About you and Bianca, Chris, that's what," Wyatt shouted, pushing Chris backwards so he fell to the floor, so Wyatt could stand up. The Halliwell walked away to the window, his back turned to Chris, as the Perry stood up his heart racing as he realised what Wyatt was crying about, "I heard you talking to Titch, before you ask, why the fuck didn't you tell me? Or is something still going on, is that why you didn't tell me?"

"Wyatt…"

"What does she give you that I don't?" Wyatt turned around, his head racing with questions that he wanted to ask, but not giving time for Chris to answer. The hurt and the pain was getting confused with the anger that he was feeling. He did not even know what he was feeling anymore, he had never felt this way, not once, "You lied to my face, I asked you if what she said was true and you told me it was lies, all lies."

"Wyatt, let me explain."

"No, Chris, you don't get a chance to explain," the 17-year-old shouted, "Not until I'm finished. You cheated on me. You gave me this ring and said that…that…we promised each other that neither of us would cheat and you throw that back in my face. Why, Chris? Why did you do it? Once for old times sake, or was it never called off in the first place?"

"It was once, Wyatt," Chris tried to explain to Wyatt, but he seemed like he did not want to know, but Chris continued trying, "Just once, the night after her mom went into hospital. I was weak, ok…we we're arguing and I gave into that moment of weakness…"

"Moment of weakness?" Wyatt was gobsmacked by what he was hearing, "And just how many moment of weaknesses have you had?"

"Wyatt, please…" Chris begged his lover, "Just listen to me for one minute. I love you, ok, and I'm sorry, I should have told you…I didn't want you to find out this way, I wanted you to find out from me if you ever did find out…"

"If I found out?" Wyatt shouted, "So you weren't going to tell me?"

"Wyatt…" Chris sighed, frustrated that Wyatt was picking up on the worst things he was saying, "Please, sit down and listen to me," but Wyatt was not going to do as Chris asked, so the Perry continued, "I made a mistake. I made a huge mistake. I did what I tried to do with you when my grandpa died, everything got confused in my head, I thought I wanted her and gave into that, something you stopped me from doing. As soon as I thought about it, I realised what a mistake I made. I'm so so sorry, I really am, I never meant to hurt you."

"Then why did you lie to me about it?" By now, both the teens were crying, Wyatt for the pain he was feeling, Chris for the guilt and the fear of losing his lover.

"I panicked," Chris admitted, "I thought if I told you then that would be it, and I don't want to lose you."

Wyatt still was not having it, even if it was the truth, Bianca's words still rang through his mind. _Once a cheater, always a cheater,_ he could see her laughing at him now for being such a mug, which angered him more that anything else.

"Wyatt, please…"

"Please what?" the Halliwell shouted, "What do you want me to do? Forgive you? I don't think so. I trusted you and you broke that. I loved you, Chris, I loved you with everything I am, and you've just thrown that back at me."

"No, I haven't," Chris shook his head, "It was a mistake, Wy, please, just give me another chance."

"I don't know if I can, Chris," Wyatt shook his head, running his hands through his golden locks, "I really don't know if I can trust you enough."

The two teens stood in silence, neither knew what to say to each other.

"I love you, Wyatt." Chris broke the silence, tears streaming down his face, he thought they were never going to stop. Wyatt never answered him, he just looked away.

Understanding what Wyatt wanted, Chris took a deep sigh and nodded his head. Without a word, he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Wyatt just stayed in the room, thinking about what Chris has said. Not all his questions had been answered, but enough, but then again that was only if Chris was being truthful now, but would he really lie? What would he gain from lying now? He needed to think this through. One thing was for sure, though, he was not about to trust him anytime soon.

* * *

ok, a little short but it just seemed to end right there with Wyatt and Chris' arguments. Please review to let me know what you thought about it. Was the initial argument enough? Don't worry, the next chapter is both of their thoughts on the matter, but I'm not giving any clues of how it will turn out. You'll have to wait and see to find out if they'll stay together or not...


	45. Time to Think

**Ok then, here's another update for all you lovely readers. I think I may have rushed it slightly in this chapter, I'm not sure, I'm sure you'll tell me in a review if I have or not, but I can't be bothered with milling around about it all. Hope you don't mind :s if you do, just tell me so and I'll try and slow it down, after all you are the ones reading it.**

**Anyway, on with the story...**

Boarding School Hell

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Does it have to morning yet?" Chris groaned from the floor of Titch's room. He could hear his friend agreeing from the bed, but for a completely different reason. As Chris unwrapped himself from the sleeping bag Titch had let him borrow, the same one Titch had always let him borrow when he had slept in the room Titch and Speed had shared in Sophomore and Junior year, he thought about what was going to happen today. He had let Wyatt sleep in the room alone last night, it was better than being there when the last thing Wyatt wanted was his cheating, lying boyfriend around. He felt rotten for what had happened, he knew he should have told Wyatt what happened, but he never thought he would have found out. If it was not for deciding to tell Titch last night, Wyatt would not have found out, but he could blame that, he should not have done it in the first place.

_A moment of weakness_, Chris thought back on what he had said to Wyatt, that was probably the worst thing he could have said, but he was being truthful. There was no love in what he had done with Bianca, it was hot, yes, but it was not the same as when he did it with Wyatt. It was lust, pure lust, but maybe sometimes that was worse. That was definitely worse. _Why did you do it, idiot?_ the brunette thought to himself, _couldn't you keep your hands to yourself just once? You deserve whatever's coming to you today._

Hearing movement, he looked over to see Ben getting out of bed, so sat up and ran his hands through his hair.

"Sleep well down there?" Ben asked with a smirk. He had decided against telling Chris he could share his bed, it was not something that needed to get back to Wyatt. As much as he liked Chris, he was not about to push it while Chris was still so madly in love with someone and was going to try anything to win them back.

"I've slept better," the Perry answered with a yawn as he climbed out of his sleeping bag, showing he was just in his boxers, "But then again, I've slept worse, so it doesn't really matter." Chris pulled on his jeans from last night and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Titch asked, looking at his brunette friend at the door.

"To make sure Wyatt's up and to get a shower."

Chris escaped from the room before Titch could say anything to him. Maybe this was not the best thing to do, but he knew what Wyatt was like and if he had the chance he would sleep in, at least past breakfast and possibly his first lesson – Geometry. He opened the door a inch, quietly, and looked to Wyatt's bed, but he was not there. Confused, Chris opened the door fully and surveyed the room to find Wyatt in his bed, still fast asleep. He walked over, to see Wyatt's eyes still looked puffy, but would not see the redness until he opened them.

"Wyatt?" Chris called, resting a hand gently on Wyatt's arm that was hanging out of the sheet and over the bed, as if he was trying to cuddle something. Chris perched on the end of the bed with a deep sigh. He really did love Wyatt, and the thought of losing him was scaring him half to death. But maybe Wyatt sleeping in Chris' bed meant that he was going to forgive him, at least eventually, and they could go back to what they had. However, it had just been one night, and he knew Wyatt's mind would still be racing. As he gently ran his hand through his lover's golden locks, he called out his name again, this time getting Wyatt to stir, "Wy, c'mon, time to get up."

Wyatt opened his eyes, reluctantly, to see Chris sat above him. He felt like he had only just gotten to sleep, everything from last night still at the forefront of his mind. Ignoring the fact that Chris was there, with a soft smile on those perfect lips, Wyatt turned to look at the clock on the nightstand to see it was 7:10am, he had only just gotten to sleep recently, as in just over two hours ago. He had spent the whole night in his own bed, thinking about what to do, then got up and walked around for a bit and finally decided to sleep in Chris', maybe that would help with his decision of what to do even if he did not want to be near him at the moment. When he turned back around, he realised Chris was not there. He looked over and saw him with a towel in his hand near the doorway.

"I'm going for a shower." Chris told him, seeing the look of confusion on the 17-year-old's face. He did not want to be around him at the moment, could not be around him with all the guilt he felt, he only came to wake him up. The longer Chris was around, the more he felt Wyatt was going to get pissed off and end up breaking up with him. If he kept his distance, maybe Wyatt would forgive him.

Once Chris had left the room, Wyatt laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He loved Chris so much, but everything that he had found out last night was still raw, he was still in pain, and still had no idea what to do about it. Now he was finally understanding why Naff had told him not to get with his roommate, and this was it. Wyatt was going to see Chris every single morning and night, which did not make it easy as he made his decision about whether to try and stay with Chris or break up with him, and then if they did break up, for the next six months there was going to be tension, and lots of it.

* * *

Because they did not want the news spread around, Titch had managed to talk to Wyatt and convince him to make it look like nothing had happened, just while they got it sorted out. They did not need everybody gossiping about their 'break-up' while he was still running through everything. Reluctantly, the Halliwell agreed, but never spoke to Chris, in fact he hardly spoke to anybody for a while as he got it through his head.

Two weeks had past, and not only was Wyatt trying to avoid everyone and everything, but so was Chris. This was becoming damaging on both of their health, which made their group of friends worry about them. They all knew Chris was afraid of losing Wyatt, and it was because of him that Chris had closed off to everyone, but they could not fully blame Wyatt, after all Chris was the one that had cheated and then lied about it. Not all of them knew the full story, just Titch, Speedy and Ben – of course Ben since he shared a room with Titch, and at times Chris would come and sleep on their floor if the tension in his room was too much.

_If 2x + 7y 23 and 4x +…_ Wyatt's thought trailed from his algebra problems to Chris, he always helped him with this. Wyatt could never understand what was going on here, even though eventually all problems were the same. There were other things that Chris had helped Wyatt with, lots of things like coming up with a solution about Caitlin and the baby, _that's not going to happen without Chris, _the Halliwell thought to himself as he stared at the paper in front of him.

All he had thought about for the past two weeks was Chris, everything that Chris was, everything he did – good and bad. When ever Chris would get changed, he always looked, even if the Perry did not realise, and found he just wanted to go over and kiss him, touch him, hold him, forgive him…_No, he can't be forgiven,_ Wyatt fought with himself in his mind, _not forgiven, not yet at least, _but the 17-year-old wanted to forgive him, let Chris know that it was alright. Even though he would not trust Chris for a very long time, he still wanted to tell him he still loved him and wanted to be with him, but that would make him look stupid. Only a mug would get back with someone who had cheated on them, _once a cheater, always a cheater_, those words constantly ran through his mind. Bianca's words. She had put them there on purpose, she knew he was going to find out and said that to make him doubt his brunette lover. She was poison, and Wyatt just wanted to tear her apart limb from limb, painfully slowly. That was when he realised, maybe Chris was telling the truth, maybe it was just once, one mistake when he was weak. With knowing that it was when Lynn was in hospital, Chris would have been weak, weak enough to give into something that without help he would not be able to stop. After all, he had fought with Wyatt after his grandpa had died, he had tried to sleep with Wyatt straight after the hospital visit to 'numb the pain', was that was he was doing there, his mind not all together, not actually realising what he was doing? _Don't kid yourself, he knew what he was doing,_ Wyatt told himself again, shaking his head, he had to get back onto his work not think about this, but he could do the work later, this was more important. The love of his life was more important than anything. That bitch of an ex-fiancée and his lover in bed with each other…the thought of that now ran through his mind. What did she have that Wyatt did not? Then again, what did she not have that Wyatt did…male, female…there were a few differences there, and maybe Chris was not completely gay after all not if he was going to sleep with her.

The Halliwell turned around in his chair and looked at Chris, just briefly, to see him looking out of the window, thinking about something. Wyatt's movement seemed to get his attention though, as Chris moved his head to look at Wyatt. The 17-year-old turned back around and closed his eyes, Chris looked so hot and so angelic when he was thinking, but he was not angelic, Bianca had taken that from him. _It wasn't all Bianca's fault though_, a voice told him, but maybe it was. Ok, Chris was not a innocent party, she had obviously gotten him hot, hot enough for him to strip his clothes off and hers and…_Damn it, stop thinking of it,_ Wyatt thought, _If you keep thinking about it, wondering what it was like then you'll never forget about it and you'll lose Chris forever._ Maybe he wanted to lose Chris forever, no not wanted, needed to lose him. Move on, find someone else, that was what he would tell anyone else. Leave them, forget about them and move on. However, Chris had a hold of Wyatt's heart and if Wyatt was really honest, he did not want it back.

He turned around again, now he could see Chris playing with the dog tags that Wyatt had gotten him for Christmas. _So, he's still wearing them,_ Wyatt said, turning back around and looking at the silver ring that still sat on his third finger of his right hand, _Just like I'm still wearing this._ There had to be something there if he was still wearing the promise ring, some promise that turned out to be. Two days after putting it on and Chris is in bed with someone else. And not just anybody else, Bianca of all the people, _that bitch._ The Halliwell looked at the math problems again and then up at the clock hanging above the door. There was still twenty minutes of the class, twenty minutes to think about this. He was going to give it until then and if he had not come up with a solution of what to do, he would talk to someone, someone who could help put a few things into perspective.

* * *

"Do you love him?" Wyatt was asked, as he sat in the hut with the one person he never thought he would come to ask for advice. The one person he never thought would give him advice, after what Wyatt had done.

"Yeah, I love him, Naff," Wyatt sighed, taking a drag from his cigarette. He was meant to be giving these up too, but right now it was like he needed them. The stress of the situation over the last two weeks had taken too much out of him to quit, "If I didn't love him I wouldn't be stuck in this…predicament."

"Big word for you," Naff told the 17-year-old who just looked at him unimpressed by the attempt of a joke. Dane Naffelitie sighed and looked to the Halliwell, only a few months ago he was telling Wyatt not to get with his roommate and was pushing him to find out how he really felt for Chris, but now he was giving advice on whether to stay with him or not…and honestly, he never thought he would give this advice… "Look, I know Chris loves you too. He's smitten, really, and he's going crazy thinking he's gonna lose you. If I was in your position, I'd be asking myself why he did it and whether he's going to do it again."

"I've asked myself that." Wyatt groaned, this was pointless.

"And what's the answer?" Naff asked, "I'm guessing you have spoken to Chris about it."

"Yeah," the Halliwell answered, "I've asked him and he's told me what I think is the truth. That it was just once and it was a big mistake and it will never happen again."

"And that's what you think is the truth?" When the 17-year-old nodded, Naff sighed again, "It is the truth," Wyatt narrowed his ocean blue eyes as he studied the teen opposite him in the metal hut, "He's said the same thing to Speedy, Titch and me now. He's said what happened and to be honest I'm really surprised. I never thought he would have done it, but I also know how Chris deals with things, he keeps the bottled up…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Right, so you know that with everything going on, your ex turning up," of course, Naff knew nothing about Caitlin being pregnant, just that she turned up, "Bianca turning up and causing trouble, her mom going into hospital only months earlier was he in the hospital with his grandpa, it's bound to have a bad effect on his brain."

Wyatt was not sure how to take that information.

"But it doesn't give an excuse of why he did it."

"Course not," Naff shrugged, "There's never an excuse, but he's guilty as hell about it. I hate to say it, but you're the best thing that's happened to him since I've known him. He's happy when he's with you and he never told you what happened because he didn't want to hurt you. If you'd have never found out you wouldn't have expected anything happened would you?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head, "But something did."

"And do you think with everything that's happened since then that he'd do it again?" Naff asked, knowing the answer, well knowing what he thought about Chris, "Now that Bianca is out of his life. Do you really think he'd do it again? Hey, at least it wasn't some random girl or guy that neither of you knew."

"That's what makes it slightly worse…"

"No it makes it better, trust me," Naff said, "You know how he really feels about Bianca, he can't stand her. He was cheating on her for God's sake…"

_Once a cheater, always a cheater_, Bianca's voice in his head again.

"Ok, bad thing to say," the teen sighed, "He was cheating on her because he wasn't sure about himself, but now he is. He loves you, you alone, I've never seen him with a bigger smile on his face and I hate to admit that it's all because of you. You want to know whether you should forgive him?" Wyatt nodded his head, that was the whole reason he was listening to this nonsense, "I think you should. I know for a fact he would never do this again, not in a million years. He loves you, Wyatt."

"But that doesn't tell me if I should stay with him," Wyatt sighed, "I can't trust him."

"That will grow," but Wyatt did not believe him and just rolled his eyes, "Look, you love him right?"

"Course I love him, I've told you that."

"Then the trust doesn't matter for now, that can grow," Naff explained, "Think about it, you're in a boarding school, somewhere where if you really didn't trust him you could find out instantly what was going on, someone would know. I know he wouldn't do it again, he loves you too much to make the same mistake twice, and to be honest if you break up with him now Bianca, and your own ex for that matter, get what they wanted from the start, you two separated."

Wyatt frowned, Naff was right, the trust could grow back with time, all that mattered at the moment was that he loved Chris.

"Just think about it," Naff sighed, "I know if you really love him you two could get past it."

* * *

_I don't expect a letter back, so don't waste any ink._

_Chris._

He sat and read through the letter that he had just written to Bianca. Because of her, well him too it does take two after all, he was going to lose Wyatt. It did not take a genius to work out that after two weeks Wyatt was going to break up with him, and now he was letting Bianca know that she had won and gotten her own way even though she was out of his life. If only he had not let himself sleep with her. If it was just that one kiss then maybe Wyatt would have forgiven him, understood that really that first kiss was out of his control, but he went back for more, after she threw the ring at him, he went back to her and kissed her - not the other way around. He kissed her, he took her clothes off, he let himself...he did not even want to think about it. He was beating himself up inside. It had been bad enough what not telling Wyatt had done, but now that the Halliwell had found out, Chris felt more guilt and regret then he did then. Not only because of his actions with Bianca, but for lying to Wyatt and for never telling him himself, for letting his conversation with Titch be overheard.

He looked at it as he wrote Bianca's address on the envelope, maybe this was not such a good idea, this would give her an open invitation for her to get back into his life. He put the letter in the envelope, he could think about it even if the letter was sealed. Staring at the address, he thought some more. What would it matter if she did get back into his life, if he did not have Wyatt there would be no reason not to have her. And anyway, after what he had done she would be stupid to reply to the letter, it would give him another chance to hurt her.

Hearing the door open, Chris quickly put the sealed letter in his top draw, he could think about whether to send that later, and opened a textbook on his desk, pretending that he was doing some work. He glanced at the door to see Wyatt looking at him, still not stepping over the threshold. _Great,_ Chris thought to himself, _He's gonna break up with me now._ Maybe he could miss it, leave it for a little longer. If he could leave the room now with an excuse, Wyatt would not be able to break up with him yet and he could pretend that the17-year-old was still thinking. However, he knew what was coming and maybe, just maybe, he should face it straight on. As Wyatt walked into the room, Chris turned back around, he could not face him, not if he was going to shatter his heart. He took a glance at the textbook, he did not even know what he was meant to be studying, _history,_ Chris realised, _my worst subject too._ Well, at least he would not be lying if he told Wyatt he needed to get some help on the homework, he really would need help with this, history was one of the subjects Wyatt was helping him in.

"Chris, can we…?" Wyatt started, but he could see Chris standing up with a textbook in his hand, "Oh, want some help?"

Chris looked at Wyatt carefully, why was he asking him if he wanted help?

"Erm…it's ok, I'll talk to…"

"Chris, let me help you," Wyatt sighed, "You know my history is way better that anyone else's, it's the one subject I can do." Chris sighed, the Halliwell was right, maybe he should ask him to help him, but then it would give Wyatt an opening to break up with him. Although, if Wyatt wanted to break up with him, why would he be willing to help him with his work now?

"Ok," Chris said with a sigh, and sat at the desk, even though he did not need any help since he had no idea on what he was actually doing, "Do you know what the assignment was?"

Wyatt just looked at Chris and laughed at him. He missed this slightly, for the past two weeks they had hardly spoken to each other, just enough to be civil and make it look like to the rest of the school that nothing had happened, but Wyatt had missed Chris' stupid moments.

"The foundations of the Cold War were laid during World War II. Discuss the statement," Wyatt looked at Chris and laughed at the look on his face that said 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about-help-me'. The Halliwell shook his head with a laugh, "Ok, do you think World War II gave a starting block for the Cold War?"

"Wasn't the Cold War before World War II?" the brunette asked, but he knew he was completely wrong when he saw Wyatt break down into fights of giggles, "What?"

"Do you listen to a word in history?"

"Obviously not." Chris stated, as he pulled his chair over to the desk, this was going to take a very very long time. The thoughts of everything that had happened left both of the teens minds as they laughed at everything stupid the Perry asked about this subject ranging from 'who was Hitler and was he a real person' to 'what could World War II have anything to do with the Cold War in the first place.' After an hour of explaining the basic ins and outs of the second world war, Chris was still not getting it all into his head and decided to lean forward with a groan and hit his head on the table.

"Ow!" Chris said, screwing his face up in pain, letting out a fake cry. Wyatt shook his head with a small laugh.

"Let me look at it."

"I'm fine, really," Chris said sitting up, "It didn't hurt that much." The Perry looked at Wyatt, and their eyes locked as time seemed to stand still for them.

"No lasting damage then." Wyatt seemed to whisper as he felt himself being pulled to the love of his life. He leaned forward as the same time as Chris did and their lips were met in a kiss, almost like a first kiss, soft and gentle, easy, slow…Suddenly, Wyatt pulled away and stood up, taking a step away from the brunette. Chris sat on the chair and closed his eyes, not something that Wyatt wanted to happen, obviously.

Wyatt paced the room behind Chris, thinking about what had happened. He had not come back for that to happen, now this confused the situation even more, not because it felt wrong, it really did not, he loved it, it felt completely right just like it did the first time, but now it could not feel right, not with what he was about to tell Chris.

"That shouldn't have happened." Wyatt stuttered.

"I know," Chris sighed, "I'm sorry. I just…I…"

"It's not just your fault," Wyatt sighed, running his hand through his golden locks as he looked at Chris, who was now looking at him, with pain in his hypnotising green eyes, "Look, this is why I wanted to talk to you. I love you ok. I really really love you, but what you did, when you…when I found out…everything with Bianca," Wyatt did not know how to put all this. He had been thinking for hours in the hut with Naff and for the past two weeks, and he still did not know the right words to say to the 18-year-old sat in front of him, "It hurts, it hurts so much and I've never felt this. I don't know how to deal with it because I still love you even though you hurt me. I want to stay with you, I really really do but…" here it was, the moment that Chris had been dreading, "But I can't trust you and I need to build that up. The only thing is, I don't want to lose you from my life."

"I don't want to lose you either, Wyatt," Chris replied, his voice quiet, "I wish I could turn back time, I really do, I'm so so so so sorry for what I did, and I can promise you I will never let it happen again…"

"I know I should believe that," Wyatt explained, "But right now, I can't. I think, maybe we should, I don't know, go on a break or something. Not completely break up, don't take this the wrong way, but I need time to really think this through, but still have you as a friend. I need you in my life, Chris, after all who's gonna help me with algebra and by the looks of it who's gonna get you through history?"

"A break."

"You're mad." However, Chris shook his head.

"I'm not mad," he replied, "Why would I be mad? And I wouldn't have any ground to be mad. I hurt you, not the other way around. I love you, Wyatt, and if you need a break to really sort your head out then I'll give you that."

"And you know what I mean by a break, don't you?" Wyatt asked, as Chris stood up and came face to face with him, Wyatt's extra three inches in height causing him to look down, "No kissing, no inappropriate touching, no flirting," Chris' eyebrow raised, questioning the 'no flirting', "Ok, maybe flirting is partially allowed. But, please Chris, no suggestions and what not. I need time…"

"Deal." Chris interrupted, slightly feeling on cloud nine, at least they had not completely broken up for good, yet, they were on a break.

"It's not permanent, at least I hope not, just to get my head around thing and figure out if I could ever trust you again."

"I understand," Chris nodded and picked up his textbook, "Look, I'm gonna go to Titch's room, see if he can get any of this stuff into my head, unless you want another go."

"Sit down," Wyatt laughed, "I'm not finished with you yet."

* * *

ok, so let me know in a review what you think. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow afternoon/evening, since it is almost half-midnight here and it'll take a while to complete the next chapter.


	46. Drunken Ramblings

**Ok, here's a long chapter for you guys. Actually, longer than I expected it to be when I started to write, but it all seemed to flow so I just kept it all together.**

**Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad none of you found it was moving too fast, so I've kept at that pace for this one. Hope you enjoy...**

Boarding School Hell

"So, just a break, not completely broken up?" Speedy questioned as he sat in the hut with Chris and Titch that same night. Wyatt and Chris had given up on the whole World War Two and Cold War stuff so Chris could get one last cigarette in before he had to go to bed, of course there were some comments from you know who about Chris quitting you know what.

"Yeah, just a break," Chris smiled, he never thought those words would sound so good. He looked down in his hand, he had the letter to Bianca in them, still wondering whether to send it to her. He still hated her for what happened but some of what he had said was no longer true, well it could still be true, it just depended whether time would be able to heal Wyatt's broken heart, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Quarter to ten," Titch said, looking at his watch, "Time for another cig."

"I think I'll give a miss," the Perry said, standing up, "I'll go and mail this…well, I think I will."

"Mail it," Speedy nodded, Chris had told the two what it was all about and he honestly thought she should know what she had managed to cause, maybe she would feel slightly sorry for what she had helped do, and also a little apology for hitting her. Titch on the other hand thought it would fuel her ego and bring her back into his life, when he really did not need it, "Either that or burn it. Either way, you don't want Wyatt finding out you wrote to her, not after everything that's happened."

"Yeah, Speedy's right there," Titch had to agree, "Burn it. And, here get some of this down your neck before you go back up to the room."

"You are gonna turn me into an alcoholic," Chris joked around as he took a mouthful of the bottle of rum Titch had offered him. Once he gave it back he made his way to the door, "Burn it, hey?"

"Just don't let Wyatt ever having a chance to find it." Speedy said as Chris left the hut and made his way back to the school. He stopped to take a look at the letter, feeling the chill from the cold night air run down his back. He was still in two minds about sending the letter, but something about him told him to mail it. What was the worst that could happen? _She could send a reply_. He would ignore it and bin it. _She could call him._ He could ignore the calls. _She could visit him. _Yeah right, not a chance in hell. Taking a final glance at the letter, Chris slipped it into a mailbox and made his way inside. There was no going back now, in a couple of days time Bianca was going to get that letter and more than likely gloat, but he did not care. In a way he needed to tell her finally that what she had done had caused him to never want to speak, see or hear about her again. After all, to him she was evil, pure evil.

But then, was she that evil? She was a woman in love, surely that was what was behind the craziness, it was all her love for Chris. _Don't flatter yourself, Chris,_ the brunette thought to himself as he walked back to his room, _You didn't mean anything to her, you were just someone who was stupid enough to put up with her for two years._

"Damn it!" he said to himself, he had mailed that letter now and he wanted it back, he had missed something out. Something that he should have told her a long long time ago, but then again, that could wait for later if she decided to make an appearance back in his life. He hoped to God she did not, he did not need that right now. Really, he should not have sent the letter, but he needed closure, lots and lots of closure. He needed that with everything right now, close off his past to his present and hopefully future.

"How was your break?" Wyatt asked as Chris walked through the door with a smile on his face. He was sat as his desk, trying to do some work, "I hope refreshing, I need help with this geometry."

"Yeah, sure." Chris said, half not listening, his mind still on the letter that he wished he had never posted now. If she came back into his life now, things were going to be ruined between him and Wyatt. With her back, Wyatt would never trust him, he would always think there was something going on between the two, and Chris had just given her an opening. However, was she that stupid? Chris had hit her, something he always promised himself and Bianca he would never do. Bianca had grown up around an abusive father – similar to Wyatt actually – something he never told anyone, something he had kept to himself, and always promised her he would never turn out that way. Actually, that was another reason he had mailed the letter, he had started it off with an apology for that. She deserved an apology. As much trouble as she had caused, she had never deserved to be hit, no matter what had gone wrong between Chris and Wyatt, so really that letter did need to be sent. He was surprised Lynn had never brought it up, surprised that Bianca had never said anything to her mother about it, unless she never wanted to worry her mother, but Chris would never know and never intended to know…

"Are you ok?"

The Perry was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Wyatt's voice, he looked over to the desk, to see Wyatt frowning at him.

"Fine." Chris nodded and made his way to his bed, throwing himself on it.

"You sure?" Wyatt asked, "Something's telling me not to believe you."

"Wyatt, I'm fine," Chris moaned, "Really." This was not something he could talk to Wyatt about, not after what the blonde had found out.

"Hmm, I still don't believe you."

"You want help with that geometry?"

"No, forget it," Wyatt sighed, "I'm gonna give up on it for now. Maybe you can look at it with me tomorrow." Chris just agreed, and sat up to look at his lover. Now that they were talking again, it seemed like old times, like they were back together, and Chris found himself mental undressing Wyatt with his eyes. _You're on a break, damn it,_ Chris said to himself, _you can't do that. Well, just don't make it too obvious._

A knock at the door interrupted the two boys' silence and then a teacher's head looked around and smiled to see both teens there. Man, Chris hated headcount, it was like they never trusted them, and you had to be in your own room, it was not a case of as long as you were on your own floor.

Wyatt stood up and stripped himself of his shirt, showing his toned abs to Chris.

"If we're on a break, can you get changed with your back to me?" Chris asked, feeling himself getting hard just by looking at the blonde.

"Why? Like what you see?"

The Perry just looked at Wyatt gobsmacked. He was the one that wanted this break and now he was flaunting himself in front of him. All Chris wanted to do was walk over there and kiss him, but he had promised Wyatt he would not. They were on a break.

"Wyatt!"

"Sorry," in truth, the Halliwell did feel a little guilty for what he had just done, but it was a way of getting back at Chris for what he had done. Althought, that would not be completely fair, but who said life was fair? "I didn't think it'd get you all hot."

"Well, I always want what I can't have," Chris responded, willing his erection to go away but now the muscles in Wyatt's back were getting him hot and bothered, "And at the moment, that's you."

The 17-year-old blonde laughed slightly and climbed into the bed once he had stripping to his boxers. After two weeks this still felt weird to be in a separate bed from his lover, but it had to be done. Wyatt needed to think about things, and that could only be done with Chris far away from him.

"Turn out the light will you?"

* * *

After almost three weeks of being on a break, everything seemed to go back to normal. The group celebrated Wyatt's birthday by chaining him to the basketball post while drunk for a few hours with a few less clothes than he should have had on, luckily they got away with it, he should have been ready for someone to play a prank on him, really. And ok, not everything was completely normal, but how it was before the two teens had started to get physical with each other. But both knew there was something missing, and found they could not be in the same room as each other when they were changing. Just the temptation to touch one another was getting too much.

That morning, Wyatt was awake first and could hear Chris' breathing from the bed across the room. In fact, the breathing sounded almost like someone else was in the bed with him, touching him in places that only Wyatt should be touching him in, places that Wyatt wanted to touch him in. He had almost made a decision by now. It seemed pretty fast, three weeks and he knew what he was going to do, but he was going to wait until tonight to let Chris know. Valentines Day. Now, Wyatt was not normally a romantic guy, but this seemed worth it, and I'm guessing you all know what he was going to do – you got it, make up with him (of course!) just as long as something did not happen between now and tonight.

As he laid in bed, he could hear a whimper of pleasure coming from the brunette that was starting to slightly arouse Wyatt. He could feel his erection growing as Chris' breathing quickened. He knew exactly what Chris was dreaming about, well roughly what Chris was dreaming about, he knew exactly what Chris was doing in his dream and that had Wyatt squirming in the bed, making him wish that he could have been the one making Chris make those noises.

The Halliwell sighed as Chris moaned again, he could hear the brunette's body moving around in the sheets, causing Wyatt to close his eyes and try to think of something to take his mind off it. Why had he woken up so early? And why had he woken up to Chris having a dream about obviously having sex with someone. Then it hit him, who was he dreaming about? Wyatt? Bianca? It had better not be Bianca, if she was turning up in his dreams then she was going to hear what for. But if it was neither Wyatt or Bianca, then who was Chris thinking about?

"Oh God." Chris moaned out loud. Wyatt decided not to stay here any longer and got up to get a shower. At least they would be nice and hot with nobody else up.

As the door closed to, Chris' eyes opened wide, his heartbeat racing. He sat up and looked around to find that Wyatt must have gotten up, that was what caused the sound of the bang. As he was about to get out from under the covers he realised they were wet.

"Shit!" he said to himself as he realised what he was dreaming about was really, well, a dream…Was that why Wyatt had gotten up? Had he been talking in his sleep again? Made it obvious what he was dreaming about? No, if he had then Wyatt would have probably known that Chris was dreaming about him. However, maybe he did know and that was why he left. It had been almost three weeks since Wyatt had called for the break, and nothing had been said about whether they were getting back together or not, had he now decided and decided that he still could not trust Chris? Suddenly the sound of a phone ringing startled Chris out of his thoughts. His phone ringing. He reached over to see the caller ID, but it had been withheld.

"Hello?" he answered the call, this had better not be Caitlin, maybe that was why Wyatt had left the room, had she called him?

"Chris?" No, it was not Caitlin, it was another girl, someone who he had thought was out of his life.

"Bianca?"

"Yeah, sorry, did I wake you?" Chris could have lied and said yes, but he was not in the mood to play little games.

"No, you didn't actually," he sighed, "What are you doing calling me? I thought you were out of my life."

"You wrote to me, remember?" oh great, this was going to turn out to be an invitation for her to get back into his life, "Anyway, I just wondered if you got my letter yet. You never called or anything."

"Letter? You wrote me a letter?"

"Yeah, I kind of needed to," she said softly, for once no hysterics or psychoticness to her, she sounded like the old Bianca he knew, "Erm, look, I said to call me if you wanted when you got it, but if you don't get it today then don't, ok? You won't be able to reach me." At this point Wyatt had walked back in, slightly confused with himself, he had still not gotten a shower. Chris did not realise at first as he spoke on the phone.

"B, what do you mean I won't be able to reach you?" His heart pounded at the sound of what she was saying. It sounded so cryptic, yet it scared him. Like she was hiding something from him, something that she was going to do.

Upon hearing the dreaded initial, Wyatt's chest tightened, what was Chris doing on the phone to Bianca at this time of a morning? And why today of all days?

"Don't worry, Chris, it's all explained in the letter when you get it," Bianca explained over the phone, as Chris' breathing quickened, was she planning something? As in something final? Was she crazy enough to think of suicide all because she had not got her own way? Although, according to the letter he sent her, she had gotten her own way, "I've got to go. My mom wants me. Don't worry, ok though, I'm not doing anything stupid…I know what you're thinking. You should get the letter soon."

"Bianca…" but the line went dead. Chris looked at the phone, frowning, confused at the conversation. What the hell was she doing? He put the phone down and climbed off the bed, coming face to face with a hurt and angry Wyatt.

"So it's not over between you two."

"Wyatt, not now," Chris said, quickly grabbing a towel to go for a quick shower. He needed to get changed now and get down to the post room, he had not checked it for the past week or so, not really expecting any post, there was no-one to sending him anything, so maybe he missed it and maybe she had confessed something as stupid as suicide in the letter, "I've got to…I'll explain later."

Wyatt stood, completely confused at the situation as he watched the Perry run out of the room and down the hallway. That was some phone call to get him out of bed like that, but hearing who it was on the other end of the phone just brought back memories of what had happened. While Chris was in the shower, Wyatt decided to do something he promised himself he would not do. He needed to know if Chris was truthful and it was only a one off thing. If he and Bianca were together on the sly there would be text messages and phone calls as proof. The Halliwell picked up the phone and went through the received call list. There was one unknown numbers and a withheld number on the list. He recognised the unknown number as Caitlin's, plus the date and time of that call confirmed it was Caitlin and when he looked at the date and time of the withheld one it was from just now, but there was nothing about Bianca calling at anytime in the past three weeks, in fact there had been nothing between Caitlin and Bianca's call this morning, except Titch and Speedy during a couple of weeks ago when Chris had gone out for a run without telling anybody.

The Halliwell moved on to Chris' outgoing call lists, but nothing, no outgoing calls made since, well since Christmas vacation. So far, Chris was telling the truth, there had been nothing going on between him and Bianca, nor him and anybody else for that matter, unless it was in the school and like Naff had said, somebody would know and it would get back to Wyatt if it had. Hovering over a button, Wyatt wondered whether to check the text messages, really he should not, they were Chris' privacy, but then again Chris knew Wyatt did not trust him and should have gotten rid of any incriminating text messages. Deciding to check them, Wyatt clicked the button and scrolled through them. Most were from Titch, Speedy, Naff, the gang basically, and seemingly about Wyatt's birthday prank, this was where he found out that Chris was behind it all, he should have known really, getting Wyatt back for what he did on Chris' 18th, but there was one text message from Bianca. As he opened the message he checked the date.

_Sent 26__th__ December 2020_

He had an idea what this was about, but maybe this would tell him more of what happened, though maybe he did not really want to know what had happened. Finally deciding to read the message, he clicked the button.

_Nice to know you leave without saying bye. That's two partners you've cheated on now, how will your boyfriend take it when he finds out? Oh, my mom's coming home today, fancy coming round to see her? Maybe we could have a repeat of this morning._

It did not completely deny that nothing else had happened, but something seemed to it like Chris had been telling the truth all along. It was just a one-off, a big mistake as he had told Wyatt. He stared at it, reading it over and over again, it was like she was laughing at Chris, gloating that she had won, that he had slept with her again even though they had broken up. As he put the phone back on the table, he turned around to see Titch standing at the door. He had not even heard him knock or anything.

"You really don't trust him, do you?" the 18-year-old blonde asked, smirking at the way Wyatt looked like a deer caught in headlights, "Look, he hadn't cheated on you since. Me and Speed would know if he had and I can guarantee Bianca was a one-off."

"Really? How exactly?"

"He's told you what happened, right?" Titch asked, sitting on the end of Wyatt's bed as they spoke, "How it all came about happening. Me and Chris have been best buds since coming here, and I know how he dealt with his parent's death. He was devastated and I know for a fact he only got with Bianca because she was his rock through that. He never loved her, not the way he does you, and he never felt anything when he cheated on her with Ben. There was not regret, no guilt, nothing. When he cheated on you…well…I don't know what he was thinking during it I mean I found out the same time you did, but he called Speedy and asked his opinion, he was so messed up in his head about it, he didn't know whether to tell you or not. He figured if he didn't tell you then you wouldn't get hurt but if you found out from someone else you'd feel worse than if he just came out and said it. What would you have done in his position?"

"You're trying to make me sound like the bad guy here."

"Sorry, not meant to, but try and see it from his point of view," Titch said, "He made a mistake, everybody makes a mistake, I'm sure you've made one…in fact I know you've made one. You got your ex pregnant, you told Chris about it and guess what, he's still standing by you. He wants to fucking move in with you and help you raise it for God's sake. That's how in love with you he is. Damn it, you've got him applying for the SATs next month, fuck knows how you managed that because me and Speedy have been trying since last year. You're the best thing that's happened to him and yeah, he threw that back at you, but it was an accident. He loves you Wyatt and I know you love him."

"And what if that's not enough?"

"Loves always enough, isn't it?" the smaller male asked with a shrug, "I wouldn't know, I've never been in love. I'm a bit of a committment phobe and never trusted a girl to love her…"

"So there's trust as well."

"You did trust him, once upon a time," Titch pointed out, "And trust can grow back. Once you fall out of love with someone, that's it that doesn't come back, but trust does if you let it. It's up to you though…"

Titch stopped talking as he saw the door opening and Chris walking in wearing just a towel.

"Hey Titch," Chris sighed, his mind still racing from his call from Bianca, "What you doing up this early."

"It's almost seven, how am I early?"

"You're never up at this time." Titch looked at his friend, slightly confused as Chris just threw on his uniform and started heading out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Wyatt asked, also confused at what he was doing.

"I'll explain later," Chris said hurriedly, "Right now, I just need to check something."

Once Chris left the room, Wyatt turned to the teen sat on his bed.

"Bianca called this morning and he's been like that ever since." Titch had a worried look on his face, what had Bianca said to Chris for him to being racing around at seven in the morning? Something was bad and Titch knew it had something to do with that damned letter he mailed.

* * *

The Halliwell laid back on his bed, it was nearly four in the afternoon and Wyatt had not seen Chris all day. In fact, nobody had seen Chris all day. He had not turned up to any of his lessons, not been to any meals and not even been in the hut. Finding himself really worrying for Chris' safety, Wyatt decided that he would go out on a Chris-hunt. Everybody that had his number had tried to call him, but he was not answering. He must have been back to the room after going where ever he had gone this morning because his cell phone had been moved from the desktop, but still nobody had seen him come or go.

As Wyatt made his way down the corridor, he decided to stop at Speedy's door, which was open so Wyatt knew someone was in here. As he put his head around the door, he saw Frank Speed sat at his desk doing what looked like drawing.

"Hey, dude," Wyatt said, realising the high school senior had not noticed his presence. As Speedy turned around, Wyatt continued talking, "I'm going out to look for Chris."

"He still not back?" Now Speedy was worried, it was not like Chris to be gone so long without someone know where he had gone, unless he got lost on a run, but that hardly happened anymore. The school grounds were big, but…erm…not that big, unless Chris went out of the grounds and into a nearby town, which right now Speedy hoped he had not.

"No, so I'm gonna go out where he normally runs, see if he's there."

"Ok," the 17-year-old nodded, "I'll keep trying him here. You got your cell phone?"

"Yeah, I'll call or text if I find him."

"Cool, I'll let you know if he comes back, man."

With that, Wyatt left the corridor and made his way outside, checking the usual areas first like the smoking hut, but with no look, he ventured further out. After an hour of looking, Wyatt was about to give up and go back, hoping Chris would turn up before it got dark, although it was not something he wanted to do. Chris could have been anywhere, and it was scaring the hell out of him that he was gone. In fact, Wyatt found his heart was beating like crazy, his mind racing, wondering where Chris could have gone. Hearing a twig snap behind him in one of the small woods in the surrounding area, that led to the main road on the outskirts of the school, Wyatt turned around but there was nobody there.

"It was just an animal," Wyatt sighed, talking to himself, after all there were plenty of squirrels and rabbits around to make a twig snap, "And great, now you're talking to yourself. Way to go, Wyatt." As he continued to look, he heard another twig snap and then the sound of something smashing against a tree. Realising that could not be an animal, the Halliwell made his way to where the noise came from to find his lover slumped up against a tree a nearly finished six-pack in front of him and another six-pack near that. He watched him carefully as he walked towards the 18-year-old, and could see a letter in his hand, but it did not look open. Although, Chris was staring at it, as if he was afraid of what was in it or who it was from.

"Chris?" Wyatt called out his lovers name, now bending down so he could look in his usual soft eyes, but now they were different, like they belonged to someone completely different. Chris was completely drunk, out of it, his pupils were dilated and his hands were shaking as he held onto the letter. Wyatt took hold of both of Chris' hands in one hand and the letter in the other.

"Chris, you're freezing," he said worriedly, the brunette's hands were like ice, "Chris, give me the letter, c'mon on and lets get you back inside."

"No," Chris shook his head, "Don't touch the letter." His words were slurred and his actions slow, making Wyatt worry even more. How much had he really had to drink and how much was the 18-year-old going to drink after. What was going through his mind as he sat here?

"Chris, c'mon, lets get you back," Wyatt pleaded with him, he was so scared, afraid he was going to lose Chris, "You can open the letter inside and see who its from."

"I know who it's from," the brunette slurred, "It's from that bitch…and I know what it says, she's killed herself."

"What?" Wyatt did not know whether to make head nor tail about it. Was it drunken ramblings or was that what she had told Chris over the phone this morning? "Chris, c'mon…"

"Whatdoyoucare?" his words were all running into one now, as he seemed to drink more. Wyatt was trying to stop him but it was no use, the alcohol had given Chris that little bit of extra strength, "Youdon'tloveme, youneverdid."

"Lets get you back to the room, shall we?" Wyatt was not in the mood for this, he had been worried that something had happened to Chris all day just to find him being stupid and drunk in the middle of a forest with a letter from his ex-fiancée, "C'mon, now."

Chris was still ignoring the Halliwell, making Wyatt realise he needed help so he called Speedy to get as many of the gang together to get could to help him with Chris. As the two waited for the reinforcements, Wyatt sat next to the troubled brunette and pulled him close to him, relieved that Chris was not pulling away from him.

"How do you know she's killed herself?"

"She told me."

"She actually told you she was going to kill herself?" this sounded like her seeking attention because Chris was gone and had not bothered calling or writing.

"No," Chris shook his head, as if not getting why Wyatt did not understand what he was saying, "She said…she…said that…I wouldn't be able to….to call after…after tonight. That's what she said."

"But she didn't say she was going to kill herself."

"No Wyatt," Chris now pulled himself out of Wyatt's hug, "Listen to what I'm saying to you." This was getting him nowhere so Wyatt decided to take the letter and look at it.

"Hey, give it back."

"Open it then," Wyatt said, "Because if you don't then I will." He really did not want to argue with him, not when he was in this state, but he needed to raise his voice since the Perry really was not listening to him.

"Idon'twantto." Chris said, before taking a final swig of his beer bottle and then threw it against the tree in front of him. Wyatt sighed but managed to stop Chris from getting another bottle.

"You've had enough."

"You can't tell me…tell me what to do," Chris tried to point at Wyatt, but he was all over the place. Wyatt was actually glad the brunette was sat down, otherwise he would have been swaying and staggering all over the place, "You don't get to anymore…nope you don't…because we're not…we're not togeth…together anymore. So you can't tell…tell me what to….what to do." The 17-year-old just sighed and shook his head, he really was not going to get any sense in him whatsoever. By now he could see Speedy, Stick, Nick and James coming up towards them.

"I know, why don't I take the letter while we get you back to the room," Wyatt offered, "That way you don't lose it."

"Don'topenit."

"I won't open it," the Halliwell sighed as the group got closer, "Don't worry. I promise." With Chris happy that Wyatt could take the letter, he put it in his pocket and helped Chris to his feet, just as the 'four musketeers' made their way over to them.

"Hey, C!" Stick smiled, putting one of the Perry's arms around his neck to help him, "We've been looking all over for you. So here's where you've been hiding."

"You weren't loo…looking…hard enough, were you?" Chris slurred as he staggered in Stick's direction, luckily James was there to stop them both from falling over.

"We obviously weren't." Stick agreed, silently thanking James as Wyatt took the other side and Nick picked up the packs of beer. Speedy and James stayed close by just in case Chris stumbled anymore. This was going to be good getting him back in the school building without being stopped by any teachers.

"You think he's been up here this whole time?" James asked, as they walked towards the building.

"He's been into town," Nick stated, holding up the packs of beer, "How many of these has he had?"

"God knows," Speedy shook his head, he had roughly found out from Wyatt what was wrong with Chris, well he knew it involved Bianca and that was all that mattered for Speedy, "But we just need to get him back without anyone seeing him."

"I can get back myself." Chris stated, but earned a glare from Wyatt but it still did not stop Chris from trying to fight his way off the two teens holding him.

"Chris, c'mon, stop it ok." Wyatt was only just realising how violent Chris could actually get. A few drinks down him and he was mad, making Wyatt wonder if this was how he was when he was just pissed off.

What had taken Speedy and the guys 15 minutes to get out here had taken them 45 minutes to get back because of Chris' stumbling and arguing. He was not the best drunk in the world, and Wyatt should have really remembered after that night he hit Bianca. Once in the room, Stick and Wyatt put Chris on his bed and then made their way into Speedy's room, saying that they would check on Chris every 15 minutes or so to make sure he had not tried to climb out of the window or something stupid. They sat around the room, not really knowing what to do. If Bianca was involved in this, which Wyatt strongly knew she was, this was going to put more damage on the teen's relationship.

The Halliwell began to wonder what had really gotten Chris like this? Was he that scared of losing Bianca? They had broken up, she had said she was out of his life and that was something he was supposed to be happy about. Ok, there were possibilities that she was lying, but since they had been back they had heard nothing from her and now all of a sudden she calls and sends a letter. He took the envelope out of his pocket that he had taken from the brunette and wanted to open it, just be find out what she had said, find out if Chris' thoughts were right, if she had killed herself. But he could not do that, he could not betray Chris' trust, just because Chris had betrayed his, he would not stoop that low. All he could do was wait for Chris to sober up and find out the full story from him.

* * *

yes the letter was going to come back and bite him in the ass, but what does Bianca's letter really say? You'll get to find out soon. I promise. So for now please review the chapter.


	47. A Few Hours Later

**Ok, I just have a few little notes before I get on with the chapter.**

**1: Thank you to all those who review :D you make me a happy little bunny.**

**2: Sorry, I made a mistake in the last chapter. I said that Wyatt was 17 even though he had his 18th birthday. Wyatt is now 18, sorry for any confusion there.**

**3: I know this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry for that, the next one will also be short, but then I'll get right back to my normal lengths, I promise.**

**4: sorry for the slight delay in updating. I was at my friend's 21st last night and didn't get home until 3am catching up with friends that some of then I hadn't seen in five years. Please forgive me.**

Boarding School Hell

Chris woke up, his head pounding and his mouth feeling dry and furry. As he tried to sit up, the room span around, maybe it was best just to stay laid down. What had happened? The last thing he could remember was…actually, going into one of the villages and drinking in the woods. So how had he ended up here in his bed? Wait, he was in his bed, right? Deciding to sit up and ignore the spinning, he looked around the room, it was definitely his room but it was dark. As he looked over to the clock he realised it was just after 10pm. _So, not too late to find out what's going on._ He thought to himself, making his way off his bed and turned the light on, which blinded him for a second as his eyes got used to the brightness. Looking over to the Halliwell's bed he realised he was alone in the room so he checked the time again to make sure it was after headcount and made his way into Speedy's room to see what was going on. That was a mistake though, because on the way down the corridor, he realised just why he could not remember anything, he was still a little drunk. The corridor was spinning as he made it to his friends door and banged on it. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door to find Speedy sat on his bed, with everybody else there. _Uh-oh,_ he thought to himself as he saw glares from a few people, _I'm in trouble._

"How you feeling?" Titch asked as Chris sat down on one of the beds still trying to stop things from spinning around.

"You're still drunk," Wyatt pointed out, as he watched the Perry's green eyes try to focus, "How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't have a clue," Chris shook his head, "How did I get back?"

"We brought you back," Stick was the next to speak, slightly laughing as he told Chris the story of trying to get him back to the room, "So, what made you drink so much?" The brunette 18-year-old did not really want to answer, if he said Bianca had written to him then there would be questions on why she had written to him and then he would have to explain his letter and in front of Wyatt would not be good. The Halliwell would never trust him again if he thought Chris had been writing to Bianca on a daily basis.

"It doesn't matter." Chris shook his head and then looked at Wyatt who was looking at something in his hands, the letter. _Damn! _Chris could just think, thinking he knew exactly what the blonde was thinking, _Has he opened it? Does he know what it says? Does it mention me writing to her._ But his silent questions were answered as Wyatt handed the unopened letter to him.

"Here," he sighed, "You may want to actually read it, and don't get drunk this time, it may not be as bad as you think."

"My ex killing herself isn't bad?"

"Bianca's killed herself?" Speedy looked at Chris worried, how had he found that out without reading the letter?

"And after you read it," Wyatt continued, his face in a frown, "We need to do some serious talking." Chris kept his eyes away from his lover's gaze, well tried to, but everything still spun slightly, as he nodded his head, understanding what Wyatt meant. After all, the way Chris had just acted would have made it look like to anybody else that he still loved Bianca, but it was not true and he just hoped he could make Wyatt see that. He wanted Bianca out of his life, yes, but he never wanted her to kill herself.

"Maybe I should read it now." Chris said and made his way out of the room. As he closed the door behind him he walked down the corridor, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he felt Wyatt's lips crash into his, and he could not help return the kiss.

Wyatt pulled away from his lover and looked deep into his sea green eyes, he felt almost breathless and was surprised that a kiss could do that to him.

"Wy…"

"Go and read the letter," Wyatt could only say as he turned around and walked back to Speedy's room. He turned around, to see Chris still looked at him gobsmacked, "Come back when you have and then we'll talk."

The Perry was left in the corridor alone, staring at where Wyatt was once stood. Did this mean they were getting back together? Rather than jumping to conclusions, Chris decided to read the letter. This could be the thing that would tell him if they were getting back together or not.

* * *

Half an hour later, Wyatt was still in Speedy's room, waiting for Chris to come back. He had thought it would have only taken the brunette ten minutes to read the letter but there must be more to it then anyone though, either that or Bianca was admitting to suicide. Fearing the worst, the Halliwell stood up and began to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Nick's voice could be heard behind the Halliwell.

"I'm gonna check on Chris," Wyatt admitted with a sigh, "It doesn't take half an hour to read a letter." Something in his eyes must have told the group of friends that he was worried for the Perry's safety as they all nodded understanding now where Wyatt was going.

The minute Wyatt stepped in his own room he realised there was something in the letter that had kept Chris here, reading it. The Perry never even looked up, he just read through the letter, what seemed to be over and over again.

Actually, Chris was focused on a certain bit of the letter. He could not believe what he was reading. Not that his ex-fiancée was going to commit suicide, in fact there was nothing about it, it was one thing he never thought she was do. Apologise. The whole letter was an apology for what had happened between them, well not everything of course, just the fact that they had slept together while Chris was with Wyatt. Not only that, but she had a letter for Wyatt.

The Halliwell put a hand on Chris' shoulder, causing him to jump almost fully out of the chair.

"Wyatt!" Chris realised who it was and let his heart rate go down, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Guessed not," Wyatt smiled softly, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Chris nodded, "She's not killed herself, in fact her and her mom are moving away, something to do with her mom's job. I don't know, but that was why I wouldn't be able to talk to her after tonight, they've moved up to Canada."

"Wow!" Wyatt's eyes widened, he was relieved that it was not the worst. Even though he hated Bianca for what she had done, he would not have asked her to kill herself, "So, you ok now?"

"Erm…yeah," Chris nodded, "Here." Deciding that it would look better if he gave Wyatt the letter she had written to him for the trust issues, Chris handed a smaller white envelope to the blonde 18-year-old and then went back to his letter.

"What's this?"

"From Bianca," the Perry sighed, "I don't know what it says, but…she just asked if I could pass it to you." The Halliwell was unsure about the letter, what was she going to tell him? Was there something more between Chris and Bianca? No, he had to stop thinking like that. He loved Chris and he really had to start trusting him again, especially if he was going to make up with him tonight. But was he going to make up with him? He had to after that kiss half an hour ago, he could not kiss Chris and then say 'no, we're not getting back together yet', that would just be mean. Making a mental note to read the letter later, Wyatt perched on his lover's desk, long enough for Chris to take his eyes from the letter and look up.

"Can we talk yet?" Wyatt asked softly, knowing that whatever was in Chris' letter was still something he did not expect, and it was something more than Bianca moving up to Canada with her mom. What Wyatt really did not get was why at 19, Bianca was still moving with her mom, maybe all that Bianca had in her life was her mom and Chris and with Chris gone she needed to hold on to something. Shaking the thoughts away, he looked deep into the brunette's inviting eyes.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked, not really understand what was going on. He knew he had not had a chance to read the letter, so what was this talk for? Surely not to get back together, would he not want to know what was in the letter first?

Wyatt moved his hand, so it was touching Chris', and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I just…well…" _c'mon, Wyatt, think. You've been thinking how to do this for the past week,_ the Halliwell thought to himself as he found the right words to say, "I love you, ok, and I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you in it. You're what makes me whole, Chris, and these past three weeks have been hell. I know I may not trust you fully, but I can build that up while being with you, if you still want me that is."

The look on Chris' face was telling Wyatt that it was too late, three weeks had been long enough for the Perry to realise he could live without him, but then there was something in Chris' eyes that seemed to sparkle, happy with what Wyatt had said. With no warning, Chris stood up from the desk and met Wyatt's lips with his, kissing him hard and passionate, almost never wanting to let it end.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris and pulled him as close to himself as he could. Their kiss was breathtaking, and soon the two had to pull away for air.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Wyatt smiled a smile that grew wider as he saw the nod come from his lover. Nothing more needed to be said as they kissed again, both never wanting their bodies to lose contact with each other. Three weeks had seemed so long to the two that they did not care what was going on around them, all they wanted was to be with each other. Hold each other, touch…nothing mattered to them that night, just that they were back together.

* * *

yay! they're back together...for now...hehe...

anyway, please review even though it was short.


	48. The Letter

**Ok, because this chapter is so very very short, as I intended it to be I am putting two updates up for all you wonderful readers, so I hope you enjoy...**

Boarding School Hell

_Dear Wyatt,_

_I know I'm probably the last person that you want to hear from, but I thought you had better hear this from me rather than from Chris, who I have an idea will twist what I am about to say._

_I know you know about what happened between us, and I can tell you know that I am probably most to blame, although his actions did shock me. And as much as I loved it and wanted him to realise how much he still loved me, it did not work, in fact I know it just made his love for you even stronger._

_When I told you about it, I wasn't exactly truthful. I told you that we had been sleeping together for a in while, but in truth that was the first time since we had broken up, you can trust him, Wyatt, he will never hurt you purposely. What happened was a big mistake while Chris was hurting, and I let him. Really, I should have stopped him but I was hurting too, so please don't blame him all for it. I know how much he loves you and actually I saw how much you loved him. The way you looked at him the first time I saw you was a give away, and I'm sorry that I have caused so much trouble since then._

_I have loved Chris so much over the years, that I was scared that losing him would mean I would lose everything, but he had proven that that is not true, because even though he has lost his whole family, I know he has you, I just hope that he will not lose you because of some stupid mistake that both of us made._

_Oh, and also, I hope you're not holding the fact that he hit me against him, I'm not sure of your views on that but I thought I would let you know that he has apologised for it, and I know that I had pushed it too far bringing up his parents and grandpa. In fact, I suppose you could say I'm a spiteful cow and a sore loser, but either way, I know I deserved it even if it was morally wrong. I don't hold that against him and I hope you don't either._

_I hope this letter has helped you see that Chris is worth keeping hold of. I would have done anything to get him back, but now I know that he has moved on to someone new, and that person is you, so please think hard about trusting him again. I know he didn't mean it._

_Anyway, I have nothing left to say and I still have to write Chris' letter. Oh, I will be out of your lives from now on. I'm moving to Canada with my mom for a fresh start so I'm a little too far away to come round and cause trouble. Also, I won't be writing or calling him, I suppose it's best for both of us to get out of each other's lives._

_Yours,_

_Bianca_

_

* * *

_

read my next chapter and then leave a review if you want, I dont' mind, but please do review somewhere :D


	49. It's A Girl!

**Here's the second chapter I'm updating...**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt stared at the letter that was in his hands. A little too late for her to send it, since he and Chris had made up now, but still this did actually help a lot. Actually, he was surprised that she had taken the time to send this. From what he had seen of her, she was a possessive, crazy, manipulative woman who threw a fit when she could not have what she wanted, but now she was telling Wyatt to, pretty much, get back with Chris. Was this the same girl that he had met?

He read through the letter once more, just to make sure he was reading it properly. She was blaming herself for what had happened, saying that she should have stopped Chris. She was right, she should have stopped him, after all Wyatt knew what the Perry was like when he was troubled, he had had first hand of it just after his grandfather had died.

Sighing, he looked at the piece of paper in his hand. What did he do with the letter now? Maybe he should burn it, not that he hated what the letter said because that would be a lie to say that, but maybe Chris did not need to know what was in it. The Perry had never asked Wyatt what was in it, so maybe he was not so interested and Wyatt could put it in the bottom draw of his desk. For now though, he left it on the desk and got on with some work that he was meant to be doing. He had a free period, the last one for the week so now would be a good time to do work so he was not swamped with it at the weekend.

Looking at his books he wondered what to work on first. Chris had decided to go for a run, which meant he could not do anything that involved math, physics or chemistry – his three worst subjects. Picking up a book he saw it was English Literature, he could do that, he always loved it. Anything to do with English was a second to his history, so he opened the book and took a look at the assignment. They were studying Othello, a Shakespeare play about a man who's best friend loved his wife and this man had thought his wife was cheating on him. _Nice timing to study it,_ the Halliwell thought to himself as he looked at the title of his essay, _Just as you find out your own boyfriend has actually cheated on you._ He was glad he did not let this play help him with his decision about Chris, otherwise they would never have gotten back together.

After about twenty minutes of him writing his essay, he heard the door open behind him. Turning around he saw Chris walk in, covered in sweat, with mud on his legs, he obviously went down by the lake that was in the grounds, it always seemed muddy down there.

"Hey." Chris smiled, running his hand through his hair just before taking his T-shirt and running shoes off and grabbing a towel.

"Good run?"

"Really good," Chris nodded, the only reason he had gone for the run was because he felt the need for another cigarette and now that he was back with Wyatt he promised himself that he would quit. And so far it was working, it just meant he was out running or doing work a lot more, which was probably not a bad thing, "I'm going for a shower. I'd say do you want to join me, but we have no idea who's going to walk in."

Wyatt let himself chuckle as Chris walked out of the room, the towel over his shoulder. He felt like he had hardly seen any of Chris lately, actually, he seemed to be going out for more runs every day, surely the boy needed a break. The blonde 18-year-old had no idea that Chris was now making an effort to quit smoking, so had no idea the runs were for when he felt the need to light up, but one thing Wyatt could say was that he trust Chris had always been out for a run. After all, Chris would come back sweaty and sometimes muddy and would always be gone for a similar amount of time. There was nothing not to trust about it, and Wyatt knew the minute he stopped trusting, would be the minute he would ruin their relationship – especially if Chris was an innocent party this time around.

* * *

"What do you mean, Parker told you?" Wyatt asked, over the phone as he leaned back on the chair at his desk, "What did Parker tell you?" There were no guesses who Wyatt was on the phone to, and Chris, who sat at his own desk doing his own work, did not need to guess either. There were only two people who would ring him right now, and he had just named one in the third person so it narrowed down to the other one. Caitlin.

"Wait, no Cait…" Yep. Caitlin, "I was going to talk to you about it, but I never found the right time. No, I wouldn't just take the baby from you, you have rights too you know, but…"

Chris looked at the phone, he could almost hear word for word what the 16-year-old girl was shouting at Wyatt and he was on the other side of the room. He saw an exasperated roll of the eyes coming from his lover and then a shake of the head, she was not even listening to a word Wyatt was saying to her, was she? But then again, from the sounds of it, Parker had just blabbed to her about Wyatt's plans to raise the baby with Chris. Stupid Parker, he should know to keep his mouth shut.

"Caitlin, listen to me, ok," Wyatt sighed, "I was going to talk to you about it, eventually. Parker had no right to tell you and I'm gonna kill him when I see him, but you need to see sense. What are you gonna do? Raise it youself? You'll be a senior next year and you'll need the time to work hard, whereas I'm out of school, I can look after the baby…"

From the sounds of it, Wyatt was interrupted again.

"Yes, ok, there will be Chris, and I know you don't like him, but do what is best for the child and you," Wyatt tried to talk some sense into her, but she really was not having any of it, "Let me ask you something, though, would you really be raising the child?"

Chris saw Wyatt's annoyed expression turn into that of a smug smile, what had she just said to him?

"You can't do that to me, Cait," Wyatt shook his head, "I know you want us to be together but that's not gonna happen, and I am NOT going to let MY child be put in a foster home when I can quite capably raise it. You can't ask me to watch you give the child away, I won't do it," Wyatt paused for a minute as Caitlin's shouting was heard once again, "I'm sure if it was taken to court the judge would see my way…" Court? Chris looked at Wyatt with wide eyes, would he go that far? "And if I have to Cait, I will do it," maybe he would, "Do you really want it to be raised in a foster home? I don't, Cait, and Chris is standing by me on that fact. Look, when's your due date?" pause, "Ok, I'll be home before then for Easter, which is like in a month or something, we'll sit down and talk about it then ok? Thank you. Bye." Sighing with relief, Wyatt hung up the call and looked at Chris.

"Your brother open his mouth?"

"Just a little, actually I'm not sure whether he thought I'd told her or something," Wyatt nodded, "Sorry about that though."

"About what?" Chris shrugged, "She's carrying your baby, you have every right to try and get your rights in there," Chris looked at himself confused, "Did that just make sense?"

"Yeah," Wyatt laughed at Chris' confused look, "Perfect sense."

"Would you really take it to court?"

Wyatt sighed, almost as if he was thinking about what he had said. Did he mean it when he said he would take it to court? Well, he would have to, Caitlin was not about to give away his child. His own flesh and blood.

"Yeah," the Halliwell finally nodded, "Why? Do you think it's too far?"

The Perry just smiled and shook his head and went back to his work, before looking at Wyatt again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The sound of a phone woke Chris up. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 2:07am, what did Caitlin want now? Chris knew it would be Caitlin who would be calling at this time and decided to answer Wyatt's phone for him, since he was sound asleep. However, when Chris managed to get a hold of Wyatt's phone, the caller ID flashed 'mom'. Wondering what Piper could be ringing about at this time, he answered the call at the same time as waking Wyatt.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Chris sweetie," Piper's warm voice came through from the other end of the phone, "I was hoping Wyatt would have his phone on silent so I could leave a message. I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok," Chris sighed, still trying to wake up his lover, "I'm trying to wake up your son now."

"Oh no, Chris don't…" Piper shook her head, but it was too late, Wyatt's blue eyes opened slightly and she could hear him mumbling something to Chris.

"Mom?" Wyatt's sleepy voice came through the phone for Piper, who smiled softly hearing her eldest child.

"Hey sweetie."

"Mom, why are you calling at this time?" Wyatt asked, slightly worried, something had to have happened, "Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone's fine, I was trying to leave you a message," Piper sighed, "But now you're on the phone I may as well tell you."

"Mom, why do you sound like your whispering?" Wyatt was confused at everything, partially because of the sleep, but partially because his mother had rang him at two o'clock in the morning!

"I'll just pass you on to someone." Piper sounded like she was smiling on the other end of the phone as another female's voice was heard.

"Hey Wyatt."

"Cait, what's going on?" Wyatt instantly recognised his ex-girlfriend's voice, "Is everything ok?"

"Well, why don't you tell me," Caitlin sounded sweet for once, but also tired at the same time, "I'm in the hospital…"

"What! Cait, what's going on? Are you ok? Caitlin, has something happened to the baby?" so many questions were running through Wyatt's head, he did not know which ones to ask her first. Had something happened to the baby? Had everything she had found out about his own plans caused something bad to the baby? He knew his mother's stress about Jack had caused Piper to have a high blood pressure condition while she was carrying both himself and Parker, and Wyatt was seriously hoping that that was the only problem, because that could he fixed.

"Wyatt, calm down," Caitlin seemed to laugh, "Everything's fine. You just have a baby girl."

The Halliwell did not know what to say. Had she just told him right? She had given birth and he now had a baby girl. Wait, there was something wrong. It had only been, near enough, four weeks since Wyatt had found out the due date, which was for another month, actually nearly two months, so something was wrong, he had not even made it home for Easter to talk to her.

"Cait, that's not possible," he stuttered, "You're not due until mid-May, you're like…"

"Seven weeks early," Caitlin nodded, "I know. That's another thing, the baby's in an incubator at the moment. There's been some problems, but the doctors and your dad have all said she's going to be ok, she's just a little small."

"She's gonna be ok?" Wyatt managed to say, he was now sat at the end of the bed, running his free hand through his blonde curls, trying to take in all the information.

"She's going to be fine, Wy," Caitlin smiled, "I'm gonna pass you back onto your mom, ok?"

"Yeah," Wyatt got out just as the sound of the phone being passed was heard and he could hear his mother's voice, "Mom, is that right? I've got a little girl?"

Meanwhile, Chris did not really know what was going on, for once he could not hear Caitlin's voice over phone so was waiting for Wyatt to finish talking to her to find out the problem, but hearing Wyatt say those words filled him with slight worry. After all, he knew Caitlin's due date was mid-May and they were only on the end of March, what had been the problem? He hoped that the stress of what Caitlin was going to do with the baby had not caused it. He had been thinking so much that he had missed Wyatt's conversation with his mother, and now found him putting the phone back on the side and getting into the bed, giving kiss the most passionate kiss he had ever given.

"I've got a little girl." Wyatt beamed. He never thought he would be so happy about this baby coming, but something inside of him made him feel so much pride that he had been a part of a new baby girl coming into the world.

"Has she got a name yet?" Chris asked, as Wyatt cuddled up with him as they spooned. He knew the blonde was not going to get any sleep now, and could feel Wyatt's hands running up the inside of his legs.

"No, not yet," Wyatt shook his head, "My mom said they're all waiting for us to get back for Easter."

"So she's going to be called baby for the next four days."

"Sounds like it," Wyatt nodded his head, now laying kisses on Chris' neck as they spooned, "And my mom says that she looks just like me when I was a baby. She has big blue eyes and a dark blonde mop of hair."

Chris just smiled as Wyatt spoke, he was so excited about it now, and in more ways than one as he could feel Wyatt's erection pressing into him. The feeling of his lover turned on, turned him on and Chris could feel himself getting harder by the minute. The soft, moist kisses and Wyatt's fingers stroking his legs helped too.

"Hmm…Wyatt," Chris moaned as he took a hold of Wyatt's hand with his own and led it to his growing erection. The Halliwell understood what his brunette lover wanted and gave that while Chris' hand moved behind to Wyatt's hard member and did the same. Chris felt the need for his hips to move as the pleasure grew inside him but then Wyatt stopped masturbating him, "Wy…" Chris moaned with a slight pout, not really knowing what the 18-year-old blonde was doing, but then felt a finger slide into him, probing around gently as if searching for anything. Surprisingly, Chris felt no discomfort which sometimes he initially did and let out a gasp of pleasure when he felt Wyatt place two more lubed-up fingers inside of him. The Perry turned his head and met Wyatt's lips with his own in a kiss, by now he had stopped playing with Wyatt and moved his hand to Wyatt's face, wanting him closure.

The Halliwell continued to probe until he thought Chris was loose enough and then pulled his fingers out, quickly lubing up his now aching member and pushed himself inside his lover, pausing while his senses dimmed and Chris relaxed. The news about his new daughter had got him so excited that he wanted to celebrate with the one person he held dear. As he pushed in and out of Chris, he let his hand wander to Chris' rock hard member, masturbating him at the same speed as making love to him. He could hear Chris' breathing quicken, the husky moans coming from him made Wyatt push even faster as he felt the heat inside him rising.

By now, Chris had turned his head away from Wyatt, to use the pillow to stifle his moans. The feeling of Wyatt inside him made him hotter by the second, and the added feeling of the blonde rubbing him made his orgasm get closer. His hand wandered to meet Wyatt's hand, this was becoming a regular occurrence, he knew how much this turned Wyatt on. All of his muscles began to tense as he felt himself getting closer. He bit down on his lip and moved his hand up Wyatt's forearm to grasp that as he felt his release. His seed spurted all over the sheets and Wyatt's hand, but the Halliwell kept on pushing inside of him.

Wyatt moved his hand away from his lover's member and instead grabbed his inner thigh. Chris' muscle tightening and loosening around his hard member was all that he needed to felt himself go past the point of no return, bursting his seed inside of the brunette and moaning his name quite loudly.

The two teens just laid there, listening to each other's breathing. Suddenly Chris started laughing.

"What?"

"You ex has your baby and you end up fucking me to celebrate it." Wyatt laughed along with the brunette 18-year-old and placed his head on Chris' shoulder. His heart was still beating fast and his breathing still heavy.

"I didn't fuck you," Wyatt decided to say, "I made love to you."

In honesty, it was quite corny what Wyatt had said, but Chris just looked at him and smiled. They had never said they were making love to each other, for some reason it was never a thought, but as the words left Wyatt's mouth, the Perry felt a glow inside of him. Chris turned his head so he could see Wyatt, who was still looking down on him from how they were laid.

"I love you," Chris stated, "You know that right?"

"Course I do," Wyatt smiled and kissed the Perry's soft, moist lips, "And I love you."

And then they both drifted back to sleep, laid in each others arms, never wanting this moment to ever end.

* * *

ok, so there's a little girl, and she'll make a show in the next chapter, possibly the one after that actually, I'm not sure yet it's not written I just have ideas. Anyway, please please please leave a little review :D


	50. Back Home

**OMG! chapter 50, I can't believe I've got to here! Well, I'll let you know now that I think this story is going to come to and end soon. I'm not 100 sure, but I know I'm only going to take it to when they graduate, which isn't too far away. However, I have decided that this is going to be part of a triology, so there will be another story coming up soon after this, so please don't be too upset.**

**Anyway, thank you to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. This chapter is back to the normal lengths, so enjoy :D**

Boarding School Hell

"Tell me again, why's your dad picking us up?" Chris looked to Wyatt, as they packed their bags.

"Because Patty isn't coming home yet," Wyatt sighed, he was really nervous now about going home. He was going to see his baby girl for the first time. The Halliwell had been walking on air for the past four days, even though nobody in the school new why, except Chris and his friends, nothing could get him down. However, now that he was going home, he was getting nervous, even though he did not know why. Maybe it was the fact that he was going to have to face Caitlin, or maybe it had something to do with having to face her parents. Yeah, that was it, having to face Caitlin's parents, and the fact that his own baby girl was still in an incubator since he had been so premature, "She said something about staying at college with Luke for a few days before coming home."

"So we can't get up to anything now then?" Chris smirked, as he thought about what happened when they were getting ready to go home at Christmas.

"No," Wyatt's eyes widened, the thought of his dad walking in on him was not good, "I am not having…no, we're not doing anything."

"I'm having a laugh," Chris laughed, shaking his head slightly, "Calm down will you."

Interrupting them was a knock at the door. Leo still had half an hour until he said he was going to be here, so he wondered who it would be.

"It's open!" the Halliwell shouted at the door, while he still packed his bag.

"Hey dudes, I'm off," Speedy's voice came from the door. The two teens turned around to see the 17-year-old with his mom behind him, "Have fun, don't do anything I wouldn't do…" as the two lovers said goodbye to their friend, Speedy looked at Wyatt, "Oh and take some photos of your little girl, I wanna see her."

"I will do, man." Wyatt nodded his head, he had every intention of bring some photos back to show the group, after all they had all asked him about her since he told them about the birth.

As Speedy left the room, the Halliwell could see Chris watching him.

"What?" Just shaking his head, Chris went back to packing, "Chris?"

"Nothing," he answered with a smile on his face, "It's just…I don't know, really sweet how before you were dreading the fact that Caitlin was pregnant but now you have a little girl you've been walking on air with this goofy smile on your face."

Wyatt thought for a moment at what Chris was saying and then smiled.

"I suppose I have, haven't I?" he said pulling Chris to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, "This won't change how much I love you, you know."

"I know," the brunette 18-year-old nodded with a smile, "I never thought it would."

"Alright, break it up you two." Leo's voice came from the doorway, which conveniently Speedy had forgotten to close behind him.

"Hey, dad!" Wyatt moved to his step-father and hugged him, "You're early."

"Not that early," Leo pointed out, "There was no traffic on the highway for once. You two ready to go?"

As the teens nodded, Leo lead the way to the car, stopping momentarily so that the boys could say goodbye to their friends. Making their way to the car, once they were out of earshot of some of the other people at the school, the topic of the new born baby girl in the hospital came up.

"How is she?" Wyatt asked, eager to hear what Leo had to say in his professional opinion.

"She's going to be fine, Wyatt," Leo smiled, driving off the school grounds and making his way to the highway, "She's a little small, but she's 7-weeks premature so that's expected. She's still in an incubator and will probably be for the next six weeks or so, but don't worry about her."

"Do I ask how Caitlin is?"

"She's out of hospital now," the 56-year-old step-father nodded, "She's coming over tomorrow, with her parents, for dinner. We need you and Chris there."

"Why?" Wyatt asked, "I mean, why Chris?"

"Because it's involving the baby," Leo sighed, looking in the rear view mirror to see Chris seemed to be wondering the same thing as Wyatt, "And if you two want to raise it together, you both need to be there."

"Can I see my daughter?"

"I'll take you straight there if you want," Leo smiled, glancing over to his step-son and then back at the road, "You can't hold her but you can see her at least. She looks a lot like you were when you were a baby. There are these big blue eyes and this mop of dark-blonde hair…"

"Mom said the other night." Wyatt spoke, almost talking to himself as he thought about it with a proud smile.

Nothing more was said about the baby for the rest of the car journey, all Wyatt could think about was that he was now a father and as long as the baby was going to be fine and healthy, he was happy. For now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Dr Wyatt, I didn't think you were in today." A young brunette nurse said as Leo lead his son and his son's boyfriend through the hospital to the maternity ward so they could see the new born.

"I'm not meant to be," Leo winked at the girl, who could not have been any older than 20, she had to have been on some sort of course there, "I'm just bringing my son to see his daughter."

"Oh right," the nurse nodded, as she got on with whatever she was doing, "Congratulations by the way." She was looking at Wyatt but he never realised, he was just so excited about seeing his daughter. However, Chris had realised and just rolled his eyes towards his lover and smiled at the girl.

"If he was paying any attention, he'd say thanks." The Perry smiled as the nurse seemed to blush that he was talking to her. She hurried away to get back to work, as Chris shook his head and followed his blonde haired lover down the hallway to the wing of the hospital that was looking after the new born girl.

"Which one is she?" Wyatt asked, almost like he was a child in a candy shop, his eyes wide in awe at the babies all in their cots.

"She's not in there, follow me." Leo stated and then lead his step-son through some doors into a room. There were incubators in the room, which made Wyatt worry, with all this machinery was his daughter really ok? But as soon as he saw her he knew that his little baby girl was going to be just fine.

Leo watched as his step-son's smile grew as Wyatt watched the small baby awaken from a sleep.

"Aww, Chris, look at her," Wyatt whispered, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet and pulling Chris closer, "She's so cute."

"Not only that, Wy," Chris whispered with a laugh, seeing Wyatt's daughter stretch out. She was tiny, about the length from your wrist to your elbow, and Piper was right her big blue eyes were identical to Wyatt's, "She's gorgeous."

All Wyatt wanted to do was pick her up and hold her, but that was not going to be possible, not for a while, but he knew as soon as he got a chance he would do, there would be no stopping him.

"We should go back home now," Leo whispered, "Your mother asked me to bring you straight home."

"Ok," Wyatt nodded, putting his hand on the side of the incubator, wishing he could just touch her, "She's definitely going to be ok, right?"

"She's fine, Wyatt," Leo nodded, "I wouldn't lie to you about it."

* * *

"Chris!" was the immediate greeting the two boys got as they walked in the door, "I missed you so much."

"Really?" the Perry smiled as he picked up the eight-year-old that had ran over to him, "Well, don't tell anyone but I missed you too."

Hope wrapped her arms around the 18-year-old's neck, while her legs wrapped around his waist as much as they could, and she hugged him tight.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Wyatt asked with mock offence at his youngest cousin, he had to smile though seeing how she was around Chris, it made him wonder what she would have been like if he and Chris had split up the other month and Chris had gone to someone else's house for the vacation.

Hope looked at Wyatt and shook her head with a slight pout, putting her head back on Chris' shoulder. It looked like Chris was carrying her around for a while until he could convince her to go somewhere and play.

"Piper?" Leo shouted from the door, he was the last to come in after locking the car up. He put the keys on the table by the alcove in the hallway, just as his wife walked out of the kitchen with her youngest sister in tow.

"Hi Leo," Piper smiled but walked to her eldest son and hugged him tight, "Hi sweetie, how are you?"

"Great mom," Wyatt nodded, "But I would like some air," as Piper pulled away from the 6' 4'' male, he looked at her with a smile, "What's with you giving me a hug like that for, anyway? That's Aunt Phoebe and Paige's job."

"Yes it is." Paige seemed to playfully push her older sister out of the way to get to her nephew and hug him hard.

"Hi Aunt Paige."

"Hi dude," she smiled making Wyatt laugh, he loved Paige so much when she tried to act 'cool', "Don't mind your mother, she couldn't wait for you to get home so you can see your daughter. Speaking of daughter's mines around somewhere."

In all the commotion, Paige had missed the fact that Chris was holding her eight-year-old.

"She's with Chris." Wyatt laughed as Paige turned to see the 18-year-old brunette holding onto her youngest child.

"She's found you then."

While Chris just smiled, Piper questioned Leo, wondering why it had taken them a little long to get back.

"We made a little stop at the hospital." Leo admitted, knowing his wife would not mind. After all, Wyatt had a right to see his child, did he not? Piper just simply nodded her head with a soft smile on her lips. As much as she had shouted at her eldest boy for getting Caitlin pregnant, she was so excited for her son when she found out Caitlin had gone into labour, especially when she found out the baby was a girl. Nobody had told her what the baby was going to be, and in fact, Wyatt had not known either, for some reason Caitlin had never said.

"You two are going to have your hands full with her," Piper smiled as she made her way back to the kitchen, "I'm just making some cookies by the way."

Wyatt ignored her first comment and picked up on cookies. Like a school boy, which in fairness he was, the Halliwell ran behind his mom and followed her into the kitchen to get to the cookies. He had to admit that his mother's cookies were the best in all of San Francisco, and she was proud of that fact.

Chris watched, while laughing, as his lover jumped behind Piper for the cookies and then looked at Paige who was also laughing.

"He'll never grow up," she shook her head and turned her attention to Chris, "How are you, by the way? I see somebody beat everybody to hello."

"I'm fine, Paige," Chris smiled, "And, yeah, this one was right at the door as we walked in. I wonder how she knew it was going to be us." The youngest sister smiled at Chris' roll of the eyes and then made her way into the kitchen, followed very closely by Chris and Leo.

"Paige, can you take Hope into the kitchen, I just want a word with Chris."

"Sure, Leo," Paige smiled and took her daughter, "I'll let Piper and Wyatt know."

Once Paige was in the kitchen, Leo motioned his head towards the couch in the sitting area.

"What is it, Leo?"

"I just want to find out something," Leo sighed, "Before anything is said last night."

_Uh oh,_ Chris thought to himself, _Had something got back to Leo about Bianca? About the cheating, or even about hitting her. Play it cool, and don't admit to anything unless he asks you about it._

"It's nothing too serious, Chris, you don't need to panic," the step-father smiled warmly, "I just want to know if your intentions on raising the baby with Wyatt are still there."

"Yeah, they're still there Leo," Chris nodded his head, "We've been talking about it while at school. Why?"

"Well, don't tell Wyatt yet but that's what tomorrow's dinner is about," Leo sighed, "About you two raising the child. I know Caitlin's found out and wasn't happy about it, Parker told us, so we thought we would talk to them about it. After all, you and Wyatt make a strong point for it, but I wanted to make sure you were 100 sure about it. I've been in that position, and still am, raising two boys who aren't mine."

"I know," Chris nodded his head, "But this little girl is Wyatt's and its not her fault she's been born into all this. I love Wyatt, Leo, and I'll stand by him no matter what."

Smiling warmly, Leo patted Chris on the back.

"I'm glad to hear to say that," Leo stated, "And if you need any advice on this you can come to me. I know what situation you're in."

"Thanks Leo."

* * *

"So, Parker told you Caitlin found out." Wyatt rolled his eyes as he ate a cookie from the plate that was in front of him, between him and his mom.

"He told me," Piper nodded, "It wasn't his fault. From what Caitlin was saying, apparently, he thought she already knew and just said, 'well I'm glad you see sense in my brother raising the child' or something like that anyway. He can tell you the full story."

"Caitlin called me about it," Wyatt sighed, "Shouting at me that I was trying to run away with the baby. I'm not mom, I mean, we're staying in San Francisco, not very far to run is there?"

"I know sweetie, don't worry about it," the 55-year-old smiled softly, just as Paige walked into the room with Hope, "It will get sorted out soon, I know it." Wyatt did not seem to believe her as Paige sat at the table and took one of her sister's cookies, followed by Hope.

"Leo and Chris will be in soon."

Piper knew her husband wanted to talk to Chris, and knew exactly what it was about, so just nodded her head.

"How come you were at the hospital then?" Wyatt asked his mother, it suddenly hitting him to question why someone had called her.

"Caitlin was with your brother at school when she went into labour," Piper explained, "And he called me, he stayed with her while she got to the hospital, looking after her." Wyatt looked at his mother worried.

"He's not…"

"Oh no, sweetie," Piper shook her head, "There's nothing between them. Parker had basketball and Caitlin was watching the cheerleading or something. I don't know, anyway Parker found out Caitlin had gone into labour and got straight to her with it being your baby. He wanted to make sure his niece was ok."

Doubtfully, Wyatt nodded his head just as Leo and Chris walked through the door.

"Anyway, he called me and I got there actually before her parents did."

Wyatt nodded his head as Chris sat down next to him, placing a hand on his thigh.

"Everything ok?" the Perry asked, seeing a look of what seemed to be worry in the Halliwell's eye. Looking up, Wyatt put on a smile and nodded, but even though it was fooling everybody else, it did not fool Chris, who made a mental note to talk to him a little later.

"Oh sweetie, do you want to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate your daughter's birth?" Piper asked, suddenly remembering what she was going to ask her eldest, "You know, you and Cait need to think of a name."

Laughing, Wyatt nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll do whatever. Where are Parker and Matthew anyway?"

"Parker's playing basketball with Jackson, or was anyway," Piper replied, "And Matthew is with Henry and little Henry."

"Why?"

"Henry, was taking Junior to the fair that's in town," Paige pointed out, "And he wanted Matthew to come along."

Chris sat back in his chair as Piper and Paige continued with the cousins' whereabout.

"The twins are out shopping, Holly wanted to get a new dress for tonight…"

"Tonight?" Wyatt questioned.

"The restaurant." Piper smiled, seeing a shake of the head from Wyatt, so she had already decided what they were going to do tonight.

"Patty's not coming home for another week," Piper added to her youngest sister's list of where everybody were, "Peyton, I think is with Parker and Jackson, and possibly Charlie. I don't know where Phoenix is, I never ask."

"It's best not to," Leo laughed, "Coop can never keep track of her. And since her 14th birthday she's all over the place."

"Watch it when you daughter's 14," Piper smiled, "You're gonna have that fun. I'm glad I had boys."

"See, I haven't had this problem with Hannah or Holly," Paige pointed out, "And I hope not to with Hope."

"What about Pagan?" Wyatt asked about Phoebe's youngest child.

"Out somewhere with Phoebe." Piper rolled her eyes.

"Do I ask about Riley?" Chris spoke up, the only person in the family not mention. Wyatt looked at Chris, trust him to bring up his eldest male cousin, who turned out to be Chris' ex.

"Actually," Piper smiled, she was about to surprise her eldest boy, "He's still at home with Prue. He had a little relapse, but only for a couple of weeks when he got himself into some trouble, but he pulled himself out of it and Prue says he's been clean for almost five weeks now."

"Wow!" Wyatt's eyebrows raised, "That's a long time for him. Usually this only lasts about three days, until he gets bored of Uncle Andy having goes at him."

"Andy's had to bite his tongue a bit," Piper nodded to her son, "But everything's calming down."

The sound of a cell phone was heard around the room. Chris looked straight at Wyatt, thinking it was his, but for once it was not.

"Ooo, it's mine, sorry." Paige said, running out of the room to answer her call while Hope went over to sit with her favourite person.

"I'm impressed," Chris laughed at his lover, "You've been back home for over ten minutes and she hasn't called you yet."

"Don't speak too soon."

* * *

Wyatt and Chris laid in the bed that night, both staring up at the ceiling. It felt so good to be back in a double bed, with the room to stretch out.

While Wyatt looked at the ceiling, he felt the bed move and looked over to see Chris now laid on his side, facing him with his head propped up on his arm.

"What's that look for?"

"What look?" Chris asked, a small smile on his lips. Wyatt sighed and rolled over, mimicking Chris' position.

"The smile." He put his free arm onto Chris' waist and caressed it slightly.

"I'm just smiling at how content you looked." The Perry replied, his free hand now at Wyatt's face, and he gently rubbed his lover's lips. Wyatt closed his eyes at the feeling, and kissed Chris' thumb. The brunette leaned forward and gently kissed the soft lips of the blonde, slowly pushing him onto his back as his tongue took dominance, searching inside his lover's mouth, taking his claimed territory.

The Halliwell moaned into Chris' mouth, pulling his lover closer to him, his arm now on Chris' lower back, stroking softly.

"Hmm…Chris, I can't, not now…" Wyatt spoke in a whisper, looking into Chris' glistening green eyes, "Not after…"

"It's ok," Chris nodded, "I can't either. I just wanted to kiss you, that's all."

The Perry moved his head so it was resting on Wyatt's chest, and felt the blonde's muscular arms wrap around him.

"Hey, Chris," Wyatt started a conversation, whilst he looked back up at the ceiling, "You know if Caitlin does agree to us raising the child."

"Yeah."

"Well, what are we gonna do for the next four months?" neither of them had thought about this, surprisingly, "I mean, we're still in school and I don't think we'd get away with having a baby there. And Caitlin said to me she was going to put her into a foster home…"

Knowing that there was going to be a talk about it tomorrow night, Chris looked into Wyatt's captivating ocean eyes and smiled, "Don't worry about it. Something will be sorted."

"But what if we lose her."

"I'll tell you something now," Chris pointed out, "There is no way I'm letting Caitlin put your daughter into a foster home. It's you and me, Wy, we're going to look after her so we'll think of something for the next four months."

The blonde 18-year-old smiled at Chris' words.

"You're amazing and I love you, you know that."

Chris just laughed and kissed Wyatt, "I never get tired of hearing you say that."

"What?"

"I love you."

With that, Chris put his head back on his lover's chest and they both drifted off into sleep, with hopes that everything was going to turn out just fine.

* * *

ok, mainly just a little filler chapter. There will be some drama in the next chapter with Caitlin's parents coming over and the big talk, I wonder if they're going to agree with Wyatt and Chris over who raises the baby? And just who will have the child for the next four months until Wyatt and Chris finish school?

Anyway, just leave a little review of what you thought about this chapter and I hopefully won't be too long with the next one.


	51. She's My Daughter Too!

**Ok, another nice long chapter for you. Actually, I think this is my longest chapter so far :D be proud for me...**

**Well, as promised here is the dinner with Caitlin's parents, and also the baby's name right at the end of it...Hope you like it...since you all wanted to know what Caitlin's folks were going to say about the baby.**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt Halliwell paced the living room nervously, in fifteen minutes the parents of the mother of his child were going to be here, it was time for the discussion of what was going to happen now the baby was born. Why had they not done this sooner? Would that have not made much more sense? Obviously not, since they were having this conversation now, five days after the baby girl was born. Baby girl, they had not even given her a name yet, the poor thing. Wyatt already knew what he wanted the middle name to be, so he was going to let Caitlin chose a first name – well, if it was not too stupid like some of the girls their age, like Ruby Tuesday one girl at Baker High wanted to call her girl when she had one – but it was only fair that if he chose a middle name that, if Caitlin knew where it had come from she would hate, for her to chose the first name, she was her baby too and he could never deny that.

_Ding dong!_

Wyatt looked towards the hallway that would lead to the door, he was that nervous he dared not to open it. He looked down at what he was wearing, a red shirt and black trousers. Piper had told everybody to dress up for this, and this what came out of his closet, but something told him he still did not look just right and this had to be perfect so Caitlin's parents could come to some agreement with him and Chris.

_Ding dong!_

Taking a deep breath, Wyatt prepared himself to answer the door.

"Hey, are you gonna get that or not?" Parker asked as he ran past the doorway to the living room and opened the front door. He too was dressed up, in a black shirt and trousers, since he wanted to stick around for the dinner and promising he would not cause any trouble, Piper agreed to let him stay, since she knew something was going to affect him – although she had not told anybody except Leo and her sisters (well Prue) that.

Wyatt heard his little brother open the door and already Caitlin's father was not happy.

"Finally," he could hear Mr Summers' voice, "How long does it take you people to answer a door."

"Sorry, sir," Parker said as he lead the three people to the living room, "Can me and Wyatt get you a drink at all?"

"I'll have a white wine," Mrs Summers said as she sat on the couch and looked at the two teen boys, "And so will my husband."

Wyatt watched the two adults as they seemed to look down their nose at him, then he looked at Caitlin, who seemed just as nervous as he felt. Luckily, they were all dressed smartly, which meant Wyatt could sigh and not feel so dressed up.

"Caitlin?" Wyatt asked, finally getting his tongue to speak, "You want a drink?"

"Can I get an orange juice please?" She asked sweetly, almost as if she was embarrassed by her parents' attitudes towards the two boys. With a nod of his head, Wyatt left the living room, closely followed by Parker.

"Oh my God!" Parker exhaled as they both got into the kitchen, "I swear he was going to like bite my head off or something then!" Wyatt never said a word and just went to the fridge for the wine and orange juice.

"Are they here, sweetie?" Piper's voice came from the oven as she was taking the Lasagne out.

"Yeah mom," Parker nodded, "And they don't seem so happy." Piper just rolled her eyes and shook her head. They were still blaming all of this on Wyatt, when in reality it took both of them to make this mistake. What was wrong with these people?

"Hey, Wy, have you seen my dog tags?" Chris asked walking in through the door, dressed in a jade green shirt and black trousers. Wyatt looked at his lover as he put the bottle of wine back in the fridge, along with the orange juice, he bit the corner of his lower lip, the green shirt brought out the green in Chris' eyes and Wyatt just wanted to jump him there and then and smother him with kisses, but no he would not do that, not right now anyway, that could wait until later when they were alone in their room.

"Wyatt?" Chris asked, as the blonde was not giving an answer, just staring at him. The middle Halliwell in the room shook his head slowly, causing Chris to frown with a sigh and start to think. He had taken them off when he went for a run earlier and now he could remember where he had put them.

"When did you last have them, sweetie?" Piper asked, maybe she could help jog his memory.

"Before I went for a run," Chris stated, his brain ticking, "But I can't remember where I put them."

"On the desk," Wyatt finally spoke, "You said you'd put them there so you didn't lose them."

"I'm sure I checked there." Chris mumbled as he left the room shaking his head.

"Where's Leo?" Piper suddenly asked, realising he was missing from the dinner. She had managed to get Paige and Henry to look after Matthew again, but she had not seen her husband since then, and she needed him just to keep Caitlin's father talking while she spoke to her mother and Wyatt, Chris and Parker could talk to Caitlin, make each of them see sense separately.

"He was in the shower about fifteen minutes ago," Parker said, looking at his watch as he took the two wine glasses off the counter and started walking to the door, "I'll go and check what's taking him so long after I get these to Mr and Mrs Obnoxious."

"Parker…" Piper started in a stern tone, but the 16-year-old boy just rolled his eyes.

"I know, mom," Parker nodded, "I won't say it while they're in ear-shot. Piper glared as her middle son left the room, which had Wyatt laughing at his brother's comment. Making his way out of the kitchen with Caitlin's orange juice, he could feel Piper's eyes burning into him. Turning around, Wyatt had a sheepish grin on his face.

"C'mon, mom, it was funny. They are being obnoxious."

"Go on, out with you." The 55-year-old simply stated at the younger Halliwell in the room, pointing to the door with her index finger.

Wyatt did as he was told and made his way to the living room, where Parker was trying to make small talk with the parents until Wyatt got there.

"Here you go." Wyatt said softly to his ex-girlfriend, as he passed her the glass of juice. Smiling, she took it from him.

"Right, I'm gonna see where dad is." Parker stated and made his way up the stairs, which now left Wyatt to make the small talk with two people who absolutely hated him. He sat in the chair opposite them and looked around the room, thinking of something to say.

"Have you seen her yet?" Caitlin was the first one to talk. Wyatt looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"She's gorgeous."

"I know," the 16-year-old girl agreed, "She has your eyes."

"My mom and dad keep reminding me," The Halliwell laughed, "How are you? You look great by the way."

"Thanks," she blushed slightly, she knew she still had the weight from the pregnancy and did not exactly look stunning, but she would always blush if Wyatt gave her a compliment, even before they dated, "I'm good though…" But she was cut off by her father.

"No thanks to you," he scoffed, "You weren't even there for her, what was wrong? 2am too late at night for you or were you in somebody else's bed?" Wyatt looked at him, had nobody told him that Wyatt was in a boarding school? He thought for a while on how to answer this carefully, since as a matter of a fact he was in somebody else's bed, he was in Chris' at the time, but that was not the reason he was not there.

"I'm in a Boarding School, Mr Summers," he said carefully, "Trinity."

"Oh that's right," the man nodded, "You were expelled from Baker weren't you? For fighting if I'm right?"

"Mr Summers, I was in a bad time in my life then," Wyatt tried to talk to the man, but he did not seem to be listening, however his wife did so he carried on, "I've changed though. I've not been in any fights since I've changed schools," they did not need to know the one with Naff, "I've stayed out of trouble," surely his parents would not tell them about the suspension, "and my grades have gone up." Now that was true.

"Your grades have gone up?" Caitlin questioned him with a slight laugh.

"I quit basketball," the Halliwell nodded, "And I'm concentrating on my studies. The only grade that hasn't gone up is algebra, but you know how much I hate that. It's at a C so I'm happy. So, any change since she's been born, you know we really need a name."

"You talk like it's naming a dog," Caitlin laughed slightly, "But yes we need to think of a name. And yes there's been change since she's been born. I can finally sleep without somebody kicking my kidneys through the night." The two teens shared a laugh, like nothing bad had been said between them. Wyatt could not help but notice how she had changed since giving birth. She actually seemed slightly normal, how she was before Wyatt broke up with her and she found out she was pregnant.

Before anything else could be said, Chris came running down the stairs.

"You find it?" Wyatt asked, and smiled to see a nod from his brunette lover, "Where I said it was?"

"Yes Wyatt, it was where you said it was."

"I don't think we've met," Caitlin's father pointed out as he stood up to greet Chris, "Mr Summers."

"Caitlin's father," Chris nodded, shaking the man's hand, "Chris Perry. I'm a friend from Wyatt's school."

"Ah, you're at the boarding school then."

"Yes sir," Chris nodded his head, glancing to Wyatt to find a confused look on his face as the two males sat down, Mr Summers back where he was before and Chris in the chair next to Wyatt, "I'm graduating in four months."

"So you're the same grade as Wyatt." Chris just nodded his head in reply and then looked towards Caitlin, who quickly diverted her eyes away from the Perry to her orange juice. Had she not told her parents that Wyatt was gay? Was she still expecting them both to get back together, and for her parents to sort that out?

"Have you seen my dad?" Wyatt suddenly asked his boyfriend, "Parker went upstairs and…"

"They're coming," Chris rolled his eyes, "Your dad couldn't find the tie he wanted." The Halliwell simply raised an eyebrow and took a deep sigh with a shake of his head. Leo could not find the right tie? As if this night really mattered to him, surely if Wyatt could not raise the child then it would be better on him since Wyatt would not be around asking for favours all the time, which everybody knew was going to happen.

"Is your father not down yet?" Piper asked, as she walked to the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"On his way, apparently." Wyatt pointed out before Piper smiled to her guests.

"Dinner is ready, by the way, if you would like to sit at the dining table. Can Wyatt or Chris refresh your drinks while I go and get my husband?"

"I'm ok, thank you." Mrs Summers smiled to Piper, making Piper wonder just what her two boys were on about.

"I'll have another." Mr Summers said as they all made their way into the dining area, so that was what they meant. _This was going to be a wonderful evening, _Piper thought to herself. Wyatt took the glass from his daughter's grandfather and then looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Caitlin?"

"I'm ok, thanks."

Chris watched as Wyatt made his way to the kitchen, he contemplated following, but if they did not know about he and Wyatt then it was probably best to stay, he did not want to mess anything up tonight for the sake of the baby that was still in the incubator.

"There you are!" Piper sighed, as Leo walked in before she reached the stairs, with Parker just behind him, "Where have you been?"

"Don't ask, mom." Parker glared as he walked to the table, and sat next to Chris. They had already decided that Wyatt was going to sit opposite Chris so neither of their hands 'accidentally' wandered if things got tense.

Once Wyatt was back in the room, everybody sat down to start eating, which of course was in silence, leaving Piper or Leo to come up with something to say. The two adults looked at each other, trying to get each other to start the conversation.

"Piper, this is lovely," Mrs Summers started the conversation instead, "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I inherited it, I guess," Piper smiled, "My Grams was a brilliant cook. Wyatt's picked it up too."

"If you're anywhere near as good as your mother," she now turned to the 18-year-old, "You'll go far."

"Thanks." Wyatt blushed slightly, his family were now on at him to think about being a chef, but he never had really taken it into much thought.

"Chris, how have you done in your SATs? I heard the results came out last week." Mr Summers now turned his attention to the Perry, what was he doing asking him all these questions?

"Actually, I'm not taking them until May," Chris stated, "I applied a little late for last month's set of exams."

"You didn't think about them in your junior year?" Caitlin's father asked with a frown, "Caitlin took hers in November."

"There's been a few things going on in my life," Chris tried to dance around the subject, "And I didn't feel ready enough for them."

"Nothing too serious I hope."

_Just my parents dying when I was a freshman and my grandpa dying in September and getting engaged and calling it off,_ Chris thought to himself as he shook his head with a fake smile, _Oh and realising I was bi-sexual and now gay, so no nothing too serious._ As if Wyatt could read Chris' mind, he gave him a sympathetic glare. Chris just rolled his green eyes and then closed them for a millisecond, wishing for the conversation to get back onto Wyatt, or even on to the baby, how about Piper and Leo start the conversation about the baby.

"Wyatt, aren't you retaking your SATs?" Piper asked her eldest son, who looked over while taking a drink from his wine.

"Oh, yeah, in May with Chris." The 18-year-old nodded and then looked at Mr Summers with a smile, but it was not returned.

"You didn't study then, I take it." He was not impressed.

"Not enough," Wyatt answered truthfully, "I'm not the most gifted student, especially when it comes to math, but Chris is a wiz…"

"Not quite." Wyatt rolled his eyes at the comment.

"And he's going to help me study," then he looked at him with a smirk, "Like I have to help him with history. Hey Chris, was Hitler a real person?"

"I got confused, ok!" Chris put his hands up in defence, while Piper, Leo, Parker and Mrs Summers laughed, even Caitlin seemed to giggle.

"You didn't think Hitler was real?" Parker laughed at the brunette next to him.

"I don't get history, it doesn't sink in," Chris shrugged, "Give me algebra or calculus any day of the week."

"You know your math then."

"He's a wiz." Wyatt stated again.

"I'm not," Chris shook his head, "I'm getting an A- average."

"Hey, can you teach me it?" Parker asked, "I've got my SATs in June."

"I hope you're going to study for them, Parker," Mr Summers said, "Not like your brother here. It says a lot when somebody has to retake his SATs."

"Actually, dad," Caitlin interrupted the conversation, "I'm going to retake mine next year, I didn't do that great in November."

"Yes darling, but you were pregnant."

"Three months on," the 16-year-old pointed out to her father, "You didn't know at the time and you weren't exactly happy with my score and said I didn't have an excuse."

"Not now, Caitlin."

The Halliwells and Chris decided to stay out of the conversation, sensing some tension between Caitlin and her father.

"It's a good job you're not keeping the baby then isn't it," Mr Summers now started talking, "After all, you're going to need all the time you can get revising to make sure you get a good score."

Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Parker could not help but hear what the man had just said.

"I'm sorry, what's happening with the baby?" Wyatt asked about his daughter, since he had every right to know. He glanced quickly at Chris, and could see his green eyes darting between himself and Mr Summers, wondering the same thing.

"Caitlin's giving it up for adoption."

"Do I even get a say in this?"

"Like you could raise a child."

This time Piper spoke up.

"Excuse me?" she spoke to the man who sat opposite her at the table, "My son is perfectly capable of raising a child."

"Really?" Caitlin's father asked, "He's been expelled from one school for fighting, suspended countless times before that, gets into fights, has to resit his SATs and broke up with my daughter when he found out she was pregnant, like he wants anything to do with the baby."

"Wait a minute," Wyatt stopped his mother from saying anything, so he could get his say, he did not need her fighting his corner right now, "Yes I've been expelled from a school, but I've already said I turned my life around. I haven't been in any fights since," he hoped to God Chris did not say anything, "Yeah I'm re-doing my SATs, but that's to make my scores better so I can go to a better college. And I did not break up with Caitlin when I found out she was pregnant, I didn't even know until December, when I got back from school, and we had broken up four months before that."

"You're going to college, are you?" Mr Summers decided to ignore the little outburst and just focused on one thing, "And how are you going to find time to do that AND raise a child? And on another note, you may not have broken up with her, but you didn't do the honourable thing and get back with my daughter, did you?"

"I couldn't do that," Wyatt shook his head, "And I've thought this through about how to raise a child and go to college."

"You've thought it through?" the man scoffed, "Just tell me what you thought through. Did it involve my daughter at all?"

Everybody at the table now looked at Wyatt, he had got himself into this, it was up to him how to get himself out. Wyatt looked at Chris and took a deep breath. The Perry nodded his head to let Wyatt know he would be at his side if needs be, so Wyatt let out the breath that he had only just realised he was holding.

"No it did not involve Caitlin, it involves Chris," Wyatt said, earning a shocked look from Mrs Summers and a confused one from her husband, "I'm gay and I'm with Chris, hence why I can't get back with Caitlin to raise the baby with her. But me and Chris are going to…"

"You're not raising my granddaughter," Mr Summers was disgusted and horrified, "You're a fag, no fag should be allowed to raise a child," now he looked at Chris, who's eyes were wide at the man's words, "You both are together. How exactly did you expect to raise this child? I mean, it's going to grow up confused and be made fun of."

"SHE," Wyatt pointed out, hearing 'it' come from the man's mouth, "Will be raised in a loving home, with everything explained to her as she grows up."

Piper wanted to say something to the man that was sat in her house about how he had reacted about her son's openness, but she could see Wyatt was holding his own, so decided to stay out of it for now until he needed her. Leo was watching closely, keeping a close eye on his eldest step-son, in case something caused him to lash out, and another eye on Mr Summers who was agitating the two teen lovers even more.

Parker watched his brother, he wanted Wyatt to hit Caitlin's dad, but that would really not help matters. He looked at Caitlin, who also seemed shocked at how her father had reacted.

"Well, I'm not having it, you can't raise a child," Mr Summers said as if he was waving off the argument, "Besides, if you're in college you would not be able to afford it, like where would you all live?"

"I will stand by them both," Piper pointed out to the man, "And will help them with their financial needs."

"You know what," Wyatt sighed, no longer shouted, he actually seemed fed up with the situation and he needed to calm himself down so he did not lash out at his ex-girlfriend's father, "I don't care what you think, because while I'm around you can't put my daughter up for adoption. No court would allow it."

"A court would not allow two fags to raise a baby," the man shook his head, "You can't naturally have a child together so you should not be able to raise one together, whether biological it's your daughter or not."

"They would," Wyatt nodded, "There have been many cases, I've looked into it." Nobody knew what to say for a while, until Mr Summers stood up.

"Fine, you want to raise that bastard of a child then you do that," he shouted, "But don't be coming to my daughter for support because you won't be getting any. Come on, we're leaving."

Mr Summers stormed out of the house, leaving Caitlin and her mother looking shocked and embarrassed for him.

"I'm really sorry, Piper," Mrs Summers sighed, "It was a lovely dinner." As much as Piper wanted to hate this woman, she found she could not. She had not caused the argument, her husband had, so she smiled and thanked her before she left.

"Come along Caitlin."

"Sorry Mrs Halliwell," Caitlin sighed, not daring to look at anybody until she found she needed to talk to Wyatt, "Name her for me and look after her." Caitlin had changed so much in the past month since he argued with her over this same situation. All of a sudden she was happy for him to raise her. To Wyatt, Caitlin seemed to be on the verge of tears, possibly out of fear that she would never see her daughter again, but Wyatt would never stop her from seeing her, he would never have the heart. Now he could see what was making her such a bitch through the pregnancy, it was her father's voice constantly in her head, and that was what had been in her head that night on the phone.

"Call me if you want to see her." Wyatt smiled softly to his ex-girlfriend, who smiled thankfully before she left.

Chris watched as she left and actually felt sorry for her, even though he was not her biggest fan. He looked at Wyatt, who seemed to have similar thoughts, judging by the look of sadness on his face, and then at Piper who was now clearing the plates up.

"Do you all want desert?"

Nobody was answering out of the teens, so Chris finally spoke up.

"It might be best," he nodded, "Erm…there's some things that me and Wyatt need to talk to you about." The eldest Halliwell nodded her head and left the room with the dishes, followed by Leo with other sets of dishes. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other, seemingly to have a silent conversation. The Perry sighed and stood up, walking around the table and sitting where Caitlin was sat before.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," Wyatt nodded, "I can't believe what her dad was like."

"Hey, just be happy you're not still with her." Parker pointed out to his older brother, but received glares from both the 18-year-olds.

"Look on the brightside," Chris smiled, "We have the baby."

"What are you gonna call her?"

Wyatt was not too sure, he had names going around in his head, but to be honest he was not really bothered as long as her middle name was Jane, that was all that mattered in her name.

Piper and Leo both walked back into the room, Leo now with his tie and top button of his shirt unfastened, obviously they could relax now that you know who were gone.

"I said one of them would change seats," Piper smiled at Leo as she put deserts in front of Wyatt and Chris, while Leo put two down one for Parker and the other for himself. Piper, who had carried three in, put the last one in her place and sat down.

"What is it you two want to talk to us about?" she asked, straight away, the tension in the room had completely cleared now, which was a relief. Chris looked at his blonde lover, waiting for him to say something, after all they were his parents.

"Well, you know that me and Chris are now definitely raising the baby," Wyatt frowned, his concern from last night in the back of his mind, "What's going to happen for the next four months until graduation?"

Piper and Leo seemed to share a smile, something that even Parker was confused about. The three teens sat, waiting for a reply, while the two adults decided on who should say something to Wyatt and Chris.

"We thought about that, sweetie," Piper finally said in her soft toned voice, "You can't take her to school with you, but while you're there, your room is free for us to move around and put a cot in there, just for the next four months while you finish school and get on your feet."

"Wait, so she's staying here?"

"Where else would she stay, Wyatt?" Leo asked, laughing slightly at his step-son's confused look, "It's only four months, I'm sure we can look after a baby for four months while you get through school and concentrate on your SATs."

"Are you sure though?" Wyatt asked now, "I mean, a baby in the house. My baby in the house…"

"And my granddaughter," Piper pointed out with a smile, in a tone that told them discussion was over, "Now all you need to do is give her a name."

"I'm gonna sleep on that one," Wyatt sighed, finishing off his desert, "I never really thought about it. I was going to let Caitlin decide a first name because I know what I want her middle name to be."

"What's that sweetie?" Piper asked.

"Jane."

Chris looked at Wyatt slightly shocked, he knew why Wyatt had wanted Jane to be the middle name, that was his mother's name.

"Where did Jane come from?" Parker asked, "Is that a little old?"

"It was Chris' mom's name," Wyatt stated, looking directly at his younger brother, who felt like he had put his foot in his mouth, "But first names I'm not too sure about."

"Well, you have all night, son," Leo nodded, "You think about it."

* * *

And Wyatt did. After dinner he, Chris and Parker put on a DVD while Piper went to pick up Matthew from Paige's house and Leo washed up, and after that DVD, another one was put on. Now, only Wyatt and Chris were up watching it, Wyatt resting his head on Chris' chest, enjoying the feeling of Chris playing with his golden curls.

"Wy?" Chris asked softly, he had not been watching the movie, his mind had been elsewhere, "Why are you giving her the middle name Jane?"

Wyatt looked up at Chris and sat up so he could look into his lover's green eyes.

"I love you," he shrugged, saying it in a matter of fact way, "And I want to give her a name that actually means something."

"But you could do that with your grams' names."

"Let's see, Patty – which my cousin's already called, and Joan," Wyatt raised his eyebrows, "I'm not too fond of either name. But with Jane, I figure you can also put anything with that, like Melinda Jane."

"Melinda Jane?" Chris questioned his lover, who seemed to smile.

"Oh, Melinda was my great-great-great-grandmother or something, I don't know, we have a family tree somewhere," he rested his head back on the brunette's chest, "I don't know, though, I'm still thinking." Chris smiled softly, going back to running his fingers through the blonde's locks.

"How about Summer?"

"Summer?" Wyatt questioned and seemed to think about it for a while, "Summer Jane Perry-Halliwell."

"Perry-Halliwell?" Chris laughed, "What the fuck, Wy?"

Again, the Halliwell sat up and looked at Chris.

"Well, c'mon, she's growing up with both of us, she's got to have both of our surnames there," Wyatt laughed, "Anyway, what made you come up with Summer?"

"Caitlin's surname," Wyatt frowned slightly, and looked away, "Unless you don't want her to be reminded of her own mother."

"Hey!" Wyatt protested, it was not that, it was just that he did not like the name Summer.

"Ok," Chris laughed, "I wasn't being totally serious there. You want another one? A serious one?" Wyatt bobbed his head up and down, "Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth Jane Perry-Halliwell," Wyatt thought with a smile, "Do you think she'll like it?"

"Does it matter, it's whether you like it," Chris laughed, "I mean, what kid really likes their name."

"What's wrong with yours?"

Chris raised an eyebrow with a smirk, but shook his head.

"What?"

"You still don't know my middle name, do you?"

"No," Wyatt suddenly realised, "You have to tell me now."

The Perry seemed to think long and hard about it but then looked at Wyatt with a smile, "It's Victor."

"Victor?"

"After my grandpa. Chris was from my grandpa on my mom's side and Victor from the one on my dad's side," the 18-year-old explained, "I hated it. I mean, I loved my grandpa to bits, but it was an old person's name, right?"

Wyatt laughed and pulled Chris into a hug.

"You are so cute at times," he laughed as he kissed the top of his head, "It makes me love you more."

"Ok, ok," Chris fought with the blonde, "You can let me go now."

Sighing, the Halliwell let go of his lover and they went back to being how they were before the conversation started. After a few minutes of just watching the movie, which neither of them really understood now, Wyatt sighed again.

"Elizabeth Jane Perry-Halliwell," he said, almost to himself, reminding him how it sounded, "I like it."

* * *

ok then, your thoughts...just let me know in a review...pretty please with icing on top.


	52. The Dreaded Test

**Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter :D**

**Well, I'm skipping forward a few weeks, so I can get them back to school.**

Boarding School Hell

Wyatt looked down on his daughter, who was still connected to the machines in the incubator. She looked so small and helpless, he just wanted to protect her from the world, shield her from it, but he knew that that was not going to be possible. He started to wonder what she was going to be like when she grew up. How was he going to raise her? Was he prepared enough? No, was the answer to that question, nothing could prepare him for what it was going to be like raising a child.

"Hey there," he cooed at the blue eyed three week old baby in the incubator as she seemed to look up at him, "Hey there, Elizabeth." He so wanted to hold her now, or just even touch her, feel her soft looking skin. He was going to have to wait until he got back from Spring Break, which was too far away in his opinion.

"How is she?" he heard Chris' voice, as he felt his arms wrapping around his waist, "Hey you."

Wyatt never answered Chris' question, the two just looked at the baby girl, content.

"C'mon," Chris finally sighed, "Your mom's waiting for us to get us back to school."

"I know," Wyatt frowned at the thought of going, "But I don't want to leave her."

"You'll see her in just over a month," Chris reminded his lover, this was going to be hard to tear him away. He had come into the hospital every single day to see his daughter and stayed for a few hours just looking at her, talking to her, but now he was going to have to not see her for a few weeks while he was at school, "C'mon, Wyatt."

Sighing, slightly frustrated, Wyatt nodded his head.

"Ok," he replied to the brunette, but kept his eyes on his baby girl, "Bye Lilabet, Grandma and Grandpa will come and pick you up very very soon to take you home and then I'll see you when I get back from school. I won't be far."

As he started walking away, he could hear her cry, which made his heartbreak.

Chris looked at Wyatt, behind the Halliwell he could see nurses at the Elizabeth's needs, either she needed feeding or changing, something like that, it was not that Wyatt had left, but he knew it was heartbreaking for his lover not to be able to care for his own child.

As they made their way to the car, where Piper was sat waiting, Wyatt kept looking back at the hospital.

"Can't I check that she's ok?"

"She was fine, Wy," Chris smiled, "All baby's cry when they want something, get used to it, in less than four months we'll have her in our own house, looking after her 24/7." The Halliwell nodded, that was a good thought, the three of them being a family. He could hardly wait.

"How was she?" Piper asked her son, as the two boys climbed into her car.

"She started crying as I was leaving." Wyatt answered, and felt his mom take his hand and squeeze it reassuringly, with a soft smile.

"She's ok, Wyatt," Piper spoke softly, "And me and Leo will have her home in no time and then we'll send you some photos of her and you can hear her coos over the phone."

On the way back to the school, the ride was almost in silence, apart from Piper and Chris talking every now and again. Wyatt just stared out of the window, thinking about his little baby Elizabeth that still laid in the hospital. He wanted to take her from there and bring her back to the school with him, but that was highly impossible. She would never survive in their lives at the boarding school anyway, it was all too hectic and he would never revise for his SATs and now that was what mattered, so he could get a higher score and do better in college and give his little angel a better start in life. That was now his plan, and he was going to make Chris stick to that plan too.

As they pulled up on the grounds of the school, Wyatt almost wanted to ask his mother to take him back home so he did not have to go seven weeks without seeing his princess, but that was not possible, and he was going to have to do this, even if it was just for her.

"Ok, you two take care and stay out of trouble."

"We will do, Piper," Chris smiled as he hugged her, "I'll keep him out of trouble."

"I mean you, mister," she tap him lightly, "Do it like last quarter and don't get suspended again." Chris just nodded with a smile, a promise that he would stay out of trouble at all costs. Next was Wyatt for Piper to hug.

"Call me if anything happens," he asked his mom as he bent down to hug her 5' 2'' frame, "And when she comes home so I can hear her even just gurgle over the phone."

"I'll call," Piper laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'll send you some photos as soon as I can. Revise for the SATs, please."

"Yes mom." Wyatt grinned, he had every intention of revising for the SATs.

"You too, mister."

Again Chris nodded with a smile, he had missed this, having someone care for him in this way.

The two teens made their way to their room with their bags, as Piper drove back to the Halliwell Manor. As soon as they made it to the corridor, Titch was waiting for them.

"So?" he asked, waiting for them to say something about the baby, "Photos."

"No photos yet," Wyatt shook his head, "She's still in an incubator."

"Oh," Titch frowned, as he followed the boys to their room, briefly knocking on Speedy's door to get him to their room too, "She's ok though, right?"

"She's great," Wyatt nodded with a smile, "Just like a little angel."

"I bet you won't be thinking that when she growing up, now if she's anything like her dad." Wyatt just rolled his eyes at the comment, while Chris laughed. By now Speedy had joined them, and he and Titch were sat on Chris' bed, as the two teens tried to unpack.

"So, has she got a name yet?"

"Elizabeth Jane." Wyatt replied with a nod of the head, and received two nods of approval from his friends, although that would not care, that name was now on the birth certificate.

"What did you call her at the hospital?" Chris looked up as he threw his now empty bag into his closet and sat up on his desk, resting his feet on his chair, "Lilabet?"

"You called her 'Lizabeth and I got it from that." Wyatt shrugged his shoulders.

"How many nicknames is she gonna have?"

"As long as Liz isn't one of them," Wyatt pointed out, "I can't stand that. Lizzie, that's ok, Liz, no chance."

"You're sounding like a chick." Titch laughed and then turned to Chris, "Have you still quit?" As Chris nodded his head, he saw a roll of the eyes from his friends, "You know with a screaming baby around, you're gonna start up again from the stress."

"Nah, I'll just run away." Chris joked and looked at Wyatt, who just smirked, telling Chris he was not funny.

"I'm guessing you've quit too," Titch looked at the Halliwell, who nodded, "Shame, I was gonna say you want to go down to the hut, because I seriously need one. Speedy?"

"I'm cool dude," Speedy shook his head, "I want to find out more about 'Lizabeth," as Titch walked out of the room, Speedy turned his attention to Wyatt, "What about Beth? She could have that nickname."

"Beth's ok," Wyatt nodded, "You can call her Beth, Speedy, the first person to call her that."

Speedy smiled, quite proud actually, he had never been the first person to call someone by a nickname.

* * *

"Right, if you put the result you got for x, into one of the equations," Chris explained as Wyatt did as he was told, substituting his result, "And then turn the equation around so it starts y ," Wyatt did that, "Then you'll get the result for y, and that's the problem solved."

"So x 4 and y 7?" Wyatt looked up, hopeful that he had finally got the result right, he could see Chris checking the answer and then frowning and then looking at his own work.

"Yeah," he nodded, "What the hell?" Wyatt smiled, happy with himself, but then saw Chris checking his own work, "Crap, I multiplied rather than dividing."

The Halliwell could not help but laugh at his lover's mistake, who just looked at him.

"You found that funny did you?" Chris asked, seeing Wyatt nod his head while laughing, "Well, let's see if you find this funny." Chris ran over and straddled his lover, allowing all his weight to be on Wyatt's legs. Wyatt never realised, but Chris had also picked up a pillow and hit him with it.

"Hey!" Wyatt protested, as he was hit again. He could not move anywhere with Chris sat on him, and just grabbed the brunette's arms, making him drop the pillow, "Not fair."

"What you gonna do about it?" Chris asked, their eyes locked with each other, just before Wyatt pulled Chris towards him and kissed his hard. He used his tongue to get Chris to open his mouth and allow entrance and then took over, darting in, out and around of the well-known territory. The Halliwell let go of Chris' arms and moved his to the bottom of Chris' T-shirt, playing with the hem, as if contemplating whether to take it off or not.

Chris wrapped his now free arms around Wyatt's neck, pulling him as close to his lover as he could, as their kiss became harder, almost more needed. He could feel Wyatt's hands underneath his T-shirt, touching his bare skin, sending shivers down his spine, and then Wyatt's lips moved to his neck, and all Chris could do was let out a little whimper of a moan as he felt his member growing harder inside his cargo pants. He moved his hands down Wyatt's chest, feeling his nipples through the material of his top and then feeling his six-pack.

Wyatt stripped Chris of his T-shirt, quickly and then himself, pulling his lover back in for a kiss. He leaned Chris backwards, resting on the side of the desk, as he trailed soft, moist, butterfly kisses down his chest and abs, stopping briefly at his nipples to make the pink buds hard. Hearing Chris' breathing, and feeling him playing with his blonde curls, meant Wyatt knew Chris was getting turned on, turning him on more. His member was growing painfully hard in his jeans. He lifted Chris up slightly, so the Perry could perch on the desk, while Wyatt stood up and unfastened the buttons on his jeans, releasing himself slightly and then went back to kissing his brunette lover, passionately. He laid Chris down on the desk and went back to kissing everywhere he could on the brunette's body, soon reaching to the bottom of his abs. He looked into Chris' sea green eyes while unfastening his trousers. Pulling them off, along with his boxers, slowly, Wyatt kissed down Chris' inner thighs, ignoring how hard his member was. He was in a mood to tease his lover first. Once Chris was stripped of his clothes, Wyatt kissed along his hips, towards his shaft, but instead of taking his lover in his mouth, he just licked the head and then kissed back away from it.

"Aw…Wyatt…" Chris moaned, his hips moving around through the frustration. The Halliwell kissed back up his lovers body and back to his neck and ears to tease Chris some more, while he used his hands to slip off his own jeans. He could feel his own erection pushing against the material of his boxers and as much as he wanted to strip himself of them, he decided to wait. As soon as they were off, he knew he would push straight into his lover, and he wanted to wait for that, he still wanted to tease. He felt Chris' hands playing with the waistband of his boxers, and gently caress the skin underneath it. Being trapped underneath Wyatt, he could not push them down, so he had to just play with them, while he felt himself so hard he thought he would burst right now.

"Wyatt…please…" Chris begged, huskily, as he felt the blonde's mouth back on one of his nipples, sucking and licking it, "I'm begging you…please…"

"What do you want?" Wyatt asked in a whisper, nibbling on Chris' ear, causing Chris to whimper again in pleasure.

"Wy…make…love…to me…please…" Chris managed to beg, earning a smile from Wyatt as they shared a passionate kiss. Wyatt stripped himself of his boxers and grabbed the lube that was in the top draw of his desk. Lubing up his fingers, which he pushed inside his lover to stretch him, he lubed up himself with his spare hand. He was not sure how long he would last right now, all that teasing had gotten him hotter than he anticipated. He removed his fingers and pushed himself inside. While his senses dimmed, Chris wrapped his legs around his lover's waist. There hardly seemed to be any pain anymore so Wyatt could push in and out of his lover straight away. Wyatt grabbed the back of the desk while kissing his lover, but his breathing was quickening that much that he could not hold the kisses for to long, needing the air.

Chris arched his back slightly, as the pleasure ran through him, and could not help but let out a moan of pleasure as he heard his lover's grunts on top of him. He could feel Wyatt leaving butterfly kisses on his neck, as the paced increased. The desk banging against the wall slightly, but neither of them either noticed or cared, since Wyatt continued to make love to the brunette, harder and faster.

Chris' body tensed around his lover, his fingers dug into Wyatt's shoulders as he felt the heat inside him rising faster. The feeling of Wyatt grasping hold of his member was all that Chris needed to send him over the edge and he came powerfully over Wyatt's hand and stomach, and his own stomach.

Wyatt, feeling his lover's muscle clenching and unclenching as the orgasm ran through him, followed not so far behind, blasting his seed inside his lover. Wyatt collapsed on top of his lover, not caring about the mess either of them had made, while he got his breath back. Chris body had now relaxed around him, making Wyatt wonder whether he had fallen asleep or something. The Halliwell looked up to see Chris watching him, moving his hand to place it on Wyatt's cheek, Chris ran his thumb along Wyatt's lips.

"I love you so much," Chris told him, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, I can tell you know that wouldn't have just happened," Wyatt sighed with a smile, while Chris chuckled, "And I love you too. So so much."

* * *

"Ok, how do I work with logarithms again?" Wyatt asked, as he and Chris stood outside the classroom, waiting to go in for their test. Parts of it he was not worried about, it was just the Math, the one part he had to do well in. He had revised for this with Chris for three weeks solidly, and last night everything had seemed to fit into place, but since he had woken up this morning, the worry of the exam had caused him to forget it all.

"You know logarithms, Wy," Chris looked at him, "Just calm down, breathe, and relax."

"Relax?" Wyatt looked at his lover dumbfounded, "You're telling me to relax? I'm going into an exam I need to do really well in and you're telling me to relax? Are you crazy?"

"Wyatt, c'mon," Chris rolled his eyes at the blonde's dramatic-ness, "You'll be fine. You know this, ok. You'll get in there and ace it. I'm telling you."

But Wyatt did not believe the Perry, but it was too late to look over anything now, as the teacher opened his classroom door, and the group of teenage boys who were waiting for the exam walked in and sat at their places. With it being in alphabetically order, Wyatt and Chris were not sat near each other, which made Wyatt panic a bit more. He was so used to have his boyfriend sat right behind him and got comfort from that, but now they were almost on opposite sides of the classroom.

"Ok," the teacher's voice sounded, as Wyatt looked at the front of the booklet, 3 hours and 45 minutes of this. He had already decided to get through all the critical reading and the writing sections first and then he would spend time concentrating on the math, it sounded like the best thing to do, as long as there was not something on the other two subject areas that through him, "Read through the front page and write your name in the box where it says name. As you will notice none of you have been given calculators, that is because they are not needed for the exam, as stated on the front page," Wyatt looked down at the page, no calculators meant not logarithm or exponential questions, well questions where he had to work things out, possibly drawing the graphs, and he could do that, just about. A sighed with a smile, maybe it was not going to be as bad as he thought, "Ok, you have 3 hours and 45 minutes, I will give a warning when you have an hour left and then 30 minutes. You can start."

Wyatt broke the seal on the paper, after writing his name, and looked at the paper. He quickly glanced through the paper.

It was split into ten sections, and the first three were to do with English, then he had a math section. He went back to the start and decided to get through the first three sections first, then he could look through the rest of the paper. He glanced at the clock, this essay section should only take 25 minutes of his time. Looking back at the page he looked at the title of the essay. _'Have computers had a negative affect on the world?'_ Ok, he could answer this, that was fine. He picked up his no. 2 pencil, he had to write in a no. 2 pencil, he would get 0 marks if he did not, and began writing, quickly glancing of at Chris, who was three rows away from him and just in front. Chris seemed to be thinking, making Wyatt wonder whether he had skipped to the Math section first. Going back to his own test, he started his essay, he had to do well in this, for the sake of his daughter.

* * *

With 20 minutes of the test left, Wyatt was on his last Math section. 16 multiple choice questions, it should not take him 20 minutes to answer them, but by the looks of his first question he was not going to finish it. He glanced at the multiple choice questions, he knew that he knew the answers to these questions, he just had to make his brain think. He had not minded the other math questions so much, but his brain was getting fed up of them. As he started marking the answers that he thought were correct, he had to make sure that he could eliminate some answers though, since an incorrect answer meant that he would lose marks. Finally he was on his last question.

"You have five minutes left." The teacher called out, as Wyatt stared at the last question. He had to decide which graph was the correct one for the equation and he knew how to work this one out, he had only gone over it with Chris last night, but there were two graphs that looked possible. He looked at the two and then at the equation again. He needed to get this one right, and he would kick himself if he did not. Just in time, he decided on his answer and opted for it as the room was told pencils down.

When they were allowed to leave the room, Wyatt waited for Chris in the hallway, to find him not so happy.

"How did you find it?" Wyatt asked, biting the corner of his bottom lip as Chris just glared at him.

"I can't believe you convinced me to take that test," Chris shook his head as they made their way back their room, "I'm…I'm just not gonna say anything. I did shit and I know it."

"You couldn't have done that bad," Wyatt sighed, "The math wasn't too bad."

"No, the math was fine," Chris nodded his head, "It was the rest of it. You know what, I'm going for a run. A long run, so don't expect me back for another hour or so." The Perry quickly changed into his running kit and left the room. Did it really go that bad?

* * *

hmm...did Chris really do as bad as he thought? And has Wyatt done any better than before? You'll find out soon-ish. But for now, please review this chapter, pretty please.


	53. The Return of the Green Eyed Monster

**Ok, thank you to those who have had a chance to review. I thought I would get this chapter up now and then I can work on the next. I'm now aiming to try and finish this story by Saturday, since I got to Spain on Sunday, and I don't want to have to leave it another week before you get an update after having a two week break already. Although, even though I want to get it finished, I won't be rushing it. It just means faster updates.**

**This chapters a little shorter than the last, so I'll apologise now, but I did not want to push it any further. You'll understand when you get to the end.**

Boarding School Hell

Once Chris had come back from his run, the stress from the test had almost disappeared, he just hoped Wyatt would not bring it up. He walked into the room, it was now almost dark outside, which meant he had been out for longer than an hour, and now he hoped Wyatt had not decided to come and look for him.

As he opened his room door, he realised the light was on and Wyatt was at his desk, so no, he had not gone out in a search party.

"Hey," Chris sighed, sitting on his bed, he realised the Halliwell was now actually looking at a letter, "Your mom send some photos?"

"Yeah," Wyatt looked at his lover with a goofy smile, "And a letter with how she's doing." Elizabeth had been home for a week, so Wyatt was expecting this letter, and now he could not wait to get home and see his little angel.

Chris moved over, dragging his chair with him, to see the photos that the blonde had in his hand. Peering over his should, Chris could see a photo of Piper holding her granddaughter while sat on a chair, and Matthew looking over at her, almost trying to poke the baby.

"She's adorable, Wy." Chris whispered, smiling at the photographs as Wyatt went through them.

"Yeah," the Halliwell agreed, "Our little angel."

"Your little angel, Wyatt."

"You'll have a part in raising her," the blonde 18-year-old pointed out, "So ours." Chris decided not to bother arguing and just stood up from the chair.

"I'm going for a shower." he stated.

"Can you get Titch and Speed for me?" Wyatt looked back just as Chris was about to open the door, with a towel in his hand and his T-shirt now off.

"Sure," the brunette said, "I'll be back soon."

As soon as Chris knocked on the door of Titch's room, he opened it, to find the lights off and nobody in there. Sighing, he went to Speedy's room and knocked on the door.

"Yo?" he could hear Speedy call out, so opened the door. Once it was opened he saw Speedy, Titch and Nick all sat around, listening to some music.

"You're back from your run finally," Titch rolled his eyes, dramatically, "Wyatt said you weren't too keen on the test. What went wrong?"

"Don't ask," Chris shook his head in a low toned voice, "I just have a new dislike to essays. You know you have 25 minutes to do that section, well it took me 15 minutes and I was done with it, something tells me that's not good."

"Hmm…You never know," Titch tried to help, "It depends on how much you stayed on topic and whether you used good English." Chris just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Anyway, I'm going for a shower, but Wyatt said his photos are here if you want to see them."

In a flash, Speedy and Titch were out of the room, running down the corridor to Chris and Wyatt's room. Nick got up slowly and made his way past Chris.

"You'd think they'd never seen a baby before, wouldn't you?" he laughed at his brunette friend and then followed the two down the corridor to the room, while Chris just looked on. Everybody had been so excited to see these photos and were even more excited when Wyatt had told them that he was going to get Piper to bring Lizzie to graduation, but Chris was not. Was it because he had seen the baby already? Or was it the fact that he knew as soon as he was out of Trinity he would see the baby everyday of her life. He made his way to the shower while thinking. For some reason, this was not a big deal to him. He understood Wyatt, it was his little girl, and Chris knew if the tables were turned and he was the one with a little baby to call his own…then it hit him. That was it. He would never have a baby to call his own, not one that was biologically his anyway, and maybe that was what bothered him. Elizabeth Jane Perry-Halliwell was Wyatt's child, she had Halliwell blood, but no baby was ever going to have Perry blood, and secretly he wondered if that was what was bothering him about this whole situation.

* * *

For the next few weeks all that was the talk of the group was Wyatt's daughter, their excitement over the photos, her gurgling noises over the phone. Chris was actually getting sick of it, and in truth was already starting to resent the baby, even though it was not her fault. The poor child had done nothing wrong, she had just been born into this mess.

Over these weeks Chris had also found something else that was causing him to be just a little jealous of Wyatt's happiness, the baby was from Caitlin, Wyatt's longest relationship, and even though it was only five months and that this had happened before the two lovers had even met, it still stung Chris to think that this innocent baby girl was a product of some feelings those two once shared, and to top it off Wyatt was even being nice to Caitlin, telling her that the baby was at the manor now, could Piper not do that for him?

While he sat in the hut, taking a drag from a cigarette – yes he had started smoking again, but there were only so many runs he could go on in one day to get away from Wyatt's talk about his precious little angel – he thought about everything in his head. He was being stupid really, he needed to talk to Wyatt about this rather than keep it bottled up, but how did you tell someone who loved his daughter so much that you wanted him to shut up about her, even if it was just for one second? He could not do that, but the Perry knew if he did not say anything then it would cause tension and then Wyatt would not even know what he was going wrong.

Chris finished his cigarette and took out his packet of fresh ones, looking at it before taking one out and lighting it up. He had only bought them the other day when he went out for his run, well, he had bought two packets of 20, and already he was down to his last five in his last packet. This was not good, he had done so well not smoking for the past month or so and now he was starting up again.

Rustling outside caught his attention. _Don't tell me I'm gonna get caught,_ Chris rolled his eyes as he thought to himself. He contemplated putting the cigarette out but shook his head, _may as well get suspended for actually doing something wrong._

The metal door of the hut opened, but it was not a teacher, it was Titch.

"Thought you had quit?" the 5' 4'' male seemed to have a smug expression on his face as he shut the door to the hut and made his way inside. Chris shrugged taking a drag of his cancer stick, now realising that his heart rate had actually rising as he thought it was a teacher coming to bust him.

"Decided it wasn't worth it."

"You know, those SAT scores don't mean everything," Titch tried to guess what was wrong, but he never would be able to, "And I thought you didn't care, you weren't going to college."

"It's not the fucking SATs, Titch," Chris looked up at his friends, his green eyes had dulled and were fairly cold. It sent a shiver down his spine, as Chris continued talking, "And you're right, I don't give a shit about them. I'm not going to college."

"So what's it about?" although the Perry's friend was unsure whether to push for this. He had never seen Chris seem so angry.

"Nothing."

"Chris, you haven't smoked for the past month, two months maybe," Titch moved over to his friend, "So, something must have happened for you to start up again. Is it Bianca? Is she back?"

"No, she's not fucking back." Chris moved Titch's arm from around his shoulder and stood up.

"So what then?" Titch asked, "Lee Newns hasn't said anything, has he? You know, found out about the baby and…"

"For fuck's sake, Titch," Chris shouted, frustrated with everything, "Just stay out of it. This is my problem and I don't want to talk about it with you. You wouldn't understand."

In reality, Titch should have been high offended by the remark, but he had never seen Chris get this frustrated and worked up about something, so pushed it off while he made sure one of his two closest friends was ok.

"Chris, what's happened?" he asked, now standing up and making Chris look into his eyes, his hazel eyes searched Chris' green ones for answers, "Chris, talk me to ok. I'm getting worried here."

"Don't bother being worried," Chris pulled himself away, taking a drag from his cigarette, "There's nothing to be worried about."

"I'm gonna disagree there when one of my best friends is in here, smoking on his own and looks like he wants to kill someone. I've never seen you like this, Chris. What's got you so worked up?"

Chris never said a word, he just looked at Titch and then stormed out of the hut, leaving Titch to worry for his friend's safety.

"Chris!" Titch shouted out, running after the Perry, but he did not know which was Chris had gone. Hearing a twig snap behind him, Titch turned around and just caught a glimpse of his friend walking deeper into the set of woods, "Chris, come back!" Deciding it best to go after him, Titch followed and soon caught up with Chris, down by the lake, "Chris, what's wrong with you?"

"You don't get it Titch," Chris shouted at him. The moonlight was shining on the lake, but Chris was too angry to notice how beautiful it was, "I can't tell you because you'll never get it."

"Maybe you should try me," Titch replied, his tone of voice now matched Chris', "I'm not as stupid as I look. Wyatt told me you'd been acting strange for a few days but I chose to ignore him, I couldn't see it, but you are. You've completely changed, ever since…" the it his Titch, what exactly was wrong with him, "Ever since Wyatt said Lizzie was home from the hospital. Is that what it is? Are you jealous of the baby?"

"What!" Chris asked, trying to get out of this conversation, "You think I'm jealous of a baby? I don't think so Titch."

"Well, it's got something to do with the baby," Titch replied, not really believing what Chris was saying, "You want to tell me what it is, so I can tell Wyatt he doesn't have to worry about you acting all crazy. I'm scared for you Chris, I'm worried that you're gonna do or say something you'll regret. Now what is it?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, TITCH!" Chris shouted, almost in tears, "AND I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT IT TO YOU. YOU GUYS DON'T UNDERSTAND. NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND."

"Understand what?"

"WHAT IT'S LIKE TO KNOW THAT YOU'LL NEVER HAVE A CHILD," Chris mentally kicked himself for his little outburst. Seeing the confused expression on his friend's face, he continued, "With me and Wyatt being together, everyday I'll look at Lizzie and know that biologically she's Wyatt's, even if, one day, I'll legally be a second dad to her, she's never going to be mine. Even if we adopt later in life, I'm never going to have a child that I can say is mine." Tears were glistening in Chris' eyes, but luckily because it was dark Titch could not see them. He let them slide down his cheeks as he closed his eyes to get rid of any others that were accumulating.

"Do you really think that to have a child that you call your own, means it has to be biological?" Titch asked, "Is that what all this is about? Chris, it doesn't matter if Lizzie isn't a part of you, she's still gonna grow up calling you dad, just like she will with Wyatt. Just because you won't share the same blood, doesn't mean she won't learn things from you and pick things up from you."

Chris looked at Titch, he could feel a lump growing at the back of his throat. If he spoke now, he knew his voice would crack and his crying would be given away, but he needed to talk, he needed to get this question out.

"What if that's not enough?" his voice broke as his breathing became erratic, making it obvious to Titch that he was having trouble with this. Titch just looked at the brunette, he did not really know what to say to that, all he could do was hug Chris, and tell him that everything would sort itself out. As Chris' breathing steadied, Titch pushed Chris back slightly and looked at him, his tears now glistening in the moonlight.

"You need to talk to Wyatt about this," he said, "If you don't want to lose him, you need to speak to him and let him know what you're feeling. Don't be scared about hurting him, because if he does really love you, which I know he does, he'll understand."

Chris nodded his head, understanding what Titch was talking about and agreed that, eventually, he would talk to Wyatt, but for tonight, he was just happy to get it off his chest to someone he could trust.

* * *

So, please leave a little review when you get the chance and I'll have another chapter up fairly soon.


	54. Telling Wyatt

**Thanks to everybody who has reviewed my last chapter.**

**Now I know, I have another short chapter, but like my last, it just seemed to end just right where it is. So I'll apologise now for that.**

Boarding School Hell

As the days continued, Titch continued to look out for Chris. He could tell that everybody talking about the baby was getting that little bit too much for him, so would ask him to come and 'help him with something' whenever the conversations started just to get him away. Usually, it was just a little trip down to the hut, just to calm the Perry down. If he did not talk to Wyatt soon, there was going to be some major fireworks when they did talk.

This was where Chris and Titch were at the moment, in the hut, having a smoke.

"Have you said anything at all to him yet?" Titch asked, but received a negative from the taller of the two, "Are you going to saying anything, anytime soon?"

"I don't know," Chris shrugged, "I don't know if I should. I mean, I'm just being stupid about it really and it's not Wyatt's fault."

"No, but if you spoke to him, you might not be so on edge with him," the 18-year-old suggested, "He knows something's bothering you and he thinks its either the baby of the SATs. I keep telling him its nothing to worry about, but its hard to keep lying to him when there obviously is something bothering you."

"But…"

"No buts," Titch shook his head, "If it was the other way around. Lizzie was yours and Bianca's and Wyatt was with you and feeling this way, would you want to know?"

"Well, yeah, I could stop flaunting the fact that I had a daughter then."

"Right," Titch threw his arms out, "So talk to him. He loves you, so he'll understand. I mean, I understand and you didn't think I would."

"Ok," Chris sighed in defeat, "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Good."

"But for now, I'm gonna enjoy this." Chris took a drag of his cigarette just as he heard voices coming towards the hut, that sounded like Wyatt, Naff and Speedy. Chris quickly stubbed out the cigarette and threw the discarded end Titch's way. Wyatt still did not know he had started up again, but what was Wyatt coming down here for? As the door opened, the two teens looked at it to see the three that they knew were coming around there, walking in.

"Hey," Wyatt said, seeing Chris, "I thought you quit."

"I thought you did too."

"I…well…I…"

"Don't bother, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, "I'm not in the mood to fight with you about it. I've started up again."

"I never quite quit." Wyatt pointed out. Chris glared at Titch, did he know about this?

"Don't look at me!"

"It's our fault," Naff admitted, "We're the two that have been hiding it for him. Seems like Titch has been doing the same for you."

Sighing, Chris took another cigarette out of his new packet and lit up, while the three newcomers did the same.

"So, what you been talking about?" Wyatt asked, looking between his lover and his friend.

"Nothing," Chris shook his head, "Just the SAT scores that will be out during Spring Break."

Wyatt nodded his head, although he did not believe that, and took a drag from his own nicotine stick.

"Have you seen the new photos that Wyatt's mom sent?" Speedy asked Chris, oblivious to that fact that this was the last thing that Chris wanted to talk about. The Perry managed to just shake his head, "Oh, you have to, she is so cute. She's gotten so big in the last few weeks too."

Chris just bit his tongue as he glared towards Titch, who's eyes were widening, trying to warn Chris to calm down. Now was not the time to lash out about it all.

"My mom said she doesn't sleep through the night," Wyatt warned his lover, "So next week will be some fun, since she's in our room."

The brunette 18-year-old just rolled is eyes, as if to say great, and quickly finished his cancer stick. Standing up, he brushed some dirt of him.

"Where you going?"

"Away." Chris said and walked out of the hut, leaving Wyatt, Speedy and Naff all looking at Titch.

"You know something, don't you?" Wyatt questioned the 5' 4'' teen, "C'mon, spill."

"You need to talk to him, that's all," Titch tried to evade the subject, but the three in the room were not going to let him, "Preferably tonight before he kills something."

"What's he so pissed at?" Speedy asked, "He's been like this for a few days now."

"He's been like it for a few weeks," Naff laughed, "If he was a girl I'd say he was pregnant."

Even though Speedy smiled at Naff's attempt at a joke, Wyatt and Titch were not. The Halliwell glared at his shorter friend, wanting answers.

"Go and talk to him, Wy," Titch offered, "That's all I can say."

* * *

Later that night, the two teen lovers were in their own beds. By the time Wyatt had got back from the hut, Chris was already in his own bed, asleep. Well, he may have been pretending to sleep, but he was not responding to Wyatt at all, so Wyatt climbed into his own bed. Now he was staring at the ceiling, he could not sleep, just constantly wondering what was wrong with Chris. The last time he had seen him like this was when Bianca was causing trouble at the party, but then he said what he needed there and then, he had not kept something bottled for so long. Yes, he was talking to Titch, but Titch could not help him unless he spoke to Wyatt, this had something to do with him, and he knew it.

"Chris, if you are awake, talk to me," Wyatt pleaded with his brunette lover, "I need to know what's wrong with you. I'm scared," but Chris did not reply, Wyatt could just hear his breathing, "Fine," Wyatt sighed and rolled onto his side, so his back was to Chris, "Night."

Chris was awake though, he just did not want to speak to Wyatt right now, but hearing the pain in his voice made it hard for him not to say anything. Slowly, he rolled onto his back, and looked towards his lover.

"There's just a few issues going through my head," he finally admitted, "Just things that, I don't know, are making me slightly jealous of 'Lizabeth."

"How can you be jealous of a baby?" Wyatt asked, now rolling onto his other side to face Chris, his head propping up on his arm.

"Not of the baby herself, just of how you're acting with her, the fact that she's YOUR daughter," Chris explained, "I'm never gonna have a child that I can biologically call my own. There's never gonna be a little girl or boy running around out there with Perry blood in them, and I just feel like you're rubbing the fact that you have your own little angel and I never will."

"What are you saying, that you want to get some girl pregnant?" Wyatt questioned him, "That you want a child of your own. There are ways of doing that, you know, like surrogates or…"

"No, I'm not saying I want it," Chris sighed, "Not right now, anyway…I don't know, I'm just saying that…"

"You think I'm rubbing it in the fact I have Elizabeth."

"Yeah."

"She's your daughter too."

"Not biologically she isn't."

"Legally she could," Wyatt responded, earning a confused look from Chris, "My mom's trying to convince Caitlin to sign her rights to the child to you. But Caitlin wants to talk to you about it first. That's only if you want to do it though."

Chris sat up and looked towards Wyatt in the dark.

"Sign the rights to me?"

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "So she's our daughter."

"I don't know, Wyatt," Chris shook his head, "Not that I don't love you, but…well…what if something happens between us that we can't fix. What if something happens to me, an accident or something…"

"Chris, don't worry, I'm not gonna say you have to, I'm just saying think about it," the Halliwell laughed slightly at Chris' overdramatic nature, "Nothing's going to happen to us that we can't fix. You've done the worst thing possible and we're still together. Please, just think about it."

"I'll think about it," Chris nodded, laying back down, "She still won't be mine though."

"You know, just because she won't have your features, doesn't mean she won't love you like you're her dad," Wyatt advised, "And it doesn't mean she won't pick up any of your annoying habits."

"What annoying habits?" Chris asked, with mock offence.

"Oh let's see, like you play with your fingers when you get nervous," Wyatt said, "Your smoking…"

"You smoke too."

"You got me started," Wyatt pointed out, "I didn't before I met you."

The two boys just laughed and then silence filled the room as they seemed to think.

"I'm still gonna think of you as her dad," Wyatt said, "And any others if we have any, you know, adopt of something and they won't think any different…"

"Apart from when we tell them." Chris pointed out.

"And if you're anything like Leo, that won't make a difference. Look at how me and Parker look up to him."

Chris looked over to Wyatt, something that Wyatt had said had just hit him. Leo, of course, Chris could talk to Leo about this as soon as they got back home, he of all people would understand.

Again the room was filled with silence, all that could be heard was the wind rustling outside in the trees on the grounds. Then there came the sound of somebody moving in the room.

Thinking it was Wyatt just moving around in his bed, Chris rolled onto his side, so his back was away from his lover, but then felt his bed move and Wyatt's warm body sliding into the sheets next to him. He smiled slightly, as Wyatt wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him close.

"No matter what though, Chris," Wyatt whispered, closing his eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too, Wyatt." Chris smiled, and even though his thoughts had not gone from his mind, he could rest a little easier, knowing in a week he would be able to talk to Leo about it, and find out his perspective.

* * *

please take your time to leave a review 


	55. The Talk

**Thank you to everybody who took the time to review :D**

**Ok, so this is just a little filler chapter, but is very needed, and I'm sure you will see why closer to the end...that is all I'm saying so now you can enjoy...**

Boarding School Hell

"Did your mom say whether she was bring Beth with her?" Speedy asked, as he sat on Chris' desk, while the two boys packed. Chris just rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, the tension from last week had now disappeared that Wyatt had reminded him somehow of Leo's promise to him.

Wyatt looked over to Speedy, who's hazel eyes were wide like an excited school girl.

"No, she didn't," Wyatt shook his head, "I doubt she will. I mean, she's only two month old, is taking her outside right now good for her?"

"Yes Wyatt," Chris laughed, "It builds up an immune system." He looked over at Titch, who was sat on Wyatt's chair to his desk, and then looked away. When he told Titch what Wyatt had said, the shorter of the two had a smug look on his face, he knew that they were both in love and that they could get through anything, they just had to talk about it.

"Hey, Chris, have you seen my CDs?"

"Eh?"

"My case of CDs?"

Chris looked up and shook his head, while Wyatt frowned, trying to think where he had put them.

"Wait," Chris thought, "Didn't James take them to borrow some?" Wyatt snapped his fingers and ran out of the room. His mom was going to be here in about five minutes and he was nowhere near packed. Chris was left in the room with two sniggering 18-year-olds, "What?"

"You two," Speedy laughed, "I think you'd both be lost without each other." Chris rolled his eyes as he heard a tap at the door. Turning around he saw Piper stood there with a baby in her arms.

"Oh, hey Piper," Chris smiled, walking over and hugging her and then looked at the two month old baby girl in her arms, "Hello you," He cooed at Elizabeth with a smile on his face to see that she was fast asleep. He had to admit, as jealous as he was about Wyatt's situation, he still found the bundle of joy a…well…bundle of joy, "Oh, this is Titch and Speedy, my two closest friends here."

"Hi boys," Piper smiled at them as they waved at her and then turned her attention back on Chris, "Where's that son of mine?"

"Searching for CDs at the moment," he laughed, "Don't ask. Titch move your butt,"

As Titch moved, Piper sat down on the chair, "How is she?"

"She's ok," Piper sighed, "This is the first she's slept today. Good luck for the next week while you're at home." Chris just laughed at her comment and went back to packing, while Titch and Speedy moved closer to see the baby.

"One of you can hold her if you want." Piper said, but their movements were stopped by Wyatt.

"Not until I do first," He stated, throwing his pack of CDs on the bed and taking his daughter from his mom's arms, "Hey."

"Careful, she's asleep." Piper warned her son, while Chris watched him. He seemed so at home with her, and now he could feel his jealousy coming back. Pushing it to one side, he finished his packing.

"Chris, can you take her while I finish packing?" he asked, looking up at the brunette who was now perching on his desk. Chris at first tried to object, and Wyatt understood why, so he convinced Chris to hold her, "Hold her head with your arm…that's it." Wyatt remembered what to do from when Hope was born. He may have only been nine when she was born, but he still remembered what he was told when holding her.

Chris stood with a baby in his arms, while everybody looked at him. The younger Halliwell could not help but laugh at the look of dread in his face, almost as if he was scared of dropping her, but soon Chris relaxed and Wyatt could get on with his packing.

"She has her first check-up next while you're home, sweetie," Piper told her son, as she watched Chris carefully, seeing a smile creeping on it, "On Tuesday…"

"Remind me when I'm home?" Wyatt asked, quickly glancing up to see his mom nod and then back at the things he had decided he was taking home.

"Can I hold her?" Speedy asked, looking between Wyatt, Chris and Piper. The younger Halliwell looked up to see how Chris was with his daughter, but could see he was still weary about it, so nodded his head to Speedy. Of course, after what Chris had told him, Wyatt knew it would take a while for Chris to bond with Elizabeth. At least until he spoke to Caitlin.

Chris handed the two month old baby to his friend and watched as Speedy and Titch both seemed to coo over her. He just sat on the bed.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Piper saw something was bothering the brunette 18-year-old, "You look a little off."

"I'm fine, Piper," Chris lied, nodding his head, "I'm just a little tired that's all." Piper seemed to buy that lie and did not ask anything more as they made their way out to the car, Chris carrying the bags and Wyatt carrying Elizabeth.

"Hey Chris, can you sit in the front, I kind of want to sit with Elizabeth."

Chris threw the two bags in the boot of the car and nodded his head, he could not be bothered with all this, he just wanted to get to the manor and talk to Leo about it.

"Are you sure you're ok, sweetie?" Piper asked after she had strapped Lizzie into her car seat and got into the car. She felt Chris' forehead.

"I'm fine Piper, really," Chris smiled at her, trying to reassure her, "I'm just tired that's all."

While Wyatt asked every question he could think of about how his daughter was doing, Chris just stared out of the window at the passing landscape, and Piper just knew there was something bothering him. She slightly had an idea of what it was, and hoped that if it was what she thought it was, Leo could help him through whatever Chris was going through.

* * *

"Give it back, Parker," yelling in the form of Matthew's voice was heard from the sunroom as everybody got into the manor, "That's not fair, you're taller."

"Then grow, squeak."

"Parker, what are you doing now?" Piper asked her middle son as she stepped into the room, to see Parker holding up a remote control car and Matthew trying to reach it.

"Nothing mom." The 16-year-old smiled sweetly at his mother, but she did not believe him.

"Give it back to him," the mother of three warned him, "NOW!"

Reluctantly, Parker handed the toy to the 11-year-old, who ran out of the room, leaving Parker to find something else to do for fun, while Wyatt and Chris just laughed at him slightly.

"You still getting into trouble?" Wyatt questioned his baby brother, just as Elizabeth started to cry. The eldest Halliwell son picked her up as Parker smiled.

"When do I not get into trouble?"

Chris just watched the two brothers interact, while Wyatt tried to figure out what was wrong with his daughter. Wyatt looked over to Chris for some help.

"I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile.

"Does she need changing?"

"How am I meant to know?"

The Perry took the baby from Wyatt and went through the motions to find out what was wrong with her, amazing Wyatt at how natural he was with her. After deciding it was probably hunger, Chris made his way to the kitchen, to find Piper already heating a bottle up in the microwave and Leo sat at the table, drinking some coffee. Wyatt was not far behind, as he watched Chris hand the baby over to Leo.

"That's her hungry cry." Piper pointed out to her son, who was still amazed at what was going on.

"She has different cries?"

"All babies have different cries," Chris pointed out, "You pick it up."

"I haven't been around. And how the hell do you know?"

"I told you, I'm good with kids." Chris pointed out with a smile on his face, as he sat down at the table. Wyatt looked around the room as Piper checked the heat of the milk.

"Ok, I have no idea what to do," Wyatt sighed, "It's not all about how cute she is, is it?" Piper and Leo laughed lightly, as Wyatt sat down and watched his mother take his daughter and start to feed her.

"You'll pick it up, Wyatt," Leo stated, "Just like I did."

"So you didn't become the best dad in the world over night?" As Leo shook his head, Wyatt sighed, understanding slightly, "Will I ever be as good as you?"

"Some day you just might." Leo winked and then looked at Chris, who he could tell straight away was having some issues, involving Elizabeth, the frown on his face told many stories. Making a mental note to talk to him later, he turned his attention back to Wyatt, who was still watching Piper.

"Can I have a go at feeding her?"

"How about I make a deal and you can feed her next time," Piper smiled, "This time you can burp her, so I can get a start on dinner."

"I need to burp her?" Wyatt asked, confused at it all a little. He looked over at Chris, who was smiling slightly, but had now drifted back into his own little world.

"Yes sweetie, but it's easy," Piper explained to her son, "Don't worry, I'll help you with all this, ok. You don't have to do any of this on your own. And I'm sure Chris will help you, he seems to know what he's doing."

Chris felt everybody's eyes on him, but if he was honest he had no idea why. Had they just asked him something?

"I need some help with what I'm doing with Lilabet." His lover said to him, and all Chris could do was nod.

* * *

"So, want to tell me what's bothering you?" Leo asked, as he sat on one of the garden chairs next to Chris. Chris had come outside for a smoke, and even though Leo was not so happy about it, he still figured Chris would be calm enough to talk to him.

"I did want to talk to you actually," Chris nodded his head towards the step-father, "About 'Lizabeth."

The doctor nodded his head, it was what both he and Piper thought it was, well, so far anyway.

"I had an idea."

"Well," Chris frowned, sitting forward on the chair and looking into Leo's green-blue eyes, "Is it wrong for me to feel detached from her, you know, slightly jealous that Wyatt's so…I don't know…excited about her?"

"Not completely," Leo shook his head, "You love Wyatt thought, don't you?"

"Yeah, I love him," Chris nodded, "But at the moment, I'm just…I don't know…I've spoken to Wyatt about it but nothing seems to have changed."

"So why don't you tell me everything," Leo offered, "I've been in this position, raising a child that isn't my own, wondering if I could do a good enough job."

"But you couldn't do much worse that what Wyatt's real dad did though, right?" Chris put out, "I mean, he was never going to have to witness anything like he had done back then."

"No," Leo agreed, "But I still wondered whether he would accept me. Seeing your father hit your mother stays with you, even at four, and I had to gain Wyatt's trust, so I could be in his life. At least you won't have that with Lizzie."

"It's not just that, Leo," Chris shook his head, "I'm not worried about that, I mean, yeah doesn't every parent worry about whether they can raise their kids well, but that's not it. It's more off…It's just me being stupid and petty."

"If it's got you smoking again, when I know at Easter you had quit, then it can't be that stupid."

Chris sighed and looked at the cigarette in his hand. Maybe Leo was right, it could not be that stupid.

"It's just that, I'll never had this," Chris finally said, "What Wyatt has. A daughter of my own."

"You mean biologically?" as he saw the 18-year-old nod his head, Leo sighed, "You know, if you and Wyatt decide you want another child, you could always do the surrogate thing."

"Wyatt's already said that."

"But that's not it, is it?"

"I don't know, Leo," Chris sighed, "Just, Lizzie is going to grow up with nothing there that's me, you know, she's never going to be my daughter, she's always going to be Wyatt and Caitlin's, nothing will ever change that fact, and that's something I'm never going to have. Did you ever feel that when taking on the responsibility of Wyatt and Parker?"

"Honestly?" Leo looked to Chris, "And don't tell Piper this, but yes I did. To be honest, after I talked Piper into kicking Jack out and began helping her raise the boys, I thought we would never have a child together. I honestly thought that all I would have was Wyatt and Parker. And, ok, so that did bother me a little, but I loved Piper and knew how much she loved me, and knew we could get through anything. And let me tell you something, even though I never thought I would have my own child, the way Wyatt and Parker would come to me made me feel like they were my own. They didn't have to call me dad, Piper never made them, but they did it because they wanted to and even though they weren't mine, it made me feel like they were."

"But then you had Matthew."

"But it never changed how I felt about Wyatt and Parker. I love all three of them the same and nothing will change that. You'll find that you'll push aside the fact that Lizzie isn't your own as she grows up. Just because she doesn't come from you, doesn't mean she won't pick up any of your habits, you're the one that would be teaching her the right from the wrong, not Caitlin. Just try and keep her away from that habit you have right there."

Chris could not help but chuckle at the last comment.

"You sound just like Wyatt." The comment causing them both to laugh.

"Anything else that's bothering you?"

"It's just mainly that, I think," Chris replied, "Oh and what its going to be like with Caitlin around all the time."

"Well, actually, she wants to talk to you," Leo knew Chris needed to know in advance, "About adoption rights and things," but Leo could see Chris take a deep breath as he heard about adoption, "You don't want to adopt her?"

"I'm not too sure," Chris honestly replied, "Not at the moment anyway. I mean, things between me and Wyatt are still early and if something happens between us and…I don't know. What would you do, Leo?"

"In your situation, I'd talk to Wyatt about it," Leo advised, "You can't go into this if you're not sure, but if you're both living together and Caitlin will do this, I suggest you do, that way there isn't any backfire from Caitlin or her parents at least. You don't want Lizzie to be caught in the middle of a custody battle a few years down the line when Caitlin decides she made a mistake letting Wyatt keep her."

Chris understood, but he would need to talk to Wyatt about this fully. It was not the fact that he did not want to adopt the baby, as long as Caitlin gave the rights, it was jus the fact that he was scared if something happened between them.

"Chris, if something happens to Wyatt, God forbid," Leo started again, "A fews years down the line say, if you don't have legal rights over Lizzie, you'd have no leg to stand on, she'd go to Caitlin, just have that in the back of your mind."

"Thanks Leo." Chris smiled, just as Wyatt stepped through the doors to see them.

"Hey, I've just got Lizzie down for her nap," Wyatt said, wondering silently if he was interrupting something, "You wanna go over what I'm gonna have to do?" Knowing that Leo had gone through something similar, Chris' feelings over everything were beginning to change, he was starting to see a light over the whole situation. Maybe Elizabeth was not biologically his, but that never shaped who she was going to be, it was those who taught her the right from wrong, and that was going to be Chris and Wyatt, "Or am I interrupting something?" Wyatt added, seeing Leo looking at Chris.

"I think we're finished, son," Leo turned his attention to Wyatt and then looked back at the brunette, "Chris?"

"Yeah, thanks Leo," Chris smiled as Leo left the backyard and Wyatt sat down in his place, "I love you."

"Ok, where did that just come from?"

"Do I have to have a reason to tell you I love you?" Chris asked.

"You've changed your tune since earlier," the Halliwell stated, "That must have been one hell of a talk you had with my dad."

"It was," the 18-year-old brunette nodded, "And it's made me see sense. I love you and I was being petty and stupid about this whole you getting excited over 'Lizabeth. She's your daughter, you have a right to be like that, but what I missed on was that I'm the one that's gonna help you raise her and teach her things, not her mom."

"So…"

"So, I'm gonna stop being petty and help you," Chris smiled, "Oh, and actually quit smoking, so it's not one habit she's going to pick up."

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my Chris?" Wyatt asked, laughing as the Perry playfully hit him. The two stood up and embraced in a kiss, "You got all that from my dad?"

"Your dad's one hell of a talker," Chris answered, "And it helps when its from someone who's been in a similar position to me."

* * *

The first night with the baby in their room was nothing they could have planned for. Both of them were up and down like yo-yos as she woke up every few hours. Was it going to be like this forever now? Well, they were over exaggerating on the 'forever' bit, but both realised they were NOT going to be getting any rest for the next week until they got back to school.

The next morning, Wyatt laid in bed, he felt like he had only just gotten to sleep, and rolled over to cuddle up to his lover as he realised Chris was not there. Wyatt opened one heavy eyelid, to find Chris was not in the bed, and then sat up, opening both eyes to realise not only was Chris not in the bed, or in the room, Elizabeth was not in her cot.

Frowning, completely confused, Wyatt climbed out of bed and made his way out of his room, glancing at the clock as he went past it. It was only seven in the morning, where could the two of them be? He made his way downstairs as he heard laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Hey, there you two are." The Halliwell moaned, as he saw Chris sat at the table, with his daughter in his arms, feeding her, and Piper stood at the stove with her back to them.

"Morning sweetie," Piper smiled, "Eggs or pancakes?"

"Eggs please," Wyatt was still a little confused as he sat at the table, "What are you doing up?"

"You didn't hear your daughter crying?" Chris asked, with an amused look on his face. He was still only in a pair of PJ bottoms, just like Wyatt, even though he had been up for the past hour or so. Elizabeth had woken him up with her crying, and he had decided to stay up since then with her, since he knew she would be getting hungry soon after she woke him.

"When?"

"An hour or so ago."

"Chris was already up when I got up," Piper looked at her son, they both looked tired, and she knew it was to do with Elizabeth, this had been the first night where she was getting up out of bed five or six times at night, "Wyatt why don't you take over so Chris can get a couple of extra hours in bed."

"It's ok, Piper," Chris shook his head, "I'm fine." Even though he was not, but he would not admit to it.

Wyatt watched as Chris continued to feed the baby girl her bottle.

"You know you should have woken me."

"What was the point?" Chris shrugged, "Then both of us would have been up, and you'd have been all grouchy, and then you'd have gotten all bitchy at my tonight."

"Chris, language in front of the baby." Piper warned the 18-year-old without turning around, so Chris just rolled his eyes. Wyatt laughed slightly at his lover's actions, just as an empty bottle was put on the table.

"Do you want me to burp her?"

Wyatt took the baby and did as he was told last night. He still had no idea how Chris knew how to do all this and never really thought about asking, just as long as one of them had an idea of what they were doing. This was going to take a while for Wyatt to get into the whole 'dad' thing.

"Chris, sweetie," Piper turned around, "Go back to bed, you look really tired."

"You do." Wyatt nodded his head, causing Chris to sigh.

"Fine, I'm going," Chris said over-dramatically, "Wake me up in a couple of hours if I'm not down?"

"Course I will."

And with that, Chris left the kitchen, to leave Piper and her son to talk.

"Chris was telling me last night was bad."

"Yeah, mom," Wyatt nodded, "Does it get easier?"

"Not before it gets harder, I'm afraid to say," Piper sighed as she put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her son and sat down, "Give me Lizzie while you eat." As Wyatt did as he was told, he watched Piper rock his daughter.

"I'm gonna mess this up."

"No you're not," Piper refused to believe that, "Oh, Caitlin called last night, I forgot to say, she's coming over tomorrow to talk to Chris, can you warn him?"

"Warn him about what? He doesn't want to adopt her?"

"Are you sure Wyatt?"

Wyatt rolled his eyes and started playing with his food, as he thought about the conversation he had last week.

"He told me," Wyatt nodded, "He said he was too worried if something happened between us that we couldn't fix." Piper sighed, understanding his thinking, but also understanding why Wyatt was upset.

"You know Leo thought the same way about you and Parker," she told him, "He worried about if something happened between us, and that you would hate him, you know for what Jack did to me, in case you thought all men would do that to me."

"I never thought that," Wyatt shook his head, "I also saw the fight dad had with Jack, you know, that one over the adoption."

"You saw that?"

"You guys thought I was in bed, but yeah I saw it," Wyatt nodded, "And I don't want it to get like that later on with Elizabeth. I don't want Chris to finally see that he wants to have legal rights over her and then Caitlin throw it back at him."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No."

"You two really need to talk about things," Piper sighed, "You'll never make this work if you hide so much from each other." In a way, Wyatt felt stupid, why had he not spoken to Chris about this? "But don't push him. He needs to come to a decision in his own time, not with you looking over his shoulder every step of the way. Remember this is a big thing for him too."

"I know mom," Wyatt smiled at her understanding, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too sweetie."

* * *

so, please review even if it was a filler chapter, the talk with Leo was very very important, considering its going to change Chris' attitude around the baby...


	56. Life With The Baby

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you all and a quick message to say thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Right now, I'm looking at there being four more chapters left, but not too sure on how that's all going to fit together as of yet. There's still a couple of things I'm gonna need to tie together first of all. Anyway, for now I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Boarding School Hell

"Aw, c'mon sweetie, it's ok, there's no need to cry," Wyatt rocked his daughter, as he paced the living room floor. She had been crying solidly for the past ten minutes and the Halliwell could still not figure out what was wrong with her, "C'mon sweetie, what is it? Are you hungry? Is that it?" Looking at the clock he realised he had only fed her about an hour ago, she could not be hungry already, could she?

"Can you shut that baby up?" Parker complained as he walked into the living room, "Wyatt, do something daddy like."

"I don't know what to do, Parker," Wyatt sighed, as he continued to rock her, "Why don't you try something?"

Wyatt's 16-year-old brother just threw him an 'are-you-joking' look and shook his head.

"Well, don't complain then."

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Piper asked, hearing her two eldest sons arguing and the baby crying. She walked in to find Wyatt rocking Elizabeth, but could see the frustration in his eyes and could sense the tension between the two, "Wyatt, you need to calm down. She'll be able to sense your frustration."

"She's a baby!" Wyatt pointed out, "How can a baby sense my frustration?"

"You're raising your voice, you'll have a different hold on her." Piper informed, taking her granddaughter from her son and rocking her gently, which soon stopped her crying.

"Finally!" Parker threw his arms up in the air, "Right, mom, I'm going out."

"Where?"

"To see Melissa, ok?"

"Melissa?" Wyatt frowned at his brother. He had never heard the name Melissa mentioned.

"She's a girl from school," Parker rolled his eyes at his brother and then looked towards his 55-year-old mother, "Is that ok, mom?"

"I want you home no later than five, ok?"

"Fine," Parker nodded, "Love you."

Parker quickly ran out of the house, while Wyatt questioned Piper about his brother's new attempt of a conquest.

"Melissa?"

"I don't know, Wyatt," Piper shook her head and looked at the baby who was now asleep, "You know, all she wanted was to go to sleep."

"Why didn't she tell me that?" Wyatt faked a cry, as he threw himself on the couch, "I can't do this, mom." As Piper put the baby in a bassinet in the room, she sat down next to her son and pulled him into a hug.

"You'll get the hang of it sweetie," Piper kissed the top of her eldest son's head, "It'll just take some time."

* * *

Even though Wyatt was struggling to get to grips of being a dad, he knew he had his family to help him with it and knew he could turn to them while he got the hang of it all. Not only that, he knew he had Chris to help him, and over the past day and a half he had been a great help, pushing his anxieties away to help the one he loved. There was only one thing that could make this situation better, but he still had not spoken to his lover about it, and in ten minutes Caitlin was going to come around to talk to Chris.

As Wyatt helped his mother cook dinner, he left Elizabeth with Chris for some bonding time.

"Have you spoken to him yet?"

"Pardon?" Wyatt looked up to his mother, as he checked on the rice that was being cooked.

"Have you spoken to Chris yet," Piper asked again, "You know, about adoption?"

"I haven't found the time to ask him about it," Wyatt shook his head, "And I don't want to push him with it all." Piper stroked her son's face and looked into his eyes.

"You need to talk to him about it, sweetie. Otherwise, he's never going to know what you want." But Wyatt frowned and was about to answer just as Chris walked in with Elizabeth in his arms, who almost seemed to be giggling. The younger Halliwell turned to look at his lover to see Chris pulling a face at her, and her little hand on his nose.

"You're great with her, you know." Wyatt smiled, just as Chris looked up at him.

"Course I am." Chris smiled smugly.

"I'd still love to know how."

The Perry simply shook his head and went into the fridge for a bottle, putting it into the microwave.

"Wy, can I ask you a quick question?" Chris looked to his lover, which Piper took was a personal question and started to make her way out.

"Call me when…"

"No, Piper, it's ok," Chris shook his head, "You can stay."

Wyatt watched as Chris sat down at the table while Elizabeth started fussing. He sat with the brunette and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I was just thinking, this whole talk with Caitlin," Chris started, "You know, adopting 'Lizabeth…" the Perry seemed to be thinking of what to say, "What do you want."

"Chris, this isn't about what I want, it's about what you want," Wyatt explained to his lover, even though he wanted Chris to adopt her, "It doesn't matter what I want."

"It kinda does," Chris sighed, "I don't want this to come between us…"

"Nothing will come between us," Wyatt shook his head, "I love you, ok. No matter what you say to Caitlin, I will still be with you," The Perry nodded his head with a small smile just as the microwave beeped, "Chris, just remember that I love you. We got through the worst thing that could have happened to us, and we're still strong. No matter what happens in our lives my love for you will never change."

Piper smiled at what her son had said, but pretended she was not listening by checking on her cooking.

While Chris checked the heat of the milk formula on his wrist, he looked at the blonde with a smile. Secretively, that was what he wanted to hear, what he needed to hear, before he made his mind up about this.

* * *

Once Caitlin arrived, and Elizabeth was put in her bassinet, dinner was served, and it seemed to go well. For once, there seemed to be no tension between Chris and Caitlin, which was a good thing for Wyatt, and Chris seemed to be at ease talking about Elizabeth, even better for Wyatt.

"So, how did you find the SATs?" Caitlin looked at Wyatt during the dinner to start the conversation off.

"Not as bad as I expected," Wyatt nodded, "How did you find them?"

"I didn't retake them this time, I'm doing them in my senior year." Wyatt nodded his head in agreement, not really knowing what else to say. To be honest, he did not want to stay on the subject of the SATs, with knowing how Chris had hated them.

"When do you get the results?" Caitlin asked again, nobody could help notice how all her questions were directed straight to Wyatt.

"Friday," Wyatt explained, "As long as the post comes in time."

As the conversation continued, Chris could not help but notice that it seemed Caitlin had questions to find out whether Wyatt could really look after their daughter. Something told him that her father was the one who had come up with the question, that way she could tell him how the two 'fags', as he put it, were going to cope with the baby, to find out whether he should take them to court to prove they could not provide for her. And Chris knew, it was not that he wanted his daughter to raise the baby, it was just that he did not want Wyatt and Chris to raise her. But was Caitlin not coming over to talk to Chris about him adopting Elizabeth? Something told him that Caitlin's dad had no idea about that one.

The Perry decided to stay out of most of the conversation at the table, he thought it best, especially with knowing what was coming later on. One thing he said wrong, and she would not be giving him the rights to her daughter, whether he wanted them or not.

After dinner, Caitlin sat down with Chris in the conservatory, away from everybody so they could talk.

"You know I don't like you," Caitlin started the conversation, "And I'm not pretending to like you. You took Wyatt from me, and yeah I'm being a jealous little girl, but that's me."

Where was this going?

"But one thing I do know is that while I still have the rights to my daughter, my dad has rights to take Wyatt to caught to show that he can't provide for her," the young girl continued, she could tell Chris was slightly confused at what she was actually getting at here, "And I don't want him to do that. I can't raise her, and all my dad is gonna do is try to prove that Lizzie would be better off in a foster home or up for adoption, but I don't want that, not when Wyatt wants to raise her. And if that means he wants to raise her with you, then I'm not going to stand in the way of it…"

"Even though you don't like me."

"Even though I don't like you," Caitlin nodded, "I've spoken to Piper about this, actually if I'm honest she threw the idea at me, we both know what my dad can be like, and if I sign my rights to you, then there's not much my dad can do. Not really anyway, and I know you can both raise her, I saw what you were like with her earlier, and I hate to say it but you're better than Wyatt by a mile," Chris could not help but smirk at that, "So if you want to adopt her…" but she could see a look of sadness fall on the Perry's face, "You don't want to adopt her? I thought…you and Wy…am I missing something? Have you two broken up or something?"

"No, we haven't broken up," Chris shook his head, "This whole adoption thing, to be honest I still need to think it over. I would love nothing else but to adopt her, really," Chris looked into the 16-year-old's hazel eyes, "But, I don't want to do it just keep your dad away from her, I want to do it because it's best for her. And I know it may be, but you're her mom and…"

"You having legal rights to her is better than me having them," Caitlin sighed, "I love her, I really do, but there's not much I can do. I'm 16, still in school, re-taking my SATs…You leave school this year, and you've already been organising things with Wyatt, you know like him going to college, you working…" Caitlin checked to see the look on Chris' face before she continued, "I hate to say it, but you would make a better parent than I would, and I would rather you have the legal rights with Wyatt, rather than some stranger that I don't know."

"This doesn't sound like the Caitlin I met."

"Can we blame it on the hormones?" she asked, screwing up her face, "Or maybe the fact that I had my dad breathing down my neck the whole time about how Wyatt was a hormonal teenage boy who only wanted me for one thing? Or even a pregnant ex-girlfriend who was going to try anything to get her boyfriend back, no matter what the costs?" she shook her head and continued, "Either way, yeah, I think I have changed, and I'm hoping it's for the better."

"Maybe," Chris agreed, smiling slightly, "But you still hate me, right?"

"Hmm…hate maybe too strong now, how about dislike you?" Caitlin offered, to which Chris nodded, "Chris, you're probably a great guy, and if we met under different circumstances, I could probably get along with you…"

"Not sure on that one." Chris interrupt, to which the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Ok, but…" Caitlin went on, "We never know. But with you being my ex's current, who to be honest I still like, but what girl doesn't? I can't like you, I think that's against every law. Call me jealous but…"

"Totally understand," Chris nodded, "And considering you're my current's ex, I can't like you either. So we have a deal there."

The two shared a laugh, who knew they would be able to joke around with each other now? Five months ago, this would have been the last thing Chris thought he would have been doing, but for him this was mainly to stay on the good side of Wyatt and for the sake of Elizabeth.

"Well, promise me you'll think about adopting her?" Caitlin went back onto the subject.

"I'll talk to Wyatt about it properly tonight," Chris nodded, "Throw all our options together and let you know…hmm…before I go back to school? That sound good?" Caitlin smiled a smile that Chris had seen before, it was more of a smug smile that told him she had won. She was not as sweet as she was pretending to be, she was trying to get one over on someone, presumably her dad, but either way, whatever she had told Chris, he knew was stretching the truth. Deciding to ignore it, since he had already decided to talk to Wyatt about it, he motioned for them to join everybody in the living room, where Piper, Leo and Wyatt were all waiting to find out whether Chris had made a decision or not.

"So?" Leo asked, he partially knew what the answer was going to be after the talk he had had with Chris a few days ago.

"Things just need to be talked through first." Chris explained to them, his eyes resting on Wyatt. Everybody understood, and left it at that, all four hoping Chris would say yes to the adoption.

"Why, why, why?" Wyatt moaned as he was awoken from his sleep again. This had been the second time tonight, so far, and the lovers knew it would not be the last. Fair enough the first time Elizabeth had needed changing, but what could it be now?

The Halliwell glanced over to the clock, it was just after midnight, and not long since she had been awake. He could faintly hear Chris chuckling at him as he got out of bed and picked her up.

"What's wrong baby?" Wyatt asked, bouncing her up and down.

"You know if you make a shushing noise," Chris offered, his eyes still shut, "It helps. Something about reminding them of being in the womb." Wyatt tried it and straight away Elizabeth was quiet.

"How did you know that?"

"Your mom told me," Chris answered, "Yesterday I think," Wyatt could hear him yawning in the dark and then rolling over. He placed the two-month-old in the cot and climbed back into the bed, snaking his arm around his lover and pulling him close, "Wy, not now…"

"Why not?" he asked, sucking on Chris' neck, knowing it would get him in the mood.

"We promised each other, nothing while Lizzie was in the room with us," Chris sighed, wanting to give in, "It's not fair on her."

"She's only a baby, she won't have a clue what we're doing."

"I don't care," Chris stayed strong, "Not now."

Wyatt rolled onto his back in frustration, causing Chris to roll over to see him.

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't had sex in three days now," Wyatt complained, "Is this what it's going to be like now for…well, ever?"

"Wyatt, you daughter is in the same room as us," Chris sighed, rolling his eyes, "We can't do anything with her in here, I wouldn't feel right doing it, and I'm surprised you would. And it's three days, we've gone longer than that without it."

"When we were on a break, yes," Wyatt pointed out, "But we do it every night, or have done until we got home. Have you gone off of it or something?"

"No," Chris laughed slightly, "But does sex really make us? I promise you, tomorrow, when Elizabeth is with your mom or someone, then we'll come up here and you can do me as much as you like, but until then we're not doing anything."

Chris rolled back on his side, convinced Wyatt was a little happy.

"I still don't see why we can't do anything now." The Halliwell mumbled, but the Perry decided to ignore him, he was too tired to argue now.

* * *

I hope there aren't too many mistakes in there. I proof read it and when I came to save it with the changes my internet connection went 'bleh', so had to go through it all again and dont' know if I missed anything I didn't before, if that makes sense.

Anyway, please leave a review, adn I'm sure you'll tell me if there are any mistakes.


	57. SAT Scores

**Here's the next little instalment. I've now got all the chapters finished. There's three left so I'll post one more later today and two tomorrow and then that will be the end of this story. There is definitely a sequel coming up but I'm going to take a bit of a break, since I'm going to Spain for a week and then uni starts again, so the updates won't be as frequent, since I'm repeating my second year so really need to concentrate on it, hope you can forgive that.**

**Anyway, a quick but big thank you to everybody who reviewed my last chapter, sorry I haven't been able to personally reply to you all. I only got some of them a couple of hours ago and I decided I wanted to make some little touchups to this chapter before it was posted.**

**Well...on with the chapter...**

Boarding School Hell

Chris could not sleep that night. All he could think about was whether he should Caitlin up on her offer. Sure enough, if he did then she would have no legal rights to Elizabeth and then her dad could not case trouble but she would still be in their life, and if Chris was totally honest, that was not something he wanted. Chris and Caitlin were like Wyatt and Bianca, oil and water, they did not mix. Rolling over onto his side, Chris let out a sigh.

"Chris, what's wrong with you tonight?" Wyatt asked, sensing something, it was not usual that Chris was tossing and turning.

"Nothing."

"You haven't been the same since you spoke to Caitlin," Wyatt not decided to prop himself up on his arm so he could look at Chris, even though it was too dark to see him and Chris had his back to him, "What is it?"

"Nothing." Chris repeated, this was not something he wanted to talk to Wyatt about while laying in his bed. He felt the Halliwell place a hand on his arm, which just caused Chris to sigh again.

"I know something's up." Wyatt stated, trying to get the information from him. Slowly, Chris turned around onto his back and looked through the darkness at his lover.

"It's just this whole situation," Chris sighed, frowning slightly, "I mean, even if I do adopt Lizzie, it's not gonna stop her from getting in our lives, you know, mess things up." He could just about see Wyat frowning in the dark, the Halliwell was obviously really thinking hard of what to say to him.

"Chris, she's Caitlin's daughter," Wyatt sighed, "She's gonna have a right..."

"Not if she signs them to me," Chris shook his head, "Can you guarentee she won't try and cause trouble if I adopt Lizzie? She's caused enough as it is..."

"Just like Bianca..." Wyatt pointed out, interrupting his lover, "We've both had people get into our lives and try and break us up, but that's not gonna happen. Ok, Caitlin may still appear every now and again, but if you adopt Lizzie it'll stop her meddling there. I'm not telling you to adopt her, I can't do that, but I will tell you I want you to. I love you Chris, and I want the three of us to be a family."

"But..."

"No buts," Wyatt laughed, "I know you're worried if we break up, but that won't happen as long as we don't let people get in our way."

"But I can't take it if Caitlin will be in our life," Chris admitted, "She's spiteful, and she proved it earlier, its not the fact that she wants me to adopt Lizzie, it's the fact that she wants to keep her father out of the picture. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have offered me the chance. She's Lizzie's mom though, and I don't know whether I can take that away from her."

"Can you at least think about it?" Wyatt asked, "For me? Hell, even for Lilabet, who's gonna need a stable environment," In the dark, Wyatt could see Chris nodding his head so smiled, "Thank you."

"But I can't promise anything," Chris replied, "Not yet anyway."

"I understand," the blonde replied, now putting his head on Chris' chest, "No matter what though, I love you."

Chris never said anything back that night, he just laid there staring up at the ceiling until sleep took over him.

* * *

"Boys, your SAT scores are here." Piper shouted up at the two lovers. She knew that they were having some time to themselves so decided not to disturb them, so instead placed the two letters on the table and went back to looking after her granddaughter. They had asked her, and even though they would not say it, she knew why, they had been like this for the past few days. Since getting back from school all their time had been spent with somebody else around, mostly the baby, and they just needed some time together, to get up to the thing that two sexually active people do, although she did not want to think about it in that way.

As she sat with Elizabeth, watching her suck on her pacifier, she lost track of the time as both Wyatt and Chris came running down the stairs.

"Where are they mom?" Wyatt asked, eager to find out his score. Although, Chris seemed a little apprehensive, as Piper pointed to the two letters on the table in the middle of the hallway.

Wyatt quickly ripped his open to find out whether or not he had done any better than last time. He looked at the letter in awe.

"Oh my God!"

"What is it sweetie?" Piper walked to her son, ready for whatever news he told her. She knew he would get into a college in San Francisco even with the score he already had, but she did not want him to be stuck with that when he could maybe do so much better.

"I got a 1660." Wyatt spoke with a smile on his face, as Piper hugged him.

"That's wonderful news," the 55-year-old woman spoke, "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. Now aren't you glad you re-took the test." The 18-year-old had to admit he was happy, but not hearing anything from his lover at the moment meant he had to keep his happiness down right now, so he just nodded his head.

"How did you do, Chris?" Piper asked, to see he was staring at the sheet of paper, his mouth almost hitting the floor, "Oh, honey, it doesn't matter if you didn't to so well, all that matters is that you tried your best."

Chris looked up at Piper and then back at the sheet of paper, still not taking in the score that it said. He then looked at Wyatt, and was almost shaking.

"Chris, what is it?" The younger Halliwell asked, concerned what was going on. Since Chris was not answering, Wyatt took the sheet of paper and read the score. His eyes grew wide as he looked at it.

"Oh my God, Chris!" Wyatt looked between his lover and the paper, surprised at what it said, and then felt the sheet of paper being taken from his hand by Piper. This time Piper's eyes grew wide at the score.

"That's…" Chris tried to speak, but found he could not, "That's…like…that's…" Suddenly the room started spinning on him and he found he was struggling to breath. Piper and Wyatt's voices were fading fast and then…black…

Chris woke up to find he was laid on the couch. What had happened? One minute he was looking at his score from the SATs and next he was…well…here.

"He's waking up," He heard Leo's voice call out and then he was knelt on the floor, next to him, "Hey, you ok?"

"I'm fine…" Chris looked around, "What happened?"

"You fainted," Leo stated, "Well, that's what Piper said. You were already on the couch when I got home. Are you ok? You don't still feel faint at all do you?"

"No, I'm fine," Chris said, slowly sitting up with Leo's help and then to find Piper, Wyatt and Parker all looking at him, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Wyatt spoke softly, "You scared me then, you know."

"Ah, I'm fine," Chris waved it off as Wyatt sat next to him, taking his hand gently, "My head just hurts a little."

"You hit it pretty hard when you collapsed," Wyatt nodded his own head, a brushed a strand of hair, where he could see a bruise was going to form on the side of Chris' head, "You really had me worried for a second though. I've never seen you faint."

"Yeah, well, it's something that happens when I get news I really don't expect," Chris replied, "And while I'm exhausted," The two lovers shared a smirk just as Elizabeth's cries interrupted them, "I'll get…"

"Whoa!" Wyatt stopped Chris from standing up, "You stay there. I'll get her." When Wyatt disappeared, Leo made a final check on Chris.

"You sure you're feeling ok?"

"I'm fine, Leo," Chris genuinely smiled, "Really. No harm done."

"You know, I think we need to celebrate tonight." Piper stated, now that the worry was over.

"Celebrate what, mom?" Parker asked, as he started to make his way out of the room.

"The SAT scores."

"Piper, we really don't…"

"Of course we do," Piper nodded her head, "It's not everyday two people get such good scores."

* * *

Later that evening, Chris and Wyatt were sat on the couch together, waiting for the whole family to come around for dinner. This was the way they were celebrating, since it would be a little harder to go out to a restaurant with Elizabeth at the moment.

"You know," Wyatt started the conversation, as they sat watching a movie, "I think you should be the one that goes to college, not me."

"Wyatt, I'm not going to college, I've already told you."

"Chris, with those scores, you really should do," Wyatt argued, "You could go to any school you want, Chris, and instead you're gonna be here, working, and raising a baby."

"And that's what I want to do." But the Halliwell was going to let up without a fight.

"Why?" he asked, "Why would you want to stay here and get a low paying job when you could go to college and do anything you wanted."

"Wyatt, why are we arguing about this?" Chris asked, "You know both of us can't g to college at the same time, one of us has to be at home with Lizzie."

"And I can do that, while you go to college," Wyatt pointed out, "Chris, you got a 2200, it's pretty hard to get that, especially when you walk out of the exam and say you've done really badly in it! You're the one that would be better off going to college, not me."

"Wyatt, please understand me here," Chris sat up on the couch and looked into his lover's ocean blue eyes, "As much as I would usually agree with you on this, that yeah, I got a really really good score and yes I could do to any college I wanted to, the only reason I sat that test was because I made a deal with you. I now get to buy our house, where we're gonna live, you, me and Elizabeth, for the start of our lives together, as a family."

"But Chris…"

"No buts," Chris shook his head, "You're the one that wants to go to college, and your score wasn't that bad this time round. I don't want to go to college, I did that test to please you…"

"Thinking that you were gonna do really bad on it though."

"Ok, yes, I thought I was gonna do really bad on it," the Perry agreed, "But just because I didn't, doesn't mean that I now want to go to college."

"Why not?"

"Wyatt, can we not have this conversation?" Chris sighed, "The only time I thought about college was when my grandpa died, because I thought I wanted to get away from here. But now that I'm not so bothered about that, I don't want to go, I'd rather start working, start earning money for our daughter."

"Our daughter?" Wyatt questioned, and then saw a look in Chris' face that told him what he wanted to hear, "Chris…are you…?"

"I called Caitlin today," Chris nodded his head, "We're gonna start the process tomorrow, with the help of your Aunt Paige. I'm gonna adopt Lizzie, ok? Now can we drop the college thing? I'm doing one thing you want."

Wyatt never answered Chris, all he did was smother him with kisses.

"I love you," he smiled, "I love you so much, you have no idea," They shared a passionate kiss just as the doorbell rang, "Here come the gang."

"As long as nobody asks about me going to college." Chris said, as the two stood up and Wyatt went to answer the door.

"You know that will come up right?" the blonde answered, opening the door to see his Aunt Prue with all of her family, minus Patty, "Hi Aunt Prue."

"Oh, hi sweetie," Prue smiled as she saw the two boys, "Oh, Chris, it's so good to see you again."

"You too, Prue." Chris smiled as they hugged.

"Now I hope you two know why we're here," Andy said to his eldest nephew, "Because none of us do." Wyatt laughed, knowing that Piper had not said why everybody had to come over for dinner tonight. He nodded his head as the three teenagers made their way in, briefly saying hello.

"Parker upstairs?" Jackson asked, making his way to those said stairs.

"Yeah," Wyatt nodded, "So is Matty, Charlie."

"Thanks." As Jackson and Charlie made their way out of the room, and Prue and Andy made their way into the kitchen, it left Wyatt and Chris with Riley.

"So, what is this all about?" Riley asked, "What have you done now? Hope its something good."

"Says the druggie!" Wyatt rolled his ocean eyes and went back to his movie, "And yes it's something good."

"What you watching?" Riley asked, as he sat on the chair, opposite the couch where Wyatt and Chris sat down.

"Catch me if you can."

* * *

Dinner was not as daunting for Chris as it seemed to be at Christmas and New Year, possibly just the fact that he was getting used to Wyatt having such a large family. Once they all got started, that was when Piper decided to explain why they were all here, what she did not know was that Chris had something he was going to spring on her, that only Wyatt and Paige knew about.

"Ok, so you're all wondering what you're all doing here," Piper smiled, "Well we have some news to celebrate. The SAT scores came in and both Wyatt and Chris did really well. Can I tell them your scores, or do you want to?" Wyatt looked at his mom and then around the table.

"Ok, I got a 1660," Wyatt said, "But mines not the best score…"

"Wyatt…" Chris warned.

"Chris here, beat me and most people I know actually." he suddenly added, thinking to himself.

"Oooo, how did you do?" Paige asked excitedly in her seat. Chris sighed as all eyes were on him. Here were coming the questions about colleges.

"A 2200," he answered, "And before any of you ask, I'm still not sure about college. I'm keeping my options open," That stopped any questions about that, "But there is some other news, Piper." Chris looked at the woman and then to Wyatt who nodded his head with a smile.

"What is it honey?" Piper asked, biting her lip, wondering what other news Chris could have.

"I'm…erm…adopting Lizzie." That was it, the room was in chaos and the food forgotten about as two aunts and the mother surrounded Chris, hugging him. Everybody was happy to hear about it, and frankly a little shocked, all except for Paige, who Chris had called earlier that day after talking to Caitlin, so they could start arranging it tomorrow before they boys went back to school.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" Piper looked to her youngest sister, who looked sheepishly at the table.

"Well, he wanted to know if we could get the paper work done tomorrow."

"You're doing it tomorrow?" Leo looked to the Perry, and his smile grew wider as he saw a nod of the head, "How long will it take to get it all through?"

Now everybody looked to Paige.

"Once all the papers are signed, it just takes about 10 working days to get through the system."

"So in two weeks time," Wyatt smiled and jumped up and down on his seat like a five-year-old, "He'll have full legal rights?"

"That's right." Paige nodded her head, and laughed at Chris who was being hugged by Wyatt, almost squashed.

Wyatt held onto Chris tightly and kissed him sloppily, causing everybody to laugh.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Wyatt never thought this could get any better.

* * *

well, i hoped you enjoyed that and hope you leave a little review to let me know.


	58. Signing the Papers

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. As promised here is another chapter. The final two will be up tomorrow. Hope you enjoy reading :D**

Boarding School Hell

The next day Paige was over at the manor, along with Caitlin, while Elizabeth's rights were signed to Chris.

"Caitlin, all you're stating here is that you understand that you will have no legal rights to Elizabeth, and that your consent to signing them to Chris," Paige explained the paperwork to the 16-year-old girl, who looked at the sheet of paper. She looked at Chris, biting her bottom lip, almost as if she was wondering whether she was doing the right thing. Sighing, she took hold of a pen and signed her name in the box and passed the form to Paige, who then looked at Chris, "And this is just saying that you agree to take on the responsibility of Elizabeth, and to provide for her until she is 18," Chris nodded his head, understanding the form as he signed it, then passed it back to his lover's youngest aunt. Paige flicked through all of the paper, while Chris looked up at the doorframe to see Wyatt leaning against it, being nosey, "Ok, that's it guys."

"Thanks Paige," Caitlin smiled and stood up, "I'd better get going. My dad only thought I was nipping out to get an assignment from a friend."

"You still grounded then?" Wyatt asked his ex-girlfriend as she made her way out of the room.

"Yeah, at least until I'm back at school," Caitlin nodded, "Where's Lizzie?"

"Asleep," Wyatt answered, glancing over at Chris who nodded his head, as if reading Wyatt's mind, but Wyatt would not ask this without Chris being alright with it, "You want to see her before you go. You are technically still her mom."

"I'd better not," Caitlin shook her head, "Take good care of her, ok? And I'll see you next time your home maybe?"

In truth, Wyatt was a little hurt that Caitlin did not want to see her daughter, but then maybe it would remind her that she had just signed all her parenting rights to Chris, and it would hurt more seeing their little angel. Once Caitlin left, Wyatt turned his attention back to Chris, who was talking to Paige about something.

"You know, I think you'd be really good at it," he heard Paige say, making him wonder what they were talking about, "Think about it, and if you do have any questions then just call me, ok? You're mom was wonderful at it, and I think that's where you get it from," He must have made a sound, because both Paige's and Chris' attention were drawn to him, "Anyway, I had better get back to work," she smiled, standing up from the couch and kissing her loving nephew on the cheek, "I'll see you both later."

"Thanks again, Paige." Chris smiled as the youngest of the four Halliwell sisters left the house, and then turned to his lover.

"What was all that about?" Wyatt asked, "Talking about your mom?"

"None of your business," Chris smirked and made his way to the kitchen to get a drink, "Paige just knew my mom, that's all. I told you my mom was a social worker."

"Yeah, I know," Wyatt nodded, "And I knew my aunt knew her, but…what was…Chris, are you planning something here?"

"What could I be planning?" Chris asked, taking a carton of orange juice from the fridge and pouring himself some of it, "You want some?"

"Please," Wyatt nodded, but that was not going to stop him from skipping from the conversation, "Paige mentioned something about your mom being good at something so you should…"

"Wyatt, you should really learn to stay out of private conversations, you are just as bad as the rest of your family for evasedropping," Chris stated as he sat down at the table. He could see Wyatt was trying to figure out what was going on, "Ok, sit down," Wyatt did as he was told, "Your aunt just thought, you know, that I should go into social work or something. Take after my mom, since apparently I seem to be doing, though nobody's ever told me that. She was trying to convince me yesterday and she's trying to convince me today."

"You know, once she's started she won't stop."

"I'm starting to see that." Chris nodded his head with a smile.

"So…"

"So what?"

"What did you say to her?"

"I'd think about it."

"And?"

"Wyatt, not this again. I am not, repeat, not going to college," Chris shook his head, frustrated with the same conversation over and over again, "Not yet, at least."

"Not yet?" Wyatt smirked, was his lover giving in?

"Yes, not yet," Chris sighed, "Maybe in a few years time, when you've finished, but until then I'm not going."

"What made you change your mind?" but the Halliwell noticed a glare so decided against continuing the conversation, "Ok, fine, I'll stop. I love you though."

"I suppose I love you too," Chris rolled his gorgeous green eyes, causing Wyatt to laugh at him, "You said Lizzie's asleep right?" As Wyatt nodded his head, he noticed a mischievous look in his eyes, "Which room's she in?"

"Our room."

"When are people likely to be back?"

"A few hours yet," Wyatt answered, as Chris stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. Wyatt instinctively followed, and found that Chris was making his way to the living room, "Chris?"

The Perry stopped by the couch, and turned around to face Wyatt, he could see a confused look in his eye, so pushed his blonde lover onto the couch and straddled him.

"Chris, we can't…" Wyatt protested, but Chris began to lay kisses down his neck, hitting his soft spot. He was not going to give in, until he could feel the brunette's hand caressing his thigh, causing Wyatt to sigh in pleasure, "Ok, maybe we can."

* * *

"So, how was it?" was the first question that came out of Titch's mouth as the two lovers made their way back to their room. 

"How was what?" Wyatt asked, laughing as he saw his small friend roll his hazel eyes.

"Having your daughter at home with you."

"Not as easy as I thought it would be," the 18-year-old admitted, "Looking after a baby is hard work." As they started unpacking, Titch turned his attention over to Chris.

"How did you deal with it?"

"Fine, actually," Chris smiled, "I've adopted Lizzie." The 5' 4'' male's eyes grew wide at Chris' comment.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded his head with a smile, "Oh yeah, and you know the SATs, I beat you."

"YOU beat ME?" Titch laughed, not sure whether the Perry was telling the truth, Chris had never beaten himin a school test except for Math, "I don't think so, you couldn't have beaten me."

"Well, I did," Chris smirked, "I got a 2200."

"Dude!" Titch sat down on the bed, "Unless you're lying, you so have to go to college."

"Enough of the college talk!" the Perry exclaimed, still unpacking his bag, while Wyatt laughed at his friend's face, which just showed the shock of Chris shouting at him, "I'm fed up of the college talk. I'm not going, ok? I'm going to help look after Elizabeth while Wyatt's at college. Then maybe, just maybe, I'll go to college."

"But Chris that's four year," Titch sighed, "What are you gonna do for four years?"

"I'm gonna be a waiter at Piper's restaurant. That's already sorted. Just a little bit of money to help us over, it's not like money is really gonna be that much of a problem, though."

"I'm not saying money will be, not after that fucking will your grandpa left you," Titch replied, "I'm saying, you got a 2200 on your SATs and you're gonna just work in a restaurant. I seriously think you need to speak to our guidance counsellor, and get your brain checked out." Titch moved over so he could tap Chris' forehead a couple of times, until Chris' swatted the hand away, with a frown.

"Titch, I can't go to college while Wyatt is," Chris explained, "But after that I can."

"So you will once Wyatt has?" Titch asked now, trying to read between the lines. He looked to Wyatt who just shrugged and then back at Chris, who seemed to be thinking.

"Maybe," Chris nodded, "I don't know yet, but like you said, it's four years. I have four years to think what I really want to do. Until then, I don't want ANY talk about me going to college from ANYONE, so you better warn people."

Wyatt laughed at the look Chris was giving his friend, who was now just nodding his head. They were on their last six weeks of school and so far it was already proving to be good.

* * *

"It is so good to be back here," Wyatt kissed his lover as they locked their bedroom door for the night. They had not had a moment to themselves since they had gotten back, with everybody asking about Elizabeth, and now all Wyatt wanted to do was make love to the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, "We can do anything we want now." 

"You'll be missing 'Lizabeth tomorrow." Chris pointed out as he was kissed hard and passionately. Not able to say another word, Chris returned the passionate kissing, opening his mouth to allow Wyatt's tongue access into his mouth. He pulled Wyatt close to him by his T-shirt, as their tongues massaged together. The Halliwell broke the kiss and looked into Chris' eyes with a smile on his face.

"What was that about Lilabet?"

"There was something about 'Lizabeth?"

The Halliwell smirked and moved in for a kiss again, this time deepening it, as he pushed his lover up against the door, stripping him of his T-shirt as fast as he could. The Perry did the same to Wyatt and then pushed him backwards to his bed, laying Wyatt on it while he kissed down his body and began to suck on his nipples. Wyatt ran his hand through Chris' hair as he felt Chris' mouth do it's magic on his left nipple and then move onto his right. Feeling Chris stop, he looked down to see his working on his jeans, unfastening the buttons while looking directly into Wyatt's enticing eyes. Once the buttons were unfastened, Chris went back to laying moist butterfly kisses all over Wyatt's body, while slowly pulling down Wyatt's jeans.

All Wyatt could do was lay back and enjoy it, as he could feel his lovers tongue back on his stomach and abs, while his hands played with the hem of his boxers. As Chris moved his way back up Wyatt's body to suck on his neck and ears, Wyatt rolled the two of them over, so he was laid on top, and pinned Chris' arms to the bed with his own hands, and began to suck and nibble on the soft spot on Chris' neck, just below his ear. Wyatt was already growing hard, from Chris' touch, but his hardness was getting, well, harder from the moans that Chris was making as he writhed around on the bed. The Halliwell's lips moved down the brunette's body, briefly stopping at his nipples, but going further down to release his lover's member from the trousers and boxers that were restricting it.

Once Chris was laid naked on the bed, Wyatt went to work properly, kissing every inch of Chris' skin, except his throbbing member, and rubbing his hands everywhere he could.

Chris tried to guide Wyatt's hands to his aching member but it was in vain, because Wyatt constantly avoided it, with a mischievous smirk. Chris couldn't think he could take anymore, as Wyatt sucked on his nipples, his hips unable to stay still, and he began to push Wyatt's boxers down, placing his hands on Wyatt's butt.

Wyatt stood up and stripped himself of his boxers and then went back to kissing his lover, allowing both of their erections to touch. With both their hips moving against each other, it was not long until they both came, just from the friction between their two members.

Chris laid back, trying to get his breath back, but he did not have the chance as he felt one of Wyatt's fingers push into him. Chris could not help but moan, mainly in pleasure, but partly from the surprise, as Wyatt's finger pushed in and out and probed inside as if searching for something. Again, without warning, Wyatt pushed another finger inside, this time causing Chris' back to arch as he felt Wyatt's fingers on his prostate, which made his hips start moving again while Wyatt continued to probe.

Wyatt, enjoying his lover's moans of pleasure, pushed a third finger inside, and knowing he had found his prostate, decided to push a fourth. He kissed the Perry hard on the lips to stifle Chris' moans while the four fingers played around. Before Chris could peak, Wyatt removed his fingers and asked his lover to get on all fours, and moved behind him and began licking around Chris' entrance.

"Oh…fuck…Wyatt…" Chris moaned out loud, feeling Wyatt's tongue darting in and out of him, "Please…" and Chris did not have to finish his sentence as Wyatt pushed straight into him, causing him to moan out a little louder than either had expected him to.

"Shhh." Wyatt laughed as his senses came back to him from the initial feeling of being inside Chris, and then he started pumping his organ in and out of the brunette, starting off slow, but picking up the pace. Their bodies moved in rhythm with each other, as both of their breathing picked up pace.

Chris could already feeling his orgasm coming closer, but he tried to hold on for Wyatt, feeling his lover's member getting deeper inside of him, hitting his prostate every time he pushed in. That was until Wyatt began to masturbate him. The feeling of all this had Chris coming within seconds, blasting his seed all over Wyatt's hand and the sheets.

Wyatt felt his lover come, the muscle around him pulsing, but kept pumping again and again and again and…

"Oh, Chris…" Wyatt moaned, collapsing on top of Chris as he spurted his seed inside him forcefully.

With Chris' arms and legs going weak, he collapsed under Wyatt's weight, but they just laid there trying to collect their breaths. Wyatt pulled his member out of Chris, but stayed on top of him. Chris moaned at the movement but never moved, he could not move.

"My bed?" Wyatt whispered in to the brunette 18-year-old's ear, to which he nodded and Wyatt stood up. He pulled Chris off the bed and into his, where they both fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

i know it was a little short, but there's not much left and I did not want to push it too far so there was still something to write for the next two chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Sad to say that this is the last slash scene of the story, sorry guys. 


	59. Graduation

**Ok, as promised here is my penultiunm chapter. I will put the final chapter up later today.**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, but there seemed to be a few less than usual. Please please please review this one.**

Boarding School Hell

"Hey, you had post, did you see?" Wyatt said as he walked into his room and flung his backpack on the bed. Chris, who was sat at the desk reading his letter, looked up and nodded, "Anything interesting?"

"Oh no," Chris shook his head, looking down at the papers in front of him, and then smiled as his lover, "Just your mom forwarding on the papers of Lizie's adoption."

"What!" Wyatt ran over to see if his lover was right, "Oh my God! She's now officially yours!"

"She's officially ours, Wyatt!" Chris corrected the blonde, allowing the papers to be taken from his hands. It had been almost three weeks since he and Caitlin had signed all the paperwork, and now he had the documents to say that Elizabeth was his daughter, biologically or not, and to him that did not matter anymore – whether she was biologically his or not – she was his.

"Chris, this is great news, right?" Wyatt said, bouncing on Chris' bed excitedly. Everything seemed to be coming together for him now, this was the light at the end of the tunnel that they had been waiting for since they had started their relationship nine months ago. They were going to be their own little family, straight after graduation, which was only three weeks away. Wyatt could no longer wait, he was so excited, he felt like a five-year-old kid again.

* * *

In fact, those three weeks seemed to speed by, and now they were all getting their gowns ready for their graduation the next day. 

"I look like an idiot," Chris complained, looking at himself in the mirror in his black gown and hat, "Why do we still have to wear these?"

"You don't look like an idiot," Wyatt laughed, "You look hot."

"Oh no, not now," Chris looked at his lover, just as there was a knock at the door, "I want this clean for tomorrow."

The Halliwell laughed as he opened his room door, while Chris took his graduation gown off. The whole gang came pounding into the room, all had bottles of alcohol in their hands.

"What the fuck, guys?" Wyatt asked, shutting and locking the door.

"See, we figured we'd come and party," Speedy answered, "And since, we haven't had a party in here for a while, but we keep hearing sounds of one, we thought we'd come and throw one ourselves in here."

"Eh?" Chris looked at them, shaking his head as Speedy was about to sit on his bed. He could see Speedy stop and look at the sheets, "I've changed the sheets," Chris sighed, "Anyway, we were in Wyatt's bed last night." The two lovers looked over at Nick, James and Stick who were all currently getting off the bed.

"All the sheets are changed," Wyatt laughed, "You can sit there."

Once everybody decided that they could sit in comfort, the party got started, celebrating the end of the school year, graduation and moving on in life all in one, since everybody was going off and doing their own thing.

While Wyatt and Chris were going to be in San Francisco, raising Elizabeth while Wyatt was enrolled in the culinary program at the college. Titch was going off to UC Berkley to study Aeronautical Engineering, Speedy was off to a college in Miami to keep up his arts, Naff was off to New York to do psychology and Ben was off to UCLA to study film and media technologies. The rest of them were all staying on for their senior year here at Trinity Boarding School for Boys.

Apart from the break for headcount, the party seemed to go on until earlier hours of the next morning. Nobody really wanting it to end, because, really, they were going to miss all this once they left. Even though their lives had been hell while they had been here, for some of them anyway, they were never going to forget the good times that they had had and the friendships they had made.

* * *

By the time graduation came, the whole group were hung over, but nobody really cared since last night had been worth it. Everybody was sat in alphabetical order while they went through the speeches, which meant Wyatt and Chris were separated, but Wyatt kept glancing back to see Chris, who was most of the time playing with something on his robe, to which Wyatt could not help but laugh at. Also, further back into the crowd, Wyatt could see his family, well his mom and dad, with his baby daughter on Piper's knee. He could not help but smile at that. His daughter was at his graduation, the only problem was she would never remember it. 

Soon it came to the bit where they had to get their diplomas, and Wyatt suddenly felt a sudden rush of pride flowing through him. Last year he never thought he was going to graduate from high school, after the fight that had caused his expulsion from school, he honestly thought he was going to be home schooled for his last year, but after getting into Trinity, he really had changed his life around. One fight through out the whole year, and not even with the one person he wanted the fight with, and one case of suspension, when really he would not have been if it were not for Chris being suspended alone. He glanced back at Chris quickly, to see him looking at him. They shared a smile together just as Wyatt's name was called out.

The Halliwell winked at Chris and made his way up the stage, taking his diloma and shaking the headmaster's hand. He looked at his parents and could not help but smile at both of their proud faces watching him, and Piper holding his daughter up and trying to get her to wave. He went to stand at the other side of the hall, waiting with Ben, while everybody else got through graduation.

Chris stood looking across the hall at his lover, who was now chatting with Ben. At the start of the year, he never thought he would be happy about this day, after all none of his family were here to see him graduation, but now it was not his parents or grandparents, it was the fact that his daughter was here to see it. Their new family, all together. Chris heard his name being called and took a quick glance in Piper and Leo's direction to see Piper whispering something to Elizabeth and holding her up. Making his way to the stage he then looked in Wyatt's direction so see him smiling at him. The Perry took his diploma and shook his principal's hand and then looked over at Piper and Leo again, their faces said that they were proud of him, and strangely enough, that meant a lot to him. They were become parental figures to Chris, almost like a second mother and father to him, and to see them proud because he had made it through high school, made him happy.

* * *

"Wyatt, smile, c'mon," Piper said, holding the camera up, while Wyatt and Chris pose with Elizabeth, "This is the last one, I promise." 

"You promised that about three photos ago!"

"This is the last one, son." Leo let him know, to make Wyatt smile just so his wife could take a photo. The camera made the noise that it was out of film, making Wyatt sigh with relief.

"Thank God!" he said, taking his now three and a half month old daughter in his arms and smiled at her, "Your grandma is very annoying with a camera. Don't let her get anywhere near one when you're growing up."

"Like she's gonna remember that one," Chris said, just as he saw Speedy and Titch walking over to them, "What are you two wanting now?"

"We want to see our favourite baby of the year," Speedy said, "Hey there, Beth."

"Beth?" Leo looked at Wyatt questioningly.

"Speedy asked about calling her Beth, and I said he can be the first person that calls her that," Wyatt explained, "He's called her it ever since."

Asking if he could, Titch took Elizabeth in his arms.

"Don't run away with her," Wyatt warned, "I do want her back."

"Oh don't worry," Titch smiled, "Me and Speedy are gonna be two fun uncles, we'll take her and spoil her and then give her back when she's in trouble."

"Great," Chris rolled his eyes, "I could see you two fitting into that role well."

Titch and Speedy seemed to have happy smiles on their faces at Chris' comment before going back to pestering Elizabeth, who looked at them in awe, putting her hand on Titch's cheek.

"I think that means she likes you." Wyatt said, but then laughed as she continued to hit him.

"Well, here's one girl Titch can't control," Speedy laughed at the scene, "She's the one controlling him."

Laughing, Chris took his daughter away from his friend and let her grab his little finger, which she went on to putting in her mouth.

"Oh, here, Chris." Piper said, getting Lizzie's pacifier out of the baby bag and handing it to the Perry, who managed to get his hand free to take it and give it to the baby girl.

"Ah so the rumours were true, you did get your ex pregnant." Chris' attention was drawn to the jock who was standing next to him. Wyatt moved closer behind Chris, to help back him up. Of course, it had to be Lee Newns who said something.

"I got my ex pregnant? Where did you get that from? From me holding a baby?" The two lovers have already decided on what they were going to say about the baby if anybody outside of their circle of friends said anything.

"Well, c'mon, a baby comes to your graduation and you're looking after it…"

"What and she can't be a sister or a cousin or something?"

"You with a family, Perry," Lee laughed, "I don't think so. So either you knocked up your ex or Halliwell here did."

"Actually," Wyatt frowned, "She's my baby sister." Lee looked at Wyatt and then at Chris, neither of their expressions read-able. Next he looked over to Piper and Leo, who he knew were Wyatt's parents.

"He's right." Piper nodded, realising Wyatt did not need anything from this boy, she could tell Wyatt would punch him if he had the chance and she could not risk a fight now, not after he had learnt to keep his cool.

Lee just looked between the two lovers and shook his head in disgust.

"Who gives a fuck," he said, "You're both fags anyway."

As the jock walked off, Chris rolled his eyes, while Wyatt laughed.

"Do you think he'll ever grow up?" Wyatt asked, while the four graduates looked on. Seeing nobody answer her son, Piper decided to instead.

"If he's anything like a girl from my high school then no."

* * *

"It's been a long day for you, hasn't it?" Wyatt said to his daughter in a baby voice, "Yes it has. I know." 

"She'll never get to sleep if you pester her like that." Chris leaned on the doorframe of the room he shared with Wyatt at the manor, seeing Elizabeth shuffling around in her cot. Wyatt looked up and smiled.

"I can't help it, she's so adorable."

"But she's tired," Chris explained, "And if she doesn't go to sleep soon, she'll be overtired, then will cry, then we won't be able to go to sleep and you'll be all grouchy."

"I do not get grouchy."

"Yes, you do," Chris nodded his head and moved to tuck Elizabeth in, "Night night babydoll." He whispered as he saw her yawn. Chris soon followed with a yawn and looked at Wyatt who was smiling.

"Been a long day for you too, by the looks of it."

Chris agreed as he stripped himself of his clothes, just leaving his boxers on and climbed into the bed, closely followed by Wyatt. They laid in the double bed, spooning, with Wyatt's arm around Chris' waist, holding him tight.

"Do we have to start house hunting tomorrow?" the Halliwell asked, allowing his eyes to close.

"No, not tomorrow," Chris shook his head, "But soon. I just want you, me and Elizabeth to have our own house where we can be as a family," but then he sighed, "Is that horrid to say that?"

"No, it's perfectly human," Wyatt answered, sleep taking over them both, "Because I want the same."

* * *

so go on, just click the little blue button at the bottom of the screen now and leave a little review. There's one more chance after this and then its over. 


	60. Epilogue

**OMG! Here's the final chapter of the story. I would say I can't believe it's finished, but what I'm gonna say is I can't believe I've gotten to 60 chapters, I never initially thought it would go on this long. So anyway, here is the final chapter just to something up for the sequel...**

Boarding School Hell

Just over two years had passed since the lover's graduation, and they were at a restaurant, celebrating their third anniversary together. They had been through a lot in the past three years, mainly in their first year together, with both of their respective ex-girlfriends turning up, one who turned out to be pregnant and the other who had nearly caused their break-up, but the two years after that proved to be challenging too, but they had gotten through it and here they were.

They had managed to convince Piper to look after Elizabeth for a few hours, well they did not really have to convince her, she was happy to, it was not often they called on her to baby sit. They had managed to get their life down pat with Wyatt at college and Chris working. Chris would look after the baby during the day while Wyatt was at college and Wyatt would look after the baby while Chris was working, although that was going to change at the end of next year, since Chris had now decided to apply for college to study social work, taking Paige's advice on the matter.

"I love you so much," Wyatt smiled across the table at the brunette, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd still be at home, living with your mom and with Elizabeth in your room," Chris replied with a smile on his face, "And you wouldn't know you were gay."

"I'm trying to be serious here." Wyatt pouted like a five-year-old, to which Chris shook his head.

"It doesn't work, Wy," he laughed, "But I love you too."

Wyatt looked across the table and into his lover's emerald eyes, that twinkled in the candle light, it had been himself who wanted to come to this restaurant rather than go to his mother's. He wanted the privacy from his family, so he could do something he never thought he would be so nervous about.

Wyatt felt the solid case in the pocket of his trousers, to make sure what he wanted was still there and then began to play with the promise ring Chris had gotten him for their first Christmas together. No present had been as special as that one, but he did not really care, one of the things that he wanted was sat in front of him and the other was at home with his mom.

"Wyatt, are you ok?" Chris asked, he knew Wyatt was nervous about something, he just wished he could put his finger on what.

"I'm fine," the Halliwell nodded, "I just…well…" What was he waiting for? Now was a better time than ever. Just after their meal had finished, while there was still champagne on the table, he had to do it now. The 21-year-old blonde stood up from the table and took the jewellery box from his pocket and then went down on one knee. He could tell from his lover's eyes that Chris already knew what this meant.

Chris watched while Wyatt bent down on the floor, was he really going to do this? After three years was he really going to do it now?

"Christopher Perry," Wyatt started and opened the jewellery box to show a silver ring with a celtic knot the whole way around it, "Will you marry me?"

Chris' face grew wide with a smile as he locked his eyes with Wyatt's blue ones and bit his bottom lip. His voice seemed to be stuck at the back of his throat, so he just nodded his reply. He could not believe this was happening, "Yes?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes," Chris finally managed to say out loud, "Yes, Wyatt, I'll marry you."

Wyatt placed the ring on his lover's wedding finger and they both stood up to hug, as the restaurant around them cheered.

"I love you." Chris whispered, almost feeling that he was about to cry from the happiness.

"I love you too."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yes that's right, this is where the sequel will go from, with possibly a few flashbacks of how they got to here, but you'll have to wait to see how nice I'm being...

Ok, so a special thanks goes to...

Briankrause, who helped me come up with some of my ideas and kept throwing new ones at me

JayneyHunter

likestories

KB22

bryan smith

66Witch

History Buff 1990

angelkat2502

Marcus1233

Zeria

HauntedPast

PlutoBaby494

and C.W.Halliwell who were very regulary reviewers.


End file.
